Atados pelo Destino
by Sion Neblina
Summary: O Que aconteceria se como Todas SUAS Ações Fossem secretamente Manipuladas Por Forças invisíveis? Como escolher Entre o amor a a própria salvação? "Por que para se ganhar pode ser necessário tudo perder..."
1. Quando dois mundos colidem

**Atados pelo destino**

**Fanfiction – Sion Neblina**

**Angst – yaoi**

**Disclaimer:** Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. Esse texto não possui fins lucrativos, foi feito de fã para fã.

**Nota de abertura:** Essa fic se passa antes, durante e depois da Saga de Hades, sendo que coloquei como se houvesse decorrido tempo entre as sagas. Não serei fiel aos acontecimentos, contudo prometo não criar nada muito fantasioso nos acontecimentos que serão próprios do anime e mangá. Outra coisa, a fic será centrada em IKKI e Shaka (que todos sabem ser meu casal preferido) e terá participação também de Aldebaran e Mu. Todos sabem que gosto do Mu com o Aiolia, mas resolvi inovar e não aceito "patrulhamento" quanto a isso, leia se a história agradar, não aceito reclamações sobre meus casais.

**Atenção:** Pode conter spoolers de todas as sagas, inclusive episódio G. Esse texto também poderá conter descrição ou insinuação de sexo, além de violência. Leitura recomendada para maiores de 18 anos. No mais, boa leitura.

_**Prólogo**_

"_**... Quando não tiver mais nada, nem chão nem estrada, escudo ou espada, sua consciência acordará..."**_

_Era o fim. As casas zodiacais não passavam de ruínas. Os cavaleiros sobreviventes e suas armaduras estavam destroçados, não só o corpo como também a alma._

_A deusa andava lentamente entre os escombros, ainda vacilante. Tentava entender o motivo de tanta dor; tanto sofrimento em vidas já tão cansadas por batalhas; eternas batalhas; sacrifício da própria vida para salvar um mundo, muitas vezes, cruel._

_Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam mortos e ela sentiu a dor de cada um deles, a tristeza e a resignação antes do fim. Ela, a encarnação de uma deusa, nada poderia faze, além de recomeçar; juntar os pedaços do que sobrara e tentar... tentar prosseguir._

_Alguns servos se acercaram dela que imponentemente ministrou-lhe uma ordem:_

_- Ajude-os a chegar ao grande templo, logo vou curá-los de suas feridas._

_Os cavaleiros de bronze foram levados pela escadaria. Os corpos debilitados e exaustos precisavam descansar urgentemente. Porém, um deles permanecia imóvel. O mais poderoso deles. Seus olhos não se afastavam do amontoado de pedras que se tornou às doze casas; seus olhos estão marejados, embora ele crispe o rosto para evitar que lágrimas se derramem, e de seus lábios saem um murmúrio... _

_Shaka... _

**Quando dois mundos colidem**

**I Parte**

— _Como juntar dois corac__ões em trevas? Como fazer com que uma dor tão profunda ao final cure ambos os corações?_

— _Bem, ferido dessa forma, ele nunca conseguirá completar a sua importante missão, sem ele toda a humanidade poderá se perder._

— _E quanto ao outro, por quê?_

— _Sabeis que há deuses no além mar. Bem, deixe-me contar uma história. Nessa terra estranha de deuses bárbaros há uma lenda que diz: há cada cinco mil anos, um dos formadores da trindade desce a terra em um corpo mortal e que sua missão é redimir a humanidade. Seu corpo etéreo desde sobre uma ave mitologica que o guia ao seu caminho..._

— _O que quer dizer com isso?_

— _Esse avatar no momento está entre nós, então é nossa obrigação mantê-lo ao mesmo tempo sobre controle em sua forma mortal e também o conduzir ao seu caminho. Caminho que está ligado ao seu protetor mitológico._

— _Explique..._

— _Um coracão quebrado não consegue enxergar com os olhos da alma, somente quando a cura da dor chegar a ele, o Deus entenderá a verdade dentro de sua mortalidade._

— _Ambos estão feridos demais e o tempo é nosso inimigo._

— _Sim, o tempo e os ardis de outros deuses..._

— _Ardis?_

— _O Deus hindu é a representação da suprema forma de beleza..._

— _Compreendo, mas o que poderemos fazer a esse respeito?_

— _Nada. Observar, somente eles poderão decidir seus destinos, sabeis que o destino dos mortais assim como os nossos próprios estão nas mãos das primordiais._

— _São crianças..._

— _Crianças ligadas por missão cármica. É obrigacão de cada um descobrir o próprio caminho e a própria verdade. Infelizmente, forças tentarão impedir que isso aconteça até a próxima guerra santa._

— _Ficaremos parados esperando que eles decidam os caminhos dessas crianças? Por mais que haja uma missão cármica, eles são só humanos._

— _A missão deles nessa vida é resgatar um ao outro somente. Seus destinos já foram tecidos pelas Moiras. Vishnu e a Garunda..._

— _Vshnu e a Garunda?_

— _O Deus e o pássaro mitológico que o guia, e de uma forma ou outra, essa representação arquétipa é a mesma de nossa mitológica Fênix._

— _Fênix, destino?_

— _Missão..._

— _Os ventos do destino começaram a soprar..._

**------------------------OOO-------------------------**

Um farrapo! Shaka pensava enquanto levava o rapaz ensangüentado para a "_fonte de Athena_" o pequeno e secreto templo de cura do santuário. No momento, cuidar daquele adolescente era sua função, já que, em outros cantos do santuário havia mais coisas a se fazer. As cinco camas estavam dispostas e os demais deitaram os meninos nelas. Ele, porém, permanecia com aquele garoto no colo, olhando-lhe o rosto ensangüentado e quase desacordado.

— Cuide deles... — Milo pediu ao passar pelo loiro e Shaka por um momento mirou seus olhos esverdeados. Mesmo tendo os seus fechados, podia captar as vibrações lúgubres do olhar do escorpião... E que olhar. A dor era notória em todos; mas em seu olhar havia uma dor maior; não a dor da traição, não a dor do sagrado sangue derramado... Havia a dor infinita, a dor que não se apagaria nem com mil anos de existência.

Shaka apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto as quatro armaduras douradas remanescentes desfilavam para fora do quarto. Ele mirou novamente o jovem em seus braços antes de colocá-lo na cama. Jovem e impetuoso; quais sonhos teriam uma alma assim?

Nesse momento as servas entraram levando bacias com água mornas, lençóis e toalhas. O sagrado cavaleiro de ouro fez questão de limpar os ferimentos daquele menino; o rosto, os cortes nos braços, enquanto livrava-o das roupas rasgadas, expondo o corpo que não tinha nada mais de juvenil.

—"Que vida a nossa, Ikki de Fênix!" — falava enquanto cuidava do rapaz — " Desde cedo preso a um treinamento desumano, a uma rigidez espartana e mesmo assim, ainda conseguimos sair aos pedaços das batalhas!"

Ikki abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz levemente irritada, mesmo assim suave, de Shaka de Virgem, o mais cruel e letal adversário que já tivera e que, agora, limpava suas feridas.

—"Anjo..."— ele murmurou e Shaka parou de esfregar a toalha molhada em seu peito.

—"Não criança, eu não sou um anjo, se fosse, com certeza, seria melhor pra você. Ao menos, estaria longe dessa vida tão cruel..." – respondeu voltando ao que fazia e tentando não dar atenção as palavras de um moribundo; ele delirava com certeza.

—"Shaka..." — ele balbuciou novamente.

— "Ah, Zeus, o que faço para calar a boca dessa criança?" — pensou o indiano irritado. O virginiano não estava feliz e possuía pouca paciência naquele momento. Havia velórios para ir, orações a fazer e mais doentes para cuidar. Não queria de forma alguma ouvir algo que o perturbasse. Aquele garoto já o perturbara demais durante aquela batalha inútil e não deixaria que ele fizesse o mesmo agora.

—"Anjo... o anjo da ilha da Rainha da Morte..."

Ele ouviu o rapaz murmurar novamente e suspirou.

—"Então você é capaz de se recordar do nosso primeiro encontro?" — falou sem dar muita atenção — "Porém, posso lhe garantir que não sou um anjo e que no máximo estamos em Asura*¹ e não no paraíso..."

O rapaz não falou mais nada, na certa desmaiara, e Shaka agradeceu, porque assim poderia terminar de tratar seus ferimentos em paz. Observou as servas que cuidavam dos outros cavaleiros de bronze, e soltou uma exclamação de irritação.

"Por que só eu estou aqui?" Perguntou-se e preferiu não pensar na resposta. Deixou o rapaz sobre a cama e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu templo, contudo, cosmos no templo de aquário chamaram sua atenção e ele foi checar o que acontecia. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro estavam ali e observavam o escorpião de joelhos ao lado do corpo do francês.

Aproximou-se, percebendo que Milo tremia e fazia um grande esforça para controlar-se.

— Cavaleiros... — disse Shaka irritado com a invasão da privacidade de Milo; aquele com certeza era um momento dele e de mais ninguém. – Há mais companheiros para que providenciemos os velórios. Deixem o corpo de Aquário aos cuidados do Escorpião e cada um de vocês, escolham um corpo para cuidar. Temos muitos.

— E você, Shaka de virgem, qual corpo escolherá para cuidar? — perguntou Mu com certa ironia o que não passou despercebido ao indiano. Sentia-se humilhado e não queria mirar o ariano. Pedir ajuda a ele para sair de outra dimensão foi a pior das ofensas próprias cometidas e ainda não possuía uma resposta coerente que explicasse para si mesmo porque fez aquilo. Ainda recordava-se do deboche na voz do tibetano:

"_... Shaka de Virgem, sei que pode fazer isso sozinho..."_ Ele ainda corava de irritação ao se recordar daquela frase, entretanto, não era o momento de iniciar uma desavença, possuíam corpos para enterrar. Pensando assim, virou-se e encarou o cavaleiro de Áries, com todo o seu ar de superioridade.

— Cuidarei de Saga...

— Já imaginava. — Mu tentou não demonstrar ironia, mas naquele momento não foi possível. Viu quando o loiro indiano corou, mas nada respondeu, saiu do templo de escorpião esvoaçando sua capa. Os outros três cavaleiros resolveram fazer o mesmo e deixar Milo com sua dor, já que o escorpiano odiaria se alguém visse suas lágrimas.

Eles poderiam deixar o cuidado dos mortos com os servos. Mas, achavam que deveriam, ao menos, conceder essa honra aos companheiros mortos. A honra de serem preparados para a passagem pelo Aqueronte, por outro santo de ouro.

Mu resolveu cuidar do corpo de Shura, recuperado pela deusa antes que se tornasse pó de estrelas. Aldebaran foi para a casa de câncer e Aiolia para a de peixes. Apesar das atitudes indignas, mesmo esses dois últimos eram santos cavaleiros de ouro e mereciam um enterro digno.

Shaka voltou ao décimo terceiro templo e viu o corpo de Saga caído. Mirou-lhe o rosto que ele há tanto não via.

—"Ah, Saga, por que..." — resolveu não continuar a frase, o pegou do chão. Levá-lo-ia para a casa de gêmeos, para prepará-lo para o velório. Aquele era o templo do grande mestre e ele já não era; ele nunca foi.

Lavou o corpo do geminiano e o vestiu para o sepultamento, não se esquecendo de juntar os seus pertences pessoais para que fosse enterrado com ele, como mandava a tradição grega, coisa que ele nunca se importou. Olhou longamente o rosto de Saga, ele parecia tranqüilo, aliás, nunca o vira sem aquela expressão tranqüila, mesmo quando o chamava para repreendê-lo na época de infância...

—"_Shaka, venha comigo..."_

—"_Sim, Saga..."_

—"_O Aiolia me disse que você o ofendeu, isso é verdade?"_

—"_Não, Saga, eu o chamei de Neanderthal e ele não sabe o que é, pois nunca presta atenção as aulas..."_

Lembrava-se que o geminiano sempre acabava rindo e o livrando do castigo. Castigo, como? Ele nunca fazia nada de errado, era a própria visão da disciplina e controle, coisa que não era rara levando em conta a educação espartana que recebiam, mas mesmo assim, ele conseguia ser o mais controlado de todos.

— "Saga, você não deveria ter esse fim..." — murmurou, terminando de aprontar o cavaleiro e deixando sua casa para se certificar se os demais já estavam prontos.

Cruzou com Milo que descia para a casa de escorpião. Sua expressão era firme e fechada, mas sua alma estava dilacerada, era evidente. Então o que todos comentavam era real? Havia romances secretos, militarmente camuflados nas ruínas daquele santuário.

"_Por Buda, como são tolos! Deixarem-se capturar por esse sentimento, sabendo qual o fim que nos aguarda..."_ Pensou e seus pensamentos soaram amargos e hipócritas. Quando se tornara tão cínico?

Sim. Lembrava-se quando se tornara cínico assim, amargo e descrente em qualquer tipo de sentimento. Lembrava-se quando perdera toda e qualquer esperança e inocência. Não poderia negar que estava abalado, e os outros sabiam o motivo, mas ao contrário do que imaginou, nenhum sentimento se apossou dele. Estava num estado em que nenhuma dor ou alegria seriam capazes de habitar seu coração.Não conseguia sentir nada naquele momento, por mais que se perguntasse o motivo. Não deveria sentir, era um cavaleiro e, como tal, vivia para as batalhas e era somente para elas que deveria dedicar toda sua existência.

Respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir para o templo de peixes. As rosas finais de Afrodite cheiravam a morte. O pisciano estava deitado na cama e usava uma roupa fina de cambraia branca. Tão belo, tornou-se tão egocêntrico no final e devia aquilo toda sua desgraça. Já haviam sido amigos... Foram? Não, uma relação infantil e cheia de intrigas. Não, Afrodite nunca fora amigo de ninguém, muito menos dele de quem sempre possuíra um ciúme injustificável, ou justificável?

—"_Saga..."_ — murmurou Shaka e balançou a cabeça querendo que aquela noite pavorosa acabasse logo.

Sentimentos... sempre eles. Pensava Shaka ao se lembrar das cenas que vira há poucos instantes; o forte e orgulhoso escorpiano debruçado sobre o corpo inerte do homem que amava; e até mesmo a deusa, em lágrimas, apertando contra o peito e repetindo sem parar o nome daquele cavaleiro de bronze.

Não soube por que, mas se viu voltando à fonte de Athena, onde os cavaleiros de bronze recebiam cuidados médicos. Parou na entrada do pequeno templo, observando-o. Era um lugar místico onde, dizia-se, que seu ar era capaz de anestesiar a pele e as águas da fonte curariam a mais letal das feridas. Bem, ele nunca precisara dela, nem mesmo na infância quando os treinamentos no santuário eram cruéis e, muitas vezes, crianças recebiam feridas de morte.

Entrou no templo novamente e olhou o cavaleiro de Fênix que ainda estava inconsciente. O rosto dele mudara muito desde a última vez que o vira na ilha da rainha da morte. Era um menino; agora homem, mesmo assim, nunca o esquecera, por quê?

Afastou-se do rapaz, perturbado e se sentou perto das colunas do templo. Sua armadura tilintou contra o mármore frio e Shaka resignou-se, lembrando-se de um passado não tão distante...

—"_Saga? Saga, onde você está?" — o hindu procurava o cavaleiro mais velho entre as colunas do pequeno templo – "Saga..."_

_Não terminou a frase, quase soltou uma exclamação de susto quando o cavaleiro de gêmeos pulou a sua frente, para assustá-lo propositalmente._

—"_Ah, cavaleiros não devem ocultar seus cosmos!" — reclamou — "O mestre quer nos ver, não entendo porque você vem tanto a esse templo!"_

—"_Venho aqui, porque você sempre vem me procurar e é a única chance que tenho de ficar a sós com você, virgem..."_

_Shaka ruborizou e baixou a cabeça._

—"_Cavaleiro, por favor, essa conversa novamente?" — falou tentando disfarçar o meio sorriso encabulado – "Já disse e você sabe muito mais que eu, nossas vidas nos proíbe tal ato..."_

—" _Não, você se proíbe, soube inclusive que nenhum Erastes*² o iniciou, Shaka, por quê?" — Saga perguntou mirando o rosto ruborizado do mais jovem._

—"_Porque não achei necessário para o meu treinamento. Não sou grego e meu mestre é Buda, não há como, eu não preciso disso, estou à cima disso e..."_

—"_Por isso os outros garotos não gostam de você! Esse seu ar de superioridade é mesmo irritante..." —– riu Saga, mas ele sabia que todo o ar de superioridade do garoto loiro se perdia perto dele._

_O geminiano se aproximou e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho. Shaka baixou a cabeça, mas não repeliu o toque, deixou que ele brincasse com seu rosto. Queixo, nariz e lábios..._

—"_Eu fui seu mestre também, posso, se você quiser..."_

—"_Não." — retorquiu, e se afastou ainda mais constrangido. Saga deixou escapar um sorriso compreensivo e aproximou-se dele, segurando-lhe a mão._

—_-"Nunca faria nada contra sua vontade, cavaleiro. Sei que apesar de todo treinamento e de possuir um dos mais poderosos cosmos que já conheci, não passas ainda de uma criança. Esperarei até que queira..."_

—"_Eu não quero isso, nunca vou querer..." — disse Shaka no passado._

—"Nunca..." — repetiu Shaka no presente, se levantando de onde estava e voltando para as doze casas. Tentando evitar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, apôs a descoberta de tudo.

**------------------------OOO-------------------------**

_Na manhã do dia seguinte, uma onda de vozes rompia o silêncio e sacudia o Santuário. Era o clamor que todos alçavam para saudar Athena e celebrar sua chegada._

Devido à conspiração de Saga de Gêmeos, sua figura estivara envolta em um véu de mistério e, inclusive, alguns duvidaram de sua existência. Mas, agora, a mesma deusa se mostrava perante eles em toda sua formosura e nobreza.

Todos os habitantes do Santuário se regozijavam do resultado da batalha e da vitória da justiça. Rezavam e confiavam que de agora em diante a paz duraria para sempre*³

Shaka e os outros cavaleiros de ouro pareciam indiferentes a comemoração do santuário. Cada um por seu próprio motivo. Noite anterior fora o funeral dos cavaleiros mortos e por toda noite se ouviu os gemidos de dor de Milo. Talvez ninguém mais ouvisse além deles, mas eles ouviam e sentiam a dor do companheiro que agora, permanecia ao lado dos demais; sério, altivo, todavia, sabiam, envergonhado por não conseguir conter a tristeza e transformá-la em gemidos. Sim, mesmo que fracos gemidos de dor eram motivos de vergonha para os santos de ouro.

Passada-se a comemoração de retorno da deusa, a mesma seguiu para o templo da fonte de Athena para verificar como andava a saúde de seus cavaleiros de bronze. Os dourados voltaram para suas casas e com Shaka não foi diferente. Retirou sua armadura e vestiu uma bata e uma calça de cambraia branca; foi para o jardim, mas não conseguia meditar; seus pensamentos vagavam pelo passado...

—"_Para, Aiolia!" — gritou o menino loiro recém-chegado da Índia — "Que coisa feia! Não implica!"_

— "_Ah, vocês parecem duas meninas com esses cabelos longos!" — Aiolia caçoava de Mu e de Shaka._

_Os meninos estrangeiros cruzaram os braços e fizeram careta para o outro de cabelos loiros*__4__ e pele queimada de sol._

— _Não liguem pra ele, ele tem inveja de vocês, porque é feio! — falou outro menino também de cabelos longos e loiros, mas cacheados. Era bonito, muito bonito — Shaka reparou — E possuía um sorriso tão encantador quanto feroz._

— _Não se mete, Milo! — falou Aiolia se pondo em guarda._

— _Eu me meto se eu quiser! — disse o escorpiano se pondo na frente dos dois e não demorou para as duas crianças gregas começarem a trocar socos e pontapés, rolando pelo chão como dois cachorros._

_Shaka e Mu tentavam apartá-los, mas era impossível. E então ele apareceu. Os olhos do menino hindu se prenderam na figura imponente vestida na armadura de ouro. Seus cabelos lisos e azulados balançavam a brisa do Egeu assim como sua capa branca. Ele se aproximava sem pressa e aos poucos, o menino loiro ia lhe descobrindo as feições sérias, mas que ainda mostrava algo de juvenil e inocente._

— _Milo, Aiolia parem! — sua voz grave exprimiu a ordem e ele não precisou falar novamente. Os dois garotos se afastaram limpando o sangue dos rostos cortados._

_As quatro crianças se encolheram perante o cavaleiro de ouro._

— _Isso não é atitude digna de futuros cavaleiros! — continuou ele — Aiolia, o que seu irmão pensaria disso?_

_O loiro baixou a cabeça, envergonhado._

— _Perdão, Saga..._

— _Que isso não se repita, se querem brigar vão pra a arena! — disse o mais velho e virou-se para os dois estrangeiros. Sua expressão rígida transformou-se em amável – Vocês são os garotos que vieram do oriente?_

— _Sim, senhor..._

— _E como vocês se chamam?_

— _Eu sou o Mu..._

— _E eu sou o Shaka..._

— _Shaka e Mu sejam bem vindos à Grécia, advirto que a rotina do santuário não é fácil. Melhor que se preparem. – ele disse e saiu andando, se afastando dos garotos. Shaka ficou com o olhar perdido enquanto o via desaparecer, quando voltou à realidade, os três rostos infantis o miravam com divertimento._

— _Apaixonou-se! — gargalhou Milo, seguido de Aiolia. Mu mesmo sem querer deixou escapar um risinho que irritou o novo amigo._

— _Parem com isso, é mentira! — gritou o indiano corando. Mas crianças não perdoam e ele foi perturbado pelo resto da infância com aquela insinuação. Sempre que Saga aparecia perto dos aspirantes, as piadinhas se repetiam o que o levava muitas vezes a se esconder e chorar. Era verdade. Amava-o, apaixonara-se a primeira vista, mas os outros não precisavam fazer alarde daquilo; não era necessário magoá-lo, por que as crianças são tão cruéis?_

_Depois de algumas semanas no santuário, foi comunicado aos aprendizes quem seriam seus mestres, __paidónomo,*__5__ como mandava a tradição grega. Ele, por ser Hindu e já vir de uma rígido treinamento na índia, não possuía essa necessidade. Mesmo assim, Saga se ofereceu para cuidar do menino loiro, o que acelerou seu coração, mas também o amendrontou. As condições de treinamentos para os aspirantes eram cruéis; como em Esparta, eles não possuiam nenhum direito e poderiam ser maltratado por quem quer que fosse, entretanto, no caso de Shaka, isso não acontecera, ele já chegara ao santuário com o emblema de iluminado, Deus hindu e Buddha. Aquilo provocou a inveja de muito dos aspirantes a cavaleiro de ouro e acabou tornando-o uma criança solitária... ele só possuía um amigo, seu paidónomo, Saga..._

Shaka voltou ao presente. Sim, veria os cavaleiros de bronze, Athena poderia precisar de ajuda. Adentrou o pequeno templo minutos depois e mais uma vez encontrou a deusa chorando debruçada a cama do cavaleiro de Pégasus. Mu estava ao seu lado e viu a expressão de quase desprezo no rosto do loiro indiano. Aproximou-se dele que, mais uma vez, estava próximo a cama do cavaleiro de Fênix.

—Você não deveria estar cuidando das armaduras desses cinco? — perguntou sem mirar o cavaleiro de Áries — Será que a simples presença da deusa é o suficiente para que os santos de ouro esqueçam suas obrigações?

—Você parece bastante incomodado com a presença da deusa. Qual o problema, cavaleiro de virgem?

— Simplesmente astronômico... — falou o loiro — Observe a ursa maior...

Mu olhou para entrada do templo e percebeu que as estrelas brilhavam mais intensamente.

—O que isso quer dizer?

—Nada, não sei, apenas um presságio. — falou Shaka e deixaria o templo convertido em UTI se Mu não o impedisse.

— A propósito, Shaka, mesmo a armadura de Fênix que é capaz de se recriar não importa quantas vezes seja destruída, dessa vez...

O indiano abriu os olhos, surpreso.

— Morta?

— Quase...

— Mu, mas você...

— Não, eu não posso restaurá-las...

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o local, perturbado. Se nem mesmo Mu que carregava o sangue dos habitantes de Lemúria, os mais poderosos alquimistas, únicos capazes de manipular o oricalco, o gamânio e o pó de estrela, os sagrados elementos das armaduras, não podia restaurá-las, era o fim, aquelas armaduras de bronze estavam perdidas.

**------------------------OOO-------------------------**

No dia seguinte, a deusa deixou o santuário, assim como os cavaleiros de bronze que não lutaram, Kiki, discípulo de Mu, foi junto. Voltaria para a mansão Kido, seguindo os conselhos do cavaleiro de Áries.

Uma névoa fria cercava o santuário e fazia mais brilhante as estrelas polares. Shaka observava tudo isso, os demais cavaleiros pareciam não perceber. Ele percebia tudo, os cinco cosmos malignos que estavam à porta do santuário e já haviam tombado os guardas. Por que estariam atrás dos cavaleiros de bronze? Shaka ponderou ainda sentado em seu templo, olhando as estrelas no céu e traçando mentalmente um mapa astronômico das constelações polares. O curioso vento gélido que cercava o santuário não era capaz de incomodar o cavaleiro de ouro e nem aqueles cinco cosmos insignificantes.

O indiano deu uma última olhada para as estrelas e então abriu os olhos de surpresa. O cosmo, o cosmo dele queimava; com certeza sentira a proximidade do inimigo e ergueu-se da cama. Mas como? Ainda a pouco, vagava na fronteira entre a vida e a morte, junto com seus companheiros, como se recuperara?

Ergueu-se do seu trono e ficou apreensivo; seria ele capaz de enfrentar os inimigos? Talvez. Ikki era a representação da ave mitológica imortal que renascia das cinzas sempre. Quem sabe? De qualquer forma estaria próximo caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

Pensando assim o cavaleiro de virgem deixou seu templo.

**------------------------OOO-------------------------**

Shaka chegou a tempo de impedir a morte de Fênix. Por mais sutil que fosse o guerreiro polar, o indiano era sensível demais para não notar-lhe o cosmo e, sendo assim, usando a velocidade da luz, a mesma atingida por aquele que invadia o santuário, postou-se a frente do cavaleiro de bronze, evitando sua morte certa.

Ikki que já esperava o golpe e a morte, devido ao seu péssimo estado físico, ficou meio atordoado, sem saber muito bem o que acontecia. Ouviu as palavras de Shaka mais não conseguia entender o que ele dizia...

Só depois quando o indiano o carregava sobre o ombro para o quarto é que conseguiu assimilar o ocorrido e suas palavras.

"_...__A armadura de Fênix, como a de teus companheiros, vaga na fronteira entre a vida e a morte..."_

Sua armadura sagrada, pássaro mitológico, não conseguiu renascer sozinha; precisava do trabalho incessante de Mu e mesmo o lemuriano não conseguia tal feito. E agora, o que aconteceria a eles?

Shaka olhou para os corpos dos invasores que jaziam na entrada do templo; conhecia o poder de Fênix, mas não achou que ele tivesse em condições de derrotar se quer um aprendiz no estado em que se encontrava. O jovem realmente era surpreendente.

— Shaka... — ele balbuciou — Preciso... preciso proteger meus...

— Fique calado, garoto, você precisa apenas descansar e tentar recuperar esse corpo aos pedaços que insiste em movimentar. – falou Shaka irritado, a verdade era que sentia algo estranho e sabia que no fundo o garoto tinha razão. Ele precisava se recuperar e proteger seus amigos. Um grande mal se aproximava.

**------------------------OOO-------------------------**

No dia seguinte a tentativa de invasão ao santuário, Mu reuniu os demais no décimo terceiro templo, mostrando a todos o que sobrara das cinco armaduras de bronze.

— Preciso de sangue para restaurá-las... — disse olhando cada um dos companheiros nos olhos.

— Sem problema, Mu... — deu de ombro Milo e o lemuriano balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

— Você não entendeu, eu preciso de muito sangue, isso com certeza debilitará todos nós...

— Não tem problema, não podemos deixar que as armaduras de bronze morram, elas também são fieis defensoras de Athena e da terra. – falou Aiolia e Shaka percebeu como sua voz se tornou mais altiva e arrogante desde que se descobrira a farsa. Não que já não fosse, mas a certeza da inocência do irmão o que, de certa forma, limpou não somente o nome do seu mestre, mas o nome de toda a sua família, concedia mais imponência ao defensor da quinta casa.

— Então... — Mu disse e mostrou o amontoado de pedaços de armaduras, cada qual arrumado separadamente. Shaka foi o primeiro a talhar o pulso e depositar seu sangue sobre a armadura de fênix, seguido dos companheiros. Uma a uma as armaduras foram recuperando o brilho e o cosmo, demonstrando vivacidade e então o tibetano pediu para que parassem ou morreriam.

Exaustos os cavaleiros de ouro obedeceram ao ferreiro sagrado do santuário.

— Agora, deixem comigo, faço o restante. — falou e mirou os rostos cansados dos companheiros que nada disseram, apenas abandonaram o templo.

**------------------------OOO-------------------------**

Os dias se passaram e a ameaça se confirmou. Um ataque ao santuário quase vitimara Aldebaran temido por sua imensa força. A energia cósmica que rodeava a terra era terrível e letal. Os cavaleiros de ouro foram proibidos de deixar o santuário, contudo, os de bronze foram convocados para a batalha que se daria em Asgard, a terra gelada do extremo norte.

Naquela manhã, Shaka descia as escadas em direção ao segundo templo. Queria verificar como estava o cavaleiro de touro; era um companheiro de batalha e se houvesse um ataque ao santuário, provavelmente precisariam dele.

Encontrou-o deitado na cama, uma parte do peito enfeixada, assim como a cabeça; mas apesar disso, ele parecia bem. O que chamou a atenção do cavaleiro de virgem foi o estado do homem que seguia debruçado sobre suas pernas cobertas pelo lençol; ele vestia uma túnica marrom e uma calça de treinamento e seus cabelos longos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Em seu rosto podia-se ver todo o cansaço e preocupação que o afligia. O cavaleiro pareceu ficar constrangido com a presença do indiano e se afastou um pouco.

— Olá, Shaka! — disse Aldebaran sem se incomodar — Ouvi dizer que estava cuidando dos garotos.

— Sim, fico feliz que esteja bem, Aldebaran. — declarou e se voltou para o cavaleiro de Áries — E você parece muito cansado, Mu...

— Sim, estou. — volveu o ariano se erguendo do chão — Restaurar aquelas armaduras não foi fácil.

— Compreendo. Você sabe quando eles... — interrompeu-se, aquilo não deveria lhe importar — Esqueça, voltarei para o meu templo.

— Eles devem partir para encontrar Athena daqui a dois dias. — Mu respondeu mesmo assim — Acho que gostariam que fosse vê-los antes disso.

Shaka resignou-se, assentiu com a cabeça e não respondeu. Voltou para seu templo, porém não conseguiu meditar. As imagens do passado se mesclavam e derrotava sua paciência. Não conseguia esquecer, embora quisesse e muito...

**------------------------OOO-------------------------**

_**Flash back:**_

— "_Sem cosmo, Shaka!" — Saga falou com autoridade ao menino loiro, o que levou os outros a rir. O indiano ruborizou e abaixou o cosmo — "Sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso! Não se comporte como um menino fracote!"_

_Afrodite que estava ao seu lado, fez questão de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido: O Saga te acha um fracote!_

_O indiano engoliu em seco, aquilo mexia com seu ego e, por isso, ele se sentiu na obrigação de suportar a tortura física imposta sem se utilizar do seu já poderoso cosmo. As cordas se apertavam mais em seus pulsos e tornozelos enquanto seu corpo era erguido cada vez mais alto a ponto dos ossos se deslocarem. Afrodite já estava chorando, não agüentando mais a tortura; embora nenhum gemido saísse de seus lábios, as lágrimas não eram tão conscientes. Shaka, porém, continuava com os olhos secos, embora sentisse seus ossos rangerem a cada girada da roda puxada por Saga._

_Era um exercício de resistência, suportar a dor física era obrigação de um cavaleiro. Ouviu-se um barulho de ossos se partindo e então, a roda parou. Os dois meninos loiros estavam quase desfalecidos enquanto a platéia, de outros meninos, assistia satisfeita._

— _Bem feito, fiquei surpreso por as duas meninas não terem desmaiado! — riu Máscara da Morte o odioso garoto italiano._

— _Cale a boca, seu idiota! — reclamou Aiolia vendo com pesar que os garotos possuíam ossos partidos e que, com certeza, ficariam de cama._

— _Quem é idiota aqui! — esbravejou Máscara da Morte._

— _Chega, vocês dois! — Aioros que se aproximava falou e mirou o rosto condoído do irmão enquanto olhava o loiro indiano – Ele ficará bem, não se preocupe, você também já passou por isso e ficou da mesma forma. Venha..._

_Aioros saiu arrastando o pupilo. Quando já estavam a certa distância dos demais, o segurou pelos ombros._

— _Ouça bem o que direi, Aiolia; nenhum sentimento deve ser maior que sua missão de cavaleiro, certo?_

— _Mas eu gosto dele... — falou o leonino envergonhado._

— _Isso não importa! Não peço que deixe de gostar dele, peço apenas que coloque sua missão de cavaleiro antes dele, entendeu?_

— _Sim, mestre. — respondeu com firmeza e Aioros o deixou; pensava na dureza das suas palavras, mas sabia-as necessárias. Contudo, o irmão ainda não passava de uma criança._

_Voltou para as doze casas, mas ao invés de seguir para seu templo, resolveu entrar no templo de gêmeos. Procurou por seu guardião que estava no quarto e cuidava do menino loiro que dormia sobre a cama, ao menos, eles achavam que Shaka dormia._

— _Como ele está? — perguntou e o rapaz de cabelos escuros se voltou pra ele._

— _Bem, quebrou o punho e rompeu os ligamentos do tornozelo, isso não é nada para ele..._

— _Ele me parece tão frágil, você tem certeza...?_

— _Não consegue sentir o cosmo dele, Aioros? — perguntou Saga e o sagitariano assentiu positivamente._

— _Ouvi dizer que ele seria algo como a reencarnação de um Deus, isso é verdade?_

— _Sim, ele veio de um mosteiro na Índia e dizia-se por lá que Shaka seria a reencarnação de Buda, um iluminado de uma religião estranha..._

— _E por que você resolveu treiná-lo? — Aioros perguntou e desviou os olhos para o chão, fugindo do olhar do geminiano._

— _Exatamente por ele ser forte e possuir o cosmo mais poderoso que já conheci..._

—_Você..._

— _Aioros não pense bobagens, ele é só uma criança... — falou Saga aborrecido._

— _Até quando, Saga? — perguntou o cavaleiro com certo pesar — Bem, de qualquer forma, estou voltando para o meu templo, os treinamentos de hoje acabaram._

— _Sim, eu cuidarei dele e o levarei de volta ao alojamento. — tornou o geminiano._

— _Vou esperá-lo hoje em meu templo. — disse Aioros antes de sair sem esperar resposta. Saga olhou o rosto adorável do menino na cama e o pegou nos braço. O levaria de volta ao seu quarto._

_**Fim do flashback.**_

**------------------------OOO-------------------------**

Já era final de tarde quando sentiu aquele cosmo no salão de sua casa. Saiu de onde estava e foi encontrá-lo na entrada. Ele levava sua armadura nas costas e olhava-o meio intrigado.

— Vim agradecer por ter cuidado de mim e... por ter dado seu sangue para restaurar minha armadura.

— Isso é a obrigação de um cavaleiro. — respondeu o indiano tranquilamente — Somos companheiros de batalhas e devemos ser solícitos uns com os outros.

Ikki o encarou profundamente e o loiro não soube por que aquilo o incomodou. Deu-lhe as costas, fugindo do seu olhar, o que pareceu ao mais jovem apenas indiferença.

— Mesmo assim, obrigado. Estou partindo...

— Boa sorte na batalha, Ikki de Fênix... — falou ainda de costas.

Ikki hesitou.

— Shaka, quando eu voltar, gostaria de conversar com você.

— Quando você voltar, ainda estarei aqui, protegendo a casa de virgem. — retorquiu o indiano se virando com o mesmo sorriso. Matinha os olhos fechados.

— E estará disposto a falar comigo?

— Claro que sim, Fênix, como protetores do santuário temos que, ao menos, nos considerar amigos.

— Então, voltarei para falar-te, meu amigo.

— E eu estarei aguardando. — sorriu.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o templo e o santuário, assim como seus companheiros.

**------------------------OOO-------------------------**

A batalha em Asgard foi cruel como a temperatura daquela terra distante. Ikki lutou pelos amigos, lutou por Saori e lutou pela terra. Contudo, apenas um pensamento permanecia em sua mente; o desejo de voltar para o santuário e descobrir o motivo do cavaleiro de virgem continuar tão forte em suas lembranças. Precisava saber por que, entender seus sentimentos e saber o que ele sentia, sim, tinha a certeza que Shaka sentia algo também, embora o seu semblante plácido e sua aparente frieza não deixassem ninguém cogitar que haveria qualquer sonho agitado inquietando aquela alma.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Eu estava devendo uma fic CANON, aí está ela! Não prometo, contudo, seguir o anime ou o mangá, porque não sei fazer isso. Citarei muitos acontecimentos deles, mas sem me prender fielmente a eles que assim ficaria impossível desenvolver minha idéia central. Espero que gostem._

_Sem cobranças por atualizações, por Zeus! Os que me acompanham sabem que detesto demorar de atualizar e só faço isso por falta total de inspiração._

_Essa fanfiction foi iniciada devido à mesma fic que me fez ter vontade de escrever sobre esse universo e que se chama __**"A outra face do destino"**__ da ficwritter __**Lua Prateada**__. Tentarei, ao menos, conseguir passar aos meus leitores, metade da angústia que essa rainha consegue passar em suas histórias. Lua mais uma vez, muito obrigada por ler e gostar desse capítulo o que me motivou muito a postá-lo._

_*****__**1 **__**Asura**__: Um dos seis mundos do budismo; o mundo as guerras e do sangue._

_***² Erastes**__: Na Grécia antiga era o homem mais velho que iniciaria o adolescente na arte sexual, sendo de forma ou outra seu mestre._

_*³ Esse trecho pertence ao mangá "O grande amor de Athena" do qual deriva boa parte desse capítulo._

_*__4__ No Mangá 1 do __**Episódio G**__ há uma página que mostra Aiolia pintando os cabelos. O cabelo do leonino seria loiro como o de Aioros e ele com vergonha do irmão traidor, o pintava de castanho para ficar o máximo possível, diferente de Aioros._

_*__5 __Paidónomo: Em Esparta era o mestre militar e também sexual dos jovens soldados._

_Beijos e agradeço de antemão as reviews deixadas._

_Sion Neblina 2010_


	2. Os sons do silêncio

**Os sons do silêncio**

"**E Vishnu desliza pelo céu sustentado pelo grande pássaro..."**

**Capítulo II**

_**Três ano depois:**_

Ele estava parado na entrada das doze casas, e seus olhos, apesar de fechados, pareciam mirar o bosque à frente. O sol estava se pondo e refletia os cabelos dourados, espalhando o cheiro de lavanda e sândalo que era sentido mesmo a certa distância.

O cavaleiro de fênix levava a caixa de sua armadura nas costas e o cumprimentou somente com um aceno, embora, quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Seus sentimentos a respeito do cavaleiro de virgem eram estranhos, nunca conseguia entender o que sentia quando estava perto dele. Ele parecia estar gravado em sua memória há muito tempo; sentia-o familiar embora não entendesse esse sentimento.

Quando deixara o santuário há três longos anos, prometera que voltaria para conversar com ele, mas não o fez. Outras batalhas vieram e ele acabou esquecendo-se daquele fato, embora jamais houvesse se esquecido do loiro indiano que o carregara nos braços, ensangüentado, e cuidara dele enquanto vagava na fronteira entre a vida e a morte. Não o esquecera e se perguntava por que ele estava tão fortemente gravado em suas lembranças.

Um dia conversaria com o cavaleiro de virgem, um dia quando estivesse calmo e ele se mostrasse disposto a conversar também. Disposto? Ah, Fênix sabia que Shaka estava sempre disposto; era o sábio e humilde conselheiro de quem quer que fosse e não evitava conversas, por mais difíceis que elas fossem, e nem se negava a receber qualquer um que precisasse de um conselho.

Na sua elegância de Deus e pose de sábio oriental, ele sabia ser doce, sabia cativar e não fazia distinção de pessoas. Ikki quase sorriu ao pensar nessas coisas; doce e sábio, assim era o cavaleiro de virgem, contudo, sua força era intimidadora. A aparência frágil escondia o cosmo poderoso e o homem genioso. Sim, o sábio e doce, também sabia ser genioso e orgulhoso; e sabia disso porque já o enfrentara; não fosse a batalha e nunca conheceria esse lado perigoso da personalidade daquele anjo por quem passou.

"Anjo?" Ikki instintivamente se lembrou de um sonho, um constante sonho que tinha desde que deixara a ilha da rainha da morte, um sonho que não saía de sua cabeça.

- "anjo..."- murmurou enquanto continuava a subir em direção ao templo de Athena onde havia um quarto esperando por ele, assim como esperava por todos os cavaleiros de bronze. Estava cansado, mais uma viagem para a ilha Canon; e estava com saudades de Shun, onde ele estaria? Ali ou no Japão?

Continuou a subir as escadarias, dando uma última olhada para se certificar de que o cavaleiro de virgem continuava no mesmo lugar, voltado para o horizonte.

Na manhã seguinte como sempre fazia, o defensor da sexta casa estava com seus discípulos no jardim, em meditação, mas isso não o impediu de sentir que havia um cosmo diferente no local. Uma vida inteira de treinamento, uma vida dedicada a descobrir onde estava o inimigo, a vasculhar o coração do homem, a se aprofundar nas entranhas abissais dos sentimentos; não se enganaria; nunca se enganou, embora muitos pensassem que sim. Ele sempre soube, sempre soube do mestre, sempre soube que mesmo por trás de todas as vis atitudes havia uma alma nobre. Contudo, na época, estava ferido e quebrado demais para descobrir toda a verdade.

Por isso, sentia a curiosidade e a apreensão do rapaz que o olhava meditar, da entrada do jardim. Conhecia-o, o trouxera de volta de outra dimensão. O sagaz e tranqüilo indiano sabia que sentia algo forte por aquele garoto; forte e bom, aquecia o coração e dava-lhe a impressão de que não deveria se preocupar. Não, não havia motivos para preocupações e Shaka não era homem de ficar preocupado; não, sua alma sempre esteve serena; sempre? Não, nem sempre, havia momentos perturbadores, sonhos escuros que invadiam sua madrugada, mas nada além disso, nada que precisasse se recordar ao amanhecer.

Ikki ficou olhando-o da entrada do jardim; gostava de olhar para ele, por que olhar para ele o tranqüilizava, olhar para ele dizia-lhe que havia momentos de paz e beleza no mundo; sim, ele era belo, parecia um santo, algo místico; mesmo que muitas vezes, seu sorriso parecesse sarcástico e seus modos desdenhosos. Sim, ele tinha um quê blasé, embora suas atitudes nobres e temperantes dissessem o contrário, demonstrassem um grande coração.

Entretanto, todos os cavaleiros de Athena, por regra, tinham grandes corações, ao contrário, não seriam aceitos pelas armaduras e nem por isso, eram isentos de defeitos humanos, como a arrogância, a crueldade e a violência. Um cavaleiro budista pareceria até cômico, se esse cavaleiro não fosse Shaka de Virgem. Todavia, não havia humor no santuário. Não naqueles dias. Eram dias tensos e tristes, em que a violência da arena tornava-se antídoto contra a loucura e jogava sangue no solo sagrado.

Quando o leonino se libertou dos próprios pensamentos, o indiano já estava perto dele. Tentou demonstrar um sorriso amigável e se sentiu aliviado ao ser correspondido.

- Você quer conversar comigo, Ikki de Fênix? – a voz continuava como se lembrava durante a batalha, macia, tranqüila e amável.

- Sim, dizem que você tem o melhor papo do santuário... – respondeu sem jeito, mas mantendo o sorriso, o do indiano também não se desfez e ele o convidou, com um aceno de cabeça, para que entrasse em seu templo.

- Você nunca perde a calma? – perguntou Ikki e Shaka fez um gesto de mão.

- Sou humano, perco a calma de vez em quando sim, como todo mundo... – respondeu – Mas era mesmo sobre isso que queria falar comigo?

- Na verdade, apenas queria falar com você e não me pergunte por que, não é lógico, mas sinto que já nos conhecemos...

O atento cavaleiro de bronze percebeu que uma ruga de preocupação ocupou a testa lisa do indiano, mesmo sem poder vê-la, já que estava coberta pela franja.

- Não sei o que isso significa, não nos conhecemos rapaz, não antes daquela batalha... – respondeu recomeçando a andar para dentro do templo.

Ikki o seguiu.

- Então por que mandou seus discípulos atrás de mim?

- Foi uma ordem do mestre... – respondeu simplesmente sem nenhuma emoção na voz, a verdade era que não gostava de falar daquele assunto, não gostava de falar do mestre e muito menos de Saga.

Ikki pareceu meio frustrado, mas ainda assim seguiu o virginiano para dentro de sua casa.

- Por que me dá as costas? Não quer conversar comigo, Shaka de Virgem? – perguntou irritado – Ou está fugindo do assunto?

O loiro se voltou pra ele e abriu os olhos. Ikki se perdeu naquele azul plácido como as águas de um mar calmo de final de primavera, quentes e gentis...

- Deve saber que nunca me negaria a conversar com alguém, contudo, parece que deseja mais fazer um interrogatório que manter uma conversa.

- Não foi essa a minha intenção...

- Venha comigo, Ikki de Fênix... – pediu o loiro seguindo para a saída do templo.

Ikki ficou meio aturdido por um tempo, só o observando andar e então se decidiu a segui-lo. O loiro continuou andando, subindo a encosta íngreme e passando por algumas ruínas numa destreza e habilidade que somente cavaleiros conseguiriam, porém, seus passos continuavam calmos, sem nenhuma ansiedade.

Chegaram a uma encosta isolada que dava para uma praia de areia muito branca e como o sol já começava a se por, o indiano resolveu que seria bom observá-lo.

Ikki ficou estupefato ao vê-lo saltar da encosta até a areia da praia e depois fazer sinal para que fizesse o mesmo; o seguiu e seus pés afundaram na fofa areia enquanto observava o indiano que se sentou de frente ao mar.

- É aqui que gosto de vir quando quero pensar ou quando possuo problemas difíceis... – disse ele e o moreno se sentou ao seu lado.

- Então por que me trouxe aqui?

- Porque no momento, você é meu problema difícil... – respondeu com naturalidade, mas baixou a cabeça.

- Estranho, você não parece o tipo de pessoa que tem "_cantinhos_"... – sorriu o mais jovem e o loiro sorriu também.

- Sou humano, Fênix, quantas vezes terei que dizer isso?

- Eu sei que você é humano, já o derrotei...

- No máximo empatamos, cavaleiro... – Volveu Shaka.

Ikki riu e se calou, aproveitando a bela paisagem, já não se lembrava quando pode aproveitar o pôr-do-sol, quanto mais em companhia agradável, e ficar ao lado do indiano estava sendo mais agradável do que convinha. Era incrível como até mesmo o silêncio solitário se tornava especial com sua presença reconfortante e acolhedora.

Havia tanto tempo, tanto tempo que não compartilhava um momento especial com alguém... especial? – Ikki sorriu com seus pensamentos – Talvez o que tentasse desde o final da batalha fosse se convencer de que ele não era tão especial quanto parecia. Ficara anos longe do santuário e do cavaleiro de ouro, para finalmente regressar e confirmar tudo que achara dele; alguém forte, sábio e que lhe despertava algo além do que podia compreender; um sentimento de familiaridade, de carinho como se o virginiano fosse alguém que conhecia intimamente.

Talvez estivesse confundido as coisas, sim, Shaka e Shun tinham o mesmo signo, talvez visse no indiano uma versão mais forte e madura do irmão e isso explicasse o motivo de se sentir assim em relação a ele. Ele, às vezes, demonstrava aquela mesma doçura do seu irmão, mas às vezes, também demonstrava aspectos tão diferentes, sabia ser rude, arrogante e cruel.

- Você pensa muito... – disse Virgem e Ikki corou, será que ele podia ler seus pensamentos?

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque viemos conversar e você até agora não deu uma palavra se quer...

- Na verdade, não vejo mais necessidade, está ótimo dessa forma... – sorriu e viu o indiano sorrir também. Percebia que Shaka, assim como ele, não era de muitas palavras e ponderava profundamente cada sentença pronunciada.

- Você já vem aqui há muito tempo? – perguntou, vendo que o indiano brincava com a areia, pondo-a entre as mãos e deixando que escorresse entre seus dedos.

- Desde minha infância que infelizmente foi curta... – disse – Veja, Ikki, nossa vida é como essa areia que escorre entre meus dedos, por mais que tentemos detê-la, segurá-la, ela se esvai sem que possamos fazer nada para evitar...

- A "_profissão_" de cavaleiro não é para quem deseja preservar a própria vida... – tornou Ikki hipnotizado pelo movimento da areia nas mãos do virginiano.

- Eu sei, mas ao final, sempre queremos, não é isso? Você luta por seus amigos, eu luto pela humanidade e ao final, nós dois acabaremos dando a vida por isso, seja lá qual for o nosso ideal...

- Estou preparado e, sinceramente, acho que já vivi o suficiente disso tudo aqui, a morte não me assusta nem um pouco...

- Nem deve, a morte não passa de outra forma de viver...

- Sabe, meu sábio amigo, nesse momento estou mais interessado em novas formas de viver, mas nessa vida mesmo, você não?

- Eu só conheço uma forma de viver; ser cavaleiro, lutar e cuidar da humanidade, nada além disso, e não tenho curiosidade nenhuma de conhecer outra vida além dessa...

- Então nunca foi uma pessoa normal? – Ikki encarou o loiro – Sinto muito, mas você parece guardar uma grande mágoa de alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é...

- Não, não tenho mágoas... – respondeu tranquilamente, mas ficou surpreso com a perspicácia do garoto; poucos foram aqueles que conseguiram ler sua alma e Shaka já sabia que deveria tê-lo em alta conta, pela batalha que tiveram. Agora, além de sabê-lo um cavaleiro excepcional, considerava-o um homem excepcional.

- Não precisa dizer nada que não queira, não vim aqui para que fizéssemos confidências e sim para conversarmos...

Shaka não respondeu, ficou admirando os últimos raios de sol que desapareciam sob o mediterrâneo. Seria bom conversar com ele de vez em quando, sim, gostava de conversar com o garoto e ele se mostrava inteligente e astuto. Teriam boas conversas.

- Já é hora de voltar, Ikki de Fênix, não posso abandonar minhas obrigações por muito tempo...

- Sei que você não as abandonou nem por um só segundo... – disse o mais jovem – Você sempre esteve atento como convém a um cavaleiro.

Shaka suspirou, ele era sagaz para alguém tão jovem, e realmente estava gostando de sua companhia, mesmo nos momentos silenciosos era como se existisse uma conexão entre os dois. Resignou-se; sabia que existia e sabia que cedo ou tarde o jovem acabaria descobrindo a verdade, mas não aceleraria os fatos, deixaria que ele descobrisse sozinho, passo ante passo, por que o sentia tão familiar.

O indiano ergueu-se e sorriu olhando para o cavaleiro a sua frente. Os últimos raios solares davam um tom reluzente aos cabelos escuros que a brisa marinha brincava. Ficaram parados se mirando por um tempo.

Shaka foi quem primeiro começou a andar em direção a encosta íngreme e logo depois Ikki o seguiu.

- Descer foi bem fácil, será que subir também será? – brincou o mais jovem, vendo que não era tão fácil para o indiano escalar o paredão, usando o sári longo e levemente justo.

- Somos cavaleiros, e tirando o problema de minha roupa, isso não é nada! – riu o indiano também.

- Quer ajuda? – Ikki estendeu a mão e o virginiano ficou um tempo olhando-a antes de aceitá-la.

Um singelo contato pareceu parar o tempo e então imagens apareceram e sumiram na mesma velocidade. Ikki balançou a cabeça meio atordoado. O loiro o olhou preocupado.

- Algum problema?

- Não, vamos.

Então os dois soltaram para cima do desfiladeiro, voltando ao santuário. Caminharam em um confortável silêncio até o templo de virgem, já estava escuro e tochas iluminavam o caminho, apesar de haver luz elétrica em todo o santuário.

- Espero que possamos ter mais desses diálogos agradáveis... – sorriu o virginiano parando no salão principal do seu templo.

- Diálogo? Passamos a maior parte do tempo calados! – riu Ikki.

- Também se conversa no silêncio, rapaz, com o tempo você aprenderá isso... – disse e suspirou – Bem, boa noite.

- Boa noite, loiro...

Ele começou a deixar a casa de virgem em direção ao templo da deusa. O indiano ficou um tempo no salão, pensativo... Loiro?

Balançou a cabeça. Logo se decidindo a entrar para o seu quarto.

Os dias que se seguiram foram iguais, o jovem cavaleiro de bronze sempre o procurava para conversar e o sábio indiano se surpreendia com a tenacidade e inteligência dele. Alguém muito maduro, apesar da idade e com um conceito diferente a respeito da vida e em especial da vida de cavaleiro. Aprendera em primeiro lugar que devoção a deusa nada significava para Fênix, sua devoção as batalhas devia-se ao seu infinito amor aos amigos e generosidade com a humanidade, e não medo ou devoção a deuses egoístas e megalomaníacos como ele mesmo explicou.

Shaka admirou o desprendimento do garoto que via Athena como nada mais que uma chata amiguinha de infância; chegava a ser divertido a forma que ele se referia a ela, sem nenhuma reverência ou temor.

As constantes conversas passeavam pelas lutas, pela vida cotidiana do santuário e chegaram aos sentimentos. Bem, Shaka era bom em qualquer tipo de conversa, Ikki conseguia perceber, e ele nunca se negava a responder nada; sempre calmo, confiante e amável. Fênix sentia que a cada momento gostava mais da companhia do indiano e isso o amedrontava, porque não era homem de ter amigos, pelo contrário, jurara não fazer novos vínculos emocionais, já lhe bastava ter Shun, Seiya, Shiryu e até o Pato insuportável para tomar conta.

A conversa caiu em Shun e nos demais cavaleiros de bronze, sua única família, o indiano sentia o amor incondicional que ele nutria pelo irmão e o carinho pelos outros jovens, se bem que sentia a irritação que tomava conta do cavaleiro de fênix sempre que o assunto era a _"amizade"_ entre Hyoga e Shun, e por isso, Shaka preferia evitar esse assunto. Reconhecia o ciúme e sabia natural que sentisse isso por alguém que Ikki tratava mais como um filho que como um irmão.

- E você, Virgem? Não tem alguém especial? – ele fez a pergunta contra o vento que assoviava naquela mesma praia da primeira conversa.

- Toda a humanidade é especial pra mim... – respondeu se erguendo da areia onde até então estavam sentados – Vamos caminhar um pouco...

Ikki o imitou e saíram andando; o indiano não usava sári e sim, uma bata branca e uma calça de tecido leve marrom que o protegia melhor da brisa marinha que soprava forte sobre eles, vinda do mediterrâneo. Porém os pés brancos apareciam nos chinelos que ele usava e Fênix os achou indefesos e teve uma vontade excessiva de protegê-los, mas não devia, sabia que ao seu lado estava alguém que não precisava de defesa alguma, muito menos a dele.

Era algo estranho que sentia em relação ao cavaleiro de virgem, algo que nunca sentira antes, talvez não quisesse saber. Era bom ficar assim com ele, calados, porque não precisava demonstrar força ou coragem; estavam sozinhos e o indiano não o intimidava, sentia alguma espécie de consolo em sua companhia; sim, consolo, como se ele tocasse-lhe e afagasse-lhe a alma machucada.

Shaka lhe lembrava alguém, alguém que não sabia definir quem era, talvez Shun, seu amado irmãozinho que estava no Japão, não, não era Shun, era outra pessoa, uma pessoa que existia somente em seus sonhos.

- Nunca amou? – a pergunta foi feita de repente, evidenciando seus pensamentos durante o longo silêncio.

Shaka parou e abriu os olhos o encarando meio confuso; Ikki estudou a expressão do loiro, antes nunca vista.

- Se amei? – ele disse, mudando a expressão para um meio sorriso e voltando a andar sem constrangimento – Sim, ela deveria ter uns dez anos e eu seis...

Ikki riu.

- Desculpe, às vezes, esqueço que você passou a sua vida inteira preso a suas obrigações de Buddha e de Cavaleiro.

- Mais ou menos isso, mas é bom recordar dessa época e os sentimentos que a envolve...

- Sim, porque foram bons sentimentos...

- Sim, foram...

- Sorte sua... – respondeu e caíram novamente naquele silêncio confortável, só que agora com um pouco de melancolia.

- Quando quiser falar sobre isso... – Shaka disse e voltou a se calar, Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e com um meio sorriso, envolveu os ombros do cavaleiro de virgem que o mirou surpreendido.

Ele corou, mas continuou puxando-o pra si.

- Ikki...

- Relaxa... – ele sussurrou e Virgem calou-se, deixando-se abraçar pelo braço forte dele.

Seu corpo era quente e Shaka podia escutar-lhe o coração que batia depressa, mas não depressa como o seu. O corpo do indiano permanecia rígido, embora dissesse a si mesmo que não havia motivo para aquilo. Poderia considerar Fênix um amigo, um companheiro de luta como tantos outros, não havia motivos para receios; embora sentisse aquela fagulha a incendiar-lhe o corpo, toda vez que mirava mais demoradamente os olhos índigos de Ikki.

O silêncio se perpetuava enquanto eles caminhavam pela beira da praia, e como a brisa levava os fios loiros para o rosto de Fênix, o cavaleiro de bronze os prendeu sobre o ombro de Shaka que sorriu timidamente com o gesto. Continuaram em silêncio, ouvindo o farfalhar das folhas das árvores e o murmurar do mar.

- É estranho a paz que sinto nesse momento. Como se algo maior estivesse acontecendo ao nosso redor. Algo poderoso, mas tão singelo que chega a afagar a pele... – o indiano disse calmamente.

- Também sinto isso, e é bom, me acalma... – falou Ikki – Gosto desse mar a nossa frente, não tem ondas, é calmo e isso me leva a pensar que ele é bem parecido com você.

O cavaleiro de virgem sorriu.

- Não sou tão calmo quanto aparento. Como todo ser mortal, minha alma possui inquietações e você é uma delas.

A sinceridade dele não constrangia Ikki que sentia o mesmo. Ao contrário, era um afago saber que não era o único, saber que o poderoso e sábio cavaleiro de ouro também possuía inquietações.

- Eu sempre penso em você, Shaka... – falou Fênix – Sempre me inquietou o motivo que o levou a me trazer de volta daquela dimensão.

- A mim também. – respondeu o virginiano placidamente – Durante muito tempo procurei respostas, mas chegou um momento em que desisti, há muitas coisas sem explicação nessa vida, jovem Ikki.

- Hoje sou menos jovem que ontem... – Ikki sorriu e o olhou de canto de olho, percebendo um leve rubor nas faces do seguro cavaleiro.

- Sim, isso é visível.

- Não deseja descobrir o que é essa inquietação? – Fênix ousou perguntar, mas não ousou encará-lo depois disso e, por esse motivo, não viu o franzir da testa do indiano que se afastou dele com delicadeza.

- Há coisas que não devem ser ditas. Talvez se respeitarmos o silêncio, as coisas se resolvam sozinhas... – falou sem demonstrar inquietação alguma.

- Compreendo. – sorriu Fênix e eles continuaram a andar até que o sol desapareceu completamente.

- Hora de voltar. – disse Shaka com um sorriso – Como sempre o passeio foi bastante agradável.

- O silêncio também. – respondeu Ikki e eles subiram a encosta íngreme de volta ao santuário.

Dois dias depois, os cavaleiros de bronze, mais uma vez, deixaram o santuário. Antes de partir, Ikki se viu entrando no templo de virgem a procura do seu guardião.

Era uma noite de lua cheia e Shaka vestia uma túnica branca longa com detalhes azuis. Seus cabelos loiros balançavam sob a carícia do vento que entrava pelas janelas da sexta casa e seus olhos azuis brilhavam como nunca.

Fênix se aproximou e segurou-lhe as mãos pálidas. Shaka não ofereceu resistência quando ele as beijou. Apenas o encarava com uma expressão muito séria.

- Espero voltar a conversar no silêncio contigo...

Virgem sorriu.

- Eu também, Cavaleiro, vença mais essa batalha.

- Vencerei para voltar a ver-te...

Shaka puxou as mãos das deles e ruborizou.

- Vença por Athena e pela justiça. – disse firme.

- Também, cavaleiro, também. – respondeu Ikki e saiu sem mais olhar para o loiro.

Shaka suspirou; não entendia o que acontecia e também não queria se preocupar. Talvez ele jamais voltasse...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** _Fico feliz, um capítulo sem flash back, mas o próximo terá com certeza, só assim se compreenderá a essência da fic que ainda não a apareceu. Ah, sinceramente, eu não sei se o Ikki se lembrou da visita do Shaka a ilha da rainha da morte, porque eu não li esse capítulo do mangá. Bem, aqui ele não lembrou, ficou perdido em seu inconsciente, mesmo porque o que aconteceu entre eles na ilha, também não segue os fatos do mangá._

_O que está acontecendo com Sion, dois capítulos e nenhum beijo? Cadê a perversão? Hehehehe..._

_Beijos de coração aos poucos motivadores que deixaram review no primeiro capítulo. Fico feliz, sendo sincera, essa fic é bem importante pra mim, porque está seguindo um ritmo completamente diferente de todas as minhas anteriores. Por isso, saber a opinião de vocês é muito importante._

_Obrigada de coração mesmo, são eles:_

_Arcueid, Danieru, Gaby__, Kojican, Amamiya fã_

_Obrigada também, aqueles que leram e não deixaram review, espero que isso mude nesse capítulo! XD..._

_Sion Neblina _


	3. Presságios

**Presságios**

**III Capítulo**

_**Meses depois:**_

— Em frangalhos como sempre, Cavaleiro de Fênix! — a voz do cavaleiro de virgem chegou ao rapaz que subia as escadarias. Ele estava realmente bastante machucado e mirou-o sem sorrir. Deixou escapar um suspiro cansado; assustou-se porque o indiano já estava bem próximo a ele — velocidade da luz — pensou contrafeito. Mas o que sentiu foi o aroma exótico e cálido dos seus cabelos. Ficou meio sem reação com a proximidade dele que percebendo seu embaraço deu um passo para trás, meio constrangido.

— Então, me fale alguma coisa, como foi a batalha?

— Vencemos. — respondeu lacônico, tentando lutar contra o torpor que sempre tomava conta de si quando ficava assim tão perto do cavaleiro de virgem.

— Fico contente.

— Não entendo porque os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram no santuário enquanto a deusa e a terra eram ameaçadas?

— Recebemos uma ordem. De qualquer forma fico feliz que esteja de volta. — reforçou Shaka mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Eu disse que voltaria para falar contigo novamente. — disse muito sério e voltou a andar em direção ao décimo terceiro templo — Você viu meu irmão?

— Sim, ele chegou há pouco com os outros. — respondeu Virgem sem se importar muito com o assunto — De qualquer forma, seja bem vindo. Fico feliz que estejam todos bem.

— Eu fico feliz em vê-lo novamente. — disse Ikki sem se voltar continuando a subir a escadaria.

Shaka voltou para a grande flor de lótus no salão principal do templo de virgem. Não soube por que, mas não gostou da forma que Fênix falou consigo. Por que ele parecia distante? Tentou se lembrar que muito tempo se passara depois da última conversa. Talvez, ele houvesse esquecido. Sentiu um quê de tristeza ao pensar nisso, mas logo a afastou e se concentrou em sua meditação.

Ikki seguiria seu caminho, mas parou de andar porque um sentimento perturbador se apossou dele, junto com uma sensação de angústia crescente. Pensou em perguntar algo ao cavaleiro de virgem, mas não sabia qual era a pergunta. Por segundos, ficou desnorteado sem direção, até que sua mente voltou a se acalmar e ele decidiu que o melhor a fazer era ver Shun e voltar para seu exílio. Precisava sobre tudo, parar de pensar no indiano, alguém que não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

Quando chegou ao grande templo, encontrou o irmão e Hyoga, abraçados, Shun parecia chorar e ele quis saber o motivo. Irritou-se de imediato com o russo, mesmo não sabendo se ele era o motivo das lágrimas do mais jovem dos Amamiyas.

— Pato o que você fez? — perguntou puxando o irmão dos braços do loiro. Mas Shun se colocou entre os dois.

— Calma, Ikki, ele não fez nada, mas é que... é que... — Shun tentava conter as lágrimas — O Hyoga vai voltar para a Sibéria e... eu vou para o Japão...

— É assim que você me disse que cuidaria dele, Pato idiota?! — irritou-se o leonino — Vai abandoná-lo quando ele mais precisa? Você sabe o que foram esses dias para ele?!

— Ikki, eu não abandonarei o Shun, só ficarei por um tempo na Sibéria. Essas batalhas foram demais para mim também! Preciso de um tempo!

—Tempo? Que amor é esse que precisa de tempo?! — irritou-se o moreno.

— Ikki, me desculpa, mas acho que isso não é assunto seu! — falou o russo.

— Tem razão, eu não tenho culpa do Shun escolher um idiota como você pra namorar!

— Ikki, por favor, pare com isso! — falou Andrômeda, embaraçado — Eu resolverei isso sozinho com o Hyoga...

— Nada disso, Shun! Esse idiota me prometeu cuidar de você!

Eles se calaram porque ouviram passos na entrada do templo. Os três observaram o cavaleiro de virgem se aproximar plácido, mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Cavaleiro de Fênix, sua voz está sendo ouvida até a saída do santuário. — falou sério — Por favor, respeite o templo da deusa e pondere seu tom de voz.

— E você saiu da sexta casa só para me dizer isso? — falou Ikki, mas demonstrou claramente que ficara embaraçado com o comentário.

— Não, na verdade, estava de passagem, mas me senti na obrigação de lhe dizer que erras com teu irmão. Shun já é crescido o suficiente para decidir a própria vida. — o loiro falou e ruborizou meio constrangido — Sinto muito pela intromissão, sei que é uma questão familiar. Mas, achei que deveria lhe dar esse conselho.

Ele disse e voltou a descer as escadas. Ikki ficou observando-o voltar pela escadaria, depois de um tempo virou-se para Shun.

— Eu não vou me meter mais na vida de vocês. — falou com a cara fechada — Só não quero que você magoe meu irmão, Pato, ouça bem o que estou dizendo!

Ikki falou e deixou os namorados sozinhos. Foi para o seu quarto, meio embaraçado por Shaka ter presenciado aquela pequena discussão familiar. Agora o cavaleiro de virgem deveria achar que ele não passava de um garoto problemático! Mas, por que a opinião do cavaleiro de virgem era tão importante?

*******

Shaka estava em seu templo na sua observação silenciosa do céu. Não entendia porque, mas sentia uma crescente apreensão aquela noite. Será que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a volta do cavaleiro de Fênix? Por que pensava tanto naquele rapaz, se prometera nunca mais pensar tanto em alguém e principalmente, se prometera durante todos aqueles meses, parar de pensar nele?

Ouviu passos em sua casa e caminhou para a entrada; reconhecia o cosmo, só não entendia a visita.

— Shun?

— Oi, Shaka, poderíamos conversar?

Shaka sorriu para o menino.

— Claro que sim, criança, o que quer conversar? — perguntou, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que o menino o seguisse para dentro de sua casa. Shun obedeceu.

— Eu queria falar sobre o meu irmão...

O cavaleiro de virgem engoliu em seco.

— O que exatamente?

— Ele gosta de você. — direto como todo virginiano.

— Eu também gosto dele. Gosto de todos vocês. — respondeu o indiano que compreendia exatamente o que o rapaz queria dizer, mas preferia não ter aquela conversa com ele.

— Você consegue que o Ikki o escute. Shaka, isso é incrível. Talvez, você não saiba quanto, porque você não conhece meu irmão.

"_Ah, eu conheço seu irmão, sim, Shun, mas do que ele sabe..."_ pensou e sorriu para o mais jovem.

— Eu e seu irmão nos tornamos amigos, Shun, só isso, você está confundido as coisas.

— Não estou não. — falou Shun com o rosto sério — Olha, eu não gosto disso, na verdade eu não esqueço que você quase matou meu irmão...

— Ainda possui mágoas? — interrompeu virgem.

— Não sei, mas, não consigo esquecer aquilo, então quero que você entenda que não estou fantasiando nada. Ele gosta de você...

— Isso que você pensa ser esse tipo de sentimento, não passa de respeito e, talvez, um pouco de admiração.

— Eu conheço bem meu irmão. Não estou enganado. — Shun sorriu e se virou para deixar a casa de virgem.

— Shun...

Ele se voltou e mirou o indiano.

— Diga ao seu irmão que desejo falar com ele.

— Sim, a você ele escutará, tenho certeza. — o mais jovem dos virginianos saiu e Shaka apoiou a cabeça na parede. Sempre foi um homem seguro, por que estava se incomodando com a paixonite juvenil daquele garoto? Já vivera aquilo e sabia que passaria com o tempo. Precisava pensar assim, passaria, e ao final, ambos esqueceriam aquele sentimento que os inquietavam. Sim, era um sentimento que inquietava ambos. Não fugiria dos seus sentimentos. Mas, também achava que não deveria prestar atenção aquilo. Eram cavaleiros e somente cavaleiros, deveriam ser.

*******

Na manhã seguinte, mais uma vez, Ikki foi visitá-lo enquanto treinava seus discípulos. Shaka podia sentir seu cosmo e sorria mesmo de olhos fechados. Compreendia a indecisão do jovem na entrada do jardim e percebia também que seus olhos seguiam todos seus movimentos enquanto ele levitava e seu aterrador cosmo se espalhava, maravilhando os discípulos.

Já Ikki, se impressionava com tudo isso e mais o sentimento de adoração dos jovens sentados na grama. A paixão pelo belo e poderoso mestre era evidente. Depois de certo tempo, Shaka baixou o cosmo e voltou para o chão o que fez o sári laranja esvoaçar exibindo suas pernas até a panturrilha. Deixou escapar um sorriso amoroso aos discípulos e finalizou o treinamento, indo encontrar o outro cavaleiro na entrada do jardim.

— Por que você nunca entra? — perguntou calmamente.

— Não quero atrapalhar... — respondeu Ikki corando — Você está diferente hoje, nunca o vi usando essa... cor...

— Hoje estou ensinando aos meus discípulos sobre abstinência e desapego e a cor laranja representa isso para o budismo.

— Desculpe, às vezes, esqueço-me que você é o atual _Buddha_...

— É o que dizem, mas para a religião hindu sou mais que a simples encarnação de um sábio. — respondeu com certa preocupação. Na verdade, achava aquela conversa necessária; precisava deixar claro ao rapaz, que não seria possível entre eles — Na verdade não entendo porque tenho pensado tanto nisso ultimamente.

— Não deseja me acompanhar em um daqueles nossos passeios e conversar sobre isso? — Ikki sugeriu e Shaka assentiu:

— Bem, se você deseja ouvir. — sorriu o loiro — A religião hindu é vasta e complicada.

— Nunca seria cansativo, ouvi-lo, Shaka de Virgem. — sorriu Ikki e o loiro baixou a cabeça com um sorriso tímido.

— Então, entre em meu jardim e conversaremos.

Ikki aceitou o convite, embora não gostasse daquele lugar. Ambos se sentaram com as pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus.

— E então? Conte-me a sua história... — falou o leonino.

— Bem, na religião hindu eu tenho vários nomes. Lá sou chamado de Devaki-nandana, Nanda-nandana e Yashoda-nandana, Partha-sarathi, Bhakta-vatsala que significa o amoroso com Seus devotos. Gopinatha, o Senhor das _gopis_. Gopijana-vallabha, o amado dos residentes de Vrindavana. e Avatari, a fonte de todas as encarnações. Mas, há outros nomes ainda — riu o indiano — Radha-ramana, o amante de Radharani, Govinda, que dá o sentido de todos...

- Realmente são muitos nomes, um dia eu pergunto o significado de cada um deles! – riu Ikki – Mas, qual desses nomes você mais gosta?

Shaka deixou escapar um suspiro antes de responder.

— Krishna a personalidade suprema, o oitavo avatar de Vishnu. A absoluta personalidade de Deus. — falou Shaka — Eu não sei onde nasci e nem quem são meus pais. Desde que me entendo por gente, vivi num mosteiro na índia, lá era por esse nome que eles me chamavam muitas vezes, para ser exato eles me chamavam mais de o décimo.

— Krishna então é um Deus hindu?

— Krishna é o todo atraente, o detentor de toda a sabedoria, riqueza, poder, beleza e... renuncia... O Senhor Krishna é mencionado em todas as páginas do _Bhagavad-gita_ como _Bhagavan_. A palavra Bhagavan denota uma grande pessoa ou semideus. Não seria um Deus propriamente, mas um avatar.

O indiano se calou depois dessas palavras. Pareceu ficar melancólico.

— Compreendo o seu silêncio. Isso é muito complicado.

— Já estou acostumado. — falou o loiro com um sorriso — Os monges desse mosteiro onde cresci foram dizimados numa chacina e... eu era muito pequeno, mas algo me diz que foi por minha causa. Fui salvo por monges budistas tibetanos que me acharam entre os escombros do templo...

— Então por isso você é budista?

— Não. Eles estavam indo me recolher. — disse Shaka — Buddha e Krishna são o mesmo ser em religiões diferentes. Assim como Cristo, eles representam a personalidade suprema. _Krishna_ é considerado o oitavo avatar de _Vishnu_ e _Buddha_ o nono.

— Então...

- Dizem que Shaka de Virgem é o décimo... — sorriu o indiano com simplicidade.

— E como você se sente? — Ikki encarou o rosto do indiano que abriu os olhos e o mirou também.

— Sinto-me como um homem comum. — disse firme — Sem nada a mais que ninguém, mas com grandes responsabilidades.

— Não pareceu isso quando lutamos. Você não cansava de repetir que era especial.

— E você dizia que me atacaria como uma criança que nunca desiste de levantar pedras na margem da penitência... — sorriu o loiro o olhando nos olhos. Dois azuis se encontraram por um tempo e então ele desviou o olhar — E apesar de admirar essa sua perseverança; acho que nesse momento você ainda insiste em carregar pedras, Ikki de Fênix...

— Como assim?

— Você está levando adiante algo que você sabe que não dará em nada.

Ikki se calou por um tempo, analisando as palavras dele. Um sentimento de vazio se apossou do seu peito. Sabia que Shaka falava de seus sentimentos em relação a ele; mas entendia que ele não seria direto. Não o magoaria deliberadamente.

— Do que exatamente você está falando? — mesmo assim arriscou.

— Da necessidade que você tem de proteger seu irmão que já está muito crescido e deseja trilhar seu próprio caminho.

Ikki sorriu, aliviado com as palavras dele.

— Eu só não desejo que Shun sofra... — respondeu o leonino baixando o olhar, meio embaraçado.

— Ele deve escolher isso também. Até o sofrimento é uma escolha.

— Mas, não seria a nossa obrigação, defender e proteger quem amamos? — ele voltou a encarar o indiano.

— Todas as nossas atitudes têm duas faces...

— Isso então justificaria as atitudes do Saga?

— Por que estamos falando do Saga? — o incomodo do virginiano mais uma vez não passou despercebido ao engenhoso cavaleiro moreno.

— E por que o incomoda falar dele?

— Não me incomoda, só não desejo. — falou calmamente sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento. Mas Ikki sabia que tudo aquilo escondia uma profunda mágoa.

— Ele então é a causa dessa mágoa que você esconde tão bem? — sua voz demonstrou tristeza e pela primeira vez os olhos de Shaka lhe pareceram um pouco perturbados.

— Não se deve acordar os mortos. — falou o indiano calmamente — Acho que é o momento de pararmos essa conversa.

Levantou-se e Ikki fez o mesmo e segurou-o pelo braço fazendo com que se voltasse para ele. Shaka o mirou surpreendido, tendo o braço preso pela forte mão do leonino.

— Solte-me, cavaleiro... — pediu, mas Ikki continuou encarando-o nos olhos.

— Soltarei sim, se você me disser a verdade. O que aconteceu entre você e o Saga?

— Ele foi meu Paidónomo, embora isso não lhe diga respeito, satisfeito? — falou um pouco irritado, puxando o braço – Agora, por favor, cavaleiro, desejo ficar sozinho...

— Você o amava. — Ikki chegou à conclusão e o indiano arregalou ainda mais os olhos e empalideceu.

— Fênix, não tire conclusões precipitadas. Lembre-se que somos cavaleiros, esse tipo de coisa...

— Não existe? — Fênix sorriu com ironia — Você foi testemunha ontem mesmo do amor entre dois cavaleiros e tenho certeza que já testemunhou outros.

— Isso não me interessa. — Shaka disse e depois sorriu com brandura — Caso queira, amanhã poderemos falar mais sobre a religião hindu.

— Como queira, cavaleiro. — falou Ikki, vencido, e deixou o jardim.

Shaka se deixou encostar numa das árvores gêmeas e suspirou. Por que aquele garoto precisava fazer aquele tipo de coisa? Por que ficava tão mexido com suas atitudes corajosas e intempestivas? Não podia negar que pensara nele por todo o tempo que o jovem esteve longe do santuário e ao reencontrá-lo, seu coração pareceu acelerar mais do que convinha a um cavaleiro. Ele estava mais alto, mais homem, mais bonito...

—"Shaka você é considerado o décimo avatar de Vishnu por que você então sente essas coisas? Por que você é incapaz de se elevar ao ponto de seu coração não mais acelerar assim? Ainda sou um _Bodhisattva*¹_ ainda não estou elevado o suficiente..."

Resolveu meditar, isso acabaria com qualquer perturbação que habitasse seu espírito.

*******

Amanheceu e o ferreiro de Lemúria, já martelava uma armadura no jardim da primeira casa. Aldebaran se aproximou dele, segurando uma caneca de café. O gigante brasileiro se sentou em silêncio num banco e ficou bebericando o líquido quente enquanto observava o outro trabalhar. Seu semblante sempre tranqüilo, nos últimos dias carregava uma nuvem negra que o amante não sabia o que era, porém, o inquietava. Amava-o, preocupava-se com ele e mesmo passados anos desde todos os difíceis acontecimentos em Jamiel, o cavaleiro de touro reconhecia que para o ariano era difícil se acostumar à rotina do santuário. Pela própria vontade, Mu ainda estaria na torre de Jamiel e sozinho. Aqueles pensamentos, muitas vezes, entristeciam o taurino, mas logo essa magoa passava, pois tinha a certeza de que aquilo não se devia a falta de amor, e sim, a uma necessidade quase física que o amante possuía de silêncio e reclusão.

— Bom dia, Touro... — o ferreiro falou olhando-o com o canto dos olhos e deixando transparecer um meio sorriso irônico. Sorriso esse que o moreno a sua frente sentia tanta saudade a ponto de sonhar com ele, mesmo que, muitas vezes, parecesse desdenhoso e frio.

— Bom dia, Mu... — ele respondeu com um largo sorriso e depois se manteve em silêncio, apenas observando-o trabalhar. Os longos cabelos lilases estavam presos numa trança frouxa e ele vestia uma túnica marrom e uma calça justa preta. Seu rosto era a imagem da concentração obstinada ao passo que verificava todos os ângulos da armadura que tinha entre as mãos.

— O que houve com essa? — perguntou meio receoso de receber algum daqueles desaforos desdenhosos tão típicos do difícil ariano.

— Voltou com algumas fissuras do reino dos mares. — respondeu Mu, dando uma última checagem na armadura de Andrômeda que era na qual trabalhava. Contudo, ainda teria a de dragão, pégasus e cisne para verificar. Não gostava de ser rude, mas naquele momento não tinha mesmo tempo para conversar com o amante.

— Deixarei que trabalhe, então. — falou o moreno se levantando. Ele sabia ler como nunca o que o tibetano queria com suas respostas lacônicas.

Já tinha dado alguns passos quando ouviu a suave voz de Mu o chamar.

— Espere, Aldebaran. — pediu e deixou suas ferramentas sobre a tábua. O taurino parou e mirou os olhos verdes de Áries que lhe pareceram estranhamente aflitos. Caminhou em sua direção e afagou-lhe a pele branca do rosto.

— Fale-me, meu doce, o que o incomoda? Posso ver claramente sua angústia...

Mu baixou o olhar para o chão e afagou o próprio pescoço com uma expressão cansada.

— Acho que só estou um pouco cansado...

— Não, não é só isso e você sabe...

— Deba, por favor, eu não quero compartilhar meus obscuros pensamentos. Sabeis que meu sangue é de certa forma, uma maldição...

— Sei, é o sangue de poderosos feiticeiros...

— Alquimistas...

— Dá no mesmo pra mim. Tudo bem, Mu, eu não me importo. O que me deixa triste é vê-lo tão perturbado...

— Você não consegue ver e nem sentir, touro, você não possui poderes psíquicos. Há somente duas pessoas nesse santuário que poderão me ajudar a saber o que é isso que estou sentindo...

Aldebaran sentiu uma sensação ruim.

— Athena e Shaka de Virgem. — concluiu o taurino.

— Isso mesmo. — falou Mu — Mas, farei isso depois, agora venha comigo, ainda é cedo, vamos almoçar...

Ele tomou a mão do gigante brasileiro e ambos entraram na casa de Áries.

*******

O cavaleiro de virgem terminava os treinamentos do dia quando sentiu o poderoso cosmo de outro cavaleiro de ouro em sua casa. Suspirou. Geralmente, ele era o seu único visitante, ao menos, antes da invasão dos cavaleiros de bronze. Era ousado, impertinente e irritantemente insistente. Talvez, fosse seu amigo, se não insistisse em nutrir por ele, sentimentos incapazes de serem correspondidos.

Simpatizava com o cavaleiro, sim, embora quando criança este não parasse de hostilizá-lo. Mas, sabia ler almas e tinha consciência que o rapaz sempre lhe nutrira mais afeto que qualquer pessoa naquele santuário. Não negava que possuía simpatia por ele, simpatia era o máximo que se permitia sentir. Era um cavaleiro de ouro como ele próprio o era e, sendo assim, esse tipo de amizade era o máximo que poderiam compartilhar; principalmente, porque sabia que os sentimentos do cavaleiro ultrapassavam e muito a barreira da amizade.

— Aiolia de Leão. — disse o encarando — O que o trás ao meu templo?

— Nunca precisei de um motivo para vir visitá-lo, Virgem. — respondeu o leonino — Embora saiba que muitas vezes, minha presença o incomoda, não é mesmo?

— Incomodar não seria a palavra apropriada. — continuou Shaka, mantendo a placidez e os olhos fechados — Creio que apenas não acho prudente o continuo abandono da casa de Leão por você.

— Minha casa está aqui ao lado, qualquer problema, não será difícil alcançá-la. Isso é bem diferente do décimo terceiro templo ou de outras partes do santuário.

Shaka sentiu as palavras do colega, como agulhas na carne.

— O que está insinuando, Cavaleiro?

— Não sou homem de insinuações, Virgem, estou dizendo que andas saindo demais do seu templo ultimamente, e tenho estranhado isso.

Aiolia era um homem seguro e arrogante. Não daria ao indiano a chance de achar que suas afirmações se baseavam em sentimentos pessoais.

— Seja o lugar aonde eu vá, Leão. Estarei aqui e pronto para a batalha se precisar. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. — respondeu friamente.

— Em momento algum, duvidei da sua lealdade, Shaka, só o estou advertindo, por que... — Interrompeu-se antes que falasse mais do que deveria — Porque como cavaleiros, devemos nos preocupar um com o outro...

— Suas preocupações são infundadas, tenha certeza. — continuou o virginiano sem se abalar e viu por baixo das suas pálpebras cerradas, o leonino se aproximar, ficando a alguns centímetros de si.

— E quanto ao garoto?

— O que tem ele?

— Qual o motivo de ele estar sempre por perto? Quero dizer, alguma razão que eu não saiba? Algum pedido de Athena?

Orgulho. O leonino nunca confessaria que possuía sentimentos tão fortes pelo virginiano a ponto de fazê-lo queimar de ciúmes com a recente amizade do mesmo pelo cavaleiro de bronze.

— Mesmo se fosse um pedido da deusa, cavaleiro, saiba que não poderia responder a essa pergunta. Mas, se quer mesmo saber a verdade, não há nada, não há nenhuma razão, além de amizade.

— Amizade, você? — Aiolia quase riu e seu escárnio não passou despercebido pelo outro santo de ouro.

— Sim, amizade, no máximo que me permito.

— A mim, você nunca permitiu nada. — a voz do leão traiu certo incomodo.

— Engano seu, cavaleiro, talvez, seja a pessoa que tenha de mais cara dentro desse santuário. — falou, mas sua voz não demonstrou sentimentos — Não queira mais palavras além dessas...

— Eu não vim atrás de palavra alguma. — disse o leonino e se virou — Boa noite, Shaka de Virgem...

— Boa noite, Aiolia de Leão.

O indiano continuou parado, enquanto o ruído dos passos do companheiro, potencializado pelo metal da armadura, se afastava de sua casa.

********

A ânsia da satisfação percorria os poros, espalhando o cheiro doce e lascivo de sexo e suor. A lua refletia os corpos suados e nus que bailavam ávidos por saciar o desejo inerente e inebriante. Os lábios com gemido clamavam pela libertação do gozo que chegou como uma explosão, enchendo a noite silenciosa com dois brados enrouquecidos.

Depois apenas corações se ouvindo enquanto o suor empastava peles, cabelos e lençóis...

Mu se deixou cair sobre o corpo largo de Aldebaran, ainda ofegante e atordoado. Somente em momentos como aquele, era capaz de se libertar da sua própria maldição, o presente de Pandora que era o sangue sagrado que corria em suas veias. Nada além dos braços do seu moreno era capaz de apagar seus presságios. Isso desde muito tempo; fora seu sangue quem lhe alertava como um agouro, de que algo estava muito errado com o mestre do santuário, e agora novamente, aquela mesma sensação que o atormentava, embora tudo parecesse tranqüilo...

— Mu, você está dormindo?

— Não, estou escutando sua respiração... — falou e se abraçou mais ao corpo musculoso do seu gigante.

— Você anda muito tenso, por que não deixamos um pouco o santuário, hein? Talvez, devesse voltar a Jamiel...

— Não é o momento de sair do santuário.

— Por que diz isso?

— Por que eu sinto, eu sinto...

*******

Manhã na Grécia e Ikki descia as escadas em direção a arena. Cruzara com o cavaleiro de escorpião que, como sempre, seguia introspectivo. Cumprimentou-o e continuou descendo, como sempre acontecia, estancando na casa de virgem. Era algo místico como o cheiro daquela casa o atraía. Apesar da casa de peixes ser a casa das rosas, era aquele perfume exótico, o cheiro das mais longínquas terras do oriente que lhe fascinava. Era um cheiro diferente de todos que já sentira, um cheiro estranho como se fosse um sagrado incenso, uma mistura sensual e sublime; lavanda e sândalo; místico, sobrenatural.

Aspirou fundo aquele cheiro e resolveu seguir com suas obrigações, as coisas que deveria fazer enquanto estivesse no santuário. Entretanto uma força mais forte do que ele lhe impeliu a entrar, era como se uma voz falasse em sua mente, o guiasse, hipnotizasse...

E ele se viu entrando na casa de virgem.

— Seu cosmo é tão quente que parece estar grudado ao meu corpo, Fênix... — a voz desdenhosa e rouca do cavaleiro de virgem se fez ouvir — O que faz em minha casa tão cedo?

— Já tive recepções melhores. — falou irritado.

— Perdoe-me, Cavaleiro, mas acordei com péssimo humor, tive sonhos estranhos...

— Eu também.

Shaka abriu os olhos para mirá-lo. Sua expressão era preocupada.

— O que sonhaste? — perguntou curioso. Seu coração batendo muito forte no peito.

— Não me recordo bem, um muro... flores voando... escuridão. — ele disse tentando forçar a memória — O mais estranho foi que você estava nesse sonho, mas não era você...

— Devemos esquecer. — disse o loiro, mas Ikki percebia que ele estava perturbado. O que Ikki não sabia era que a perturbação do indiano era por ter sonhado o mesmo. Como era possível? Por que eles tiveram o mesmo sonho?

— Shaka, o que isso significa? — ele perguntou se aproximando do indiano que não se moveu. Fênix sabia que ele não mentiria.

— Eu não sei. — confessou o loiro — Gostaria de entender, mas não entendo, preciso meditar, preciso me elevar mais...

— Bem, seja lá o que for que esse sonho quis dizer, tratarei de esquecê-lo, a Saori me deu muitas tarefas para hoje.

— Então, bom trabalho... — sorriu Virgem e voltou para dentro do templo. Vestiu sua armadura e se sentou no trono em forma de uma flor de lótus. Precisava de respostas.

*******

O santuário estava coberto de flores. Era primavera, a primavera de um tempo muito distante. Eles estavam sentados na escadaria rodeada por todo o tipo de flores. Todos eles, como nunca estiveram...

Milo brincava de jogar pétalas nos cabelos vermelhos de Camus que ria. Era a primeira vez que o indiano o via rir daquela forma. Um sorriso puro e apaixonado enquanto mirava os olhos esverdeados do cavaleiro de escorpião. Logo abaixo, Afrodite passeava descalço sobre rosas brancas... lindo, etéreo, os cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com a brisa suave, assim como sua toga branca que deixava boa parte do peito pálido nu; era um contraste a força morena, italiana do homem que seguia sorrindo ao seu lado...

Shaka olhou mais adiante, Mu abraçava fortemente o braço de Aldebaran que segurava uma flor azul, logo a depositando nos cabelos lilás do amante...

Mais sorriso; e a brisa brincava com cabelos e peles...

Shaka ouvia uma música, uma harpa que tocava e as imagens pareciam girar um pouco; oscilaram... Aioros e Shura... Paraíso... As mãos se entrelaçavam...

— Aiolia! — ele chamou o amigo que se voltou pra ele e sorriu, Shaka acenou e então, reparou nas próprias mãos azuladas. Aiolia continuava sorrindo...

— Saga? — ele avistou o geminiano que lhe acenou, mas seu semblante ao contrário dos demais pareceu triste, estranho diferente...

Shaka tentou se mover em sua direção, mas uma sombra tomou-lhe o caminho era... era outra pessoa... outro homem... outro Saga...

De repente um forte vento o envolveu, os cavaleiros sumiram; tudo escureceu, penas de corvos caíram sobre si, o cheiro da morte...

Abriu os olhos tentando se libertar, então ele enxergou um selo e o muro...

— Cavaleiros?! — gritou queimando seu cosmo, mas nada clarearia aquele lugar, o paraíso se tornara inferno de trevas...

— Ikki?! — chamou e então ouviu um chiado de uma grande ave que com o bater de suas asas fez luz...

Seus olhos se prenderam em dois seres, uma mulher vestida de negro com cabelos pretos e empastados, e um homem de cabelos vermelhos e olhar maligno.

— Quem são?

— Vishnu... — a mulher falou e seus cabelos se tornaram serpentes — Deves morrer décimo avatar!

Shaka mirou-a chocado, não conseguia se mover, então ela criou uma imensa bola de luz jogando em sua direção. Tudo foi tomado pela energia roxa e negra e então... Uma imensa ave de fogo tomou-lhe a frente neutralizando o ataque...

Quando abriu os olhos, saindo de sua meditação e das imagens perturbadoras, deu de cara com o cavaleiro de Áries, ele estava parado a sua frente, observando seriamente seu rosto.

— Sim, Shaka, eu também tenho presságios. Conte-me teus sonhos e eu contarei os meus...

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais: **__Sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando o que a Sion quer com tantas referências a mitologia Hindu. Juro que essas informações serão necessárias para que entendam a história. Tenho até medo de me esquecer de explicar alguma coisa... XD! Dúvidas, podem perguntar, Sion Responde!_

_**Glossário:**_

_**Vishnu:**__ juntamente com Shiva e Brahma formam a trimúrti, a trindade hindu, na qual Vixnu é o deus responsável pela manutenção do universo_

_**Avatar:**__ vem do sânscrito Aval, que significa "Aquele que descende de Deus", ou simplesmente "Encarnação". Qualquer espírito que ocupe um corpo de carne, representando assim uma manifestação divina na Terra._

_**Krishna:**__ É o oitavo avatar de Vishnu, sendo que Buda (Sidarta Gautama) é o nono e nessa fic Shaka é o décimo._

_**Bhagavad-Gita**__: (em sânscrito: "Canção de Deus") é um texto religioso hindu. Faz parte do épico Maabárata, embora seja de composição mais recente que o todo deste livro. Na versão que o inclui, o Maabárata é datado no Século IV a.C.._

_**Bodhisattva:**__ Discípulo que está trilhando o caminho da iluminação, mas ainda não conseguiu alcançá-la._

_Abraços carinhosos a todos que tem lido e deixado reviews incentivadores:_

_Danieru, Kojican, __Gaby, Amamiya fã,_ _Keronekoi, Arcueid, Suellen-San!_

_Beijos a todos os meus leitores, mesmo aqueles que não deixaram um review de incentivo._

_Sion Neblina_


	4. Silêncio e chuva

**Silêncio e chuva**

**IV**

*******

— _Sim, Shaka, eu também tenho presságios. Conte-me teus sonhos e eu contarei os meus..._

*******

— Não sei se tenho o que contar, Áries. — falou o virginiano — Eu não consigo decifrar os códigos que minha terceira visão me envia.

— Então estamos da mesma forma. Talvez, devêssemos procurar Athena...

— Não creio que seja necessário alarmar a Deusa. — falou Shaka, mas pensava interiormente que seus sonhos e presságios se devessem a outra coisa e não queria conversar sobre seus sentimentos íntimos nem com a deusa e nem com ninguém.

— Qual o problema, Shaka de Virgem? — Mu era tão sensível quando Shaka, por isso, lia claramente a aflição que a postura plácida e indiferente do virginiano escondia.

— Nenhum...

— Não permita que seus sentimentos pessoais...

— Não mencione meus sentimentos novamente, cavaleiro de Áries. — a voz mesmo suave e inabalável, soou como uma advertência perigosa e Mu recuou.

— Lembre-se apenas que devemos estar prontos...

— Estavas pronto ontem a noite, enquanto se entregava ao deleite na casa de touro? — o indiano perguntou, irritado.

Mu o mirou de queixo erguido, os olhos verdes deixando transparecer a irritação tão rara, mas perigosa.

— Estava pronto, como sempre estive, mesmo na torre de Jamiel. E se não deseja que suas atitudes pessoais sejam questionadas, não faça o mesmo com as minhas. Enquanto cumprir minhas obrigações como cavaleiro, nem mesmo Athena tem o direito de interferir em minha vida pessoal.

— Acabaste de obter a resposta que queria, cavaleiro. — sorriu temperante o virginiano.

Mu corou sabendo que Shaka tinha razão. Talvez, a apreensão que sentia, fizesse que imaginasse coisas. Sentira o cosmo perturbado de Aiolia na casa de virgem no dia anterior e já criara fantasias a respeito do relacionamento dos dois. Sabia que o leonino gostava do loiro, mas ao menos em público, tudo o que Shaka demonstrava por ele, era indiferença; se na calada da noite, eram amantes, isso não lhe dizia respeito. Sabia que ambos eram valorosos cavaleiros e que não deixariam de cumprir suas obrigações por isso.

— Perdão, cavaleiro, não vim aqui para falar de nossas vidas pessoais. Vim para falar desse presságio estranho que nós dois sentimos.

— Caso consiga compreender as imagens que aparecem em meus sonhos e durante minha meditação, eu o informarei, cavaleiro.

Mu assentiu com a cabeça e deixou a casa de virgem.

*******

Estranho. Era dessa forma que o indiano via as atitudes do garoto. Muitas vezes, após treinar seus discípulos ia para a arena vê-lo treinar com os cavaleiros de bronze e alguns garotos aspirantes que almejavam as armaduras de prata dos cavaleiros mortos. Ele era uma mistura estranha de dedicação, irritação e introspecção. Ao mesmo tempo em que gritava o tempo todo com os companheiros e aprendizes, possuíam uma facilidade incrível em ensinar com precisão cada golpe e defesa. Quando deixava um rapaz aos cuidados de outro dos cavaleiros de bronze, se afastava do grupo e parecia se trancar mais uma vez em seu mundo impenetrável. Nem mesmo Shun, o adorado irmão, parecia ser capaz de penetrar aquela couraça, inclusive, muitas vezes, era afastado e voltava para perto do grupo com uma expressão entristecida.

O virginiano, vez por outra, passava horas nessa tarefa. Muitas vezes, sorrisos apossavam-se de seus lábios ao ver a atitude descortês do rapaz com todos a sua volta, isso incluía cavaleiros de ouro e até mesmo a deusa. Ele era insolente, impulsivo, determinado; um guerreiro frio e estrategista; um homem quente e apaixonado...

Corava sempre que fazia essas observações. Não queria pensar em Ikki, pensar em Ikki confundia seus pensamentos e aquecia em demasiado sua alma. Preferia pensar em Fênix, o cavaleiro que lhe ensinara lições valiosas como guerreiro, o cavaleiro que queria ajudar a superar seus limites e desenvolver suas habilidades. Não, não queria pensar no homem insolente, arrogante e dono da verdade que, muitas vezes, pisoteava as certezas do sábio.

E assim os dias se passavam, quando o Cavaleiro de Fênix não o procurava em seu templo, para conversas sem fim, era ele a ir a arena ficar observando o seu treinamento.

De vez em quanto, aconteciam àqueles momentos estranhos onde olhos se encontravam e sorriso iluminavam semblantes fechados e endurecidos, transformando tudo em fábula. Na mágica de minutos imemoriais... Instantes povoados de estrelas em plena claridade do dia... Mas, isso se dava em segundos tão rápidos que nem mesmo os detentores de movimentos à _"velocidade da luz"_ eram capazes de reparar. Logo os rostos adquiriam suas expressões de sempre — dura — contemplativa — E tudo se seguia como todos os dias no santuário. Treinos, sangue, lágrimas, dor...

*******

Anoiteceu, silêncio e chuva levavam negrume as ruínas do santuário. Shaka já estava a algumas horas em meditação, tentando decifrar as mensagens do seu inconsciente. Mas as imagens do passado sempre o afastavam da compreensão. Sobretudo numa noite chuvosa...

Um trovão explodiu no céu e ele abriu os olhos. O coração aos pulos; sentia o cosmo quente de outro cavaleiro queimando sob a chuva abundante. Ergueu-se e deixou sua casa. A água escorria pelas paredes externas dos templos por onde ele seguia meio perturbado, concentrado naquela dor, naquele cosmo...

Desceu rápido e estava tão concentrado no cosmo que emanava na entrada das doze casas, que só percebeu a presença de outro cosmo quando foi seguro pelo braço. Emudeceu sem reação, piscando os olhos arregalados, estavam na casa de gêmeos e um novo relâmpago clareou o templo e ele pode ver o rosto sério e levemente perturbado do cavaleiro de Fênix.

— Cavaleiro, se arrisca me surpreendendo assim! — falou sem jeito, envergonhado por ser surpreendido.

— Para mim, é estranho que você esteja fora da sua casa nesse horário. Devo crer que também sentiu o cosmo...

— Sim, e fiquei preocupado. — falou.

— Eu também....

— Devo crer que não estava dormindo...

— Assim como você. — seus olhos se encontraram na escuridão e o leonino percebeu que ainda tinha o braço do cavaleiro de virgem entre as mãos. O soltou delicadamente enquanto outro trovão clareava a casa de gêmeos.

— Vamos. — disse e seguiram descendo até alcançar o final das doze casas. Seguiram em direção a um bosque e encontraram a origem daquele aterrador e desesperado cosmo. Outro Cavaleiro...

— Milo...

O escorpiano pareceu ficar confuso com a intromissão do seu momento de dor solitária. Ergueu-se (pois estava de joelhos até então) e tentou a todo custo não demonstrar que estivera chorando.

— Cavaleiros, por Zeus! O que fazem aqui? — perguntou atormentado.

— Desculpe-nos, sentimos o cosmo e achamos se tratar de alguma ameaça. — falou Shaka o mais alto que pôde, porque a chuva e os trovões atrapalhavam e muito, um diálogo.

— Sinto se os acordei, eu... eu não tinha idéia... — ele tentou se explicar extremamente embaraçado por não ter conseguido controlar a perturbação do seu cosmo.

— Mas, Milo...

— Vamos, Ikki, já vimos que não é nada... — Shaka tomou o braço do moreno e o puxou para si; deixou o escorpiano parado sob a chuva com um olhar meio desolado, apático, bem diferente do seu habitual.

Quando já estavam dentro das doze casas, Ikki puxou o braço, das mãos de Shaka e segurou o virginiano pelos ombros o encarando. Shaka empalideceu com aquele olhar furioso e não entendeu o motivo, que logo foi explicado:

— Como você consegue ser tão frio? — a voz do cavaleiro de fênix soou terrivelmente irritada e decepcionada — É um companheiro, é um amigo como você mesmo me disse!

— Agradeceria se você me soltasse. — sua voz não se alterou, contudo a força do outro cavaleiro e o atrito da roupa molhada, machucavam sua pele.

— Não! Não vou soltá-lo! — falou Ikki — Explique-me primeiro como alguém que deveria ser uma alma elevada e amorosa consegue se tornar tão indiferente quanto você?!

Silêncio. Trovões a iluminar rostos tensos...

— Não devo satisfações de minhas ações... — disse Shaka e prendeu a respiração quando o outro cavaleiro o ergueu do chão pelos ombros, empurrando seu corpo sem delicadeza contra uma parede, deixando-o quase que prensado ao dele. Os corpos molhados queimaram...

— Eu não quero satisfação, eu só quero entender como alguém que diz deter em si todo o amor pela humanidade, a alma do mundo; pode não se compadecer por um companheiro que sofre tão intensa e tão profundamente quanto Milo?!

— Ikki, eu não quero brigar com você. — a voz do loiro não se alterou, embora seu coração disparasse — Mas, devo lhe dizer que seus dedos me machucam e que se não me soltar, terei que tomar alguma atitude...

Fênix reparou que erguia o indiano a ponto de só as pontas dos seus pés tocarem o chão. Corou, não se dera conta disso até aquele momento. Lentamente foi afrouxando os dedos até soltá-lo. Shaka se afastou dele, massageando os locais em que suas mãos estiveram.

— Desculpe-me... — o indiano disse e ele o mirou sem entender. Não deveria ser ele a se desculpar?

— Eu devo desculpas... — claro como água, eram assim seus pensamentos para Shaka, ele conseguia ler aquela alma como se fosse a sua própria — Eu acho que minhas atitudes o confundiram...

— Muito... — respondeu sinceramente.

— A questão não é frieza, Fênix, você não conhece Milo, como eu. Você não tem idéia do tamanho do orgulho daquele escorpiano. Para ele, melhor seria morrer que demonstrar fraqueza. Ele com certeza não nos queria ali, ele não precisava do nosso apoio, precisava da solidão somente para se entregar a dor que tenta esconder o tempo todo. Invadimos um momento que era dele.

Ikki corou com as palavras do hindu. Fora precipitado e imaturo em julgar as atitudes do loiro.

— Eu...

— Não precisa dizer nada. Apenas entenda.

— Sim, Shaka, eu entendi.

— Então, vamos voltar para nossos quartos e tentar dormir.

— E dormiremos em paz, Shaka de Virgem?

O loiro o encarou sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Mirou o próprio corpo onde a túnica branca e molhada deixava a mostra todos os músculos, dando detalhes obscenos aos olhos do outro. Corou e não respondeu, se adiantando em subir a escadaria.

— Shaka! — ele chamou novamente e o virginiano parou. O loiro se voltou e o encarou, sua expressão tinha algo nervoso.

— Cavaleiro?

— Amanhã, estarei em seu templo.

O indiano não soube por que estremeceu com aquela afirmação, mas tentou sorrir como sempre.

— Será bem recebido como sempre. Boa noite. — disse e voltou para a casa de virgem, tanto por seus pensamentos ficarem incrivelmente confusos na presença do leonino, quanto por estar novamente na casa de gêmeos. Não gostava daquela casa.

*******

Os pássaros cantaram espantando o último vestígio de chuva na manhã grega. Os cavaleiros já percorriam as ruínas e a arena em treinamentos violentos. Ouvia-se o riso e os gemidos das crianças que se atreviam a desejar aquela dura vida.

O santuário era a moderna Esparta onde sangue jorrava e lágrimas não eram permitidas. Ainda assim, vários eram os infantes que sonhavam em se tornar cavaleiros.

Ikki treinou os meninos por todo o dia praticamente. Não se cansava, embora tivesse pouca paciência com eles, era uma forma de esquecer suas próprias inquietações e os sonhos dos quais nunca conseguia se lembrar quando amanhecia.

Observou por um tempo o treino de Shiryu e Seiya, eles também se tornavam mais fortes a cada dia, assim como Hyoga e Shun. Ah, aqueles dois o preocupava; o irmão estava cada vez mais triste e o russo cada vez mais obstinado em sua decisão de se refugiar na gelada Sibéria.

— Shun, preste atenção! — ele pediu ao ver o irmão parado enquanto um aprendiz o encarava esperando a ordem do que deveria fazer.

— Ah, desculpe! — pediu Andrômeda sem jeito, corando, voltando a treinar. Hyoga que o observava de longe, se aproximou e eles começaram a conversar.

Ikki balançou a cabeça; o amor era capaz de derrotar até os cavaleiros de Athena. Seus pensamentos se prenderam no guardião da sexta casa e seu coração apertou numa dor incompreensível. Precisava compreender...

Solitário como sua constelação, não gostava de manter laços reais com ninguém, além dos amigos já conhecidos. Não precisava de envolvimentos, não precisava. Então por que aquela necessidade? Por que gostava tanto da voz blasé e do jeito tranqüilo de Shaka de Virgem?

Compreender eis a questão...

*******

A tarde já pintava o horizonte de vermelho fogo quando ele entrou no templo do virgem, chegava da arena e esperava como de costume encontrá-lo meditando em seu trono, após treinar seus discípulos. Mas não, ele estava parado mirando a janela. Vestia um sári branco e a forma que o envolveu ao corpo, deixava seu dorso magro e definido quase que completamente a mostra. Ele se virou ao sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro de fênix.

— Olá. — disse — Espero que o treinamento não tenha sido muito rigoroso, você parece cansado.

— Isso porque não dormi a noite toda. — respondeu o encarando profundamente.

— Isso não é bom, um cavaleiro precisa de boa noite de sono para estar bem para o combate se preciso.

— E do que um homem precisa, Shaka? — ele perguntou com certa ironia; mas o indiano não se intimidou.

— O homem sábio precisa de paz de espírito antes de qualquer coisa.

— E hoje, você tem essa paz?

— Hoje? O que você quer dizer com hoje?

Ikki respirou fundo e demonstrou-se um tanto cansado.

— Quando olha pra mim, você sente essa paz?

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou com certo incômodo.

— É somente uma pergunta.

— Somos muito francos, Ikki de Fênix, e não gostaria de deixar de ser. Não. Você consegue aniquilar cada resquício de paz da minha alma.

Silêncio, ele sempre tão imortal entre eles.

— Desculpe por isso. — falou Ikki e se afastaria. Mas uma vez, hesitou e se voltou para o loiro que continuava parado, se aproximou dele e então percebeu as marcas roxas em seus braços logo abaixo dos ombros — Eu o machuquei?

— Sinto que você nunca me machucaria, Fênix... — Shaka sorriu e se afastou dele — Bem, agora preciso meditar...

— E eu descansar...

Eles, porém, permaneceram no mesmo lugar, seus olhos se encontraram...

Ikki sentiu seu coração acelerar; aquele olhar, ele conhecia, sim, ele conhecia aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos já estiveram nele antes, tão amorosos quanto agora...

_...Ele deixou a escuridão da caverna e protegeu os olhos porque algo reluzia ao sol. Algo que se movimentava em sua direção._

_Era um garoto, um garoto pouco mais velho que ele, mas que vestia uma armadura dourada._

— _Menino! — o recém-chegado falou abrindo os olhos e uma ventania se apossou do local, fazendo seus longos cabelos esvoaçar. Ikki arregalou os olhos porque seu coração disparou e ele pode ver uma transfiguração no visitante; repentinamente sua pele tornou-se azul e um pássaro gigante apareceu aos seus pés. Em questão de segundos tudo sumiu._

— _Você não é o Jango, é? — o menino loiro perguntou — Não enviariam um Cavaleiro de ouro para matar uma criança!_

— _Cavaleiro de ouro?_

_Os olhos azuis do menino de armadura pousaram sobre ele, placidamente. E o menino de armadura lhe estendeu a mão que ele segurou com força..._

— Fênix! — Shaka o chamou e Ikki piscou se libertando daquilo que ele não soube se eram lembranças ou fantasia — O que houve?

— Nada, eu... eu estava pensando...

— Você disse que precisava descansar...

— E você meditar. — Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e começou a deixar a casa de virgem, ainda mais perturbado. Quando chegou ao templo da deusa, encontrou-a mirando o horizonte com expressão pensativa. Os demais cavaleiros de bronze lhe faziam companhia, mas parecia que ela não lhes dava atenção, até que ele chegou.

— Ikki! — Saori exclamou e caminhou até ele com olhos aflitos.

O cavaleiro de Fênix não entendeu toda aquela angústia da Deusa.

— Sim, Saori?

— Você encontrou o Shaka?

— Sim, o que tem isso?

— Ele falou alguma coisa para você? Alguma coisa importante?

— O que você quer saber, Saori? — perguntou irritado e a menina deusa se afastou dele e tentou sorrir. Nem mesmo os deuses eram capazes de interferir nas decisões daquelas que ditava todos os caminhos. Ela nada poderia dizer.

— Nada, Ikki, eu só estou um pouco preocupada com vocês. Sabe que me preocupo com todos os meus cavaleiros.

O mais velho dos cavaleiros de bronze observou os demais que demonstravam claramente não entender onde a deusa queria chegar. Saori, muito embaraçada com a situação, pediu licença e deixou o salão indo se refugiar em seu quarto.

Olhou mais uma vez para o horizonte...

"_Zeus protegei a todos nós..."_

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Bem, nessa fic eu já avisei, misturarei tudo, acontecimentos do Anime e Mangá com mitologia e com coisas minhas. Então favor não vir com aquela de "Isso não aconteceu assim no mangá"! Ora, se fosse para reescrever o mangá ou escrever o anime, isso não se chamaria fanfiction, não é? _

_Perdão, mas estou meio sem paciência para patrulhamento._

_Adoro sugestões e críticas construtivas, mas "patrulhamento" enche o saco. Beijos a todos que leram em especial aos que estão deixando reviews!_

_Kira Key, Arcueid, Danieru, Suellen-san__, Kojican, Amamiya fã, Amaterasu Sonne, _

_A vocês meus grandes incentivadores, muito obrigada._

_Abraços!_

_Sion Neblina_


	5. Alma para o infinito ou alma do mundo

**Alma para o infinito ou alma do mundo para o coração**

**V Parte**

Uma semana inteira no santuário e eles não voltaram a se encontrar. Ikki estava preso a missão de treinar alguns aspirantes a cavaleiros e o indiano continuava treinando seus discípulos. Eles mantinham suas sagradas funções sem se abalar, contudo, para ambos os dias pareciam passar mais lentos. Não queriam pensar muito no que tanto inquietava seus corações. Era uma sensação tênue de reconhecimento e saudade. Saudade como se eles se conhecessem de outras eras, em tempos remotos...

— O que será isso que aperta meu peito? – ambos se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, cada um em seu local. Observaram o céu como um redemoinho azul na tarde grega.

*******

Saori olhou pela janela do grande templo. Seu coração apertou, tempos difíceis chegariam. Uma corrente elétrica e negra parecia pairar sobre o planeta e alterar o curso do destino. Ouviu trovões e o céu estava claro e sem nuvens...

— Zeus! Meu querido pai aplaque a fome das rainhas do destino. Tenha piedade dessas almas que tanto já sofreram... — a deusa fez sua prece silenciosa enquanto lágrimas se derramavam por seu rosto ainda adolescente. Pôde sentir a dor contida e que logo se derramaria pelas colunas do santuário.

Um grande tufão invadiu o templo e então as três entidades se materializaram a sua frente.

— Somos as Moiras, senhoras primordiais do tempo e estamos aqui para garantir que se cumpra o destino!

A menina deusa deu um passo para atrás, sendo mais menina que deusa naquele momento.

— Por Zeus, o que querem em meu santuário?

— O tecer do destino não pode parar, Athena, nem mesmo para os seus cavaleiros. A roda começou a fiar...

— Por favor, ajude-os...

— Sabeis que até mesmo Zeus está sobre nosso julgo, não permitiremos que forças abissais atrapalhem esse enlace... — falou uma das primordiais.

— Contudo, a posição de cada fio dependerá das ações de cada um! — falou uma das irmãs, antes de desaparecer.

Soari caiu de joelhos, mas então uma brisa primaveril começou a soprar e ela ergueu a cabeça mirando o rosto amoroso da bela mulher a sua frente.

— Sabias tu que ele tinha tal missão. Além mar há um reino que é destinado a ele, assim como este foi concedido a tu, querida deusa.

— Mas, ele não sabe, ele... ele é meu cavaleiro...

— Está mais perto que distante de sua consciência despertar. Sua missão se aproxima e sabes que para isso, terá também de estar preparada.

— Eu estou.

A bela mulher sorriu e então desapareceu. Saori soluçou.

— Shaka... por que você...?

*******

Era noite; Ikki acordou sobressaltado, aquele sonho novamente; sempre tinha aquele pesadelo estranho... Olhou para o escuro céu grego e não soube por que sentiu a velha sensação de um vazio inexplicável em seus pensamentos. Como se possuísse memórias perdidas, memórias que não conseguiam retornar sozinhas.

Ergueu-se da cama e desceu as escadas do grande templo até alcançar a sexta casa. Não sabia, não entendia, mas sua alma possuía a certeza de que ele também estava acordado e não errara, Shaka estava parado e também mirava o céu sem estrelas.

— Ikki de Fênix, senti seu cosmo... — disse calmamente o indiano — O que faz em minha casa a essa hora?

— Talvez sinta a mesma inquietação que você...

O loiro desviou os olhos em sua direção. Estavam abertos e brilhavam intensamente contra a luz tênue das tochas.

— Ousa cogitar que minha alma se inquieta por algum motivo? — perguntou com o mesmo tom suave de voz — Minha alma não se inquieta, rapaz, ela apenas contempla...

— Desculpe, mas não é isso que vejo no momento.

O indiano fez um movimento de desdém com a mão o que fez a longa toga grega que ele vestia ondular.

— Eu só observo que essa noite está escura em demasia... — falou — Mas, não estou inquieto. Estou tranqüilo como sempre.

— Sim, essa sua tranqüilidade me inquieta mais ainda. Ouvi dizer que você assim como Buda espera o dia em que morrerá embaixo daquelas árvores do seu jardim...

— A morte é inevitável, sendo franco, a única coisa inevitável que existe... — ele sorriu — Mas, com certeza você não veio aqui para falar de minha morte, estou certo?

— Está, vim porque senti falta de nossas conversas; falta de sua companhia mesmo que silenciosa e me perdoe à franqueza, mas há muito tempo não sinto tanta falta de alguém...

Shaka ruborizou, mas sorriu com indiferença.

— Você deve sentir falta de companhia, falta dos seus amigos e está confundido as coisas...

— Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma criança, eu não sou! – falou irritado.

— Sim, eu sei que você não é uma criança, Ikki de Fênix, caso fosse, seria mais fácil lidar com o que sentimos...

Ikki estancou estupefato. O que ele estava dizendo não fazia sentido algum...

— O que você sente? Acaso você sente algo por mim?

— Eu gosto de franqueza, rapaz, e percebo que você sabe ser bem honesto. Não posso mentir, sinto algo por você, contudo, somos cavaleiros e é apenas cavaleiro que devemos ser...

— Somos seres humanos também, e embora existam deuses egoístas que acham que podem manipular nossos destinos. Eu decido o meu! — falou o leonino irritado — Não se comporte como se não tivesse escolha, há sempre uma escolha, Shaka de Virgem.

— Perdão por colocar a minha missão com a terra e com a Deusa a frente dos meus desejos egoístas.

— Então o que sente por mim é apenas um desejo egoísta?

O loiro corou novamente e desviou o olhar.

— Eu nunca me desviei de minha missão, Ikki de Fênix; e mesmo assim, houve sentimentos que acabaram me machucando. Hoje eu prefiro não senti-los. Você falou de escolhas, eu escolho não viver isso que você me oferece. Desculpe-me...

Ikki calou-se, mas se aproximou do loiro até seus corpos quase se encostarem. Percebeu que seus olhos azuis brilhavam mais intensamente, como se escondessem lágrimas.

— O que o machucou a esse ponto? — perguntou o mais jovem — Não me venha com essa história de dedicação aos deuses, a terra e seja lá que porra você tenha dito. Eu não acredito nisso!

Shaka engoliu em seco. Não poderia negar, ele leria a mentira claramente em seus olhos, estando tão perto. Eram cavaleiros, não eram adolescentes brincando de pique - esconde...

— Fênix, não importa o que me machucou, você sabe que algo me machucou, admiro sua astúcia! Mas, acho que o que me aconteceu foi bom, evitou que alimentasse sonhos românticos assim como os meus companheiros que acabaram sofrendo demais por isso...

— Então é uma fuga...

— Não, renuncia. — falou Shaka se afastando — Eu renuncio a dor, ao medo; eu renuncio a tudo que minha vida de cavaleiro me mandou renunciar. Renuncio a ficar como o Milo, uma sombra do homem que foi porque levou sua paixão acima do seu dever de cavaleiro! Renuncio a me tornar como o Afrodite que ao final amava mais a si que qualquer outro ser na terra! Renuncio a esse amor de Eros que enlouquece os seres humanos a ponto de eles esquecerem seus mais valorosos deveres!

Ele disse e baixou a cabeça com um suspiro pesado.

— Agora, por favor, volte para o seu quarto e me deixe sozinho; não me tente, porque você sabe o que essa tentação significa pra mim...

— Você prefere ser como o Shura que levou a dedicação a Deusa as raias da insanidade, ao nível da obsessão? É assim que quer se tornar? — Ikki perguntou irritado, mas o indiano não o encarou, continuou com a cabeça baixa.

— Volte para o seu quarto, por favor... — Shaka insistiu fraco.

Ikki o mirou por um tempo ainda, antes de se afastar.

— Você lembra quando eu te chamei de anjo da ilha da rainha da morte?

— Você estava delirando... — volveu Virgem, perturbado.

— É porque eu sonho com você, não com você, mas... eu sonho com um anjo que tem seu rosto e que me salva da dor. – ele disse e saiu.

Shaka se apoiou na janela. Lembrou-se de outros tempos e de outro alguém que também o chamava de anjo...

*******

— "_Não me venha com mentiras! Vocês dois são amantes!" – o indiano falou e saiu correndo de perto dele que mais uma vez estava parado próximo aquela fonte._

— "_Shaka, volta aqui!" – Saga o alcançou facilmente e o segurou pelo braço, forçando o mais jovem a encará-lo. Mas o genioso garoto puxou o braço o encarando com fúria._

—"_Você mentiu pra mim, por quê?" – perguntou Shaka._

—"_Eu não menti, o que havia entre Aioros e eu já acabou!" – respondeu o cavaleiro de gêmeos – "Eu nunca mentiria pra você!"_

_O loiro se deixou abraçar pelo cavaleiro mais velho e repousou o rosto em seu peito._

—"_Eu já disse que agora sou seu..." – continuou Saga._

—"_Às vezes, acho que você ainda me considera uma criança..." – falou Shaka._

—"_Não, agora você é o Cavaleiro de ouro de virgem e eu devo tratá-lo como um homem."_

_O menino ergueu os olhos para mirar os verdes olhos do homem que amava. Eles continuavam os mesmos, ternos, amorosos e íntegros, entretanto, sentiu algo estranho ao mirá-lo mais profundamente; uma sombra passou por entre suas pupilas e Shaka acabou estremecendo o que fez com que Saga se inclinasse para olhá-lo._

—"_O que foi, anjo?" — perguntou preocupado —"Você ainda acha que estou mentindo?"_

—"_Não, não é isso..." — respondeu confuso. Também não conseguia compreender muito bem o que foi aquilo — "Você sabe que em breve haverá a sucessão do grande mestre e que..."_

—"_Eu sei, eu serei o possível escolhido."_

—"_Você ou Aioros..."_

—"_Eu serei o escolhido..." _

_Mais uma vez o indiano viu aquela sombra no olhar do amado. Mais uma vez, um estremecimento percorreu o corpo imberbe do novo cavaleiro de ouro de virgem._

—"_Admiro sua confiança, mas temo que se decepcione." — falou o virginiano._

—"_Então é porque não confia em mim..."_

—"_Sei que você é comparado a um Deus por seu poder e bondade e é invencível entre os cavaleiros de ouro. Também creio que será o escolhido, mas, não sejamos arrogante ao ponto de não considerar um rival como Aioros..."_

—"_Não fale essa palavra, rival! Um cavaleiro de ouro não pode ser rival de outro cavaleiro de ouro..."_

—"_Saga, essa noite está tão escura. Eu não tenho boas sensações..."_

_O cavaleiro de gêmeos o envolveu mais forte nos braços e o beijou na testa._

—"_Eu estou aqui, eu sempre o protegerei..."_

*******

As vozes do passado ecoaram no presente e levaram lágrimas aos olhos do Cavaleiro de Virgem. Não, não mais voltaria a acreditar, não mais teria sua inocência de volta, era impossível. Recusava-se a amar como amara aquele que um dia colocou suas ambições acima de tudo, acima do bem e do mal.

*******

Os dias se passaram novamente implacáveis, sem que os dois voltassem a se ver. O homem mais próximo de Deus e o mais forte dentre os cavaleiros de bronze continuavam suas rotinas sem que ninguém desconfiasse das inquietações dos corações de ambos. Como cavaleiros, eles não se permitiam demonstrações de fraqueza ou sentimentalismo. A vida continuava a mesma.

Contudo, eles não possuíam o conhecimento de que forças malignas se aproximavam e também não entendiam a inquietação da Deusa desde a visita _"das primordiais_". O tear do destino girava incansavelmente em direção ao santuário, em busca dos corações entristecidos...

*******

Mu olhou a noite estrelada pela janela e se abraçou ao próprio corpo. Sentia-se estranho, com uma tristeza calma que ele tentava descobrir por que. Olhou para Aldebaran que o encarava deitado na cama.

— O que acontece com você, Mu? Sinto-o tão triste, por que não deita aqui ao meu lado?

— Eu sinto que... ah, acho que estou paranóico desde os acontecimentos em Jamiel e já se passou tanto tempo!

— Muito tempo mesmo e não me lembro de você estar assim antes, o que aconteceu?

— Não sei, sinto essa escuridão de forma estranha, nem eu mesmo entendo...

— Então deita aqui meu doce e deixa que afasto qualquer escuridão de você... — falou o moreno e Mu acabou sorrindo e se deitando ao lado dele. Envolvendo fortemente seu homem nos braços e não querendo dar atenção aquela dor que apertava seu peito.

*******

Eles se encontraram, estavam mais uma fez frente a frente. Ambos de olhos vidrado no outro, mas sem nada dizer e assim ficaram parados na escadaria. Ikki voltaria para o templo de Athena e Shaka desceria até a quinta casa. Mas o encontro paralisou os músculos de ambos.

— Bom dia, Cavaleiro. — quando se ouviu uma voz, foi a do virginiano que fechou os olhos. Ikki apenas assentiu com a cabeça e subiria os degraus se o loiro não o parasse.

— Fênix, será que não poderíamos ser amigos? — ele perguntou e o mais jovem se voltou para fitá-lo, estava muito sério.

— Continuamos amigos, Virgem, não foi você mesmo quem falou que cavaleiros protetores da mesma deusa devem ser amigos?

— E então por que eu sinto que passaste a me evitar desde...?

— Infelizmente, Cavaleiro, defensores, e mesmo deuses são incapazes de mandar nos próprios sentimentos.

— Sinto muito, Cavaleiro, eu não posso me eximir das obrigações que possuo. Caso pudesse...

Ikki desceu os dois degraus que o separava do loiro e chegou bem próximo a ele que recuou até se encostar a parede. Ele usava um sári azul claro e sua pele branca parecia mais pálida aquela manhã...

— Então, responda-me, Shaka, caso pudéssemos... — começou Ikki, e o olhava tão profundamente que o indiano se viu obrigado a abrir os olhos e encará-lo – Caso não fossemos quem somos...

— Eu o amaria. – o loiro respondeu firme, sem tirar os olhos dos seus. Ikki ficou mirando-o por um tempo. Adorava a convicção com que ele era capaz de falar do assunto mais embaraçoso que fosse. Adorava sua capacidade de resolver as coisas apenas com uma palavra, com um olhar...

Shaka não resistiu quando ele segurou-lhe o queixo e beijou-lhe a boca de forma delicada. Um toque sutil, somente os lábios semi-abertos de ambos se tocando e se reconhecendo. Um reconhecimento estranho e angustiante. Voltou a fechar os olhos saboreando aquele toque tão singelo e tão profundo...

Ikki interrompeu a carícia e mirou o rosto enrubescido, ele continuava com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos fechados.

— Mas, ainda assim, somos cavaleiros, não é? – perguntou.

— Sim. – respondeu o loiro — Eu sinto muito...

— Certa vez você me disse que nunca desejou uma vida diferente da sua. — falou Ikki e voltou a subir as escadas.

— Cavaleiro... — Shaka chamou novamente, baixando a cabeça. Ele parou mais uma vez – Um dia me darás razão. Entenderá toda a minha determinação, ainda é muito jovem...

— Sim, sou jovem, mas não me julgue tolo por isso, Shaka de Virgem. Entendo muito bem o que se passa entre nós dois; mas não sou homem de mendigar nada a ninguém , muito menos afeto.

Falou e voltou a subir as escadas, correndo. Shaka suspirou e voltou para o seu templo, para meditar. Ainda era cedo e ele teria discípulos para treinar. Contudo, a perturbação interna causada por aquele encontro não se dissiparia facilmente.

*******

Ikki seguiu a sua rotina de treinamento dos aprendizes. Entretanto, o sabor dos lábios do indiano ainda permanecia nos seus; seu calor, seu cheiro, tudo ficara impregnado em si, mesmo num toque tão singelo. Por que sentia tudo aquilo? Era um tormento quente como um lago de fogo. Não poderia negar que sentia falta das conversas, mas principalmente do sorriso e do cheiro dele...

Por que, Por que, por quê? Era só o que sua cabeça conseguia pensar, mais nada além disso. Queria-o? Amava-o?

O jovem cavaleiro de bronze estava confuso demais, saudoso demais. Tanto que se viu, ao cair da noite, voltando aquele penhasco e saltando sobre aquela areia fofa. O refúgio de ambos, o lugar onde passou a amá-lo. Sim, amava-o não negaria nada a si mesmo. Negação não era com ele. Sempre assumira muito corajosamente os próprios sentimentos. Fugira sim, ausentou-se do santuário durante muito tempo, para voltar e ter a certeza de que Shaka de Virgem era a pessoa que queria nos braços.

— Fênix...

Ouviu a voz dele e respirou fundo. Como poderia ser? Que força gravitacional os atiravam sempre ao encontro do outro? Virou-se para encará-lo. Os brilhantes olhos azuis o miravam, meio confusos.

— O que faz aqui a essa hora? — ele insistiu — Não deveria estar descansando para os treinamentos de amanhã?

— Você não deveria fazer o mesmo? — perguntou irritado com a indiferença na voz do indiano.

— Estou buscando paz para dormir. — falou o loiro calmamente se sentando na areia.

— O que tira a sua paz, Shaka? — perguntou se sentando ao seu lado. Os olhos do loiro cravaram-se no suave balanço do mar a sua frente.

— No momento só você consegue abalar minha paz e sabe disso. — continuou com a voz suave — Temos que resolver isso, Fênix.

— E como você acha que devemos resolver, isso? — ironizou e Shaka se voltou o encarando.

— Não venha com ironias, estou falando sério e muito sério. — tornou firme — Somos cavaleiros, isso... isso que sentimos é altamente desnecessário.

— Muito interessante a forma que você vê os sentimentos; "Altamente desnecessários", guardarei essa expressão!

— Ikki...

— Shaka, escute bem, porque só direi dessa vez. Não compartilho de suas mesmas opiniões sobre a vida. Entretanto, o respeito demais e, por isso e, só por isso, irei embora agora; caso contrário, o derrubaria nessa areia e lhe mostraria como uma vida de verdade pode ser prazerosa!

O indiano emudeceu; ruborizou e nada respondeu. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, perdeu a voz e a ação; não conseguia nem olhar para Ikki.

O leonino se ergue do lado do loiro e mirou-o, ele não teve coragem de encarar o garoto pela primeira vez. Fênix iria se afastar, mas parou porque o loiro se levantou também e segurou-lhe o braço.

— Espere Fênix...

Ikki o mirou. Que olhar; Shaka sempre se via preso aqueles olhos escuros, sempre, desde que o vira pela primeira vez.

—"_Menino, onde está o Jango?"_

—"_Morto, eu o matei..."_

—"_E você quem é? Um anjo?"_

—"_Não, eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro..."_

— Shaka... — a voz grave de Ikki o libertou de seus pensamentos. E ele soltou seu braço. Suspirou e continuou:

— Sei que hoje, você não compreende minhas atitudes. Por Buda! Você é jovem demais. Não se esqueça que minhas obrigações, como você mesmo observou certa vez, são muitas...

— Não me trate como se fosse um menino, já lhe pedi isso. Sei exatamente como se sente, Virgem, apenas não concordo e acho "_altamente desnecessário_", porque sei que sente o mesmo que eu!

— Estranhamente, sei que pode ler meu coração... — falou Shaka — Por isso mesmo, espero que entenda toda a minha determinação e saiba que minha vontade jamais será subjugada.

Ikki o mirou irritado e depois lhe segurou o queixo, o encarando nos olhos; Shaka fez o mesmo, mas ao contrário do olhar desafiador do mais jovem, seu olhar foi triste, contudo, firme.

— Sabe o que mais, Shaka de Virgem? — disse firme e lentamente — Pegue essa determinação, e sua vontade insubjugável e enfie no rabo!

Largou-lhe o queixo e se afastou em direção ao santuário. Shaka ficou aturdido, observando-o se afastar, por um tempo. Até se decidir a voltar para o santuário silencioso, onde todos dormiam o sono, que eles não conseguiriam dormir.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Nossa, o Ikki é desaforado até a raiz dos cabelos, heins? Hehehehe, adoro ele! E o Shaka hein? Oh coisinha enjoada (como diz o Ikki em algumas das minhas fics XD!).

Em fim saiu um beijo! O que está acontecendo com a perva da Sion, hein??? Hehehehe...

Beijo de coração a quem está acompanhando, principalmente os que estão deixando reviews:

Kojican, Amamiya Fã (Ah, querida não posso adiantar nada nessa fic... hehehehe beijos e obrigada por sempre ler minhas linhas toscas), Suellen-san, Danieru, Arcueid, Hinamori, Kira Key.

Obrigada de coração!

Sion Neblina


	6. Sansara

**Sansara**

**Capítulo VI**

No dia seguinte, Ikki descia as escadas para o treinamento na arena. Passou pela casa de virgem, mas dessa vez, resolveu não parar; respeitaria a vontade do indiano. Não ficaria correndo atrás dele. Saberia aceitar, embora, a dor que sentisse no peito o impelisse a procurá-lo. Não suportava aquela distância forçada, mas também era um homem orgulho e seu orgulho lhe dizia que não precisava do indiano. Ponderava que não deveriam mesmo se envolver, afinal, eram cavaleiros. Tinha que, mau grado seu, dar razão a Shaka. O que cavaleiros poderiam esperar e sonhar nessa vida? Amor, felicidade, paz? Essas coisas não existiam para eles. Uma nova batalha sempre viria e com ela baixas, corpos, sofrimento...

Ter alguém no coração só faria com que tentassem proteger a própria vida ou a vida do outro, aquilo era, como dissera o indiano, altamente desnecessário.

Então, por que sentia aquilo no peito? Aquela vontade imbecil de começar algo que já estava fadado a se destruir? No passado, seu amor por Esmeralda e a dor por perdê-la o transformara num ser desprezível guiado por um ódio cego. Não mais permitiria isso; não deixaria que aquele ser ignóbil, morto pela larva da Ilha Canon, voltasse a existir em si.

Passou o dia treinando até a exaustão; ocupando a mente ao máximo, mas o coração de que se ocuparia? Tentava ser racional como sempre, inteligente, estratégico como nunca deixara de ser, mas o loiro da sexta casa continuava tomando de assalto seus mais estranhos sentimentos.

Missão, ambos tinham uma; Shaka tinha a missão de cavaleiro e sua missão pessoal como Buddha. Ele, Ikki de Fênix, tinha a missão de cavaleiro e a missão pessoal de proteger seu irmão e amigos e para executar essa missão, precisava também de paz e clareza. Em fim, eles não eram tão diferentes.

Já era noite quando voltou pelas doze casas; sentiu o cosmo do indiano ao passar pela sexta casa, mas ele não estava sozinho; outro cosmo dourado queimava ao lado do seu e o cavaleiro de fênix foi vencido pela curiosidade. Todavia, não entrou, mas também não continuou seu percurso. Ficou parado, exatamente onde estava; na subida da escadaria...

— Aiolia, o que tanto deseja falar comigo? — Shaka perguntou ao servir o chá ao amigo, no jardim de sua casa.

Os olhos verdes do leonino passearam por ele; passearam até demais na opinião do indiano; e depois pousaram na xícara.

— Tenho achado que você anda estranho, Virgem...

— Estranho como? — perguntou se sentando de frente ao cavaleiro de leão.

— Disperso e triste muitas vezes... — falou sério — O que tanto o atormenta?

— Sonhos estranhos, mas isso não me atormenta, só me intriga. Não entendo aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa? — Shaka sentia-se incomodado, não gostava que se intrometessem em sua vida. Há muito tempo, fechara todas as portas para relacionamentos pessoais; e embora, Aiolia sempre insistisse em abri-las, na verdade, arrombá-las; o indiano continuava impondo barreiras a um contato maior.

— Shaka... — Aiolia falou com certa melancolia — Eu... se você permitisse...

— Permitisse o quê, Aiolia? — interrompeu, se levantando. Não queria mesmo aquela conversa — Já está tarde, acho que precisamos dormir...

Contudo, Aiolia de Leão não era homem de recuar diante de uma decisão tomada; e ele já tomara a decisão de que naquela noite, diria ao indiano tudo o que pensava e tudo o que sentia.

Ergueu-se também e se aproximou do loiro que então, abriu os olhos para mirá-lo com surpresa; em anos de convivência, o grego raramente ousou enfrentá-lo ou mesmo encará-lo daquela forma, ao menos não em assuntos pessoais.

— Shaka, — continuou Aiolia — Você se lembra daquela vez que quase nos enfrentamos na sala do mestre?

— Não quero falar sobre isso, foi um erro... — falou o indiano recuando um pouco.

— Também não é sobre isso que quero falar e sim, sobre algo que acho que você prefere ignorar...

Shaka não respondeu. Ficou encarando Aiolia e esperando que ele dissesse o que queria; na verdade sempre soubera que em algum momento, teriam aquela conversa.

— Daquela vez que quase nos enfrentamos...

— Graças a Athena isso não aconteceu; então não acho que deva se preocupar com aquele episódio, apenas esqueça... — falou e começou a caminhar para fora do jardim — Agora, se me der licença, cavaleiro...

Ele tentou fugir, mas o leonino o impediu se postando rapidamente na saída do jardim. O indiano o encarou com certa irritação.

— Você vai me ouvir, Shaka de Virgem, dessa vez, você vai me escutar!

— Não sou obrigado a isso! — falou Shaka — Aiolia, seja lá o que pense que possa haver entre nós dois, esqueça, para o bem do seu coração...

O grego deixou escapar um sorriso triste.

— Nunca imaginei que pudesse haver algo entre nós dois, Shaka; para mim, você sempre foi algo inatingível... Como um astro distante e insensível...

— Então? — o loiro estava confuso, afinal o que aquele leão louco queria?

Aiolia caminhou até ele e segurou-lhe o rosto. Os olhos antes calmos do virginiano pareceram-lhe atormentados.

— Daquela vez, eu quase enlouqueci com a possibilidade de ter que machucar você; por que...

— Não! — Shaka o interrompeu se libertando das suas mãos — Chega de palavras, por Buda, Aiolia!

— Não, dessa vez, direi. — o leonino o encarou em desafio — Eu amo você, sempre amei...

Shaka baixou a cabeça e o defensor da quinta casa recolheu os dedos que seguravam seu queixo e esperou que ele falasse. Quando isso aconteceu, sua voz foi calma como sempre, somente com um pouco de tristeza.

— Aiolia, falarei agora e quero que preste muita atenção. Nunca poderei corresponder a esse sentimento; tenho obrigações que vão além do que você ou qualquer outro possa entender e prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais deixaria esse tipo de distração atrapalhar minha evolução moral. Entenda que não é por você e nunca será por qualquer outro; é por mim.

— No passado...

— No passado eu era um garoto; hoje sou um homem que sabe muito bem o que quer e o que quero é renunciar a todas as minhas paixões, toda e qualquer forma de apego como minha missão de Buddha me exige, como minha missão de cavaleiro considera prudente.

Aiolia sorriu com melancolia. Realmente, nunca tivera esperanças.

— Eu precisava dizer...

— E eu entendo... — sorriu Shaka fechando os olhos — Não tenha mágoas de mim, Leão; no futuro saberá que é melhor assim.

O grego suspirou e resignou-se; pensara que seria difícil; não imaginara que seria difícil daquela forma. O que fazer? Recuar e esquecer.

— Boa noite, Virgem... — disse e começou a andar para a saída.

— Leão... — Shaka chamou sem olhá-lo e ele parou se voltando.

— Sim?

— Lembre-se de quem somos...

— Somos homens, Shaka, antes de qualquer coisa. E sendo homens, temos o direito ao amor, ao prazer e todas as maravilhosas coisas que uma vida além dessas paredes podem nos oferecer. Só basta queremos isso; ter coragem para viver o que o coração nos manda...

— O coração, ao contrário do que se diz, nem sempre é um bom conselheiro...

— Então, quem seria? — ele perguntou e saiu.

O loiro respirou fundo e voltou a se sentar, para tomar seu chá. Ironicamente as afirmações de Aiolia combinavam perfeitamente com as de Ikki. Será que estava tão errado? Contudo, havia coisas que nenhum dos dois sabiam; que sua determinação não se devia apenas as suas crenças; na verdade, essas não dizia nada contra envolvimentos amorosos. Contanto que Kama fosse praticado de forma equilibrada com Dharma e Artha, evitando-se assim que os indivíduos se tornassem escravos de suas paixões; não havia nada que o impedisse de viver sentimentos, ao contrário; os sábios antigos sabiam que o corpo humano precisava do sexo e que a alma precisava de companhia. O que impulsionava sua decisão era outra coisa; era uma mágoa negra que, sabia, não deveria habitar seu coração e nem determinar seus atos, mas ela existia...

"_Budismo quer o que a vida pode nos dar..."_ a voz do mestre, muitas vezes, ecoava de repente em sua mente e dizia que ele de nada deveria se privar. Para se renunciar plenamente era necessário viver plenamente todas as etapas da vida. Mas o sábio budista tinha medo de se apegar, embora sua filosofia dissesse que amor e apego fossem coisas totalmente diferentes. O amor é desapegado, o amor não prende e nem escraviza, o amor transcende; então por que não vivê-lo?

A verdade, muitas vezes, chegava brutal e de forma que lhe tirava o sono. Medo? Era isso que sentia? Medo de se entregar de novo? Medo de sofrer de novo? De ser usado e abandonado?

Ele era tido como o décimo avatar de Vishnu, embora, muitas vezes duvidasse disso... Sim, não se achava elevado o suficiente; ainda duvidava, era humano demais, jovem demais e cheio de pedras a carregar...

"Para se renunciar é necessário ter, não se pode renunciar o que não se tem. Um dia chegará a hora da grande renúncia e o que você terá para renunciar?"

Bebericou o chá e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa de pedra. Olhou ao redor e não conseguiu encontrar saída.

*******

Aiolia cruzou com Ikki na saída da casa de virgem; os leoninos trocaram um olhar hostil; e o cavaleiro de leão seguiria seu caminho, mas parou e se voltou para o cavaleiro de bronze, que sustentou seu olhar de forma direta.

— Pretende entrar na casa de virgem? — perguntou o cavaleiro de ouro.

— Acho que isso não é de sua conta, é? — perguntou o mais jovem e o grego deu um risinho sarcástico.

— Não, não é, mas advirto que você não conseguirá nada com ele; então acho melhor que volte a brincar com menininhos da sua idade e esqueça os mais velhos...

Ikki riu também com ironia.

— Está dizendo isso por experiência própria, Leão? Ele chutou você, não foi?

Aiolia sentiu os pelos do corpo eriçarem como os de um gato irritado; mas resolveu não cair na provocação daquele moleque; não valeria a pena. Sorriu e respondeu:

— Sim, assim como vai chutar você se resolver entrar. Não se engane; toda doçura e amizade com que lhe trata, nada significa; é apenas a forma que ele encontra para demonstrar gratidão e amor pela humanidade. Não significa que sinta algo por você ou por qualquer outro...

Ikki não entendeu a afirmação do cavaleiro de ouro; estava confuso com as palavras e as atitudes de Aiolia; será que eles eram amantes? Por que o leonino demonstrava tanto ciúmes de Shaka?

Tentava organizar os pensamentos. Não, eles não poderiam ser amantes; Shaka dissera que não podia se envolver com ninguém e tinha certeza de que ele não era um hipócrita e nem um mentiroso.

— Já percebi que nossa amizade o incomoda... — Ikki baixou o olhar com uma expressão de desdém — Essa afirmação é apenas para me desencorajar? Tem medo de perder para um garotinho?

— Perder pra você? — Aiolia riu — Isso não seria possível, Fênix; sei que, ao menos, o indiano tem bom gosto...

— Então, obrigado pelo conselho, mas vou entrar. — falou e se adiantou pelo salão do templo.

— Você que sabe... — o leão falou entre dentes e desceu as escadas para sua casa.

Ikki parou no meio do templo de virgem. Dissera aquelas coisas para irritar Aiolia, mas não estava certo se queria ver Shaka depois do último encontro dos dois. Precisava de uma chance de esquecer; mas por que havia aquela necessidade de proximidade? Resolveu voltar; não deveria ver o indiano. Como dissera Aiolia, ninguém deveria se aproximar de Shaka de Virgem, aquele que era sagrado do céu ao inferno.

Com esse pensamento subiu para o templo da deusa, onde dormiu solitário, como todas as noites de sua vida.

*******

Mais uma bela manhã de sol e Shaka resolveu que não treinaria, não naquele dia, queria caminhar um pouco refletir sobre sua vida, suas escolhas e... suas necessidades. Aquelas mesmas que não deveriam existir, já que, como Buddha, deveria se livrar de todos os apegos.

Apegos? Não tenho nenhum. Ponderou mantendo os olhos fechados, nada que me impeça de, no momento certo, entregar minha alma e minha vida. Amor? Seria amor?

Continuou a andar observando a paisagem grega com suas ruínas e o mediterrâneo que tornava tudo meio místico.

Quando optara pela vida de cavaleiro, abrira mão do monastério porque a prática budista condenava toda e qualquer forma de violência; mesmo aquela dita feita, pelo bem da humanidade. A vida monástica exigia total renúncia e celibato.

O Buda recomendou três critérios para fazer julgamentos morais. O primeiro podia ser chamado de princípio da universalidade – agir em relação aos outros do mesmo modo que gostaríamos que eles agissem conosco. O segundo podia ser chamado de princípio conseqüencial – Para determinar se um comportamento é benéfico ou prejudicial é necessário avaliar as conseqüências tanto no agente como no paciente, ou seja, um comportamento que cause algum tipo de dano quer no agente quer no paciente deve ser evitado. O terceiro era o princípio instrumental – um comportamento é benéfico ou prejudicial se respectivamente conduz para mais perto ou afasta do objetivo. O objetivo último no Budismo é _nibbana_, um estado de pureza e paz mental, e tudo que conduzir a esse objetivo, será benéfico.

"Será Fênix benéfico ou prejudicial?" Perguntou-se. Tinha que admitir que estava cansado de se lastimar. Hábil ou inábil? Benéfico ou prejudicial? Um envolvimento poderia afastá-lo do caminho ou ele apenas estava fugindo?

"Nada é absoluto, não há verdade absoluta; e nenhuma palavra pode expressar a verdade." Seu coração se angustiava e sua mente procurava a luz que sabia, mau grado seu, nunca viria, pois o mestre dissera:

_"Manifestei-me de um modo onírico para seres oníricos e dei um dharma onírico, mas na realidade nunca ensinei e nunca apareci"._

Em suma, cada ser humano que encontrasse a sua essência e verdade; o Buddha nunca ditara regras e _certos_ ou _errados_; o Buddha nunca ensinara budismo.

- "Céus, em que confusão você se encontra, Shaka de Virgem!" - riu dos próprios pensamentos e seguiu seu caminho ainda questionando a vida e todas as suas manifestações.

Vagava pelo santuário vestido em sua armadura. Era como deveria se trajar para andar pelo santuário, embora, nem sempre os cavaleiros obedecessem àquela regra. Bem, o cavaleiro que ele acabava de encontrar a obedecia; era um dos mais incisivos, obstinados e rígidos defensores da Deusa. Seu nome Milo de Escorpião.

O indiano se aproximou seguindo o seu olhar e percebeu que ele se direcionava ao cemitério dos cavaleiros.

- Bom dia, Milo...

- Afaste-se, Shaka – ele pediu com voz baixa – Não quero falar com ninguém agora.

O indiano podia sentir que a dor e a tristeza dele não diminuíra nem um centímetro desde aquele fatídico dia. Baixou os olhos.

- Não precisa ser grosseiro, vou deixá-lo em paz... – falou lhe dando as costas. Mas parou ao ouvir a voz do outro cavaleiro...

- Eu sei que também sofre, Shaka de Virgem, não faça como nós que achávamos que ninguém sabia...

- Milo, eu...

- Nós nos escondemos tanto pra quê? – o grego virou-se e o encarou e seu olhar foi tão fulminante que o protetor da sexta casa abriu os olhos para encarar aquele verde mar de angústia – Tínhamos tanto orgulho, pra quê? Ao final, ele partiu e eu nunca pude dizer às coisas que deveria ter dito. Eu nunca pude dizer o que sentia por ele...

- Milo...

- E hoje, ah, hoje eu vejo vocês fazendo o mesmo. Mantendo-se amarrado a tolices que outrora já se mostravam tolices! Quisera eu vê-lo novamente, nem que fosse para brigar com ele! Mas ele está lá! – Apontou para o cemitério a frente – Naquele mármore gelado e eu estou aqui sozinho... esperando para morrer como o sol a cada dia... Quem dera fosse eu a morrer naquela batalha...

As últimas palavras foram sussurradas e Shaka se afastou do escorpiano. Não podia ajudá-lo em sua dor, ninguém poderia. Muitos até tentaram, mas ele era orgulhoso e arredio; aquela era a primeira vez que demonstrava algum sentimento sobre o ocorrido. E demonstrava para ele, justo para ele, por quê?

Voltou-se novamente. Ele continuava mirando o cemitério, de costa para o indiano.

- Milo...

- Shaka, não deixe seu amor morrer na próxima batalha... talvez, não haja depois...

Após proferir essa sentença, o escorpiano passou pelo protetor da sexta casa. Sua capa se agitou com o vento, levada por seus passos firmes. O ardente, o estrategista, o inteligente cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião. Um homem amargurado por suas dores.

— Você não sente? — Milo perguntou ainda de costa — Não sente esse cosmo negro que ronda a terra? Ele paira sobre sua casa.

Ele disse e seguiu de volta às doze casas. Shaka ficou aturdido sem saber o que pensar de toda aquela situação. Desde quando Milo era daquela forma? Resignou-se, na verdade, não sabia como era o escorpiano, porque embora sempre se mostrasse amável e respeitasse demais os companheiros, nunca esteve próximo deles. Sempre manteve a distância necessária de quem quer que fosse; nunca quis nada mais que o respeito de todos, exceto...

Afastou os pensamentos e adentrou seu templo, tentando não pensar que tudo estava estranho; os cavaleiros, a deusa, a energia da terra...

— Estava esperando você...

Seu coração deu um pulo ao escutar a voz grave que vinha do jardim da sua casa.

Irritou-se.

— Não pode entrar aqui sem que autorize, moleque!

Ikki nada disse, se aproximou dele, o mirando sério.

"Seus olhos sempre me paralisam..." pensou o indiano engolindo em seco, enquanto o rapaz caminhava em sua direção.

— Nunca me tratou assim, antes...

— Nunca foste tão imaturo, antes. — tornou Virgem se afastando.

— Querer você, faz de mim imaturo? — perguntou e Shaka ruborizou.

— Está entrando numa batalha que não pode vencer, Fênix. — falou tentando manter a calma.

— Você tem sempre a palavra exata, não é?

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Que embora, seja bastante eloqüente com as palavras... — Ikki se aproximou mais uma vez — Teu olhar me deixa bem ciente da verdade; uma verdade que você não quer, mas existe...

— A verdade é inexprimível, Fênix, não indique seus conceitos como verdades... — retorquiu deixando que o mais jovem se aproximasse.

Ikki chegou bem perto, seus corpos quase se tocando.

— Abra os olhos pra mim...

— Não. — murmurou Shaka virando o rosto. O contato era iminente, podia sentir a respiração dele; cálida, mentolada.

Os dedos de Fênix caminharam gentilmente por seu queixo, puxando-o com delicadeza.

— Abra os olhos mais uma vez para mim, Shaka...

"_...não deixe seu amor morrer na próxima batalha... talvez, não haja depois..."_

A voz do escorpiano ecoou na mente do homem mais próximo de Deus e ele se rendeu, abrindo os olhos para mirar o azul noite a sua frente.

— Estão abertos... — disse tranquilamente, embora pudesse escutar seu coração batendo acelerado — O que tanto quer ver?

— Esse fogo que vejo em seus olhos, é o mesmo que me consome... — falou e antes que o loiro pudesse reagir, arrebatou-lhe um beijo profundo.

Línguas se buscaram na mesma intensidade. Dessa vez não foi como o primeiro beijo, agora havia fogo, desejo e a ânsia de aplacar aquele vazio inefável. Ao mesmo tempo em que a mente se perdia em confusão, os corpos entendiam muito bem a mensagem; compreendiam que os lábios eram macios, as línguas saborosas e as peles quentes...

Compreendiam que o desejo brotava como certa pontada de dor que começava no baixo ventre e irradiava por todo o corpo, todos os shakras se rendiam a swadhistana*¹ e somente a vontade de entregar-se permanecia; única forma de se livrar da dor ao mesmo tempo extasiante e torturante, sim, era uma dor que clamava por sexo...

O beijo sensual só terminou porque ambos ficaram sem fôlego. Contudo, somente os lábios se provaram, os corpos mantiveram a distância devida e respeitosa, as mãos do leonino não se moveram da nuca do virginiano — e quanto esforço isso mereceu — e o loiro também não quis aprofundar o contato; entretanto, também não demonstrou nenhuma intenção de interrompê-lo ou recuar; permaneceu parado e assim ficou, depois que o toque terminou; não se moveu um centímetro e Ikki também não.

Minutos, talvez, segundos pareceram horas; e eles continuavam parados; respirações alteradas; não diziam nada e nem se afastavam.

— Espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade... — disse em fim o cavaleiro de virgem, se afastando do mais jovem.

— Curiosidade? — Ikki repetiu incrédulo.

— Sim, em sua idade é tudo que temos. — falou friamente — Ouça-me, Ikki e preste bastante atenção...

— Se for mais um discurso sobre coisas "altamente desnecessárias", nem precisa começar! — esbravejou o cavaleiro moreno o olhando firme, mas Shaka fechara os olhos, exatamente para fugir dos olhos de Fênix.

— Por que você é tão impulsivo? — irritou-se Shaka — Custa me escutar?

Ikki encarou o loiro nos olhos.

— Custa sim, porque sei que me dirá alguma das suas verdades absolutas e estou farto delas!

— Nunca falei possuir a verdade, a verdade é inexprimível e nenhum homem a possui, já disse! — Shaka tentava manter o autocontrole; mas, sobretudo, tentava esconde o quanto estava perturbado.

— Então o que quer dizer? Fale de uma vez! — irritou-se o leonino.

O indiano abriu os olhos azuis para mirá-lo, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

"_...não deixe seu amor morrer na próxima batalha..."_

A voz do escorpiano chegou forte a mente do homem mais próximo de Deus, mas ele permaneceu imóvel.

Ikki resignou-se.

— Brevemente estarei voltando ao Japão, juro que até lá não mais o incomodarei.

Falou e saiu andando, o coração apertado, mas decidido a não forçar mais uma situação; já havia forçado demais.

— Ikki...— Shaka sussurrou tão baixo que somente ele foi capaz de ouvir, enquanto escutava os passos do leonino se afastarem cada vez mais.

"_Não deixe seu amor morrer na próxima batalha..."_

Concentrou-se para esquecer aquelas palavras e concentrar-se nos seis preceitos de sua crença, precisava desesperadamente...

"_Assumo o preceito de abster-me de destruir os seres vivo."_

"_Assumo o preceito de abster-me de tomar o que não me for dado."_

"_Assumo o preceito de abster-me de comportamento errôneo nos prazeres sensuais."_

"_Assumo o preceito de abster-me da fala incorreta."_

"_Assumo o preceito de abster- me de bebidas e alimentos intoxicantes que perturbam a mente."_

Tudo isso passou como um raio em sua mente, enquanto a voz de Milo insistia em persegui-lo.

"_...Não deixe seu amor morrer na próxima batalha..."_

"_...Não deixe seu amor morrer na próxima batalha..."_

"_...Não deixe seu amor morrer na próxima batalha... talvez, não haja depois..."_

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **_Bem, gente, sorry a enrolação, mas o meu Shaka não é um homem fácil. Se bem que no Fandom já vi Shaka de todas as formas; mas o meu é assim, chatinho, complicado, sorry..._

_Mas prometo que no próximo capítulo, resolvo algumas coisas e esclareço outras; pasmem, mas esses capítulos foram apenas a "introdução" da fic, a história começará mesmo a partir do próximo (é que sou enrolada mesmo, fazer o quê?)._

Swadhistana – É o chacra ligado a sexualidade e as emoções que se situa na região abaixo do umbigo (baixo ventre).

_Beijos a todos os meus queridos leitores, em especial aos que tiveram a delicadeza de deixar uma review com crítica, sugestão e, quando possível, elogios._

_Kira Key, Danieru, Hinamori, Arcueid__, Suellen-san, Amamiya fã, Kojican._

**Adoro vocês!**

_Deixo a sugestão aos silenciosos que se manifestem, é importante saber a opinião de vocês._

**Sion Neblina**


	7. O abismo em teu olhar

**O abismo em teu olhar**

**VII**

_**Alertas: **__Angst, Dark lemon_

E o vento do tempo passava. Passou a primeira noite e também a segunda. Corações doloridos não se encontravam. Shaka não voltou a arena; Ikki não voltou ao seu templo e eles continuavam a manter a rotina de suas vidas. Treinamento, meditação, solidão.

O cavaleiro de virgem soube por um dos servos que o cavaleiro de fênix voltara ao Japão para visitar o irmão. Seu coração doeu e resignou-se. Um pensamento acalmava-lhe a alma, e ele dizia que não deveria ceder novamente aquele tipo de sentimento. Embora sentisse falta de muito do sorriso do rapaz; de sua mão e de sua voz grave. Das suas observações inusitadas sobre as batalhas e sobre a vida. Embora a voz de Milo sempre o perseguisse e dissesse exatamente o contrário.

Por que seu peito se comprimia tanto de saudade? O gosto ácido dos lábios dele ficou nos seus e parecia se perpetuar e havia os sonhos...

Sonhava que estava caído numa floresta escura e que um grande pássaro aparecia para salvá-lo, era uma espécie de quimera, uma mistura de pássaro e homem; esse pássaro o pegava nos braços e depois se transformava em Ikki de Fênix...

Por que sonhava tanto com ele? Por que sua mente estava sempre atada a ele? Qual o motivo de toda aquela inquietação?

E passavam-se os dias e demoravam a passar as horas; os dias tornavam-se infinitamente longos para o cavaleiro de virgem e também para o cavaleiro de bronze no Japão. Ele sentia a necessidade de ver o irmão, mas seu coração estava atado ao santuário por mais que não quisesse, por mais que lutasse desesperadamente contra.

Nessas horas, ambos imaginavam que, como os filósofos não paravam de repetir, havia muito mais entre o céu e a terra do que se quer pudessem imaginar. E assim, viviam a saudade que dilacerava alma e a lembrança da proximidade que aquecia o corpo. Sobretudo, nas noites quentes... Sim... as noites se tornaram estranhamente mais quentes e suadas.

Shaka mirou o pôr-do-sol sobre o mediterrâneo...

Ikki mirou a aurora, pela janela do seu quarto...

Ambos deixaram escapar um suspiro de saudade...

*******

Dias depois, Ikki voltou ao santuário. Shaka soube por um dos seus discípulos que ele voltara a treinar alguns aprendizes. Mas, a informação não precisava ser passada; ele soube o momento exato em que o cavaleiro de fênix pôs os pés no santuário, e esperou em sua casa, sua visita. Sabia que talvez, estivesse sendo tolo; ele não queria vê-lo, ele não podia vê-lo. Sabia que a distância era o mais sensato. Mas a esperança tola e a necessidade de satisfação egoísta sempre acabavam prevalecendo. Por isso, mesmo sabendo que não devia, torceu para que o cavaleiro de bronze fosse visitá-lo, coisa que o mais jovem não fez.

Entretanto, o cavaleiro de virgem, muitas vezes, ia a arena, vê-lo treinar, embora não se demorasse, era uma necessidade. Precisava apenas olhar para ele. Muitas vezes, seus olhos se encontravam, e o garoto sisudo não conseguia resistir. Um sorriso sempre acabava escapando dos seus lábios e ele, claro, disfarçava baixando o olhar. Shaka sorria também. Aquele abismo escuro dos olhos de Fênix o hipnotizava, levava-o a um mundo distante, a terras longínquas e imagens estranhas. Seu coração se alegrava, embora sua mente dissesse que não deveria gostar tanto daquele sorriso.

E mais uma vez os dias passavam naquele impasse; Tão longe... Tão perto um do outro.

*******

"_Ela caiu. Expulsa do Olimpo como figura abjeta que era. Isolada no lugar mais inóspito e aviltante da terra. Ela e seus irmãos, todos rejeitados pelos deuses olímpicos só poderiam habitar o mais quente lugar da terra, um inferno em chamas, lugar ideal para o ciúme e a loucura, a Ilha da rainha da morte. A deusa degradada passeava pela terra estéril banhada de sangue. Aquilo a divertia, gostava do odor do medo e do ódio e ali tudo era ódio. Ela era filha de Nix* também um ser primordial e amava a guerra, amava tudo que era ligado ao medo e ao desespero."_

"_Por isso, aquele odor a incomodou. Era um odor inebriante e estranho, lótus recém-colhido, sândalo sagrado e lavanda. O ser malévolo e imundo se encolheu fugindo para dentro daquela caverna; o brilho do outro feria seus olhos, o cheiro limpo agredia suas narinas. Não era para um ser como aquele estar naquele lugar, ele era limpo, ele não tinha o cheiro do ódio em si."_

"_Ao mesmo tempo em que o ser das trevas o temia, o queria, o desejava. Queria tocar aquela brancura, aquela suavidade, aquela pureza. Inveja imediata se apossou dela..."_

"_Ela uma imortal presa naquela forma ignóbil, degradada; ele um mortal só pureza e encanto."_

"_Então, ouviu o brado de alguém e o adorável aroma do sofrimento e do ódio invadiu suas narinas. Abandonou o anjo do lado de fora e se concentrou no pássaro ferido na escuridão. Sabia agora o que fazer para que sua inveja e seu ódio se perpetuassem."_

— _Então, essa foi a história desse enlace? — perguntou a deusa ao deus que lhe narrava os fatos de oito anos antes._

— _Não, o enlace do destino fora consagrado em seus nascimentos. Isso a deusa má não sabia e, por isso, ficou ainda mais enciumada e desejosa de destruí-los. Ela, como filha de Nix e do Caos, odeia tudo que é puro e santo..._

— _Sim, você já me dissera isso, então tudo que resta fazer é esperar, esperar sem nada fazer?_

— _Sim, mas não fique triste assim, querida Athena, ao final, o destino sempre é inevitável._

*******

A lua estava bonita aquela noite, refletida no mediterrâneo. Shaka estava parado naquela praia. Não entendia muito bem a necessidade de estar ali, aquela saudade que sentia mesmo estando tão perto, mesmo que praticamente se vissem todos os dias e ele pudesse sentir-lhe o cosmo quente emanando e quase tocando sua pele...

Ainda assim, ele preferia as noites passadas contra o mármore frio do seu templo, entre as lágrimas que não permitia que ninguém visse além da escuridão da casa de virgem. Preferia que ninguém soubesse a verdade; que um dia sofreu por alguém e que não queria sofrer novamente, embora o calor dele o envolvesse e confortasse mais que tudo.

Deitou-se na areia e se entregou as memórias do passado mais uma vez...

*******

_Shaka observou o mar daquele despenhadeiro enquanto Saga o envolvia pela cintura._

—"_Então nos veremos essa noite?" — perguntou o loiro e mirou o rosto fechado do outro cavaleiro – "O que aconteceu, Saga?"_

—"_Shion escolherá Aioros..." – falou o geminiano irritado — "Eu sou o mais forte, isso não é justo!"_

—"_Mas, justo hoje você tem que ficar pensando nisso?"_

_O geminiano sorriu e beijou os cabelos cheirosos de Virgem._

—"_Não, Cavaleiro, hoje eu tenho que vencer essa sua irritante e teimosa virgindade!" — falou ele._

—"_Não foi teimosia minha, você que dizia que eu era jovem demais..." — corou o cavaleiro de virgem._

—" _Sim e ainda acho, você só tem dezesseis anos, às vezes, sinto que estou fazendo algo muito errado..."_

— "_Mas eu quero. Além do mais, todos os outros da minha idade...."_

—"_Você não é "todos os outros", Shaka." — Saga sorriu e afagou o rosto do adolescente —" Às vezes, me esqueço que apesar de todo o treino e toda a sabedoria que possuis, ainda é um garoto..."_

— "_Não, sou um homem." — falou o virginiano — "E essa noite serei seu homem..."_

_O geminiano sorriu e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo terno._

—"_Eu amo você..."_

_Shaka encarou os olhos verdes dele. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe dizia tais palavras._

—"_Eu também te amo, Saga..."_

—"_Então me espere, eu não demoro!" — ele disse e beijou os lábios carnudos do cavaleiro loiro._

—"_Mas, aonde você vai?" — indagou Shaka que não tinha um bom pressentimento._

—"_Vou procurar o mestre e saber por que ele prefere Aioros..."_

_Ele disse e saiu. E naquela noite choveu, Shaka esperou quase a noite inteira sob a chuva, mas Saga não apareceu. Quando voltou ao santuário, molhado e exaurido, correu para o templo de gêmeos, mas só encontrou a armadura do seu amado... E passariam meses sem ter notícias de Saga, sentindo-se traído e abandonado pela única pessoa que confiava naquele lugar estranho. Sim, a Grécia sempre foi estranha para ele, estranha e solitária._

_Estava deitado em sua cama, soluçando, quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido. Levantou-se enxugando os olhos._

— "_Aiolia?" — indagou e o leonino se aproximou, saindo das sombras —"O que você está fazendo aqui?" — perguntou fungando, tentando esconder que estivera chorando._

—"_O Saga deixou você, não foi?"_

—"_Pra onde ele foi, Aiolia? Você sabe?" — perguntou vencendo seu orgulho._

—"_Ninguém sabe. Ele simplesmente abandonou a armadura e a casa. Eu vi quando ele saiu, mas ele não me disse aonde iria..."_

—"_Por que será que ele fez isso?" — perguntou o loiro —"Será que ele fez isso para fugir de mim?"_

— "_Não sei."_

— "_Será que alguém descobriu sobre nós e...?" — Shaka estava desolado e confuso._

—"_Ninguém além de mim, sabia de vocês..." — falou Aiolia e segurou a mão de Shaka — "E eu só sabia por que presto muita atenção em você, Cavaleiro de Virgem..."_

_A mão do leonino brincou com o rosto claro e marcado por lágrimas do indiano que se afastou._

—"_Não, Aiolia, eu não quero que você preste atenção em mim. Por que diz isso? Você sempre implicou comigo..." — Shaka estava confuso._

—"_Eu sempre impliquei com você, porque eu sempre gostei de você..."_

_Shaka se afastou ainda mais dele, as lágrimas voltaram ao seu rosto._

—"_Eu gosto do Saga, só dele, Aiolia; desculpe-me..."_

—"_Mas, ele foi embora! Ele deixou você sozinho, chorando na chuva!" — irritou-se o leonino — "Não é possível que ainda consiga amá-lo!"_

—"_Alguma coisa aconteceu!" – falou o loiro —"Eu confio nele, ele deve ter saído numa missão secreta a pedido do mestre! Isso, o mestre me dará notícias dele!"_

_O indiano sairia do quarto, se o Leão não houvesse segurado seu braço._

—"_Deixa de ser idiota, veja seu estado! Vai incomodar o mestre há essa hora, para falar do seu namorico com o cavaleiro de gêmeos?! Ponha-se em seu lugar, Cavaleiro de virgem, você já não é um aspirante!"_

_Shaka corou terrivelmente com aquelas palavras. Estava realmente esquecendo quem era e porque estava ali. Depois daquilo, jurara que jamais esqueceria quem era e qual o seu dever. Era um homem genioso e orgulhoso e ouvir aquilo do intempestivo leonino foi doloroso._

— "_Tens razão, cavaleiro, não mais esquecerei quem sou. Esperarei até que Saga volte."_

—"_Ele não voltará, Shaka..." — foram as últimas palavras de Aiolia antes de deixar seu templo._

_No dia seguinte, o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem chegou ao décimo terceiro templo para falar com o mestre. Não era muito de visitá-lo, mas daquela vez viu-se obrigado._

_Prestou a reverência e como sempre foi direto._

— _Mestre, houve alguma missão secreta a qual o senhor tenha enviado o cavaleiro de gêmeos?_

— _Por que deseja essa informação, Cavaleiro de Virgem?_

— _Desejo saber se algo ameaça o santuário. — mentiu. Não poderia dizer seus reais motivos para o mestre._

— _Quanto a isso fique tranqüilo. Nada ameaça o santuário, posso lhe garantir que o santuário nunca esteve tão seguro e que você não precisa se preocupar com o cavaleiro de gêmeos._

_Shaka resignou-se. Não poderia pedir mais informações, se exporia mais do que já estava fazendo. Reverenciou o mestre novamente e quando já estava saindo..._

— _Entretanto, se você quiser saber de Saga, ele deixou uma coisa comigo para você..._

_O indiano tentou não demonstrar alegria, ansiedade ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento. Caminhou a passos controlados até o homem de máscara e pegou o papel que ele segurava entre os dedos. Não o abriu na presença do mestre, despediu-se e desceu até a sua casa. Só então abrindo o bilhete..._

_Só havia uma palavra escrita: Adeus..._

_Dessa vez, ele não chorou. Prometeu que não choraria mais por Saga. Confiara nele e ele o abandonara sem nem ao menos se despedir. Ele o deixara sozinho..._

_Alguns meses depois, ele foi chamado ao templo do mestre. Aproximou-se e prestou a reverência como sempre fazia. Mas alguma coisa estava diferente nele. O tom de sua voz, mesmo abafado pela máscara, mudara; estava raivoso e ameaçador._

— _Levante-se Cavaleiro de virgem... — disse se erguendo também do trono — Siga-me..._

_Shaka estranhou, mas não poderia questioná-lo. Seguiu-o até um amplo aposento decorado com requinte e pompa, era o quarto do mestre do santuário._

— _Mestre...? — o cavaleiro não entendeu o que fazia ali._

— _Tire sua armadura... — o virginiano chegou a abrir os lábios, mas os fechou antes que algum protesto escapasse. Obedeceu fielmente, sua armadura se descolou do seu corpo, ficando ao lado da cama._

— _Agora tire a roupa..._

— _Mestre..._

— _Não vai seguir minhas ordens? Ousas me desafiar?_

— _Não. — respondeu o adolescente começando a se livrar das roupas. Quando já estava completamente nu, o mestre ficou o circundando como um felino faz a uma presa._

— _Ouvi dizer que você não possuiu um Erastes, isso é verdade?_

— _Sim... — respondeu o loiro tentando exercitar o que aprendeu como cavaleiro e que valeria a vida toda. O controle de fobos, Deimos e Enyo*¹. Nunca poderia se desesperar e tinha que estar pronto para qualquer situação. qualquer que fosse..._

— _Um cavaleiro que luta por causas como a nossa não pode fugir de nossas tradições. De acordo, cavaleiro de ouro de virgem?_

_Shaka estremeceu e não respondeu._

— _Terei que repetir?_

— _Não, mestre. Sim estou de acordo... — o menino falou e mantinha os olhos fechados. O grande mestre se aproximou e o segurou pelo queixo de forma indelicada e com força, o que forçou o adolescente a abrir a boca, numa expressão de dor._

— _Abra os olhos, eu quero ver o medo em seus olhos... — Shaka obedeceu e Ares sorriu atrás da máscara — Então o cosmo mais poderoso dentre os cavaleiros de ouro é capaz de sentir medo?_

_O mancebo não falou nada, nem mesmo quando foi atirado ao chão com violência e obrigado a se apoiar nos próprios joelhos. Voltou os olhos para o chão, ao ouvir os movimentos do mestre que se livrava da toga longa que vestia. Depois ele voltou e se inclinou sobre o corpo magro do jovem, puxando seus cabelos com violência o que obrigou Shaka a arquear o corpo._

— _Eu sempre quis isso, mas o Saga, bem, o Saga sempre foi um empecilho... — ele falou ao dar a primeira estocada seca no corpo intocado do cavaleiro que mordeu o lábio inferior não se permitindo gritar, embora a dor fosse forte — Ele tinha obrigação de iniciá-lo, como seu paidónomo era a obrigação dele fazer isso! Mas, já que ele não fez, alguém teria que fazer..._

_E o coito humilhante continuava com violência. Mas dos lábios do cavaleiro de virgem nem um gemido; apenas o sangue do atrito violento do dentes com a pele macia dava idéia da dor que ele sentia, a dor moral antes de qualquer outra. Contudo, as lágrimas tinham vida própria e humilhavam o discípulo de Buddha. Seu rosto foi empurrado contra o chão frio de mármore enquanto o mestre, sem piedade, cavalgava sobre ele com grunhidos animalescos. Investindo contra o corpo imberbe com extrema violência, até que se achou satisfeito, soltando seu urro de êxtase e enchendo-o com seu sêmen que escorreu pelas pernas do menino loiro, misturado ao sangue. Depois, caiu sobre o corpo do garoto; a respiração ofegante por trás da máscara._

_Shaka não se moveu; deitou-se no chão, fugindo do desconforto do peso daquele homem e sentindo muita dor. Embora como cavaleiro, já estivesse acostumado à dor, aquela era a pior dor física que já sentira, ao menos, naquele momento terrível, lhe pareceu assim. Depois de algum tempo, ele se afastou do menino, meio cambaleante e desnorteado. Shaka ficou no mesmo lugar, imóvel; sentindo o cheiro e o gosto do sangue. Seu corpo não estava mais dolorido que sua alma humilhada e degradada duas vezes, por aqueles que deveriam cuidar dele._

— _Vista-se, cavaleiro, e saia... — o mestre disse e se afastou dali quase correndo. Só anos depois, Shaka conseguiria entender suas atitudes. Só quando tudo foi revelado, ele entendera o horror que dominara aquele homem quando ele se dera conta do que fizera seu lado maligno. Sim, Shaka era capaz de perdoar, mas não era capaz de esquecer..._

_Naquele dia ele desceu para a sua casa e chorou. Chorou como nunca em sua vida. Havia se negado por tantos anos a se entregar a quem amava e agora... Fora abandonado por Saga e violado pelo mestre. Por quê? Por quê? Dessa vez, não deixou que ninguém se aproximasse. Colocou uma barreira em volta da casa de virgem. Era a única forma de fugir de Aiolia que, com certeza, o procuraria. Passou dias sem falar com ninguém, até que a meditação, o treinamento espiritual tão zombado pelos companheiros de armas, ajudou em sua recuperação. Então ele se lembrou dos versos de um filósofo alemão que o próprio Saga lhe dissera quando ainda era um garoto:_

"_O que não me mata, me torna mais forte..." *²_

_Dias depois aos fatos humilhantes, fora novamente chamado ao templo do grande mestre. Pensara que tudo se repetiria, e já se preparava, mas não. O mestre o chamara para dizer que a partir dali, ele seria seu conselheiro e o cavaleiro de virgem acabou acreditando que o ocorrido não passara mesmo de uma iniciação vital a sua vida de cavaleiro. Não mais chorou, não mais questionou. Esqueceu. Simples; seco._

_Somente anos depois tudo seria explicado e a dor e a mágoa retornariam..._

*******

Shaka deslizou a mão pela areia alva e mirou o mar mais uma vez. Amargura. Era o que sentia ao pensar naquele tortuoso passado. Mas, agora tudo ficara para trás, há muito não era o mesmo homem.

— Eu pude sentir que o encontraria aqui essa noite...

Ele ouviu a voz e se voltou para mirar o rosto moreno cuja lua se refletia, tornando sua aparência surreal.

_Bem daqui onde estou_

_já não dá pra voltar_

_Nas alturas do amor_

_aonde você chegar_

_Lá eu vou_

Ficou sem voz por um tempo, até conseguir sussurrar:

— Ikki...

— Por que você insiste em sofrer sozinho, quando estou aqui?

Shaka não soube o que dizer, apenas caminhou em sua direção e o abraçou com força, sentindo-lhe o corpo e depositando suas lágrimas no ombro forte do moreno.

— Eu não quero responder nenhuma pergunta, Cavaleiro, quero apenas que me abrace...

_E o que mais a fazer_

_a não ser me entregar_

_a não ser não temer_

_O abismo em seu olhar_

_ou é mar?_

_O seu olhar..._

O mais jovem ficou um pouco surpreendido com aquela reação. Não esperava, estava de frente para alguém que o rejeitara não havia muito tempo. Sempre o rejeitava. Mesmo assim, era alguém que ele queria mais que qualquer outra coisa.

— Shaka...

Foi interrompido pela mão dele em seus lábios e percebeu que ela tremia um pouco e estava fria.

— Por favor, cavaleiro, me mostre que podemos... — ele murmurou cheio de dor e Ikki segurou-lhe as mãos, vendo o desespero pela primeira vez naqueles olhos límpidos.

_Não há precipícios_

_na vertigem do amor_

_Só descobre isso_

_quem se jogou_

— Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, Shaka de Virgem... — falou — Mas, eu vim aqui para te dizer que não me importa nem um pouco se você é um Deus ou o homem mais perto dele, a única coisa que me importa é você, unicamente você, o homem e não o cavaleiro...

— Cavaleiro...

— Ikki... — ele corrigiu e segurou-lhe o queixo, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos — Me chame pelo meu nome, Shaka... Aqui somos apenas dois homens...

— Ikki, então seja meu homem... — ele pediu e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo cálido. O corpo do cavaleiro de Bronze tremia de emoção e contentamento...

_Não sou eu que me faço voar_

_o amor é que me voa_

_E atravessa o vazio entre nós_

_pra te dar a mão_

_Não sou eu que me faço voar_

_o alto é que me voa_

_Meu amor é um passo de fé_

_no abismo em seu olhar_

"_**Quando corpo e alma se encontrarem aí se dará o enlace do destino, Vishnu e a Garunda, o ciclo das encarnações, o amor além dessa vida..."**_

_Ah, ah, ah..._

_No seu olhar_

_Ah, ah, ah..._

_Me vejo andar no ar, lá no abismo lindo no seu olhar..._

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_E então? Capítulo curtinho, mas esclarecedor, não? Espero que tenham gostado._

_Lemon ou não lemon eis a questão? Não sei se cabe um lemon nessa cena, achei tão bonitinha assim, por favor, mandem sugestões, quem sabe eu coloco no próximo? Gente, essa história será cheia de reviravoltas, primeiro advirto que nada será o que parece, uma trama maior está escondida em todas as atitudes divinas._

_Sim, agora em fim a história começa, espero de verdade que vocês gostem. Não quis fazer um dark lemon muito forte, espero que não tenha ficado. Tadinho do meu Shakito, snif..._

_Espero que ao menos agora, ele seja melhor compreendido._

_Música: Abismo – Ana Carolina e Jorge Vercilo_

_Obrigada aos que estão acompanhando, mesmo os silenciosos._

_Beijos especiais aos que deixaram reviews de incentivo._

_**Amamiya fã:**__ KKKK, essa música é a cara do Shakito, e acho que ele te ouviu! XD! Beijos querida e obrigada por todo o incentivo!_

_**Suellen-san e Kojican**__ (amadas, obrigada por me incentivar sempre!)._

_**Hinamori, Arcueid,**__**Danieru, **__**Kira Key**__**.**_

_Abraços afetuosos__**!**_

_Sion Neblina_


	8. Domadoras de deuses e homens

**Domadoras de deuses e homens**

**VIII Capítulo**

Depois dos lábios, seguiram-se mãos, abraços, afagos. Uma sede infinita, um encontro de partes que se procuravam por séculos e o reconhecimento que esse encontro causou.

Shaka estava disposto a não lutar daquela vez. Deixaria tudo fluir como as águas quentes de um rio; naturalmente, sem medos ou culpas. Não, daquela vez faria diferente, agiria diferente e esperava que tudo fosse diferente...

O moreno se afastou um pouco para fitar os olhos azuis escurecidos pelo desejo que ainda era pequeno naquele corpo tão sagrado, mas que começava a brotar pelo contato quente de suas peles.

— Shaka, você tem certeza? — perguntou, não queria se aproveitar daquele momento raro em que o indiano parecia tão vulnerável. Percebia isso e daria a chance do arrependimento ao loiro, por mais que aquilo fosse doloroso pra si mesmo.

— Pela primeira vez em minha vida, não tenho certeza de nada, Ikki... — falou o indiano e o olhou nos olhos — Você quer arriscar? Ofereço-lhe um momento e depois... Não sei o que virá depois...

Ikki baixou o olhar e suspirou:

— Eu quero arriscar... — murmurou — Eu quero acreditar que podemos...

— Eu também, também quero acreditar... — falou Virgem — Talvez arriscar seja minha única escolha... Faça-me seu, Ikki...

Voltaram a se beijar. A mão do Cavaleiro de bronze soltou o broche que prendia o sári vermelho sobre o corpo de alabastro onde o luar se refletia, desceu o corpo sobre o dele com delicadeza; suas mãos incertas livravam o corpo do cavaleiro loiro das vestes e Shaka apenas observava, entre beijos, o rosto do moreno rubro de ardor. Prontificou-se então, a arrancar-lhe a camisa por cima da cabeça.

Agora o virginiano estava deitado sobre o tecido vermelho, completamente nu. Não sentia vergonha, os sentimentos eram novos e agonizantes, mas ilimitados e profundos. Seu coração batia acelerado e em seu baixo ventre crescia um calor que se espalhava por seu corpo como ele nunca imaginou ser possível.

Ikki começou a se livrar dos sapatos, meias e da calça, ficando apenas com a cueca branca. Depois se aproximou de Shaka o puxando pra si; os dois sentando sobre o sári. As mãos de o virginiano começaram a brincar com o rosto moreno do leonino que suspirou, as segurando e as beijando com carinho. Carinho que superava a ânsia desesperada pela pose, pelo contato que o corpo clamava...

Ikki fechou os olhos, eles tinham pressa. Voltaram a se beijar, os corpos começaram a se esfregar com mais avidez e alguns gemidos já escapavam tímidos dos seus lábios...

— Ikki... — murmurou Shaka — Eu quero...

— Eu também quero você, loiro... — respondeu mordiscando-lhe a orelha enquanto a mão de Shaka passeava por seu rosto — Mas preciso dizer algo...

O cavaleiro mais jovem interrompeu a carícia para olhar o rosto do indiano. Shaka segurou-lhe o queixo e mirou o rosto ruborizado do moreno. Ikki sempre foi tão transparente para ele, talvez isso se devesse ao seu conhecimento da alma humana que conseguia ler tão bem as reações dos outros...

— Você é virgem. — constatou Shaka, meio estarrecido. Ikki corou ainda mais e desviou o olhar.

— Sou...

— Mas... nunca pensei que...você sempre foi tão seguro...

— Não tive muito tempo pra essas coisas... — o moreno explicou embaraçado — Isso é um problema?

— Não, eu... de certa forma... também sou... — falou Shaka corando muito e Ikki sorriu mais confiante com a revelação.

— Então podemos aprender juntos, não acha? — falou e de imediato voltou a beijar o indiano, se atirando sobre ele, fazendo com que se deitasse novamente no sári. As bocas voltaram a se tragar loucamente; os lábios de Ikki foram descendo pelo pescoço do loiro que suspirava, enquanto as carícias desciam até seus mamilos eretos, depois os lábios brincaram com um enquanto a mão apertava o outro. Shaka gemeu e se contorceu com a cócega que a língua ávida vez em seu umbigo...

— Você tem certeza que nunca fez isso? — perguntou depois de um gemido, porque o mais jovem escorregava os lábios por suas coxas firmes, provando-as sem pudor. Ikki pensava em como as pernas de Shaka eram maravilhosas, firmes e macias ao mesmo tempo, cobertas pela fina penugem loira que o excitava, e em como o corpo dele era perfeito; delgado, mas não delicado, com músculos fortes e rijos, mas nada excessivo. Tudo nele era na medida certa e tudo nele lhe encantava. O loiro era lindo, lindo como sempre imaginou.

— Nunca fiz, não disse que não sabia o que fazer... — respondeu e voltou a beijar as coxas grossas do virginiano, subindo para a virilha e parando de frente ao falo ereto. O indiano o olhou meio surpreso, deixando escapar um grito quando ele começou a lambê-lo.

— Ikki... —gemeu alto enquanto o moreno brincava com aquela parte pulsante do seu corpo. Os dois experimentavam pela primeira vez a sensação de plenitude não só carnal, pois os corações se reconheciam como apenas um.

Depois de um tempo o moreno se afastou e se livrou da última peça de roupa, voltando a se deitar entre as pernas do indiano que arqueou um pouco o corpo, demonstrando-se entregue e sem receios. Ikki degustava sem pressa a pele alva de Shaka, causando gemidos, suspiros e tremores. Parou um pouco para observá-lo; os lábios molhados de onde escapavam gemidos, a respiração ofegante e a pele corada, ele realmente era a visão de um Deus. Shaka estranhou a falta de contato e abriu os olhos, corando mais ao encontrar as safiras fixas nele.

Sentiu vergonha pela primeira vez e desviou o olhar dos olhos escuros que o devoravam...

— Não me olhe assim... — pediu virando o rosto para o lado e Ikki voltou a se inclinar, puxando-o pelo queixo para que o encarasse.

— Do que você tem vergonha, loiro? Você é lindo, e é só meu... — murmurou e voltou a provar aquela boca doce e macia que parecia ter sido feita apenas para seus beijos. Shaka o envolveu nos braços, aprofundando mais o beijo, querendo mais daquele ser divino que o consumia de uma chama inquietante. Ergueu-se um pouco para apertá-lo ainda mais contra si, ouvindo-lhe os sussurros enquanto a boca escorregava para seu pescoço e trilhava por seus ombros e braços. As mãos de Ikki escorregaram para suas nádegas, procurando a entrada secreta para a posse total daquele anjo que tinha nos braços...

Shaka gemeu quando o primeiro dedo entrou em seu corpo, e arqueou um pouco as costas, envolvendo com as pernas a cintura de Ikki e vendo-o puxá-lo pra si de forma que acabou sentado no colo do seu amante.

— Ikki... — ele murmurou meio desnorteado com aquela carícia ousada que o enlouquecia — Por favor... assim não...Eu...

Gemeu mais e o moreno retirou o dedo, logo introduzindo dois, o que fez o indiano quase gritar entre a dor e o prazer...

— Ikki! — reclamou e abriu os olhos para encarar o leonino que sorria compreensivo, mas mantinha o ataque ao seu corpo.

— Você não quer, meu anjo? — Fênix perguntou, e o loiro emudeceu, não sabia bem o que queria dele, o que estava acontecendo ali e se deveria; mas o desejo já embaçava todos os seus sentidos e pensamentos. Tinha medo, sim era medo, mas desejava.

— É que... é que eu...

— Não vou machucar você... — Ikki murmurou e começou a movimentar os dedos dentro dele, alargando e tentando alcançar o local mais profundo daquela região quente e estreita. Shaka deixou-se levar, gemia, rebolava e se agarrava mais a ele, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos pelo prazer agonizante que sentia e pelas sensações intensas que estava descobrindo em seu corpo.

O mais jovem o deitou novamente no sári, retirando os dedos e se posicionando entre suas pernas. Inicialmente a dor lhe levou a outra situação, mas essas lembranças logo se afastaram quando a sensação de prazer cresceu ao ponto de explodir seu corpo de forma que ele nunca achou possível. Foi-se o controle sobre qualquer sentido, apenas aquele bailar dos corpos suados e a canção que era seus gemidos e gritos apagando tudo ao redor. O corpo moreno pesando sobre o seu, a sensação de se ver preenchido por ele, entregue, vencido... A sensação de posse, enquanto ele entrava e saía com cada vez mais vigor de dentro do seu corpo. Tudo isso apagou qualquer receio que tivesse. E então, Shaka se viu vagando entre sonho e realidade, enquanto fortes espasmos tomavam conta do seu ser, tal qual o grito da sua garganta; a essência do prazer dominando tudo. Sentiu-se derreter, assim como o moreno se derramava em seu âmago. A sensação plena de alcançar as estrelas durou alguns segundos antes de tudo ao seu redor se apagar...

— Loiro? — ouviu aquela voz grave e carinhosa e abriu os olhos lentamente. O sorriso que lhe recepcionou em sua volta a realidade, fez seu coração acelerar e se encher de calor. Abraçou o homem debruçado sobre si com força o puxando, possessivo, contra seu corpo, e mesmo sem querer, algumas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto e precisou escondê-las no ombro largo em que se apoiava; mas Ikki não seria tolo ou insensível a ponto não perceber aquela manobra.

— Está tudo bem, Shaka... — Ikki falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos — Não vou machucá-lo nunca, prometo...

O virginiano assentiu com a cabeça, ainda abraçado ao amante. Não compreendia bem o que sentia, mas não ficaria ali chorando.

— Desculpe-me... — pediu embaraçado se afastando e voltando a deitar no sári, mas não olhou nos olhos do moreno; estava envergonhado.

Ikki deitou-se ao seu lado, afagando-lhe dos cabelos sedosos.

— Do que você está se desculpando?

Shaka não soube o que responder. Fechou os olhos com um sorriso apenas; aos poucos sua mente começou a se tornar clara como geralmente era. Então virou-se para o moreno que estava com uma expressão pensativa.

— Eu não sei o que estou sentindo... — confessou — Desculpe-me por isso...

— Já estava preparado para suas dúvidas. — respondeu Ikki olhando o céu, tranquilamente.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Shaka resolveu quebrá-lo.

— No que está pensando, cavaleiro? — perguntou e o moreno voltou a encará-lo, e começou a afagar-lhe o rosto claro com o polegar.

— Estou pensando que, não sei o que fará a partir de agora... — disse Ikki corando — Mas não gostaria que fosse apenas essa noite...

Shaka ergueu-se um pouco, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo e examinando os olhos incertos do mais jovem.

— Não será, cavaleiro. — sorriu.

— Então você gostou? — perguntou Fênix com um sorriso tímido, baixando o olhar.

— Sim, você foi perfeito... — disse Shaka vendo a dúvida no rosto dele.

— Ah, não precisa ser gentil! — Ikki riu e era a primeira vez que o virginiano via aquele sorriso.

— Bem, não tenho muita experiência realmente... mas gostei... — o loiro cruzou os braços se deitando com a barriga pra cima e fitando o céu estranho onde uma lua brilhava. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo e ele estremeceu, isso não passou despercebido a Ikki.

— O que foi, loiro? —perguntou vendo o virginiano escorregar a cabeça para seu peito como um menino assustado.

— Nada, só preciso que você me abrace, só isso... — pediu e fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do jovem corpo do moreno contra o seu e as batidas daquele coração acelerado.

**-------------------OOO---------------------**

_Era uma caverna escura o local onde os fios do destino eram tecidos. Os três seres espectrais observavam os acontecimentos com seu olho mágico._

— _Vejo que o destino que traçamos como sempre é irrevogável. — disse Cloto ainda presa à tarefa do seu fiar —__ Contudo, vejo manipulações e abusos. Não podemos permitir isso. Eles estão infligindo às regras e usarão ardis..._

— _Outras forças interferem nesse caminho, temo que eles fracassem..._

— _Sim, Átropo, sei que há forças incontidas e primordiais que acabarão interferindo nessa história. Sabes que o destino da humanidade também depende dos deuses do Além mar. Devemos cuidar de sua encarnação já que nos foi entregue._

— _O destino é nossa responsabilidade, se fomos ludibriadas, é nossa responsabilidade convertê-lo ao fim devido. — falou Láquesis — A sua missão divina é mais importante. Os deuses do Além mar clamam por sua volta e sabemos que uma grande batalha se aproxima..._

— _Então ele terá que voltar. Até quando sua porção humana falará mais alto que a vontade divina?_

— _Sabeis que as paixões não são sentimentos meramente humanos. Quantos deuses já não caíram por elas?_

— _Pelo bem do equilíbrio, espero que ele não recue quando o momento chegar._

— _Engana-se, Cloto, é exatamente essa paixão que resgatará todas as coisas e colocará cada qual em seu lugar. Esquece-te que fomos nós quem os atamos? — perguntou Átropo._

— _Não esqueço, mas temo..._

— _De qualquer forma, não somos nós as domadoras de deuses e homens? — Volveu Lásquesis._

— _Sim, somos as primordiais e nenhum Deus ou demônio pode escapar ao nosso inexorável fiar!"_

**-------------------OOO---------------------**

O sol já estava alto no céu quando eles acordaram. Shaka protegeu o rosto dos raios implacáveis e percebeu que estava completamente nu. Riu da situação, o embaraço entre eles passara tão rápido que não se reconhecia como o adolescente tímido que foi ou o homem reservado que era. Amaram-se a noite inteira e seria comum em uma ocasião como aquela, acabar perdendo o horário. Estavam exaustos. Mas além disso, uma sensação de plenitude e paz preenchia sua alma como se estivesse se descobrindo ou acordando de um sono muito longo e repleto de pesadelos.

Ikki levantou-se e começou a se vestir, Shaka fez o mesmo, voltando a prender o sári e procurando o broche pela areia.

— Ikki, você perdeu meu broche... — reclamou chutando areia a procura da jóia.

— Ah, eu te dou outro de presente. — falou o leonino o puxando pela cintura delgada de encontro ao seu corpo. Shaka sorriu e o empurrou espalmando as mãos em seu peito.

— Certo, e volto para o santuário, nu? É isso que sugere?

— Confesso que adoraria vê-lo caminhar assim, mas como sou um homem muito ciumento, não gostaria que outros vissem o que é meu...

Shaka corou e jogou os cabelos para trás, sacudindo a areia deles.

— Você sabe mesmo como me embaraçar...

— Você antes me parecia um homem bem seguro.

— Isso antes de dormir com você... — falou e deu um nó no sári sobre o ombro o circundando em volta da cintura, prendendo-o elegantemente — Vamos?

Ikki ficou observando-o caminhar com desenvoltura para a encosta escarpada.

— Vamos, Ikki! — chamou e levitou até ultrapassar o penhasco. Ikki logo o alcançou.

— Então daquela vez que você precisou de minha ajuda...

— Eu só queria segurar sua mão. — confessou o indiano e os dois seguiram lado a lado para a casa de virgem.

Alguns cavaleiros já treinavam na arena e poucos deram atenção aos dois homens que andavam lado a lado e conversavam tranquilamente. Vê-los juntos era corriqueiro no santuário. Alguns viam o indiano como uma espécie de mestre do cavaleiro de bronze e não nutriam suspeitas sobre a natureza do relacionamento dos dois.

Apenas um cavaleiro...

— Shaka de virgem e Ikki de Fênix, bom dia! — Aiolia falou e Shaka o mirou seriamente, assim como Ikki o fez. Estavam na entrada do sexto templo e o grego parado na escadaria com os braços cruzados.

— Bom dia, Leão. — devolveu Shaka e o cavaleiro de bronze apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— Preciso falar com você; a sós... — disse Aiolia, mirando profundamente o cavaleiro loiro. Ikki diria algo, mas Shaka pôs a mão em seu peito e o olhou nos olhos.

— Nos vemos mais tarde, sei que tem aprendizes a treinar e eu também. — murmurou e o moreno concordou, mas lançou um olhar de advertência ao grego antes de subir as escadas para o templo da deusa.

O protetor da sexta casa entrou na mesma e pediu ao cavaleiro de leão que o seguisse.

— Poderia me dizer o que tanto deseja falar comigo, Aiolia? — perguntou tranquilamente, mas se surpreendeu quando o outro cavaleiro o puxou pelo braço com violência, quase o prensando contra sua armadura.

— Então foi ele que você escolheu para substituir Saga?!

— Aiolia, você enlouqueceu?! — perguntou puxando o braço, mas continuou preso a mão de ferro do leonino — Solte-me, Cavaleiro!

— Não me chame assim! — vociferou o leonino — Por que comigo sempre foi assim? Por que com ele não?!

Shaka conseguiu se libertar e se afastou, dando dois passos para trás. Estava terrivelmente surpreso com aquela atitude e profundamente incomodado.

— Isso não é de sua conta... — falou desconfortável.

Aiolia tentou controlar a comoção; estava extremamente irritado, mas não abriria mão da sua dignidade por isso.

— É sim, Shaka, e você sabe por que, você sempre soube!

— Eu... desculpe-me, Cavaleiro, mas nunca menti pra você. — retorquiu, vendo-o avançar mais uma vez em sua direção.

— Então todo aquele papo de castidade, iluminação e todas as coisas que sempre disse para me manter longe eram mentiras?! Então a questão nunca foi sua missão, a questão sempre fui eu?!

— Desculpe-me... — murmurou.

O grego respirou fundo.

— Isso não tem mais importância pra mim. Agora espero que não negligencie suas funções por causa desse namorico, cavaleiro de virgem. O que pensará a deusa se souber que o guardião da sexta casa a deixou sozinha durante a noite?

— Aiolia...

— Continue a me chamar como sempre, Cavaleiro! — tornou o leonino magoado — Nunca passei de outro Cavaleiro pra você, então, continue a me chamar assim!

— Sinto muito...

— Será que é a única coisa que sabe dizer, Virgem? Sempre as mesmas palavras vazias!

— Não são vazias e... o que tenho com o Ikki não é um namorico. — falou e se virou para entrar em seu quarto — Realmente sinto muito...

Shaka não quis olhar o rosto de Aiolia. Sabia dos sentimentos do leonino e também, assim como ele, não entendia porque seu coração se abriu tão facilmente para o garoto oriental e nunca para o rapaz grego. Eles eram tão parecidos, tanto em temperamento quanto em beleza; ambos leoninos... Só podia acreditar em enlaces do destino, pois não havia nada que justificasse aquela estranha atração.

Já estava no quarto quando escutou a porta ser aberta com violência e Aiolia entrar, furioso.

— Um simples sinto muito não vai me ajudar, Shaka de Virgem! — ele rosnou, os olhos tiritando de raiva — Preciso saber o porquê, por quê?

O loiro arregalou os olhos diante daquele rompante do cavaleiro de leão, sabia do seu gênio inflamável, mas não esperava que seus sentimentos fossem tão profundos aquele ponto e nem que estivesse tão magoado.

— Não sei o porquê! — explicou tentando continuar calmo. Irritar-se com Aiolia não ajudaria naquela situação — Eu...

— Se disser que sente muito novamente, leva porrada! — falou o leonino crispando os punhos, mas depois se aproximou do loiro que não recuou, continuou parado olhando firme os olhos do leão.

— Você quer lutar comigo, Aiolia? — perguntou num suspiro resignado — Já não basta aquele nosso quase confronto ridículo na sala do mestre?

— Sala do Saga! — falou o defensor da quinta casa com uma forçada ironia — Por que você não consegue falar o nome dele, hein?

— Deixe Saga fora disso! Por Athena, Aiolia, não quero brigar com você!

— Acha que não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois? — o leonino perguntou e Shaka pela primeira vez foi atingido por suas palavras. Empalideceu.

— Do que você está falando?

— Acha que não sei o que aconteceu na sala do mestre, daquela vez em que se trancou aqui por uma semana e não deixou ninguém passar?

— Você sabe? Como? — perguntou friamente, mas seu coração se despedaçou, achava que ninguém tinha conhecimento daquela vergonha.

— Afrodite... — falou Aiolia que já estava arrependido das próprias palavras, não deveria ter se utilizado daquela informação, era baixo e vingativo e sabia que aquilo magoaria o loiro. Fora devido a isso que escondera que sabia do fato, durante todo aquele tempo, somente para não vê-lo magoado.

Shaka fechou os olhos, mas seu rosto não demonstrou emoção alguma. Sabia que Afrodite era amante do mestre do santuário, na época, pensava ser Ares, mas...

— Por que está me dizendo isso agora? — perguntou pausadamente, tentando controlar ao máximo as emoções.

— O Fênix sabe? Sabe que o todo poderoso cavaleiro de virgem foi estuprado pelo mestre, ou melhor, pelo Saga? — mais uma vez Aiolia se arrependeu das palavras, mas a mágoa irracional exigia que magoasse na mesma proporção em que fora magoado pelas atitudes de Shaka.

O loiro não respondeu, continuou parado com os olhos fechados e uma expressão pensativa. Quando falou, sua voz foi gelada como se nenhum sentimento inquietasse seu coração.

— Cavaleiro, peço que se retire do meu templo. Sua presença não é mais bem vinda... — virou-se para sair do quarto, mas o leonino interrompeu sua passagem.

— Então é assim que você reage aos sentimentos?! — Aiolia gritou cheio de dor — O seu amante sabe o quanto você é indiferente, o quanto é frio?!

— Não sou indiferente a ele, agora saia! — pediu um pouco irritado, na verdade estava triste por provocar aquele tipo de sentimento. Aiolia sofria por sua causa e aquilo o magoava.

O leonino não saiu, se aproximou mais do indiano e segurou-lhe os pulsos com violência. Aquilo doeu. Aiolia usava a armadura de ouro e Shaka não. A força do punho do leão se tornava ainda maior com a vestimenta sagrada.

— Aiolia, pare com isso! — pediu tentando se libertar da mão dele, mas o leonino soltou um dos seus pulsos, apenas para afundar os dedos em sua nuca, puxando-o pelos cabelos, de forma que seu pescoço marcado por uma mancha roxa ficasse exposto.

— Ah, então é disso que você gosta! — riu sarcástico o grego — Deve ser por isso que passou tanto tempo esperando o Saga, não é verdade?!

— Não, não é verdade. — Shaka preferia não lutar. Embora Aiolia puxasse seus cabelos a ponto de machucar, o virginiano possuía um grande controle de todos os seus atos. — Cavaleiro, me solte agora, antes que seu cosmo alterado chame a atenção dos outros e isso se transforme num escândalo...

— Foda-se seus conselhos! — disse o leonino — Por que nunca se importou com o fato de eu te amar? Por que, Shaka?

O que responderia? Não possuía resposta para aquilo, sentia carinho e admiração pelo rapaz grego, nada além disso, embora soubesse dos seus sentimentos há muito tempo.

— Eu não sei, Aiolia... — respondeu friamente. Não era homem de se apiedar e sabia que o cavaleiro de leão não merecia aquele sentimento humilhante.

— Solte-o, leão! — os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo ao escutar a voz de Ikki. Aiolia obedeceu de imediato aquela ordem felina, quase sussurrada, deixando claro o grau de irritação do adversário. O cosmo de Fênix já emanava uma áurea avermelhada ao seu redor e seu olhar era aterrador.

Shaka massageou a nuca machucada e ficou observando os dois; o cosmo de Aiolia que já estava alterado se elevou ainda mais. Tudo dava a entender que começariam uma luta...

— Caso queiram se enfrentar como gladiadores que seja na arena e não em meu templo, cavaleiros! — falou o loiro enérgico, olhando para fênix e depois para leão com uma expressão séria e aborrecida — Mas sendo sincero, acho que já chega por hoje.

Aiolia baixou o cosmo se sentindo vazio, exaurido e envergonhado dos próprios atos. O que estava pensando em fazer? Desde quando agia de forma tão vil e baixa?

— Sim, chega por hoje... — murmurou e saiu quase trombando com Ikki que continuava parado na entrada do quarto. Ele observou o loiro que agora massageava o pulso que ficara roxo e dolorido pela força da mão do grego.

— Shaka, você está bem? — perguntou se aproximando. Tentou lhe tocar o rosto, mas o cavaleiro loiro se afastou.

— Claro que sim, sou um cavaleiro, não se comporte com se estivesse lidando com uma mocinha indefesa! — falou com aspereza, mas depois de arrependeu e suspirou — Desculpe-me, Ikki, só estou um pouco nervoso com tudo isso, mas você não é o culpado.

— Você e Aiolia...? — a voz do mais jovem deixou transparecer toda sua dúvida.

- Não! – Shaka riu, mirou o olhar do amante e balançou a cabeça – Pergunta mais sem sentido.

— Sem sentindo por quê? Ele está na casa ao lado e todos sabem o que ele sente por você.

— Disse pra você que não tive relações desse tipo com mais ninguém... — falou ruborizando.

— Disse sim, mas havia um _praticamente_ no meio da história... — riu Ikki.

— É uma história triste e que não gostaria de comentar. — Shaka baixou a cabeça e Fênix levantou-lhe o queixo, olhando fundo em seus olhos azuis.

— Quero saber tudo sobre você...

— Ikki... — o loiro suspirou — Já que insiste... Certo, não quero segredos entre nós, então conversaremos mais tarde...

O leonino o puxou para um beijo e ele correspondeu, mas logo o afastou com um sorriso tímido.

— Calma, cavaleiro, às vezes, meus discípulos vêm aqui... — explicou — De toda forma, tenho que encontrá-los e já estou bastante atrasado...

— Estou indo a arena. — falou Ikki — Então, até a noite...

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça e resolveu tomar um banho antes de encontrar seus discípulos no jardim das árvores gêmeas.

**-------------------OOO---------------------**

Saori olhava o céu da varanda do seu templo. Estava apreensiva e preocupada, sabia das forças que rondava seus cavaleiros, e sabia de sua impotência, mas além disso, havia outra força. O grande dia se aproximava.

— Athena... — uma voz grave e terna a chamou e a menina deusa se virou com um sorriso compreensivo.

— Fale-me cavaleiro...

— Agradeço por tudo que fez por mim, mas acredito...

— Acho que à hora se aproxima. — interrompeu a deusa — Precisas visitar tua armadura na casa de gêmeos...

**Continua...**

_**N/A:**__ Gente, o que deu no Aiolia? Que audácia a dele! O Ikki deveria ter torrado o leão (mentira, eu gosto dele sniff, embora nos últimos tempos só tenha sacaneado o pobrezinho). Juro que um dia escrevo uma fic Shaka e Aiolia bem linda, prometo! (só assim para o leão me perdoar XD!)._

_Ah, o lemon, sim não foi quente e tal, mas acho que a fic não pede algo assim, pedia algo mais suave e fiz esse com bastante diálogo (esses dois falam pelos cotovelos) e algumas revelações. Sim KKK, é o meu primeiro Ikki virgem! (estou emocionada XD!), quis inovar nisso, estava cansada do Ikki "expert" no assunto, embora, vcs tenham visto que ele não foi nada bobinho hehehe, virgem, mas não inocente!Minha intenção inicial era fazer um lime, mas não saiu como queria, paciência. _

_Agora a fic começa de verdade, preparem-se Hahahahahah!_

_Na mitologia grega, as moiras eram as três irmãs que determinavam o destino, tanto dos deuses, quanto dos seres humanos. Eram conhecidas como "As domadoras de deuses e homens" daí o título, eram elas: Cloto (fiar), Átropos (afastar) e Lásquesis (sortear)._

_Beijos de coração a quem está acompanhando, principalmente aos que perdem um tempinho para deixar review._

_Danieru, Kojican, Amamiya Fã__, Arcueid, Hinamori, Kira Key, Suellen-san…_

_Abraços acolhedores,_

_Sion Neblina_


	9. AS mãos que costuram o tempo

**AS mãos que costuram o tempo**

**Capítulo 9**

**--------------OOO------------**

Shaka voltava para o seu templo depois de uma tarde de treinamento com seus discípulos. Dessa vez, os levara para a arena para exercitar dotes físicos e gostara bastante do que viu. Agora o sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte e ele subia pelas doze casas em direção ao sexto templo. Contudo, um cosmo chamou-lhe a atenção. Seu coração acelerou por antecipação e ele entrou na casa de gêmeos, sem nenhum embaraço, afinal, aquele templo era para estar vazio.

Era...

Parou estarrecido. O cavaleiro estava parado de costas para ele, mas o virginiano podia sentir o cosmos, ver-lhe os cabelos azulados e a imponência do seu corpo dentro da armadura de ouro. Seu coração acelerou ao ponto de explodir, embora seus pensamentos dissessem que aquilo não era possível...

- Saga! – falou e o cavaleiro em fim se virou para mirá-lo. O mesmo rosto, tudo completamente idêntico, mas... O olhar... Não era ele.

- Kanon. – o homem de cabelos azulados disse sem desviar seus olhos verdes dos azuis do indiano – Sou o outro gêmeo.

Shaka deu um passo para trás enquanto o grego continuava mirando-o profundamente.

— Você é um marina, é um inimigo do santuário, o que faz com a sagrada armadura de ouro de gêmeos? — perguntou ainda tentando se livrar da confusão em que se encontrava.

— Não sou mais um marina. Agora sou o cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos. – disse o moreno — A deusa me perdoou e a armadura me aceitou. O que era do meu irmão, agora é meu...

Shaka estranhou o motivo de o seu coração acelerar com aquelas palavras, mas não ficaria ali para descobrir.

— Cavaleiro, não sou ninguém para questionar os motivos da deusa, contudo, para mim sempre será um inimigo, e estarei no sexto templo para evitar qualquer ameaça, qualquer uma, lembre-se disso! — disse e recomeçou a andar, o barulho do metal de sua armadura ecoando pelas paredes do templo de gêmeos.

— Meu irmão falava de você...

Shaka se virou para encará-lo nos olhos mais uma vez.

— Pois nunca me falou de você. — declarou e voltou a andar. Não esperava que, somente ver alguém parecido com saga o deixasse tão perturbado. Sabia da existência do gêmeo, mas nunca imaginou um dia encontrá-lo no santuário, muito menos, vestindo a armadura que outrora fora daquele que amara...

Entrou em seu templo e livrou-se da sua armadura, ficando apenas com a bata branca e a calça justa de treinamento. Passou as mãos nos cabelos, aflito. O que aquilo significava? Por que Athena levara aquele homem para o santuário e lhe entregara a armadura de gêmeos? Soubera da existência do cavaleiro, soubera de toda a história, mas nunca o vira e achou que assim seria. Por que ele estava ali? Qual o motivo da deusa perdoá-lo?

"_Não tenho que questionar, não devo questionar e não devo me importar..."_

Com tais pensamentos, foi tomar um banho, Ikki não demoraria a chegar.

**--------------OOO------------**

Os gemidos uníssonos era o único som que quebrava o silêncio na noite grega. Mãos que passeavam sôfregas, lábios que se tragavam. Aprendiam o bom amor no corpo e em seus corpos...

Quando trêmulos se abraçaram, sentados sobre a cama, o corpo alvo ainda sobre a pele morena e ouvindo ambos suas respirações, o mais velho se afastou um pouco para mirar o rosto juvenil a sua frente, não muito diferente do seu.

— No que você está pensando? — ele sempre fazia aquela pergunta e não sabia por que.

— Em nada...

O loiro sorriu aquele sorriso que fascinava e sempre fascinaria o mais jovem...

— Queria eu não pensar em nada também... — declarou com suavidade.

— Certo, estou mentindo. — riu Ikki se deitando e puxando o cavaleiro de ouro para que deitasse ao seu lado. Shaka pousou a cabeça no peito largo do moreno e começou a brincar com o rego que formava a curva dos músculos de seu peito.

— Em que está pensando, então?

— Em sua história. Disse que me contaria tudo, e desde que cheguei me seduziu de várias formas para fugir disso... Não que esteja reclamando...

Shaka corou e riu.

— Você é mesmo astuto, cavaleiro...

— Não seria um cavaleiro se fosse diferente. — o moreno afagou-lhe os fios loiros — E então?

— Saga foi mais que meu _Paidónomo,_ ele foi meu amor de adolescência e meu... namorado. — confessou o indiano, depois de um suspiro — Nossa relação acabou porque ele sumiu do santuário. Naquela época não sabia da conspiração, então, apenas achei que fui abandonado...

— E o que sente agora em relação a ele? — Ikki tentou disfarçar, mas possuía uma natureza extremamente ciumenta; mesmo sendo inteligente o suficiente para saber ser ridículo ter ciúmes de alguém que estava morto.

— Um vazio, um buraco, como se... se algo tivesse sido arrancado de mim sem que pudesse deter... — volveu o loiro — Algo de frustração, não sei ao certo...

Ikki ruborizou de irritação. Sabia que coisas mal acabadas eram difíceis de serem esquecidas, e sabia que para aquela não havia solução; os sentimentos do indiano pelo cavaleiro de gêmeos sempre existiriam, exatamente porque eles nunca mais poderiam se confrontar.

— Ikki, não se aborreça comigo, estou sendo sincero. — pediu lendo claramente o silêncio do amante.

— Não estou aborrecido. — mentiu e Shaka riu:

— Ah, está sim e muito, embora saiba que não deva...

— Você é mesmo bom em entender meus sentimentos.

O indiano se virou sobre o tórax dele, para mirar-lhe os olhos escurecidos pelo ciúme.

— Não seja tolo, essa frustração não é saudade, não é algo bom. — disse muito sério — O Saga, ele... bem, digamos que não ficaram boas recordações entre nós...

— Por que diz isso? — Ikki mirou o rosto do loiro que não escondia o incomodo. Shaka se afastou dele, se sentando na cama, vestindo um roupão de seda branco e ajeitando os cabelos desalinhados.

— Aconteceu algo ruim entre Saga, melhor, Ares e eu, mas não quero falar sobre isso, por favor. — pediu. Não queria mentir, mas mexer naquilo ainda era doloroso demais para ele, tão doloroso quanto humilhante.

— Não confia em mim? — Ikki se sentou também para encará-lo e notou que pela primeira vez o virginiano fugiu de um confronto direto.

— Não tem nada a ver com confiança — murmurou Shaka —, mas muito a ver com mágoa e orgulho...

Ikki o encarou mais uma vez, seus olhos demonstravam confusão.

— Orgulho... — repetiu, analisando a palavra — O que poderia ser tão grave para mexer com o orgulho de alguém elevado como você?

Shaka não respondeu, baixou a cabeça. Ikki o mirou, estarrecido, e afastou os cabelos que caíam sobre o rosto do loiro para poder mirar seus olhos marejados; naquele momento, o indiano era transparente como as águas de um rio límpido. Fênix entendeu tudo, mas não queria acreditar. Por quê? Como algo como aquilo poderia acontecer ao homem mais próximo de Deus? Ao mais poderoso cosmo dentre os cavaleiros de ouro?

— Shaka, não me diga que...

— Ikki, realmente não desejo falar sobre isso... — pediu, quase súplica.

O leonino ficou sem ação por um tempo, depois o abraçou com força, fazendo com que o loiro descansasse a cabeça em seu peito.

— Aquele desgraçado, como ele pode? — Ikki murmurou entre dentes, mais pra si mesmo que para Shaka — Como ele ousou tocar em você!

— Ikki, vamos esquecer isso? — sugeriu o virginiano, engolindo a comoção que confessar aquele fato humilhante lhe causava.

— Ah, que merda! — praguejou o cavaleiro mais jovem, abraçando-o mais forte, como se quisesse protegê-lo. Seu raciocínio rápido descobriu como tudo acontecera, sem que Shaka precisasse dizer nada. Só havia um jeito de o geminiano ter conseguido algo tão sórdido, utilizar-se do poder que teve enquanto se passou por grande mestre do santuário.

— Não acredito, não acredito que ele teve coragem de uma atitude tão vil, passando-se por grande mestre! — a raiva de Ikki era tão evidente que fazia seu cosmo se elevar sem que ele percebesse.

Shaka se afastou dele e acariciou-lhe o rosto, com um sorriso, tentando não se entregar as lágrimas. Pela primeira vez, depois de tantos anos, se sentia novamente magoado e indefeso.

— Fênix, controle-se, você vai me queimar desse jeito! — pediu contrafeito — Está tudo bem, já superei isso, na verdade, sabemos que aquele não era Saga, minha mágoa não é dele, é do destino, da forma como tudo aconteceu, dele não.

— O destino que separou vocês, que fez essas crueldades, é isso? — Ikki se afastou do virginiano, continuando sentando na cama — Era com ele que você queria estar agora? Que merda, Shaka! Você ainda ama esse cara!

O indiano o mirou, meio confuso.

— Você está louco? — irritou-se o loiro — Ikki, olhe o que está fazendo, estragando nossos preciosos momentos com ciúmes tolos. Eu nunca permitiria que o Saga me tocasse novamente, nunca! E não sei por que estamos falando dele, disse que não queria falar sobre isso!

— Não são tolos! Você fala dele com muito carinho para alguém que deveria odiá-lo!

Shaka suspirou pedindo paciência aos céus para lidar com aquela ave encrenqueira e ciumenta.

— Sim, não o odeio, mas isso não significa que ainda o ame. — tornou calmo — Além do mais, ele está morto, Fênix, e a não ser que Saga retorne do Hades, acho que não tem com que se preocupar.

— Então admite que se ele estivesse vivo, eu teria com que me preocupar? — ironizou e Shaka bufou irritado.

— Ah, por Buda! Se você quer brigar, vá procurar outra pessoa! Eu vou dormir! — falou se deitando na cama e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Ikki suspirou e voltou a se deitar na cama. Puxou o travesseiro de cima da cabeça de Shaka e encontrou seus olhos sorrindo para ele, acabou sorrindo também.

— Mal começamos e já estamos brigando feito cão e gato. — observou o indiano — Que futuro terá esse romance, Fênix?

— Shaka, é que essa história é sórdida demais e...

— Quero esquecê-la, Ikki, por Buda! — o virginiano o interrompeu — Além do mais, foi você quem quis saber dessa história, por mim nunca tocaríamos nesse assunto!

— Porque quero dividir minha vida com você, será que não enxerga isso? — ele explodiu e logo corou percebendo que, de certa forma, confessara seus sentimentos ao virginiano.

— Ikki... — Shaka sorriu e o puxou pra si — Vem cá, meu garoto...

O moreno se deixou aninhar no peito largo do loiro e fechou os olhos, sabia que não deveria sentir ciúmes, era uma bobagem, mas não conseguia. Talvez fosse verdadeiramente imaturo.

— O que eu lhe disse ontem, Ikki? — ele perguntou puxando o rosto do rapaz para que mirasse seus olhos.

— Muitas coisas...

— Disse que você seria meu homem e não menti.

Eles ficaram se encarando na penumbra do quarto, se reconhecendo, reconhecendo os sentimentos. Depois de certo tempo, Ikki baixou o olhar, ruborizando um pouco.

— Acho que estou sendo tolo...

— Está sim, mas você é jovem demais, é compreensível...

Fênix suprimiu a irritação que aquela observação só aumentou. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia parar de pensar em Saga e o indiano. Saga era mais velho, mais experiente, mais...

— Shaka, então a única vez que você e o Saga...

— Não era o Saga... — observou com um suspiro enfadado.

— Então foi por isso que me disse que era praticamente...

— Sim, nunca mais quis ninguém depois disso, e você está me deixando constrangido querendo tantos detalhes de algo que é humilhante para mim!

— Desculpe-me, loiro, não imaginei...

— Tudo bem, vamos dormir?

— Não quero dormir, dormir, durmo em meu quarto... — Fênix sussurrou no ouvido do loiro que se arrepiou e sorriu.

— Estou cansado, Ikki, não tenho mais dezoito anos, meus hormônios não estão tão remexidos quanto os seus! — riu o virginiano enquanto era _atacado_ pelo outro cavaleiro.

— Darei um jeito deixá-los assim... — falou e Shaka riu, aceitando o carinho dele.

**--------------OOO------------**

Ikki acabou dormindo no templo de virgem. Quando acordou, encontrou o virginiano meditando. Resolveu que o melhor era sair em silêncio, sem perturbá-lo. Vestiu-se e já estava de partida quando a voz dele o interrompeu.

— Ao menos um bom dia, cavaleiro. — Shaka abriu os olhos e sorriu; Ikki se sentiu embaraçado e se aproximou do loiro.

— Não queria interrompê-lo, sei como esses momentos são importantes pra você. — explicou e viu Shaka se erguer da flor de lótus e o puxar pra si, enlaçando sua cintura.

— Já havia terminado. — disse ele — Vai a arena hoje?

— Sim, e ficará me observando hoje? — sorriu mesmo sem querer. Só precisava olhar pra Shaka para todos seus pensamentos se perderem em seus olhos.

— Claro, temos que manter nossas rotinas inabaláveis. Não é de bom tom deixar que certas coisas se espalhem pelo santuário.

— Eu sei. — Ikki falou e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, afastando os fios loiros para poder beijá-lo — Imagino o que seus discípulos não pensariam se soubessem que seu venerável mestre anda dormindo com um cavaleiro de bronze...

Shaka arrepiou-se com os sussurros e a língua dele em seu pescoço, mas também com suas palavras que não foram ditas com malícia, entretanto, aquilo era um motivo para preocupação; queria preservar o respeito que seus discípulos e mesmo os demais cavaleiros lhe devotavam e de forma alguma queria se tornar motivo de boatos pelo santuário.

— Tem razão, isso seria um problema pra mim. — concordou pensativo.

O leonino se afastou e mirou o loiro.

— Shaka, eu estava brincando.

— Mas é verdade, Ikki. Devemos ser discretos...

— Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

— Sim, eu sei. — sorriu o indiano — Então nos vemos a noite?

— Sim. — Ikki deu-lhe um beijo e partiu.

O indiano também resolveu cuidar de suas obrigações.

**--------------OOO------------**

Shaka terminou de treinar seus discípulos e os dispensou. Saiu do jardim, caminhando a passos despreocupados para a arena. Resolveu que não usaria a armadura, faria uma visita rápida, apenas para não quebrar a rotina tão necessária aos seus próprios pensamentos.

— Shaka de Virgem. — aquela voz. Ele virou-se e chocou-se com os olhos verdes fixos nele.

— Kanon de gêmeos...

— Preciso que me escute. — disse o geminiano se aproximando dele. Shaka continuou no mesmo local o mirando sério.

— Sim, cavaleiro, estou ouvindo.

— O Saga...

— Nada sobre o Saga pode me interessar. Desculpe-me, creio que não posso escutá-lo! — o loiro virou-se para continuar andando, contudo as palavras seguintes do cavaleiro o paralisaram.

— Ele me disse que você era um homem corajoso que nunca fugia de nada, meu irmão mentiu?

Shaka se voltou o encarando, aborrecido.

— Não estou fugindo, Kanon de Gêmeos, esse assunto só não me interessa.

— Ele sempre falou desse seu ar irritante de superioridade.

— Irritante? — repetiu e ambos se calaram ao escutar passos.

— Algum problema...? — Milo se interrompeu mirando o novo cavaleiro de gêmeos com olhos surpresos — Você... Saga?

— Não, Kanon, o ex-marina, o homem que enganou um Deus. — falou Shaka vendo a irritação crescer no escorpiano.

— Um traidor! — exclamou Milo cheio de raiva — Por que ele veste a armadura de ouro?

— Milo, isso foi uma decisão de Athena e não devemos contestar. — falou o indiano segurando o ombro do grego que já elevava um pouco o cosmo poderoso — Venha comigo, vamos à arena.

— Mas, Shaka...

— Milo, me ouça, não vale à pena se irritar com o que não poderemos mudar. — Shaka puxou o escorpiano pelo braço antes que ele fizesse algo do qual pudesse se arrepender depois. Seguiram para a arena, o indiano não olhava pra trás e nem se dava conta que arrastava o escorpiano que também não prestava atenção nisso, tão furioso estava com a decisão da deusa e a presença daquele homem abominável no santuário.

Chegaram à arena e Shaka deixou o braço de Milo, respirando fundo e encarando o outro santo de ouro.

— Escorpião, acho melhor não questionarmos as atitudes de Athena, ao menos não nesse momento. — falou o hindu — Creio que algo muito sério deva estar acontecendo para que a deusa tome esse tipo de decisão.

— Concordarei por enquanto, Shaka. Por enquanto. — advertiu o grego e desceu para iniciar seu treinamento.

Shaka ficou um pouco apreensivo com o encontro, mas depois, mirando seu amante na arena, todo o seu aborrecimento desapareceu. Sorriram trocando olhares, e imaginaram, felizes, que mais tarde estariam novamente um nos braços do outro.

**--------------OOO------------**

— Shaka, você já leu esse livro todo? — Ikki perguntou observando as gravuras do kama sutra.

— Não, na verdade nunca me interessei muito por ele, mesmo sabendo que é um manual para se chegar à elevação moral e não apenas sexual. Acho que está na hora de me interessar mais, não é? — perguntou divertido, ruborizando um pouco e se sentando ao lado do moreno que estava em sua cama.

— Elevação moral? — riu Ikki — Isso é a sagrada desculpa para a safadeza do seu povo!

— Ikki! — reclamou Shaka, mas se divertia com as observações dele.

— É verdade, além disso, há posições que são humanamente impossíveis. — riu o mais jovem e o loiro deitou sobre suas pernas.

— Isso por que você não faz yoga... — disse com malícia.

Ikki ponderou com um olhar malicioso.

— Eu aprendo se você prometer fazer todas elas... — falou, arriando o livro e afagando os cabelos loiros de Shaka.

— Todas? Viveremos quanto tempo até que consiga fazer todas essas? — Shaka deixou escapar uma risada divertida. — Assim você vai me matar, eu não tenho mais dezoito anos...

— Nossa diferença de idade não é tão grande.

— Ah, mas me sinto como se tivesse o dobro, as minhas responsabilidades são grandes e isso pesa...

— Estou aqui para dividir todos os fardos com você.

Shaka ruborizou e mirou aquele rosto cheio de amor a sua frente.

— Ikki...

Fênix ruborizou também com as palavras; para ele não era fácil se entregar assim. Nunca se entregara daquela forma. Contudo, Shaka conseguia derrubar qualquer hesitação e medo de sua alma. Seu rosto de anjo, o olhar tão puro e ao mesmo tempo poderoso e sábio, lhe transmitia tanta paz e segurança, que sua alma simplesmente se abria sem reservas.

Por sua vez, Shaka sentia-se como se estivesse dormindo há muito tempo num sepulcro escuro e que aquele garoto chegou para resgatá-lo. Foi assim desde a primeira vez que o vira, mesmo naquela época, seu coração ferido acelerara em demasia para aqueles olhos índigos, Ikki era uma criança, mas soube que havia algo a mais entre eles. Porém, mesmo depois de adulto, não conseguira descobrir o que era esse _algo_ e decidira que só lhe revelaria sobre aquele encontro quando soubesse exatamente o significado das imagens que apareciam em seus sonhos.

Abraçaram-se e se beijaram em silêncio, aproveitando a vida e a juventude que fora por tanto tempo lhes negadas.

**--------------OOO------------**

_As mãos que costuram o tempo estavam nervosas e indignadas._

— _Não podemos deixar que a inveja e a loucura prevaleçam. — disse a deusa — Não podemos deixá-la utilizar de um ardil como esse para seus jogos egoístas. Ela não pode brincar com o destino._

— _Vamos deixá-la, o destino é inexorável e a verdade não pode ser escondida por muito tempo... — falou o deus — É chegada a hora de observar. Eles terão que descobrir sozinhos seus destinos._

— _Sim, não podemos evitar, contudo, acredito que seja hora de fazer uma visita ao santuário; a menina deusa precisa saber toda a verdade, e nos ajudar a evitar um grande mal._

— _Sim, nossas são as mãos que costuram o tempo..._

**Continua...**

_Eu avisei desde o começo que eu faria uma releitura do anime e mangá, então sem cobrança dos absurdos nesse sentindo, ok? Essa fic será permeada de coisas do tipo, mesclando acontecimentos do anime com coisas que eu gostaria que tivesse acontecido e não aconteceu Hahahahahaha...Sorry, estou malvada e disposta a fazer todas as minhas vontades dessa vez._

_Sei que ninguém sabia que o Kanon estava no santuário até a invasão dos espectros (nem o Kurumada sabia\o/) o que acho uma das coisas impossíveis de CDZ, então, antes de classificar como coisas impossíveis minhas, vão lá julgar o sapo kururu primeiro. (Ando meio revoltada e chata com patrulhamento no que escrevo, sorry)._

_Sim, essa intervenção divina está confusa, eu não estou revelando os nomes dos deuses que ficam papeando pela fic (não têm coisa melhor para eles fazer, não?), mas tenham calma, tudo será revelado nem que seja em 2012 com o fim do mundo. Hehehe, Sion sem graça!_

_Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando, mesmo os silenciosos, mas saibam que review é essencial para que saibamos o que estão achando e onde podemos melhorar. Esse capítulo foi mais uma continuação do anterior e também porque gosto de dar uma pincelada de romance antes das coisas ficarem tensas e ficarão, tenham certeza._

_Beijos especiais para estes, amáveis leitores, que deixaram uma review de incentivo:_

_Danieru, Amamiya fã, Kojican, Suellen-San_


	10. Reine sobre mim

**Reine sobre mim**

"_Aquele que detém todo poder e graça só será ferido por mãos amáveis..."_

_Mahabharata.***_

**Capítulo 10**

Ikki desceu as escadas em direção ao templo do virgem. Tudo era escuro, somente uma tênue luz saía do quarto do loiro e ele caminhou até lá.

— Shaka? — chamou empurrando a porta. Seu coração falhou e voltou a bater intensamente. O indiano estava sentado na cama, vestia uma calça branca folgada presa por uma echarpe dourada na cintura. Seus belos olhos azuis estavam pintados numa maquiagem preta e seus lindos fios dourados possuíam algumas tranças finas que tornavam sua aparência ainda mais bela e exótica. Fênix ficou hipnotizado parado na entrada do quarto.

— Ikki, você não vai entrar? — Shaka perguntou com um sorriso encantador.

— Não. Ficarei aqui parado, olhando pra você... — brincou dando alguns passos em sua direção. Mas o indiano se afastou e pegou uma flauta que até o momento Fênix não havia notado sobre a cama.

— Ah, mas você terá muito que olhar, quero que se deite, tire suas roupas e vista aquela calça ali! — ele apontou para uma peça também branca sobre a cama. Ikki o obedeceu, contrafeito e se deitou de frente para ele.

— O que você fará, loiro?

— Darei a aula de mitologia hindu que me pediu... — respondeu e soprou a flauta de onde saiu uma suave melodia — E dançarei pra você, enquanto se serve de vinho e frutas...

Fênix abriu ainda mais o sorriso, maravilhado com aquele Deus a sua frente. Cada vez tinha mais certeza de que aquilo era um sonho. Olhou a bandeja ao lado da cama e a arrumação indiana do quarto.

— Eu não bebo, mas pensei que deve gostar de vinho. — explicou o loiro, vendo-o pegar a taça e levar aos lábios. Então, ligou um aparelho de som de onde saía uma suave melodia que ele acompanhava com a flauta enquanto seu corpo ondulava em movimentos suaves.

—"_Era uma vez um ser que representava a sabedoria divina... É descrito como um belíssimo deus de pele azul como o infinito. É geralmente representado com quatro braços, e nas mãos leva uma concha, um disco (o chackra), um cetro e a flor de lótus. Sua montaria é o pássaro solar Garunda... _

Ele parou de contar a história para mais uma vez tocar a flauta e ondular suavemente os quadris ao som da melodia oriental tanto sensual quanto santa. Seus movimentos sutis e graciosos eram surreais...

—"_A Garunda é a protetora de Vishnu, assim como Arjura é o protetor de Krishna a representação terrena desse mesmo Deus que se manifestou há cinco mil anos..."_

Shaka dançava e tocava a flauta, e Ikki por uns instante achou mesmo que sua pele começava a adquirir uma coloração azulada e atrás dele apareceu uma imensa serpente que dançava junto aos movimentos suaves do corpo do indiano. O leonino viu, mas a imagem sumiu em questão de segundos, assim como a tonalidade azulada da pele do virginiano. O loiro pareceu-lhe meio em transe enquanto dançava e tocava a flauta, e Ikki preferiu achar que estava mesmo vendo coisas. Era o vinho, pensou por um momento, mas mal acabara de terminar a primeira taça, o que derrubava a teoria de _alucinação alcoólica_.

—"_Krishna é o senhor de toda a sabedoria e beleza, o que atende por vários nomes..."_

O hindu continuava a dançar e tocar a flauta tão sensualmente que hipnotizava o moreno e, como uma serpente segue os movimentos da flautas, assim Ikki seguia todos os movimentos ondulantes e lascivos do corpo de Shaka.

—_"Balgopal: O todo Atrativo; — ele falou e mais uma vez tocou a flauta com uma ondulação corpórea sensual e ao mesmo tempo casta — Keseva, o que possui belos e abundantes cabelos! _— disse jogando as longas madeixas para trás_ — E em fim Ananta o eterno..."_

Shaka foi se aproximando da cama, ainda dançando, então abandonou a flauta, olhando nos olhos do leonino que realmente viu fogos naquelas duas safiras a sua frente.

— Mas isso tudo é só mitologia, sou apenas um homem... — ele disse e sorriu — Seu homem, _Ikki Amamiya_...

Engatinhou sobre a cama e se sentou nos quadris de Fênix o beijando e ainda dançando sensualmente a melodia que continuava a tocar no CD-player, roçando-se no corpo do moreno e rebolando suavemente sobre membro latejante dele, que já estava bem ereto, não escondendo a excitação que o mais jovem sentia ao vê-lo dançar tão magicamente...

Fênix gemeu com o vai e vem lascivo que Shaka fazia em seu colo, notando como o loiro era sensual. Uma natureza sensual escondida na aparência de santidade; um rosto tão angelical... Lábios tão convidativos e que nunca proferia palavras obscenas... Como alguém assim poderia ter tamanho erotismo? Depois, lembrou-se que a própria cultura indiana misturava o sexo com o sagrado; o próprio Shaka lhe ensinara isso. Falava da kudaline, a serpente que envolvia todos os seres vivos e que unia os princípios femininos e masculinos; Kudhala e Shiva e que; quando em harmonia, fazia todos os chakras fluírem...

— Não, _você é meu Deus e reina sobre mim...*¹_ – o moreno sussurrou mordendo sensualmente os lábios levemente carnudos e vendo Shaka sorrir com um gemido. Não soube dizer por que proferira aquelas palavras, mas algo estranho acontecia ali, era como se outro falasse dentro de si, alguém de um passado mágico e irreal.

— Não preciso reinar sobre você... — sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, fazendo-o se arrepiar — Só preciso compartilhar... Não acredito nessas coisas...

— Humm... — Ikki gemeu e afastou os vastos fios trigueiros do pescoço do indiano para beijar a pele macia e Shaka inclinou a cabeça, dando-lhe mais liberdade — E desde quando você é descrente?

— Desde que me vi entregue a sentimentos meramente humanos... — disse o loiro deslizando as unhas pelas pernas musculosas do amante.

— Mas, Vishnu num corpo mortal não teria as mesmas necessidades de um mortal?

— Não sei, achava que não deveria ter... — Shaka deslizava as unhas pelos gominhos da barriga de Ikki agora — Mas não é o momento de falar de quem sou ou não. Essa produção toda não tem nada mais que a função profana de seduzi-lo... Não há nada sagrado em mim nesse momento...

Ikki achou melhor ocultar o que vira, aquele não era momento para falar daquilo. Tratou de puxar o lenço dourado que ele levava na cintura e com o mesmo o puxou pra si.

— Tenho que confessar que conseguiu com êxito... — murmurou, mordiscando-o no queixo.

— Então me possua... —o loiro sorriu sedutoramente — Tome posse de um Deus, seu homem...

Ikki não deixou que repetisse o convite, tomou posse de quem era seu, e quem ele nunca mais permitiria que deixasse seus braços. A decoração do quarto, os incensos, as velas os levavam a um tempo que os dois não viveram. Ambos sentiam isso enquanto se amavam e, saliva, suor e sêmen se misturavam em seus corpos e lábios, compartilhando as sensações, os sentimentos, os fluidos e os sabores...

Deitaram-se lado a lado, exaustos, suados, o peito de ambos subiam e desciam com a respiração ofegante, as mãos entrelaçadas ainda. Ikki apoiou a cabeça no peito de Shaka que lhe afagou os cabelos crespos e percebeu que algo incomodava o moreno.

— O que você tem? — interrogou diretamente enquanto descia a mão pelo rosto do mais jovem.

— Vi algo estranho enquanto você dançava, ou acho que vi... — confessou pensativo.

— E o que seria?

— Uma serpente...

Shaka ficou pensativo.

— Esqueça isso, acho que imaginou coisas... — tornou o loiro incomodado. Sabia bem o que aquela imagem significava, mas sempre temera.

"_Um dia terá que escolher entre a vida de cavaleiro e sua missão como Avatar de Vishnu e quando esse dia chegar, terá que deixar a vida como a conhece para trás..."_

A voz do monge ecoou na mente de Shaka como uma pontada de dor. Ouvira aquelas palavras quando decidira deixar o mosteiro na Índia e seguir para o santuário para se tornar o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem.

Ikki levantou o rosto para fitar a expressão preocupada do loiro hindu.

— Por sua cara, acho que não.

— Não o quê?

— Não se faça de desentendido, loiro, você ficou preocupado com o que vi, me diga por quê?

— Não estou preocupado, isso só me lembrou de algo. — o indiano não mentia e jamais mentiria para Ikki.

— E você não quer me contar?

— Apenas uma frase que ouvir quando deixei a Índia há mais de quinze anos para ser cavaleiro. — confessou — Mas não precisa se preocupar, não é nada importante.

Shaka sorriu e beijou o leonino no rosto. Ikki relaxou e se deixou deitar no peito largo do seu homem. Soltou um suspiro aborrecido, se lembrando que tinha algo a dizer ao amante.

— Shaka, sairei do santuário no final da semana, Saori me pediu para cuidar de umas coisas no Japão...

— Que coisas?

— Nada demais, há um grupo de malfeitores numa ilha do pacífico e Athena deseja que me livre deles, nada perigoso, pessoas comuns.

— Sei. Vai demorar muito nessa missão? — perguntou preocupado e sentindo um estranho aperto no peito. Justo ele que não era dado a preocupações infundadas.

— Acredito que não. Tenho um presente pra você. — Ikki falou e se ergueu da cama, depois tirou uma caixa de dentro da mochila entregando-a ao loiro.

— O que é isso? — Shaka perguntou incerto, se sentando na cama e começando a desfazer o embrulho, abriu mais os olhos, surpreso — Um celular?

— É internacional, poderá falar comigo quando quiser.

O loiro riu.

— Ikki, posso me concentrar e descobrir onde você está e...

— Mas não conseguirá falar comigo se estiver muito longe. — advertiu, e o indiano riu o abraçando.

— Está bem, obrigado!

— Eu não pretendo demorar, mas... a Saori anda estranha...

— Estranha como?

— Ela... Ah, esquece, não vamos perder tempo com isso, temos que nos despedir...

Shaka sentiu um estremecimento com aquelas palavras, mas preferiu ignorar.

—Tem mesmo que ir?

— Vai querer me amarrar agora, loiro?

— Não, mas... queria que ficasse aqui. Eu te amo...

O coração do moreno se alegrou como nunca, pois era a primeira vez que o virginiano dizia aquelas palavras. Ikki sorriu e o deitou carinhosamente na cama, afagando-lhe os cabelos loiros e o beijando.

— Não vou sair em missão, só vou resolver algumas coisas da fundação, não há com que se preocupar, você não vai me perder, também te amo, seu loiro metido! Acha que agora que consegui amarrá-lo, o deixaria?

Shaka sentiu algo de familiar naquela frase, mas não quis dizer nada, apenas envolveu seu moreno nos braços e o amou. Amou a noite toda.

**-OOO-**

Era muito cedo, mas algumas crianças da vila já brincavam na entrada do santuário. Corriam pelas ruínas e atazanavam a vida dos guardas que pediam para que respeitassem o local sagrado.

Então um garoto de mais ou menos seis anos viu que algo brilhava próximo a muralha de pedras de _Enzin_. A criança se aproximou e verificou que o objeto era uma pequena arca dourada. Ficou maravilhado com o brilho que ela exibia, achava que dentro da mesma deveria haver jóias. Abriu o pequeno baú e em segundos uma grande nuvem negra subiu aos céus e espalhou-se como uma chaga horrível. Tudo escureceu e relâmpagos começaram a explodir furiosos; uma tempestade se formou. O menino largou a caixa dourada no chão e correu pra casa, enquanto a densa nuvem se espalhava, cobrindo tudo com sua escuridão maligna...

**-OOO-**

Ikki abriu os olhos, já era manhã e uma suave brisa entrava pela janela da casa de virgem. Espreguiçou-se e sorriu. Ultimamente era como sempre acordava, sorrindo. Há muito não se sentia tão vivo e satisfeito. Mas de repente, as lembranças de toda a dor voltaram e ele tombou sobre a cama; percebeu também que o dia claro fez-se negro e uma tempestade começou a cair. Todo o passado voltou como picadas de víboras, o treinamento doentio de Guilty, a morte de Esmeralda, a dor, o desespero, o ódio, as atitudes hediondas que tivera; a traição aos seus amigos, ao seu irmão...

Irmão, Shun!

As lágrimas voltaram e ele cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro para abafar os soluços, teve vontade de gritar, a sensação de frustração e dor extrema voltando de forma brutal. Por que aquela dor não parava de preencher seu peito? A dor que ele bloqueara há anos, que expurgara no calor do vulcão da _ilha Canon_, por quê?

"_Esqueça que sou seu mestre, esqueça a educação, esqueça a natureza humana, pense em como pode matar o inimigo a sua frente, está entendendo Ikki?"_

"_Você nunca ficará mais forte a não ser que comece a odiar tudo!"_

"_Fique aqui comigo, eu vou protegê-lo, menino!"_

Ikki gritou. Várias vozes ocupavam sua mente agora...

"_Odeie seus amigos como se fossem inimigos, odeie seus pais que morreram abandonando você, odeie seu irmão pelo qual teve que se sacrificar!"_

"_Por que sinto tanto ódio em você, menino?"_

"_Odeie a mim seu mestre a quem você tanto venera!"_

"_Não lutarei com você, não lutarei com uma criança!"_

"_Shun... te amo..."_

"_Eu também..."_

"_Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiii!" *¹_

Dor, desesperos; as vozes não paravam, as imagens não paravam... Shaka, o que ele fazia na Ilha da Rainha da morte? Por que não conseguia se lembrar? Tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, tentando escapar das vozes que o assombravam.

A risada maligna do mestre, a voz desesperada de Shun, a voz de Esmeralda...

Então, sentiu aquele toque cálido que era capaz de aquecer a sua pele e confortar seu coração. Ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram com a força dominadora e calma dos olhos azuis céu do indiano, seu anjo, de uma forma ou outra, sabia que ele era o responsável pela volta violenta daquelas lembranças. Atirou-se aos seus braços, chorando, sem se preocupar; naquele momento não havia cavaleiro, só uma pessoa de carne e osso, desesperada, atormentada por seus fantasmas...

Shaka o abraçou com força. Não compreendia muito bem o que acontecia, mas sabia que era olhos índigos subiram para o rosto claro do cavaleiro mais velho, e em sua cabeça as imagens começaram a aparecer mais claramente...

— Shaka, por que mentiu pra mim? — Ikki perguntou e gritou de dor, era uma dor física que voltava e não compreendia por quê. O loiro o abraçou mais forte. Não era hora de conversar, não naquele momento.

— Eu... Eu não sei, não fique zangado, por favor...

— Você não tinha esse direito! – ele gritou se afastando e começando a se vestir — Você apagou minhas memórias! Mexeu em minha mente, sua víbora!

— Não, Ikki, eu... me desculpe... — Shaka pediu, o coração descompassado com a raiva que via nos olhos do amante.

— Me deixa em paz, Shaka! Eu não quero mais te ver!

— Ikki, aonde você vai?

— Eu odeio você, você é o culpado disso tudo!

O loiro continuou no mesmo lugar, atônito, mirando o rosto perturbado do garoto, o coração disparado, mas permanecia plácido, sem se alterar. Depois de vestido, o moreno saiu correndo pela porta. O indiano resignou-se, teria que aceitar-lhe a revolta, ele era um garoto; um garoto que tomara por amante, mas que mesmo assim não passava de um adolescente intempestivo, talvez, bastante maduro para a pouca idade; mesmo assim muito jovem. Não tentaria detê-lo e nem consolá-lo. Ikki teria que resolver sozinho aquilo, enfrentar a dor que fora bloqueada e não curada. Sua curiosidade era saber por que o bloqueio psicológico fora rompido? Somente uma tórrida corrente de emoções poderia fazer aquilo, mas o quê? Não deveria ter bloqueado as lembranças dele, só fizera adiar o problema, se bem que na época achou que fosse o melhor, sim, na época, ele, Shaka, também era um garoto.

O cavaleiro de virgem achou melhor não pensar naquilo, porque pensar naquilo não ajudaria Ikki e nem a si mesmo; já possuía sentimentos demais em seu coração. Aquele menino insolente conseguiu derrubar todas as suas defesas e convicções e se sentia fraco e burro por ter deixado as coisas chegarem aquele ponto. Deveria ter falado antes que se conheciam, que se encontraram no inferno, todavia, nem mesmo ele conseguia se lembrar direito do que acontecera entre os dois na Ilha da rainha da morte; as imagens eram vagas e desconexas. Meditara muitas vezes, apenas com o intuito de descobrir o que se passara entre os dois, naquele lugar inóspito, mas nunca se recordava de nada a não ser de que o mais jovem o enfrentara ousadamente e que preferira não lutar com uma criança, depois apagando as lembranças dele. O que aconteceu antes disso, não conseguia se lembrar.

"Devo meditar, cedo ou tarde, ele voltará e conversaremos..." Disse pra si e resolveu fazer o que se propôs.

**-OOO-**

Ikki correu pelo santuário, a cabeça perturbada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, queria apenas que as imagens e vozes dentro de sua mente desaparecessem, não estava suportando. Subiu até o templo da deusa, entrando sem pedir licença e caindo aos seus pés.

— Ikki! — o coração de Saori disparou; então o destino já começara a agir? Teve vontade de chorar também, o momento estava mais perto que nunca.

— Saori, faz parar... — ele pediu e a deusa passou a mão em seus cabelos, fazendo o cavaleiro cair desacordado imediatamente. Pediu para que servos o levassem para o quarto, e chamou Shaka telepaticamente ao seu encontro.

O cavaleiro, como de costume, lhe prestou reverência, trajado na majestosa armadura de ouro.

— Shaka, o que aconteceu? — perguntou a deusa quando ele já estava de pé.

— Não sei, Athena... — falou o indiano — Acredito que ele acabou se recordando de algumas lembranças que sua mente havia bloqueado quando estivera em recuperação na ilha Canon.

— Mas o que poderia fazer algo assim? — a deusa estava preocupada.

— Não sei, talvez um choque emocional...

Saori sorriu, e Shaka corou, tendo a certeza de que a deusa sabia o que acontecia entre cada um dos seus cavaleiros.

— Fique com ele, eu o acalmei, mas não demorará muito para que acorde.

— Sim. — respondeu o cavaleiro de ouro e rumou para o quarto de Fênix. Sentou-se numa cadeira ao seu lado e acariciou-lhe os cabelos levemente, notando que ainda estavam úmidos pela chuva repentina que caíra sobre o santuário. A chuva que levara inquietações ao coração do indiano. Será que aqueles cosmos negros que sentira tinham algo a ver com a perturbação de Ikki? Não deveria ficar fantasiando; não era hora para aquelas indagações.

Ficou nessa carícia por horas, afagando os cabelos escuros, até que o moreno abriu os olhos.

Shaka o olhou com preocupação.

— Seja bem vindo, Fênix... — disse sem jeito.

— Lembro-me de você exatamente como agora. — volveu o moreno, e Shaka sorriu. Ikki pensou que queria vê-lo sorrir sempre, porque seu sorriso o fazia mais forte e mais calmo, embora ainda não compreendesse suas atitudes, embora seu coração estivesse profundamente magoado.

Sentou-se na cama, observando que vestia uma túnica grega, e se perguntando quem havia tirado suas roupas?

— Os servos o vestiram. Suas roupas estavam molhadas. — ele era completamente transparente para Shaka. Tanto que, às vezes, Ikki achava que o loiro lia sua mente — Fico feliz que esteja melhor...

— Por que, Shaka? Por que escondeu que nos conhecemos antes?

— Achei que fosse o melhor e não tente saber mais que isso, porque não há mais nada a dizer. Também não tenho respostas para meus atos.

— Você brincou comigo? — sua voz soou confusa e magoada, embora o orgulhoso leonino tentasse demonstrar frieza.

—Não foi isso... — seu coração doeu com a pergunta, e o loiro baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos — Nem sempre estou certo, Ikki, às vezes me engano. — disse sem jeito — Posso ter me enganado...

— Eu sonhava com você, mesmo sem nunca tê-lo visto, achava que eram só sonhos... Eu falei a você desses sonhos, e continuou me enganando!

— Perdoe-me.

— Achava que você era um anjo que me livraria da dor... — murmurou cobrindo o rosto — Por que, Shaka?

— Não sei, mas posso ser esse anjo, Ikki, só basta que me deixe ajudá-lo...

— Não quero sua ajuda! Você me enganou! Eu não preciso de você! — esbravejou o mais jovem, cheio de dor — A culpa disso tudo é sua! Você fez essa dor voltar!

— Isso não é verdade, e você sabe, mas se preferir pode ficar sozinho para pensar melhor no o assunto.

Shaka falou, mas não se moveu, esperou a resposta do rapaz.

— Sim, quero ficar sozinho. — declarou fênix.

O cavaleiro de ouro se levantou e acenou com a cabeça, saindo do quarto. O amante saberia onde encontrá-lo quando estivesse disposto a conversar.

**-OOO-**

Era muito cedo quando todos os cavaleiros sentiram aqueles cosmos devastadores seguindo pelas doze casas. Mu foi o primeiro a se erguer da cama e vestir sua armadura, seguidos por todos os outros que ficaram em alerta. Eram cosmos poderosos demais e três deles eram estranhamente conhecidos. Ouviram Athena falar em seus pensamentos:

"_Acalmem-se cavaleiros de ouro. Esses cosmos que sentem são de meus convidados, deixe-os passar..."_

Mu respirou aliviado e foi com grande estranheza que deu passagem a quatro lindas moças e um rapaz. Três delas eram gêmeas e se vestiam iguais com togas gregas. Uma era ruiva, outra loira e a última possuía cabelos negros como a noite. As três mulheres seguiram sorrindo pela escadaria, e então uma terceira as seguiu. Sua pele era morena, ela trajava um sári vermelho, e possuía uma flor azul adornando os cabelos negros. Áries não entendeu porque sentiu seu cosmo tão familiar, não como um cosmo que já houvesse percebido, mas um cosmo que ele convivia. Quem seriam aquelas mulheres? Indagou-se enquanto seguia-lhe os passos, até que as misteriosas convidadas desapareceram escadaria a cima. Seguido às mulheres, estava um rapaz de cabelos azulados e que usava um terno branco. Ele sorriu ao ariano. Mu sabia que se tratava de Julian Solo o invólucro carnal de Poseidon.

Shaka caminhou para o salão do templo ao sentir os cosmos poderosos passarem. Quando a última das mulheres passou e lhe acenou com a cabeça, seu corpo tremeu e seus olhos se abriram não conseguindo deixar de seguir-lhe os movimentos, embora não entendesse aquele fascínio. Foram só segundos daquela troca de olhares; mas aquilo o inquietou tão profundamente que não se reconheceu. Desde quando ficava tão perturbado com somente um olhar?

**-OOO-**

No templo de Athena, Saori observava, aflita, seus convidados.

— Isso é verdade? Então meus cavaleiros...?

— Já havíamos avisado, Athena, e agora precisamos que seja forte e não interfira. — disse uma das gêmeas — Estamos aqui para ajudar, porém, sem interferir no destino.

Saori respirou fundo, pedindo forças ao seu pai Zeus. Precisa ser forte e deixar que os ventos do destinos guiassem as vidas do santuário.

— Sim, eu concordo. — disse em fim.

— Athena, nesse momento deve apenas se concentrar nas batalhas que virão. Estaremos por perto e, embora não possamos evitar os acontecimentos, seremos, como sempre, nós a ditar os destinos. E nesse caso, o destino já foi traçado. — observou à ruiva Lásquisis.

— Precisamos que a personalidade suprema desperte a tempo. — disse a mulher de vermelho — Precisamos prepará-lo para o que virá...

— Mas isso, ele só poderá fazer sozinho, não podemos nos intrometer e... Sabeis que o melhor que há em nossa alma desperta em meio a grandes sofrimentos... — Observou à morena Clóto mirando os demais com seus imensos olhos azuis.

— Ou o pior... — disse a loira Átropo.

— Isso é cruel.— murmurou Saori — Há coisas que não devem ser separadas. Até em terras longínquas deve haver o equilíbrio. Além disso, tempos difíceis se aproximam, não podemos perdê-lo nesse momento, precisarei dele, de ambos, a terra precisará deles.

— Athena, apesar de deusa, você renasceu num corpo mortal e pensa muitas vezes como uma menina. — observou a mulher de vermelho — Talvez o que os _daimones_ não saibam é que nos farão um grande bem ao final.

— Grande bem ? — indagou Saori e olhou os rostos plácidos e sorridentes a sua frente — Realmente não entendo.

— Sim, o fiar do destino é constante e infalível, embora sempre seja desafiado. — sorriu Clóto.

— O que minha irmã quer dizer, é que os acontecimentos se darão como foram fiados desde o nascimento de todo ser mortal ou imortal. Não há nada que eles possam fazer. — explicou Lásquisis

— Sei disso, todavia, os _daimones_ farão de tudo para desviá-los do caminho. Desviar a atenção, até que... Até que o grande dia chegue... — retorquiu a deusa da guerra.

— Sim, mas não precisa se preocupar. Há uma grande força interna em cada um dos seus cavaleiros. — sorriu Átropo — Eles conseguirão.

Saori sorriu mais aliviada.

— Não posso duvidar de vocês, de vocês não. — disse — E já que estão aqui em suas formas mortais, que tal me acompanhar num chá? Principalmente você, _Vijaya_*², que veio de tão longe.

— Sim, Saori, vim de longe e pretendo ficar ainda por um tempo. — sorriu a bela deusa de vestido vermelho — Mas não temos tempo para cordialidades agora, infelizmente nesse momento precisamos observar.

Saori sentiu-se mais tranqüila agora que sabia que o universo conspirava a favor dos seus cavaleiros; embora forças perigosas também os cercassem. Contudo, sabia que ao final, tudo daria certo. Sim, ninguém pode escapar do destino.

— Bem, se é para observar os acontecimentos e não nos envolvermos neles, acho que há um lugar melhor para se fazer isso, não, minha querida Saori? — perguntou Julian tomando a mão de Athena que sorriu.

— Claro, vamos todos para Star Hill.

**-OOO-**

Passaram-se os dias e Ikki não voltou à casa de virgem. Shaka soube depois que ele seguiu para o Japão e pediu para que Saori lhe avisasse, porém, nada além disso. O indiano tentava compreender, afinal, aquilo não era fácil; de uma forma ou outra, traíra a confiança do rapaz, mentira para ele e sabia que para alguém como Fênix, aquilo não fora pouca coisa.

Shaka tentava se conformar que logo as coisas se resolveriam, afinal, apesar de ser um fato importante, não era maior que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. O amor que Ikki sentia por ele era percebido em todas as suas ações e, por isso, Shaka não duvidava dele em momento algum.

E assim, passaram-se os dias, duas semanas, até que naquela noite, um barulho o assustou, e Shaka se viu rindo em frente ao aparelho celular que nunca utilizara antes e pensara que jamais tocaria.

— Oi, Ikki... — disse, o coração aos pulos, mas mantendo a voz calma de costume.

— Estarei chegando daqui a dois dias. — ele falou secamente — Me espere, precisamos conversar.

— Tudo bem, esperarei.

Silêncio...

— Shaka...

— Estou aqui...

— O que sinto não mudou.

— O que sinto também não, Ikki.

Ambos desligaram e miraram ao mesmo tempo algum ponto do universo, suas constelações.

**-OOO-**

Já passava das três da madrugada quando sentiu o cosmo quente dele no santuário. Ergueu-se da cama e foi encontrá-lo no salão principal do templo. Ficaram um tempo se olhando mudos, enquanto se aproximavam lentamente um do outro até seus lábios se tocarem num beijo ardente, cheio de saudade, uma saudade absoluta. Devoravam-se lábios e línguas de forma desesperada.

— Senti tanta saudade de você... — murmurou o moreno — Como nunca senti saudade de ninguém...

— Eu também, Ikki... — sussurrou o loiro, livrando-o da camisa e o puxando para o quarto. Caíram na cama e se amaram como se estivesse separados há anos. Mesmo depois, no relaxamento que se segue ao gozo, os corpos continuaram abraços e se acariciando.

— Você já me perdoou? — perguntou o indiano, abraçado a cintura morena e esfregando o rosto em seu peito como um gatinho carente.

— Não sei. Na verdade, não consegui ficar com raiva de você, não sei por que, já que ficar com raiva não é difícil pra mim. Parti sem falar com você, para ter tempo de pensar em tudo, estava magoado e não zangado...

— Fico feliz, Ikki, feliz por você não ter sentido raiva de mim.

Ele mirou os olhos de Shaka.

— Loiro, eu... é estranho o que sinto quando estou perto de você. É como se houvesse muito mais entre nós dois do que esse momento, do que tudo que realmente vivemos até agora...

— É maior, Ikki, embora eu também não consiga compreender. Tenho meditado, tenho tido sonhos estranhos... sinto como se o esperasse minha vida toda...

— Shaka, antes de nos encontrarmos na Ilha da Rainha da morte, aconteceu alguma coisa naquela caverna, algo do qual não consigo me lembrar, mas às vezes, tenho sonhos também.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Ikki, também sinto que aconteceu alguma coisa que não consigo me recordar bem, quando nos encontramos naquela ilha, havia outras pessoas lá...

— Vamos esquecer isso por enquanto. Agora quero apenas sentir você e matar a saudade, meu anjo... — sorriu e Shaka afagou-lhe os cabelos.

— Não sou um anjo, também cometo erros.

— É sim, meu amor, meu anjo.

— Então seja também o meu, Ikki, eu preciso de você, preciso que seja meu anjo...

O moreno beijou-lhe a testa e depois os lábios, para voltarem a se amar e esquecer a mágoa, a dúvida, o futuro e o medo.

**-OOO-**

—"Em fim, livres!" — falou a egoísta, a ciumenta, a louca.

— "Sim livres para iniciar aquilo que queremos há muito tempo, reconquistar aquilo que nos foi tomado..."

— "O imperador nos pediu algo que me será muito prazeroso lhe entregar, já que minhas diferenças com o _Avatar_ é antiga e vem de tempos mais remotos do que todos imaginam!"

—"Sim, o único problema são as moiras, elas não ficarão contentes e nada podemos fazer contra a fúria delas..."

—"Mas nem elas poderão me impedir, elas também não podem se envolver diretamente em meus assuntos..."

— "Sim, mas há outros, outros daqui e do além mar..."

—"Não importa! Nenhum mortal pode ousar ser maior que os imortais, e nenhum Deus bárbaro pode se classificar como o detentor de toda a sabedoria e beleza."

—"Lembre-se, minha irmã, até para a mais doce vingança há a lei cármica do julgamento, e não quero ser aprisionado novamente..."

—"Dessa vez, teremos o apoio do Imperador e nenhum mortal ou imortal conseguirá impedir minha loucura. Além disso, temos os semideuses do além mar. À única palavra que nos importa é a palavra vingança e medo...

Oizus mirou os olhos verdes da irmã e depois o objeto prateado que ela segurava.

—"O artefato sagrado?"

—"Sim, a única arma capaz de matá-lo, mas para isso..."

—"Precisa ser erguida por amáveis mãos..."

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **A fic começou de vez, acho que já perceberam, daqui pra frente, o romance sumirá um pouco e começará de verdade a angst e a ação. Bem, é a primeira vez que escrevo algo com mais "ação" e, por favor, sejam gentis hehehehe... E também a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic Canon e misturo elementos da cultura hindu. Alguns podem não achar a cena inicial condizente com a personalidade séria do Shaka, mas penso no loirinho sendo muito sensual entre quatro paredes e também foi uma forma de falar mais de quem ele é para a cultura hindu e justificar os acontecimentos que se seguirão.

*¹ Essa frase que o Ikki fala é uma corruptela (assim como a frase inicial) que fiz de uma frase do Mabaratta em que é dito que Vishnu reina sobre os reinos tendo os pés sobre a Garunda. (Sion estuda para escrever fanfiction, chega a ser cômico XD!).

* Vocês observaram que pela primeira vez o Shaka se referiu ao Ikki como _Amamiya _e não_ De Fênix,_ coloquei isso para dar uma ênfase à intimidade dos dois e demonstrar que o moreno agora seria algo mais que outro cavaleiro para o loiro XD!

*² Daimones ou daemones: São seres primordiais, menores que os deuses, maiores que os homens (mas muitas vezes isso se confunde na cultura grega). Surgiram em seguida aos deuses primordiais. Seu temperamento liga-se ao elemento que o origina e representam às afetações humanas, de corpo e de espírito.

Farei um lista dos mesmos para que vocês saibam quem são quando cada um for citado futuramente (os principais):

Tânatos (morte), Éter (luz), Éris (discórdia), Hemera (dia), Hipno (sono), Hespérides(a tarde); Filótes(a amizade); Geras (a velhice); Lissa (a loucura); Momo (o escárnio); Oizus (a miséria); Lete (o esquecimento); Até(o erro); Nêmesis (a ética e a vingança); Kera (o destino do homem em seus momentos finais); Moro (o quinhão que cada homem receberá em vida) e os mil Ónirios (deuses dos sonhos).

Espero que isso ajude.

Beijos carinhosos a todos que acompanham e me ajudam a montar essa história, prometo que no próximo capítulo elucido mais os fatos**.**

**Karen_35miau, Hinamori, Danieru, Arcueid****, Amamiya fã, Suellen-san, Kojican**

Abraços afetuosos!

**Sion Neblina**


	11. Há oito anos, na Ilha da rainha da morte

**Há oito anos, na Ilha da rainha da morte**

Capítulo 11

— Star Hill? Ainda? — interrogou Mu, achando muito estranha as últimas atitudes de deusa — Não acha isso estranho, touro?

Aldebaran apoiou-se numa árvore do jardim da casa do amante.

— Estranho? — riu de canto de lábios — Tudo aqui anda estranho, Mu, desde a presença do marina até essas mulheres que chegaram com Julian Solo, não sei o que se passa na cabeça de Athena, mas sinto uma energia muito pesada rondando o santuário, mas...

Mu baixou o olhar e sorriu.

— Pensou o mesmo que eu, Aldebaran? — perguntou sem jeito.

— Nunca sei o que pensa, Áries... — desconversou o brasileiro.

— Os cosmos de Athena e seus convidados estão atrapalhando nossa capacidade de sentir melhor essa energia...

Aldebaran empertigou-se e se afastou da árvore, demonstrando um semblante preocupado.

— Isso é muito perigoso de se falar, Mu.

— Bem, durante muito tempo, evitamos falar em assuntos difíceis, meu velho amigo, e isso fez com que todo o santuário andasse em trevas por treze anos...

O taurino mais uma vez mirou o sorriso plácido do tibetano.

— É perigoso levantar suspeitas às atitudes de Athena, é quase uma blasfêmia.

— Não levantei suspeita alguma, touro, só disse que os cosmos da deusa e dos seus convidados estão atrapalhando minha visão, o restante foste tua imaginação quem criou.

O moreno brasileiro olhou mais demoradamente o sorriso irônico do rapaz de cabelos lavanda, mas nada disse.

— Não posso negar que a presença do irmão do Saga me incomoda um pouco. — mudou de assunto o defensor da segunda casa — É como se o mesmo estivesse conosco novamente e, creio eu, ele não seria bem vindo. Imagino a situação do Shaka...

Os olhos verdes de Mu interrogaram o amante, e Aldebaran sorriu sem jeito, percebendo, mau grado, que tinha sido indiscreto.

— Esqueci-me de que não sabe ou não se lembra dessa história. — explicou o gigante.

— Que história?

— O romance do Shaka com o Saga. Deve-se lembrar de que o gêmeo foi o paidónomo dele...

— Sim, me lembro, mas não sabia dessa história.

— Bem, não gosto de comentar a vida dos outros, mas o Aiolia me falou em forma de desabafo, sabe que o leão é louco pelo indiano, disse-me que Saga e Shaka estavam de namoro na época que ele assumiu o posto de grande mestre, matando Ares...

Mu coçou a cabeça, pensativo.

— Pobre Shaka... — murmurou.

— Sim, o pior é que após seu exílio em Jamiel, o Shaka se tornou o conselheiro do grande mestre, mas pelo que sei, o hindu nunca soube que ele e o Saga eram a mesma pessoa...

— O que pode garantir isso? — indagou Mu — Já que eles estavam sempre juntos, o Shaka, sendo o cavaleiro que é, deveria perceber algo errado.

— Quanto a isso não sei. — respondeu Aldebaran — E não ousaria perguntar, não quero passear num dos seis mundos de jeito nenhum!

O gigante riu e saiu andando de volta ao seu templo. Mu ficou parado, pensativo.

— Mas eu ousaria... — murmurou para os próprios pensamentos.

-OOO-

As águas das fontes do santuário estavam negras, tudo era negro, o que tornava a visão de seus pés e sua toga branca esvoaçante quase que sobrenatural.

Shaka andava e observava que o chão negro era coberto por penas de corvo e algum líquido pegajoso, mas que não conseguia penetrar em sua pele, seus pés permaneciam imaculados.

— Ikki! — chamou na total escuridão, a única luz era a que emanava de si próprio.

— Ikki! — chamou novamente.

— Ele não está aqui!

A voz forte e grave chamou sua atenção e ele se virou, percebendo o quanto o outro homem estava perto. Seus corpos quase se tocaram.

— Saga... — murmurou meio estarrecido e olhou ao redor — Que lugar é esse?

— Shaka, me ouça...

— Não, não quero ouvi-lo! Por que me trouxe pra cá? Ikki! — o virginiano falou mais uma vez tentando fugir do cavaleiro de gêmeos que lhe segurou o braço.

Virou-se aterrado e fitou a mão que o segurava; dela saia um liquido negro e consistente que pingava ao chão, porém, não sujava sua pele.

— Solte-me! — esticou o braço, mas o grego parecia ter o dobro da sua força. Permaneceu preso.

— Escute-me! — a voz de Saga foi mais forte, e o loiro parou de lutar. Mirou o rosto do seu ex-amor e viu que lágrimas desciam por seus olhos. Lágrimas de sangue. Percebeu também que sua armadura estava negra, sem o brilho das armaduras de ouro.

— Não, Saga, eu não quero escutá-lo, não quero! — libertou-se e saiu correndo em meio a toda aquela escuridão. O coração descompassado, tremendo de medo e dor.

Não, não, não quero ouvir! Gritava pra si mesmo, preso na total escuridão.

— Mestre? — a voz do discípulo o trouxe de volta do sonho aterrador que o assaltara no meio do treinamento, e Shaka abriu os olhos.

Todos os discípulos o encaravam meio apreensivos.

— Quanto tempo? — perguntou.

— Duas horas. — respondeu um deles, e Shaka se ergueu o que fez com que os rapazes fizessem o mesmo, lhe prestando respeitosas reverências.

— Chega por hoje. — declarou o loiro hindu — Amanhã continuamos de onde paramos.

Não olhou no rosto de ninguém, descendo em seguida para sua casa. Duas horas de transe, duas horas fora de realidade, perdido num mundo onírico, e aquele encontro... O que significava aquilo?

Saga... Estaria Saga no inferno?

A mente geralmente calma do indiano fervia enquanto ele tomava um demorado banho. A água que escorria por seu corpo não levava consigo a sua inquietação e fazia-o lembrar do líquido negro e viscoso que escorria das mãos do geminiano e que permeava o chão daquele local...

"Mestre, preciso de respostas..." Pedia enquanto enxugava os cabelos e vestia uma calça branca de cordão. Vestiu uma bata azul clara e resolveu fazer aquilo que nunca achou que faria...

-ou-

Kanon não estava na casa de gêmeos, e sim, no décimo terceiro templo, mais especificamente, no jardim, quando sentiu o cosmo do defensor da sexta casa se aproximar.

Shaka parou a certa distância do grego e lhe disse com uma voz que não escondia a contrariedade:

— Preciso falar contigo, Kanon de gêmeos.

O moreno sorriu com ironia.

— E devo crer que seja sobre meu irmão.

— Sabe que sim. — respondeu contrafeito o loiro, se aproximando e sentando ao lado do outro, próximo a fonte.

— Ando tendo sonhos estranhos, Gêmeo. — confessou e respirou fundo — Com o seu irmão.

— Que tipo de sonho? — Kanon não escondeu a curiosidade, e Shaka resignou-se.

— Isso não vem ao caso. Preciso saber o que ele falou contigo, telepaticamente, antes... antes de morrer...

Os olhos verdes do ex-marina examinaram detalhadamente o rosto do rapaz a sua frente. A pele; os olhos do azul mais límpido que já vira; os lábios rosados, pequenos e carnudos, a pinta na testa que ficava visível por uma falha na franja. Lindo... Puro... mas a inocência de que o irmão tanto falava há muito não existia...

— Saga me disse, certa vez, que eu não poderia vestir a armadura de ouro. Segundo o meu irmão, meu coração possuía ambições e maldades demais para que isso acontecesse...

— Ele se enganou... — retorquiu Shaka desconfortável, não estava ali para conversar com Kanon, na verdade, não tinha vontade nenhuma de falar com ele.

— Não, meu irmão nunca se enganou na vida. Na época, ele estava certo.

— Kanon, não é isso que quero saber, preciso saber o que o Saga falava sobre mim.

O geminiano mais uma vez estudou o rosto do indiano, o que já estava deixando Shaka incomodado.

— Ele dizia que era mais poderoso que ele, embora, eu não acreditasse... — respondeu de má vontade.

— Só isso?

— O que quer saber, Shaka?

— Ares... Quando ele... quando foi mestre do santuário...

— Sim, naquela época, quando já estava aprisionado e, antes que descesse ao reino dos mares, meu irmão me visitou certa vez e chorou, chorou muito... Estava atormentado.

— E o que ele disse sobre mim? — Shaka já perdia a paciência.

— Disse que sonhou que... que iria matá-lo. — Kanon disse finalmente — Mas, como pode ver, não passou de um sonho...

Shaka não precisava ouvir mais nada, ergueu-se sem nada dizer e sairia do jardim se a mão do outro homem não segurasse fortemente seu braço e o obrigasse a se voltar.

O indiano voltou seus lindos olhos azuis para o rosto sério de Kanon.

— Quer me soltar, cavaleiro? — pediu tentando não perder a calma.

—- Por que quer saber essas coisas? Seja claro, Shaka de Virgem.

— Meus motivos não vêm ao caso. Agradeço por ter me contado isso, mas não lhe darei explicações.

— Ele me falou que machucou você. — Kanon disse, e Shaka sentiu como se uma chuva gelada caísse sobre si — Disse que merecia morrer por isso, mas não me contou exatamente o que fez. O que ele fez, Shaka?

— Nunca saberá. — puxou o braço se libertando da mão do geminiano, e saindo a passos largos do jardim e do décimo terceiro templo.

Kanon sorriu; gostava de desafios, e aquele garoto era um desafio tentador e perigoso. Não entendia o fascínio que tinha por ele, talvez tudo fosse fruto do elo mental que mantinha com Saga, mesmo após a morte. Sim, seus sentimentos em relação ao loiro da sexta casa estavam relacionados aos sentimentos do irmão, não tinha dúvida.

-OOO-

Shaka estava voltando para seu templo quando encontrou com Mu na subida da escadaria. O ariano sorriu cordialmente ao vê-lo.

— Queria mesmo falar contigo, Shaka...

— Creio que não seja o melhor momento, Mu. — assentiu o loiro — Preciso...

— Serei breve. — interrompeu o ariano o olhando firme.

Shaka se deu por vencido, e convidou o defensor da primeira casa a entrar em seu templo, mas especificamente, em sua casa.

Mu observou o local que nunca estivera antes; simples e limpo; não esperava que fosse diferente.

— Prossiga, Áries, o que tanto deseja falar comigo? — o virginiano demonstrava certo incômodo.

— Preciso saber de uma coisa, Shaka, — Mu encarou o loiro nos olhos.

— Pergunte.

— Na época que foi conselheiro do grande mestre, nunca desconfiou de que ele fosse um impostor?

— Por que essa pergunta agora, Áries? — seu desconforto foi evidente.

— Não sei, fatos estranhos estão acontecendo no santuário, Virgem, não acha estranhas a presença dessas pessoas junto à Athena?

— Sim, Mu, acho tudo muito estranho, todavia, mais estranho para mim é você estar no meu templo me fazendo esse tipo de pergunta. — o loiro foi incisivo, deixando claro seu nível de aborrecimento com aquela invasão de sua privacidade.

O tibetano baixou o olhar com um sorriso de lado, quase inexistente.

— O que me interessa não é com certeza sua vida pessoal, cavaleiro de virgem...

— Que bom, pois a esse respeito não estou sujeito a dar nenhuma explicação. — Shaka abriu os olhos e encarou, firmemente, os olhos verdes que já estavam fixos em si.

— O que quero saber é... — Mu fez uma pausa compenetrada — Nunca desconfiou de nada?

— Não.

— Por quê? Tenho certeza que sua sensibilidade lhe daria algum alerta em uma situação normal.

— Digamos que estava um pouco insensível naquela época. — a voz calma traiu certo escárnio — Não faça julgamentos agora, Mu de Áries, não você...

— Não eu? O que quer dizer com isso? — a irritação na voz do ariano foi notória.

Shaka riu, aquele mesmo riso indiferente e irônico que tanto irritava quem quer que fosse.

— É fácil agora tomar satisfações do porquê de ninguém ter feito nada, por não termos desconfiado e impedido a trama do cavaleiro de gêmeo. Mas lembre-se que era você que estava bem distante, protegido na torre de Jamiel...

— Espere um pouco...!

— Cale-se! — a voz do loiro foi autoritária e séria o que fez Mu recuar — Estava disposto a me ouvir agora a pouco, então ouça calado. Você foi o único cavaleiro que percebeu que havia algo errado no santuário, mas ao invés de avisar aos outros, preferiu fugir, se exilar e deixar tudo como estava, por que, Mu? Por que não ficou e lutou?

O lemuriano emudeceu; eram perguntas que ninguém nunca havia lhe feito, nunca ousaram. A verdade era que, de forma bem estranha, ele e Shaka possuíam um elo, uma sinceridade que não era explícita e nem entendida, mas existia.

— Não vim aqui falar dos meus motivos para deixar o santuário naquela época. — respondeu calmamente — Vim falar dos seus para não perceber a trama do mestre.

— Interessante, — Shaka sibilou a palavra de forma que foi extremamente irritante ao cavaleiro de Áries — Por que a preocupação agora, Mu, depois de tanto tempo?

— Poderia apenas responder sem questionar? — o jovem de cabelos lavanda já estava irritado com as evasivas do loiro.

— Bem, isso implicaria em outras coisas e fatos que não tenho tempo e nem paciência para argumentar agora.

O tibetano se deu por vencido com um profundo suspiro. Não conseguiria arrancar nada daquela pedra budista. Era uma peculiaridade de Shaka que sempre o agradou. O indiano jamais conseguiria ser manipulado. A constatação disso levou mais dúvidas ao seu íntimo; se ele não se deixava manipular, por que então continuou ao lado do mestre sabendo de seu comportamento desonroso?

— Sim, Shaka, — disse demonstrando uma tranqüilidade que estava longe de sentir — vejo que de nada adiante essa conversa. Se um dia tiver algo a dizer, voltarei aqui.

— Muito bem, Mu de Áries. — retorquiu o loiro, e o ariano deixou seu templo.

Cruzou com Ikki que entrava e, por um momento, encarou os olhos escuros do rapaz que não parecia nada feliz em vê-lo no templo do amante. Leoninos! Pensou o tibetano, mas o ciúme do mais jovem não foi o que mais lhe chamou atenção, e sim, um sentimento de proximidade igual o que, a pouco, experimentara pelo indiferente defensor da quinta casa.

Mu já notara isso diversas vezes com Shaka durante a infância, era como se eles se conhecessem há muito tempo, contudo, na adolescência, havia se afastado do loiro, de um lado pela própria exigência da vida de cavaleiro, e por outro, pela crescente e terna relação do indiano com Saga de gêmeos.

Relação. Seria essa a palavra correta? O cavaleiro mais velho era o único a quem o indiano dedicava um pouco de reverência, mesmo que nunca demonstrasse sentimentos além daquele. Sim, Shaka era dotado de um grande respeito por todos, e de vez em quando, deixava transparecer leve simpatia pelo cavaleiro de leão, só isso. Nada mais quente, nada mais terno. Era como se suas atitudes e seu próprio temperamento estivem envoltos numa capa, uma extensa névoa de distância e indiferença. Então, eis que surge o quente, ousado e intempestivo cavaleiro de fênix, mudando tudo, transformando o blasé indiano em um ser humano. Mu sabia que Shaka jamais demonstraria seus sentimentos em público e nem muito menos deixaria que o santuário tomasse parte daquele inusitado relacionamento. Mas para ele, Mu de Áries, descendente direto dos sagrados alquimistas de Lemúria, o loiro não poderia mentir, enxergava perfeitamente o brilho diferente que havia nos olhos do budista desde que o cavaleiro de fênix passou a freqüentar, por mais tempo, e estranhamente, o santuário de Athena.

Mu, talvez mais que qualquer outro dos cavaleiros de ouro, conhecia bem Ikki e sua dolorosa história, e sabia que, mesmo sendo arredio, introspectivo e de aparente frieza, o moreno possuía um coração quente e dilacerado por uma dura e injusta vida. Todavia, enxergava em seu ser, nos últimos tempos, o mesmo brilho que via nos olhos azuis do indiano, e não simplesmente o brilho do amor tão procurado finalmente encontrado, era um brilho ancestral de reconhecimento e pertencimento; o encaixe perfeito de duas almas que até então não sabiam a razão de suas existências.

Todas essas conjecturas passaram em segundos na cabeça do defensor da primeira casa, somente durante a troca de olhar com o leonino, e o leve aceno de cabeça que um fez para o outro. Mu logo tratou de voltar ao seu templo, e Ikki seguiu para encontrar o amante.

Shaka havia entrado no quarto, perturbado, tentando não demonstrar a agitação interna que os acontecimentos antecessores a chegada do amante, lhe causaram. Contudo, Ikki percebeu assim que o viu; o indiano tinha uma mania curiosa, sempre que algo o incomodava, costumava afundar a mão na nuca e torcer os cabelos pela raiz até chegar à ponta quando os soltavas para em seguida recomeçar. O moreno continuou parado na entrada do quarto na tarefa de observá-lo, ao passo que o loiro continuava bem alheio a sua presença, ao menos, parecia. Shaka era um cavaleiro, e dos mais excepcionais, então de forma alguma estaria totalmente alheio a presença de outro cosmo poderoso, por mais sutil que esse fosse ou se mantivesse.

Pensando dessa forma, Ikki entrou no quarto. O indiano estava de costa para ele, mirando algum ponto no céu pela janela; o moreno repetiu o gesto de abraçá-lo pela cintura e apoiar o queixo no ombro largo do indiano, que, como sempre, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, sem sair da posição confortadora que estava, e afagou os cabelos escuros da nuca do cavaleiro de fênix.

— O que o Mu queria com você? — a voz grave, embora carinhosa, demonstrou o incômodo. Shaka não deixou de notar o quanto o moreno era possessivo; embora ele sempre deixasse fluir certa frieza na voz, para que ninguém percebesse o ciúme por trás de suas atitudes.

— Não sei. Parece que todos os cavaleiros andam por demais interessados em meu passado ultimamente.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Assim como eu, acredito que Mu tenha sonhos estranhos, e de forma ou outra, esses sonhos tenham a ver com Saga.

— Saga de novo. — Ikki resmungou — Penso que a presença daquele marina deve perturbá-lo.

— Não, não perturba. — Shaka negou — Mantenho meus olhos fechados, Ikki, para que eles não me enganem, assim apenas vejo a alma e o cosmo das pessoas. A aparência física do ex-marina jamais me enganaria. Eu nunca o confundiria com o Saga, e mesmo que confundisse...

Shaka se virou enfim para olhar o mais jovem nos olhos.

— Ela não passa de uma sombra do meu passado. É você quem quero agora comigo, em meus braços, em minha pele, em minha alma. Eu te amo, Ikki...

O moreno não soube o que dizer, não era bom com palavras, mas era com ações. Tomou o loiro nos braços e o beijou ardentemente, dizendo naquele beijo que sentia o mesmo, que Shaka estava para sempre grudado ao seu corpo, a sua alma, como tatuagem viva; em suas veias, na parte mais profunda do seu ser.

— Também te amo muito, loiro... — a voz saiu ofegante logo após o beijo intenso. Ikki mirou o rosto corado do seu amado, ele parecia melancólico, embora a chama do amor brilhasse no azul dos seus olhos — O que o está angustiando tanto?

— Não consigo achar resposta. — Shaka balançou a cabeça e seus olhos se perderam por alguns instantes, como se buscasse em outras dimensões as respostas de que precisava. Ikki o apertou com mais força nos braços, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço delgado do loiro e em seus cabelos cheirosos.

— Estou aqui... — murmurou — Lembre-se apenas que estou aqui para protegê-lo de qualquer coisa, qualquer uma, loiro...

Shaka sorriu, suspirando e fechando os olhos fortemente; tentando gravar a essência daquele homem em seu corpo, no mais profundo do seu ser. Não sabia por que, mas sentia uma angústia profunda, um medo injustificável de que todo o lindo sonho de amor que estivera vivendo durante aqueles meses, acabasse de uma hora para outra.

— Ikki, por favor, não me deixe sozinho... — pediu — Temo que acabe me afogando nesse rio de águas escuras...

— Que rio, meu amor? — Ikki se afastou um pouco para mirar os olhos fechados do hindu — Shaka, você está me escutando? Abra os olhos, amor, é apenas um sonho...

— Não, não é... — a voz do loiro deixou transparecer uma dor tão profunda que até mesmo ele se assustou. Abriu os olhos abruptamente, como se assim pudesse se defender dos seus próprios demônios.

— Shaka, o que há com você? — Ikki o encarava preocupado, então o virginiano tratou de demonstrar o máximo de frieza possível. Empertigou-se e se afastou do leonino.

— Desculpe-me, não quero preocupá-lo.

O moreno por sua vez, ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do homem a sua frente, delicadamente. Shaka mais uma vez fechou os olhos, saboreando aquela carícia singela e que tanto dizia.

— Comigo não precisa tentar ser forte o tempo todo, loiro... – murmurou Ikki — Posso ler o que se passa em seu coração; assim como pode ler o que se passa no meu...

Shaka não respondeu, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo apaixonado, puxando-o pra si e o abraçando com força.

Amaram-se apaixonadamente aquela noite, mas Ikki sentia quase palpável a angústia do amante. Quando amanheceu, ao contrário de sempre, ele foi o primeiro a acordar, deixando Shaka adormecido. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e o beijou levemente no rosto, para que ele não acordasse. Teria um dia cheio, muitos aprendizes para treinar, e Shaka, bem, ele merecia um pouco de descanso, embora soubesse que ficaria irritado demais por perder o horário.

Ikki sorriu, balançando a cabeça, pensando nisso, e se dirigiu para a arena.

O dia foi cansativo, muito treino, suor e sangue; como o moreno oriental gostava de dizer; e ele já estava morto de saudade do seu loiro. Um dia era suficiente para que ficasse morresse de saudades de Shaka. Algumas horas desde que o deixara adormecido pela manhã. Suspirou; seu anjo, só mesmo um anjo para amarrá-lo aquele santuário. Os outros cavaleiros de bronze já haviam partido, só ele continuava ali, preso a ele, preso àquele sentimento que o envolvia e aquecia de modo que ele nunca poderia imaginar.

Sorriu. Nos últimos tempos vivia com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios; a única coisa que desfazia o seu sorriso era o cavaleiro de leão, contudo, eles não mais trocaram hostilidades desde os acontecimentos daquele dia. Aiolia mantinha a necessária distância de Shaka, e isso evitava conflitos dentro do santuário. Entretanto, nos últimos dias, o humor do indiano estava instável, e isso o preocupava, o que estaria acontecendo com ele? O que o atormentava tanto? Sabia dos poderes psíquicos do amante, sabia que ele era diferente dos demais, que seu poder e o significado de sua existência eram diferentes dos demais. Todavia, não era aquilo que o inquietava nos últimos dias; era algo profundo que Shaka preferia esconder.

Ikki andava absorto em seus pensamentos quando sentiu aquela energia. Onde antes a encontrara? Era uma energia estranha, densa, mas... terrivelmente familiar!

Correu em direção a ela, a energia cercava o santuário, mas não estava dentro do mesmo, vinha de suas imediações. Um bosque escondido e obscuro, perto da chamada muralha de Enzin, uma antiga construção, muito antiga, que nem mesmo Dohko sabia por quem e para quê foi feita, dado os seus afrescos sombrios e suas esculturas demoníacas.

Numa velocidade só permitida a cavaleiros, Ikki chegou ao local semi-escurecidos pelo crepúsculo. Os cosmos ficavam mais fortes e ameaçadores à medida que ele se aproximava.

- Ikki! – ele ouviu a voz o chamando e, de repente, a entidade se materializou. O cavaleiro se pôs em posição de defesa, mas saiu dela, assim que viu se tratar de uma mulher.

A bela moça de cabelos negros como a mais densa noite e olhos verdes sorriu para o cavaleiro de bronze.

- Quem, o que é você? – perguntou Ikki em alerta, sentia ser dela, ao menos, um dos cosmos que percebeu, e era sagaz o suficiente para não se deixar enganar pela aparência frágil da criatura.

- Ikki, não se lembra de mim?

O cavaleiro encarou a mulher com firmeza.

— Nunca a vi antes, o que quer? Que cosmos são esses que cercam o santuário?

Ela continuava sorrindo.

— Ikki, não se lembra mesmo de mim? Então, permita-me que refresque a memória que as Moiras fizeram com que esquecesse...

— Moiras? Do que está falando?

— Do passado, de um passado não muito distante, mas do qual foste induzido a esquecer. — ela falava calmamente.

— Quem é você?

— Eu sou uma deusa, Ikki, uma deusa com que você tem uma dívida...

E então, ele foi levado de volta à ilha da rainha da morte...

_-Flashback-_

_Tudo queimava ao seu redor, assim como seu cosmo, assim como o seu coração. Esmeralda estava morta, seu corpo pousava placidamente no solo estéril da Ilha. Seu rosto demonstrava paz, paz profunda e etérea, a paz que ele (sabia) jamais teria..._

_Jango__ agonizava a sua frente, seus olhos perversos agora estão vidrados, embora a faísca de maldade permaneça inquebrantável. Ele murmura; Ikki dá um passo em sua direção. O mataria. Mais um golpe, qualquer golpe, e ele estaria morto. Entretanto, a dor em seu peito desejava vê-lo sofrer, morrer lentamente, queimado até os ossos pelo mesmo fogo infernal que Guilty implantara em sua alma._

_- Ikki... – balbuciou a voz angustiada enquanto um filete de sangue escapava da boca negra; ele exibia um sorriso maligno e continuou sobre o olhar mortal do menino._

_- Você é um amaldiçoado agora como todos os que tiveram a audácia de pisar na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Você levará desgraça e morte a todos... Esse solo é amaldiçoado. Você não conhecerá a paz, você não conhecerá felicidade nessa vida... Desolação e medo serão seus companheiros._

_- MORRA! – bradou Ikki deferindo o golpe mortal. Transido de dor, incinerando o corpo e calando a boca de __Jango__ definitivamente._

_Olhou ao redor. Não havia mais nada para se apegar. Esmeralda, o mestre; só o odor de sangue, o odor de carne queimada; as sombras negras, o corpo de Jango... _

_Fugiu e se refugiou numa caverna. A dor era muito forte. Não queria viver, queria morrer, queria escapar daquelas palavras que ecoavam em sua mente. Precisava cultivar o ódio, a mágoa, a dor, esquecer o futuro, esquecer os sentimentos machucados no peito._

_Ficou vários dias escondido naquela caverna, fugindo da dor, fugindo de saber que agora era o dono daquele inferno, senhor absoluto dos cavaleiros negros, o novo cavaleiro de fênix._

_Depois de vários dias, abandonou a gruta, tomando posse daquilo que era seu; a ilha..._

_Somente quando a dor se tornava insuportável até para caminhar, e as palavras de Jango se tornavam mais forte em sua mente, Ikki fraquejava e voltava àquela caverna; aquele antro escuro que se tornou seu refúgio, sua fuga da necessidade de ser perverso, implacável, fuga do demônio que se tornara._

— _Deuses, Demônios, façam isso parar! — ele gritou de agonia naquele dia, como já gritara tantas vezes, mas, dessa vez, repentinamente, deu-se uma ventania, a escuridão se tornou luz ofuscante, para, logo depois, tudo mergulhar em trevas de novo. Ikki, então, ouviu aquela voz e sentiu o cosmo maligno. Mas cosmos malignos era tudo que cercava a ilha da rainha da morte. Tudo ali era maligno e cruel. Há muito tempo o menino não sabia o que eram bons sentimentos, a única pessoa diferente naquele inferno, a única pessoa que lhe demonstrara amor e compaixão estava morta por sua __causa._

_Ikki se encolheu mais, enquanto uma voz feminina, suave e doce, começou a falar ao seu ouvido._

— _Menino! Sofres tanto! Pobre menino! O que você deseja?_

_Ele olhou ao redor, mas a escuridão dominava tudo, via somente vultos, sentia o vento, e ouvia a voz... A lânguida voz, a doce voz que lhe concedia um desejo._

— _Só desejo me livrar da dor... — balbuciou perdido, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos._

— _Dor, dor é o que o cerca desde o seu nascimento, talvez só tenha isso... Tem certeza do que quer? — continuou a voz._

— _TENHO!_

— _Pobre criança abandonada e órfã, tendo que se tornar adulta tão precocemente. Quer que a dor pare? — volveu a voz sem dona._

— _QUERO! — Ikki caiu de joelho segurando a cabeça entre as mãos._

— _E o que estaria disposto a dar por isso? _

— _Tudo!_

— _Tudo? Dar-me-ia teu coração? Dar-me-ia tua alma a ponto de me pertencer os desígnios do teu futuro? _

— _SIM! QUALQUER COISA!_

— _Então que seja feita a tua vontade, eu o... — Lissa se interrompeu, pois, sentiu novamente aquele cheiro e ouviu-lhe a voz:_

— _Quem está aí? — a voz firme e masculina ecoou da entrada da caverna, e um perfume suave adentrou a furna escura..._

_Ikki ergueu a cabeça e sentiu aquele cosmo. Não soube por que sentiu vontade de ir até ele; o cosmo, o perfume, aquela voz lhe acalmava. Ergueu-se; era algo diferente, não possuía o cheiro, a cor dos demais cosmos da ilha da rainha da morte. Era um cosmo calmo, talvez triste, mas harmonioso, diferente de toda sordidez daquele lugar._

_O leonino se ergueu das trevas e começou a caminhar em direção da luz que chegava pela entrada da caverna._

— _Espere! — gritou a voz que dialogava com ele anteriormente. Agora, ela não era mais calma, era grave e ciumenta — Eu lhe ofereço poder, força e capacidade para que nunca mais sofra, fique aqui!_

_O menino hesitou. Sentia o cosmo na entrada da caverna o chamando. Sentia as palavras da mulher dentro da caverna lhe mantendo acorrentado ao ódio._

— _Eu... eu preciso da luz que vem lá de fora... — sussurrou e saiu correndo. Deixou a escuridão, e protegeu os olhos, porque algo reluzia ao sol. Algo que se movimentava em sua direção._

_Era um garoto, um garoto pouco mais velho que ele, mas que vestia uma armadura dourada._

— _Menino! — o recém-chegado falou abrindo os olhos, e uma ventania se apossou do local, fazendo seus longos cabelos esvoaçarem. _

_Ikki arregalou os olhos porque seu coração disparou, e ele pode ver uma transfiguração no visitante; repentinamente sua pele tornou-se azulada e um pássaro gigante apareceu aos seus pés. Em questão de segundos tudo sumiu._

— _Você não é o Jango, é? — o menino loiro perguntou — Não enviariam um Cavaleiro de ouro para matar uma criança!_

— _Cavaleiro de ouro?_

_Os olhos azuis do jovem de armadura pousaram sobre ele, placidamente. E ele lhe estendeu a mão que Ikki segurou com força..._

— _O que aconteceu a você? Por que sente tanto ódio? – Shaka perguntou mirando os olhos escuros da criança._

— _Meu nome é Ikki... — falou meio atordoado — E você é um anjo?_

_Shaka piscou e estremeceu. Sentiu o cosmo poderoso e atormentado do garoto, mas também sentiu o cosmo negro dentro da caverna. Mas não pôde se aproximar, em segundos os dois foram envolvidos num redemoinho de luz de velocidade imensurável._

_Shaka segurou a mão do menino, enquanto olhava a entidade que se materializava a sua frente._

— _Fique comigo, protegerei você. — declarou o cavaleiro de ouro os envolvendo numa esfera de energia e escapando da energia negra._

_O daimon apresentou sua horripilante figura, seus cabelos se tornaram serpentes, e seus olhos fogos. Seus dedos de unhas longas e negras apontaram para Ikki._

— _Ousastes preferi-lo a mim? — grunhiu a imortal — Pois, lhe darei um presente e uma maldição! — falou a mulher com cabelos de serpentes— Será incapaz de amar, todo o seu coração será ódio... Honro a maldade no coração do teu mestre... teu amor será maldição... teu amor lhe levará a mais sofrimento e dor por onde passar... Tudo isso porque ousar-te escolhê-lo!_

_Ikki ergueu a cabeça, queria ver os rostos de quem lhe falava, mas o cavaleiro de ouro não permitiu. Tomou-lhe a frente e abriu os braços, emanando seu poderoso cosmo, enquanto vários vultos negros os cercavam. Eram todas as almas amaldiçoadas da Ilha, sendo chamada pela daimon para destruí-los._

— _Quem é você ser malévolo? — perguntou Shaka emanando seu poderoso cosmo protegido pelo Khan — Pensa acaso que deixarei que faça o que bem entende a essa criança?_

— _Não era para estar aqui, santo de ouro! — grunhiu o daimon — Mas já que ousas me desafiar, terá o mesmo fim que esse insolente!_

_Lissa ergueu as mãos e deferiu o golpe em forma de uma grande espiral de energia negra que Shaka defendeu com uma única mão._

— _Teu poder não se compara ao meu, agora diga-me quem é você? — o cavaleiro de ouro perguntou mais uma vez._

_O daimon voltou a atacar com todo seu ódio e loucura, deferindo chicotadas de energias que eram sempre repelidas pelo indiano._

— _Não adianta, seu poder é ínfimo em comparação ao meu, já disse! — Shaka deixou escapar um risinho irônico._

_A imortal grunhiu; aquela humilhação era culpa dos deuses olímpicos, eles, deuses de segunda geração, não tinham o direito de jogá-la naquele abismo infeliz e enfraquecê-la aquele ponto. Ela, uma imortal presa naquela forma ignóbil, ele, um mortal, mais forte, mais belo..._

_Ódio! O sentimento brotou em Lissa instantaneamente._

— _Caso deseje viver, demônio... — disse Shaka erguendo a mão — Fale-me agora quem é você?_

_O daimon rangeu os dentes..._

— _Sou aquela que voltará para se vingar e destruí-los! – bradou terrível._

_Lissa se sentia ultrajada, como um mortal poderia defender-se tão facilmente de seus golpes? Gritou como uma ave de rapina ferida de morte. A primordial odiava os mortais, odiava-os, e aquele em especial; ah, porque ele se mostrava tão puro, tão diferente, tão poderoso?_

_Lissa sumiu da frente dos mortais em seu redemoinho de energia negra. Havia outros, outros deuses renegados naquele lugar brutal; havia outros seres que detestavam a humanidade, e havia os semideuses renegados do além mar. Porque agora ela sabia que aquele não era um simples mortal. Seu cheiro, seu cosmo... Ele! _

_"Aquele que tudo impregna".*¹_

_Lissa tremeu, precisaria unir forçar com outros seres, precisaria se vingar por ser, tão facilmente, vencida e humilhada por um mortal. Duas vezes. _

_Shaka desfez o Khan e voltou ao chão; percebendo que abraçava fortemente o menino, como se o protegesse._

— _Menino... — chamou, pois Ikki continuava abraçado a armadura de ouro. Os olhos índigos miraram o jovem loiro, estarrecido e ele se afastou._

— _O... o que foi isso?_

— _Eu não sei... — falou Shaka não menos confuso — Aquele cosmo, aquela energia... — o loiro ficou confuso, já sentira aquela energia uma vez. Afastou-se do garoto e fechou os olhos tentando serenar os pensamentos._

_Então, mais uma vez, uma densa ventania se apoderou daquele lugar. Shaka segurou instantaneamente a mão de Ikki. Mas ao contrário do que pensou, a voz que ouviram foi bem diferente da voz do demônio que os atacou. Era outra pessoa que falava e aquela voz lhe transmitia paz... _

_O vento forte parou de soprar e uma brisa cálida tomou seu lugar; era uma brisa de um mar distante..._

_Os seres que apareceram possuíam cosmos ancestrais e calmos. Três jovens gêmeas. Apesar de belas, suas aparências eram lúgubres, sinistras; os pares de olhos azuis das três não possuíam brilho, como se estivessem sempre voltados para a escuridão._

— _Esse encontro seria inevitável. — disse a gêmea de cabelos negros._

— _Sim, mas não era para isso acontecer agora, não era. Isso é mais uma manipulação. — disse a loira._

— _Insulto, o destino não pode ser manipulado. — tornou a ruiva._

_As entidades dialogavam ignorando os olhos pasmados dos cavaleiros._

_Os olhos de Ikki e de Shaka se encontraram, atordoados; eles não entendiam o que estava acontecendo ali. A suave brisa os acalmava, e uma paz confortadora se apossou de ambos. As mãos dos dois continuavam juntas, presas, atadas..._

— _Quem são vocês? — Ikki perguntou, e só então as mulheres se voltaram para eles._

— _Nossas crianças! — exclamou Cloto — Como vocês cresceram, contudo, ainda são crianças demais..._

— _O que querem dizer? — o moreno continuou a perguntar, enquanto Shaka guardava um respeitoso silêncio._

_Átropo se aproximou deles, mirando firmemente o rosto do loiro._

— _Você compreende, não é mesmo, Shaka?_

_Shaka ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos, encarando fundo os olhos opacos a sua frente._

— _O que devo entender?_

_Lásquesis se pôs ao lado da irmã, e disse muito seriamente:_

— _Vocês estão atados, o Deus de um reino estranho e o pássaro que o guia. O Deus que tudo mantêm no décimo oitavo reino.. — Ela proferiu e virou-se para Ikki, olhando também fundo em seus olhos — Este será o teu resgatador e libertador... eu te entrego a esse Deus criança... Eu te entrego um anjo para resgatá-lo, e tu serás as asas desse anjo, somente quando perderem tudo, ambos conseguirão voar... _

— _Eu já perdi tudo! — disse Ikki — E nenhum de vocês me dirá o que fará do meu destino!_

_As gêmeas se reagruparam com um olhar aborrecido para o garoto._

— _Eles ainda são jovens demais, jamais entenderão! — desanimou-se Cloto — Não era para estarmos aqui, nosso pai não quer nossa interferência nisso!_

— _Não podemos deixar que os daimones façam o que querem. — falou Átropo — Um grande mal se aproxima, alguns já se aliaram a ele, precisamos preservar todas as coisas..._

— _Falem algo que faz sentindo! — Shaka interrompeu a discussão das gêmeas — O que querem comigo, seres primordiais?_

_As mulheres voltaram a se aproximar; Ikki já mantinha o punho fechado numa ameaçadora posição. Estava terrivelmente perturbado._

_A ruiva voltou a fitar o loiro profundamente._

— _Tu, a reencarnação de um Deus, deve cumprir seu destino, independente da dor que jogarão contra tua alma, não deves se entregar a ela; teu destino é amar esse menino, e dele é resgatá-lo, Vishnu._

_Shaka piscou sem entender; Ikki também. Ficaram parados e nem percebiam que suas mãos continuavam juntas.._

_A mulher de cabelos negros sorriu._

— _E talvez, a única missão de vocês nessa vida seja salvar um ao outro. — ela falou — Entretanto, no momento o melhor para ambos é que esqueçam essas memórias, elas retornarão no momento oportuno. Até lá criaremos apenas uma ilusão desse encontro._

_Então, as três entidades flutuaram e disseram:_

— _Tecemos com fios __indissolúveis __mais dois destinos! Plantamos no coração do homem o terror e a alegria, a esperança e a desesperança, contudo a ventura ou a maldição é a escolha de cada um dos seres vivos!_

_O vento se tornou mais forte, as vozes repetiam as mesmas palavras, ventura e maldição..._

_Os dois meninos foram envolvidos por uma bruma. Shaka tentou segurar a mão de Ikki, mas não conseguiu, seus olhos se encontraram enquanto eram separados um do outro. Entraram num turbilhão que os levaram a lugares estranhos; o tempo foi refeito, voltou. A realidade foi alterada. Ikki estava novamente na frente de Guilty, pronto para matar seu mestre. Shaka estava novamente no santuário, onde recebia as ordens do grande mestre..._

— _Cavaleiro de Virgem, quero que vá a Ilha da rainha da Morte e destrua um cavaleiro rebelde chamado Jango._

— _Ilha da Rainha da Morte? — Shaka repetiu enquanto observava, com seus olhos fechados, o homem sentado no trono._

— _É o inferno na terra; dizem que lá nada cresce. Algumas lendas falam, inclusive, que é para onde vão todas as almas condenadas e todos os espíritos renegados pelos deuses. É onde mora a loucura, o medo, as maiores pragas mitológicas. É um lugar onde nenhum ser humano gostaria de ir._

— _Sim, partirei imediatamente. — o loiro fez uma reverência ao grande mestre._

— _Só mais uma coisa, Cavaleiro..._

_A réplica de Ares fez com que o virginiano se voltasse, mudo._

— _De preferência, não pise naquela terra, dizem que os que pisarem aquele solo serão, somente por isso, amaldiçoados._

— _Obrigado pela informação, senhor, mas não temo maldições. _

— _Deveria._

— _Se deuses amaldiçoam, eu sou aquele capaz de livrar o mundo de todas as maldições. — Mais uma reverência e partiu do templo do mestre do santuário._

"_Tolo, que morra, que queime na Ilha da rainha da morte!" dizia Ares._

"_Tu és o tolo aqui, Shaka nunca morreria nas mãos de cavaleiros indignos como aqueles!" protestava o que sobrara da consciência de Saga._

"_Veremos, que os espíritos imundos que habitam aquela terra, destruam tudo que você ama, naquele garoto..."_

_Então, na realidade alterada pelas moiras, Ikki e Shaka se encontraram de forma bem diferente, quando o cavaleiro de ouro foi a ilha tentar matar Jango, contudo, nessa nova realidade, as memórias de Ikki foram apagadas pelo indiano, mas a do loiro não. Lembrava-se do garoto, mas não entendia seus sentimentos, e nem a angústia que sentia sempre que mirava mais demoradamente seus olhos escuros. O hindu não tinha consciência do enlace do destino._

_-Fim do flashback-_

Ikki acordou sobressaltado, segurando com força a mão que lhe afagava os cabelos. Seus olhos se prenderam naquele azul sem fim a sua frente.

— Shaka...

— Oi, Ikki, o que aconteceu?

O mais jovem não conseguiu falar, abraçou o outro homem com força. Seu coração estava descompassado, antevendo um grande mal, um mal tão intenso que, talvez, separasse aqueles que estavam atados.

Continua...

N/A: Ficou confuso? Tá, não sei se deu pra entender o que aconteceu na Ilha, mas espero que tenham percebido que a questão é karma. Shaka = Vishnu x Ikki = Garunda.

Tentei explicar o máximo possível de mitologia hindu nessa fic para que as coisas fossem bem compreendidas, não sei se consegui, mas se ficou algo confuso, ou desencaixado, ou mesmo absurdo, por favor informem para que corrija, ok?

Mas esse capítulo em especial, coloque muito mais a questão dos deuses gregos envolvidos na trama, afinal, são eles, em grande parte, quem farão a bagunça. Hehehehe...

_Sim, em relação ao Mangá, o encontro dos dois claro que não foi dessa forma; resolvi mudar as coisas; e colocar o encontro do Mangá como uma realidade alternativa criada pelas moiras, já que esse encontro delas com os cavaleiros, não deveria acontecer, porque elas não podem interferir diretamente no destino._

_*¹ É um dos significados da palavra Vishnu – "Aquele que tudo impregna"._

_Abraços especiais aos leitores amáveis que deixaram reviews, são eles:_

Keronekoi, Hinamori, Danieru, Arcueid, Suellen-san (kkk, ainda estou rindo com você dizendo que as alucinações do Ikki foram efeito do vinho paraguaio que o Shaka deu a ele kkk, a Sue, não some não, adoro suas reviews! Kkk, bjus!). Amamiya f (não é bem, tipo, o Ikki pode ferir o Shaka, mas somente alguém que o ame, mas isso ficará mais evidente nos próximos capítulos, obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas histórias, querida!).

Abraço especial a **Amamiya fã **(Perdão por esquecer de citá-la em Samsara, querida, acabei postando sem colocar os leitores do FF, porque foi uma batalha logar nele aquele dia. Mil perdões e saiba que sou especialmente grata por todo seu incentivo.

_Abraços também as silenciosos, mesmo que comentários me ajudem muito a continuar._

_Sion Neblina_


	12. Atroz fantasma do passado

**Atroz fantasma do passado**

**Capítulo 12**

_**Alerta: Lime**_

Ikki olhou ao redor, estava novamente na casa de virgem, nos braços de Shaka. O que teria sido aquilo? Um pesadelo? Não, foi real demais, todos os acontecimentos, todas as lembranças. Sua mente estava muito confusa...

— Shaka, como vim parar aqui? — perguntou, olhando para os lados, procurando pela tal Lissa, mas não havia sinal dela.

— Ikki, o que está acontecendo com você? Servos o encontraram caído na saída do santuário, o que houve?

— Shaka... eu... Nós dois na Ilha da Rainha da morte, do que se lembra?

— Não me lembro de muita coisa. — respondeu o indiano sem entender o motivo da pergunta — Lembro-me que o mestre me enviou para que matasse Jango, e quando cheguei você já o havia feito.

— Não se lembra de nada relacionado a deuses? — Ikki insistiu, sentia uma estranha angústia com a recordação de todos aqueles fatos perdidos na infância, num período negro que preferia esquecer.

Shaka olhou o amante nos olhos.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou — Quer me contar algo, Ikki?

— Não sei, Shaka, não sei o que está acontecendo. Encontrei alguém que disse que me conhecia da Ilha da rainha da morte, ou melhor, nos conhecia...

O indiano mirou toda a confusão no rosto do cavaleiro de Fênix. Não entendia nada do que ele falava, o rapaz estava visivelmente perturbado. Mas aquele não era o momento para uma conversa; o mais jovem parecia profundamente inquieto e indagações só piorariam seu estado.

— Ikki, acho que precisa descansar, só isso...

— Não, preciso voltar lá e saber o que aconteceu! Quem era aquela mulher... — cortou o cavaleiro de bronze se erguendo.

— Mulher? — Shaka o mirou confuso.

— Sim, uma mulher; Preciso saber quem é ela e como sabe sobre nós.— ele disse, começando a sair do quarto.

— Ikki, espere... — Shaka pediu, não sabia o motivo, mas sentia uma estranha aflição — Aonde você vai?

Fênix virou-se, se aproximou do virginiano, o beijando com carinho.

— Fique aqui, por favor, não se preocupe...

— Mas...

— Shaka, confie em mim. — pediu Ikki segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos. O indiano assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, Ikki, não farei mais perguntas. — resignou-se — Estarei meditando quando você voltar.

— Voltarei. — falou o mais jovem, o beijou e saiu. Shaka ponderou as atitudes dele. O que seria tão importante para perturbar daquela forma o seguro cavaleiro de Fênix? Quem seria a tal mulher que o deixara naquele estado? Por que seu peito se comprimia em dúvidas?

Suspirou. Já era tarde, tomaria um banho e iria meditar. Era o melhor a fazer.

-OOO-

Ikki voltou para o local onde encontrou a mulher. Era um bosque inóspito, escondido entre ruínas além da entrada do santuário. Precisava de respostas, precisava entender o que acontecia. Tudo era escuridão enquanto ele vagava, não sabia aonde procurar, não sabia o que procurar, sua cabeça estava terrivelmente confusa.

— Ikki! — ele ouviu a voz novamente, vindo das colunas em ruínas, perto da muralha, correu até lá. Então a escuridão se fez novamente luz ofuscante, e ela apareceu.

— Quem é você e o que quer de mim? — perguntou em alerta, pronto para uma batalha se fosse preciso.

— Tenho uma missão pra você, e só depois disso o deixarei em paz! — a mulher de cabelos negros sorriu um sorriso malicioso.

— Quem é você? O que aquelas imagens significam? — insistiu aflito — O que há em meu destino e do Shaka?

— Ikki, você selou seu destino naquela caverna. — Lissa respondeu calmamente — Tivesse me escolhido e teria o mundo.

— Não desejo o mundo, desejo apenas saber o que quer de mim e já estou perdendo a paciência! – o cavaleiro de bronze cerrou os punhos, e a imortal riu.

— Continua igualzinho, só um pouco mais crescido. Não se lembra do pacto que fizemos?

— Pacto?

— Você me deu sua alma, disse que me daria tudo, se eu fizesse a sua dor parar.

— Sim, mas você não fez! — tornou Ikki — Não há nenhum pacto entre nós!

— Sim, porque você preferiu o Shaka, e isso selou o destino dele também.

— O que quer dizer? — Ikki indagou angustiado, as palavras da mulher derramando ainda mais angústia em sua alma.

— Meus irmãos me chamam de _a louca_, porque possuo um apetite voraz e sou terrivelmente ciumenta. Quando você o quis, o preferiu a mim, logo o _décimo_ _avatar_ tornou-se meu inimigo.

Ikki empalideceu, mas lutou para que a comoção que sentia não fosse percebida pela deusa.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que o Shaka, agora, terá que morrer. Por sua causa...

Ikki riu alto, tentando, em vão, fazer com que a mulher não percebesse a agonia que aquelas palavras lhe causaram; uma agonia tão antiga e profunda que se esforçou muito para não cair de joelhos.

— Você é ridícula! — vociferou — Não tem noção do poder do Shaka, não tem noção do meu poder, mas se quiser, posso lhe dar uma amostra mandando-a de volta ao inferno de onde saiu!

O cavaleiro de Fênix se preparou para dar o golpe; _Ave fênix_!

Lissa sorriu.

— Acha mesmo que pode me enfrentar? Eu, filha de Nix e do Caos? Humano tolo! Mortal desprezível! — a iria se estampou no rosto bonito da mulher — O farei sofrer, sofrer como nunca por sua ousadia!

A deusa ergueu as mãos e golpeou, a uma velocidade incrível, o cavaleiro que se bateu contra a muralha de pedra e foi ao chão. Ikki se ergueu com dificuldade depois do forte golpe.

"Ela conseguiu ser mais rápida que eu. É uma inimiga poderosa..." Pensou se colocando de pé e limpando o sangue do rosto, se preparando para continuar a luta.

A mulher riu mais uma vez.

— Não ver que é inútil querer me enfrentar?Você tem uma dívida comigo, Ikki de Fênix, e terá que pagá-la.

— Já paguei todas as minhas dívidas, e nenhum ser, mortal ou imortal, ficará entre Shaka e eu! — esbravejou o cavaleiro se preparando mais uma vez para golpear a mulher. Mas, rapidamente, Lissa se esquivou, segurando o punho do mortal e projetando sua mão contra o abdômen do mesmo, golpeando com força. Ikki mais uma vez _voou_ contra a muralha.

— Lutar contra mim só fará com que despedace seu corpo, e já estou muito cansada disso. — volveu Lissa com enfado — Até quando continuaremos com isso, Fênix?

O jovem cavaleiro se pós novamente de pé com esforço, sentindo que tinha algumas costelas partidas pelo poderoso impacto contra a muralha que, estranhamente, permanecia inteira.

— Sim, essa muralha guarda alguns espíritos como eu, que logo estarão libertos. — Lissa adivinhou seus pensamentos — Agora irá me ouvir ou quer que eu o mate, e a todos que ama?

— O que quer que eu faça, e quem é você, demônio? — grunhiu Ikki.

— Ah, Ikki, terei que repetir novamente? Meu nome é Lissa, e estou andando pela terra há muito tempo. Hoje tenho a chance de voltar ao lugar de onde fui expulsa, mas para isso, preciso de você, terá que seguir minhas ordens.

Ikki a olhou com raiva.

— Por que faria isso? — perguntou — Não temo nenhum Deus, lutarei até a morte se for preciso!

A bela mulher riu e ergueu a mão, fazendo aparecer uma bola de energia e dentro dela a imagem de Shun.

— Mas teme ver os que ama machucados, não é? — indagou a deusa.

Ikki engoliu em seco. Shun aparecia tão nítido na esfera que era como se ele estivesse ali, nas mãos da mulher.

— O que você quer com ele? Deixe meu irmão em paz! — gritou Ikki irritado, o cosmo começando a queimar violentamente.

— Seu cosmo insignificante nada poderá contra mim, já disse! Uma batalha entre nós dois só me deixaria mais irritada. — disse Lissa — Fará o que eu mandar ou todos pagarão, inclusive, seu belo irmãozinho...

O cavaleiro de fênix a mirou confuso e com raiva. Seu corpo tremia com a necessidade frustrante de se controlar.

— E o que você quer?

— Quero algo que só você será capaz de trazer pra mim, quero o sangue do rapaz hindu...

Ikki sentiu como se o chão se abrisse aos seus pés, como se despencasse num buraco negro.

— Quê? — balbuciou, o coração descompassado – Por quê...?

— Meus motivos não lhe interessam, mas não terei piedade do seu irmão se não fizer o que estou mandando. Quero que me traga o sangue de Shaka de Virgem, todo ele! – riu a deusa — Chegou a hora de escolher entre aqueles que mais ama, Ikki de Fênix. Pode dizer o que quiser, mas não tiro de você o direito a escolher, ou a vida de Shun ou a do Shaka, a escolha está em suas mãos.

Ikki arregalou os olhos, mirando a mulher com extremo ódio.

— Nunca! Você não tem poder para me ameaçar!

O cosmo do cavaleiro começou a queimar com tanta força que a imortal temeu; ele parecia muito mais poderoso do que ela se lembrava. Recuou e fez novamente a esfera de energia aparecer, e dentro dela a imagem de Shun.

— Pare com essa hostilidade agora, cavaleiro de fênix, ou então, matarei seu irmão, e não duvide que possa fazer isso!

A mulher ergueu um dedo e no mesmo momento, Ikki percebeu que o irmão, que aparecia na esfera, levava a mão à cabeça e gritava como se sentisse muita dor. Ikki parou o golpe, a imagem era real demais, aparentemente o irmão estava na sala da mansão Kido. Viu quando Seiya e Shiryu se aproximaram do mais jovem que agonizava. Os olhos de Ikki se cravaram na imagem, e ele parou o golpe, desolado; Shun gritava de dor.

— Pare... – pediu, os olhos marejando — Pare com isso, agora! — gritou desesperado — Pare!

Lissa fez sumir o raio de luz que saia do seu dedo, e logo depois, o rapaz no Japão se erguia do chão, e olhava os amigos como se não entendesse o que acontecia.

— E então, Ikki? Pronto para seguir minhas ordens? — sorriu perversa, Lissa — Já lhe dei uma prova do meu poder, mas posso dar outras, você decide...

— Por quê? — Ikki repetiu, arrasado.

— Você me deve isso! — respondeu a deusa – Se não fizer tudo que eu disser, matarei o Shun. Deixaria seu irmão morrer, por causa do que sente pelo Shaka?

– Não temo os deuses, não temo você! Enfrentaria todos por ele! Você não encostará em nenhum deles! Eu mesmo acabarei contigo!

Ikki elevou o cosmo novamente. Só havia uma forma de salvar os que amava, destruir Lissa.

"_Ave fênix"! _O golpe foi dado com seu poder total. Mas algo aconteceu. O cavaleiro de bronze sentiu outros cosmos e, rapidamente, a mulher desapareceu do alvo do veloz golpe, indo se posicionar próximo a muralha. O cosmo já poderoso da mulher se encheu de força e vitalidade, e ela se teleportou para junto de Fênix, o erguendo pelo pescoço no ar com uma descomunal força. Ikki sentiu sua traquéia sendo esmagada, e lutou para fugir da mão da deusa.

— Não ouse me enfrentar! Só por causa disso, lhe darei uma pequena mostra do meu poder. – sorriu com sadismo — Claro que não em você, mas nos que ama...

— Não... – murmurou Ikki, antes de ser arremessado longe.

— Se não fizer o que quero, será sua toda a responsabilidade pelos malefícios que recairá sobre os que ama! — a mulher foi envolvida num redemoinho de luz — Nos encontraremos aqui novamente, por agora, o deixarei!

— Espere! — Ikki gritou, mas tudo se fez escuridão e silêncio.

O coração do jovem cavaleiro estava pesado de angústia. O que tudo aquilo significava? Era como se estivesse vivenciando um pesadelo, seus piores temores. A vida do seu irmão dependia da morte daquele que mais amava. Aquilo não parecia real, não podia ser real. Não era possível!

Gritou contra a escuridão da noite, e gemeu, segurando as costelas. Os machucados não eram sérios, o que doía era seu peito, seu coração. Achou forças para começar a caminhar de volta ao santuário. Tentava controlar a emoção, ser frio, pensar. Precisava desesperadamente pensar, mas tudo em sua mente era escuridão e caos...

-OOO-

Shaka sentiu uma vibração estranha no santuário, um cosmo hostil rodeava o solo sagrado. Colocou sua armadura e desceu a escadaria, precisava verificar o que estava acontecendo.

— "Mu, Mu de Áries, consegue me ouvir?" — chamou o outro cavaleiro telepaticamente.

—"Sim, Shaka de Virgem, e sim, também estou sentindo." — Mu respondeu enquanto vestia sua armadura.

—"Encontre-me na saída do santuário, comunicarei à deusa que sentimos uma ameaça..."

—"Sim..."

-OOO-

Ikki voltou, a passos lentos, ao santuário. Desolado, infeliz; sua mente tentava achar uma saída. Uma saída para escapar daquela dor, daquele pesadelo que se fez real em sua vida. Sentia como se uma pedra muito pesada fosse posta sobre seu coração. Sentia-se como _Prometeu_, devorado diariamente por uma dor agonizante. O que poderia fazer? Precisava de ajuda, e isso para o orgulhoso cavaleiro era terrível, principalmente porque não sabia onde obtê-la. Mas não era seu orgulho que estava em jogo e sim à vida dos que amava, por eles desistiria de tudo, até mesmo da sua própria existência.

Seus passos pesados subiram as pedras das doze casas, e ele percebeu que havia uma estranha movimentação na casa de virgem, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam lá, e encontrou Shaka desacordado nos braços de Mu. Seu coração falhou... suas pernas tremeram. Shaka...

"_Dar-lhe-ei uma mostra do meu poder..."_

As palavras de Lissa ecoaram em sua mente, e Ikki correu, arrebatando o amado dos braços do ariano, o abraçando possessivamente, enquanto os rostos pasmados o encaravam.

— O que aconteceu? — sua voz foi um fio trêmulo de desespero.

— Não sabemos, sentimos cosmos malignos na entrada do santuário, saímos para verificar e fomos atacados. — respondeu Mu — Foi muito rápido e estranho, uma intensa luz nos envolveu, não tivemos chance de lutar. Perdi os sentidos e quando acordei, o Shaka...

Mu não continuou, sentindo-se envergonhado com a situação. Ikki levou o cavaleiro de virgem para o quarto, sendo seguido pelos demais cavaleiros. Deitou o loiro na cama, ele continuava desacordado.

— Ikki, não se preocupe, o Shaka está bem, só vai demorar um pouco para que acorde. — continuou Mu, sem jeito, na verdade se sentia responsável e humilhado por ter sido vítima do ataque; e sabia que o virginiano sentiria o mesmo ao acordar. Não entendia, sua cabeça estava terrivelmente confusa.

— Acho que esse é um problema a ser resolvido por nós, rapaz. — falou Aiolia que até aquele momento não havia dito nada — Se há uma força tão poderosa nos arredores do santuário a ponto de tombar cavaleiros, como Shaka e Mu, são os cavaleiros de ouro quem devem enfrentá-la.

Ikki ergueu a cabeça para mirar os olhos verdes do outro leonino que sustentou seu olhar.

— Vocês podem resolver o que quiserem, leão... — falou fênix, baixo e entre dentes — Mas do Shaka cuido eu, entendeu bem?

— O Shaka é um cavaleiro de ouro, não precisa da ajuda de um mísero cavaleiro de bronze como você. — disse o grego irritado.

Ikki respirou fundo, mas para conter a angústia do seu coração que irritação pelas palavras do defensor da quinta casa.

— Aiolia, se tem algo a resolver comigo, faremos isso assim que o Shaka acordar, o que acha? — desafiou.

O cavaleiro de leão balançou a cabeça.

— Não sou um moleque como você, Ikki, e não perderei meu tempo brigando com um cavaleiro inferior. — falou o leão e começou a caminhar para a saída do quarto — Cuide dele, mas voltarei para me certificar de que Shaka esteja bem.

Os outros cavaleiros assentiram com a cabeça e seguiram Aiolia em direção a porta.

— Mu... — Ikki chamou, e o ariano parou se voltando pra ele — Onde está a Saori?

— Em Star Hill ainda com seus convidados. Pediu para que não fosse incomodada e disse que qualquer problema que ocorresse no santuário deveria ser resolvido por nós mesmos. Inclusive, criou uma barreira para que ninguém pudesse interromper essa reunião, parece que é algo importante.

— Preciso falar com ela... — disse Ikki, engolindo em seco, tentando livra-se da comoção interna.

— Impossível. — retorquiu Mu, mirando o cavaleiro. Percebia que Fênix travava uma batalha para controlar os sentimentos — Ela selou com seu cosmo _Star Hill, _nem mesmo nós, cavaleiros de ouro, ou mesmo um deus conseguirá desfazer aquela barreira e...

Ikki ergueu os olhos para mirar os verdes confusos de Mu. O ariano baixou o olhar, e corou um pouco, como se a revelação que estava prestes a fazer fosse embaraçosa.

— Parece que não é só o cosmo de Athena que está selando aquele local.

Mu saiu, após proferir essas palavras, e Ikki permaneceu estático e confuso, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, mas com uma certeza, o que acontecera fora por sua culpa. Aquela deusa atacara Shaka por sua culpa, ela dissera que daria uma mostra do seu poder. Sim, era um poder incrível, conseguir vencer dois cavaleiros de ouro não era para qualquer deus, mas... por quê? Sua cabeça dava volta. Subitamente pensou em Shun, será que ele estava bem? Precisava saber, precisava saber como agir e o que esperar, esperar o próximo ataque ou atacar antes? Bem, no momento, ele só queria que Shaka acordasse...

Pegou o telefone e ligou para o número do irmão, se sentando na cama ao lado do loiro.

— Shun?

— Ikiiii! Como você está, irmão?

Suspirou de alivio e suprimiu as lágrimas de emoção que tentaram se apossar de seus olhos.

— Só liguei para saber como você estava, só isso. — disse da forma rude de sempre.

— Estou bem...

— Certo, qualquer coisa me liga. — disse Ikki, sabia que Shun nunca lhe revelaria o que tinha acontecido. O irmão faria de tudo para poupá-lo, mesmo porque não tinha noção do que lhe causara aquela dor intensa, ele sim, sabia e a cada minuto ficava mais desesperado.

Shaka abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça doía tanto que foi obrigado a fechá-los novamente.

— Ikki... — chamou e sentiu sua mão ser segura. Respirou aliviado, não sabia o motivo, não se lembrava do que sonhara, mas sentia um medo imenso de perdê-lo. Estava confuso, o que foi aquilo? Um poderoso ataque psíquico o deixara desacordado, por quê? Onde estaria Mu? Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo naquele santuário.

— Ikki, o que aconteceu?

— Descanse, loiro, você foi vítima de um ataque psíquico muito poderoso... — disse sentindo um nó na garganta e um aperto no peito tão grande que se esforçou para não deixar transparecer. Crispou o rosto numa expressão dura e indiferente para, assim, se proteger dos agonizantes sentimentos.

Shaka se sentou na cama, sua cabeça doía, e ele começou a retirar a armadura.

— Senti um cosmo muito hostil numa parte isolada do santuário e chamei o Mu para verificar o que era... O incrível foi que somente nós dois sentimos o cosmo... isso é muito estranho, o que será...?

Livrou-se da armadura que caiu ao lado da cama formando a imagem da virgem.

— Ikki, me sinto estranho, minha cabeça dói, preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo... — falou ficando ainda mais pálido — Quem teria poder para derrubar dois cavaleiros de ouro, tão facilmente?

— Você precisa descansar agora, loiro... — pediu novamente, a cabeça tão confusa quanto à de Shaka.

Shaka levou a mão à testa; nunca recebera um golpe forte como aquele; porém, era um golpe, ele sabia, que tinha a intenção de somente mantê-lo desacordado, estava longe de ser um golpe mortal. Mas qual a razão disso?

— Certo, eu... descansarei... — disse derrotado, e Ikki afastou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Cuidarei de você, loiro, não deixarei nenhum mal acontecer a você... — disse — Agora durma.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, e Ikki mais uma vez se inclinou, só que dessa vez, beijou-lhe os lábios.

— Eu te amo...

O indiano ergueu os olhos para mirá-lo; o mais jovem não era de dizer isso a todo instante, nem muito menos em momentos como aquele, o que estaria acontecendo com ele?

— Também te amo...

— Descanse... — Ikki pediu e se levantou, saindo do quarto.

-OOO-

Em _Star Hill_, os deuses se reuniam ao redor da imensa mesa redonda onde havia um tabuleiro de xadrez.

— As peças começaram a se mover... — falou Poseidon — Athena, não fará mesmo nada?

— Não posso fazer nada além do que já me foi determinado fazer, mesmo contra minha vontade. O destino sempre pune os deuses que se envolvem nos desígnios dos mortais, e... — Saori suspirou — Por mais que me compadeça de tanto sofrimento, tenho certeza que ao final, a verdade e o amor prevalecerão.

Cloto bebericou o chá e mirou com ironia os dois deuses encarnados.

— O destino é inexorável, mas até que ele se cumpra, pode haver muitos desvios pelo caminho.

— Esses desvios são dolorosos. — falou Átropo.

— Mas necessários para o amadurecimento... — disse Lásquesis movendo uma peça do tabuleiro — De toda sorte, ninguém foge a sua missão, ninguém...

-OOO-

Lissa e sua legião de Daimones carregavam as urnas sagradas até a muralha de _Enzin_. Tudo estava seguindo como queria; o cavaleiro de fênix faria sua vontade; aqueles artefatos sagrados lhe davam um poder incalculável, o poder de um Deus, um poderoso Deus!

Sim, como todos os seres mitológicos, Vishnu também possuía inimigos e eram eles que fortalecia a Daimon em sua loucura. Eles foram que a ajudara a derrubar os dois santos de ouro, sozinha nunca conseguiria, tivera que se sujeitar a unir força com seres mais poderosos, seres além da compreensão humana.

Abriu a urna e a fumaça negra se espalhou no ar.

— Quem me desperta depois tantos séculos? — a voz cavernosa se espalhou pelo ar e fez até alguns dos espectros tremerem.

Lissa se ajoelhou.

— Eu, poderoso senhor, Lissa, uma daemon grega, uma primordial, um espírito ancestral como vós...

A fumaça rodeou o corpo mortal da daemon.

— Por que me desperta, mulher do além mar? Por que me tira do meu lugar sagrado e me trás a essa terra fétida de bárbaros?

Lissa tremeu de raiva, afinal, eles eram os bárbaros do além mar e não ela, uma primordial, senhora da loucura, filha de Nix e do Caos. Mas teria que aceitar, precisava dele, precisava do seu poder escuro que enfraquecia seus inimigos mortais.

— Porque o seu grande inimigo, aquele que o aprisionou e destruiu-lhe o corpo está aqui, meu senhor.

— Ah, Vishnu maldito! — Grunhiu o espírito — Como posso achá-lo? O que quer em troca, mulher?

— Somente o mesmo que vós, quero a morte de Vishnu e da Garunda.

— Então encontre um corpo mortal para mim, sem um corpo, nada posso fazer. Preciso de um corpo poderoso, só assim poderei enfrentar Vishnu encarnado.

— Sim, meu senhor, farei isso.

A fumaça negra, que era o espírito, voltou à urna maior, e Lissa a fechou; ainda não era hora de abrir à menor, primeiro precisava de um corpo para o deus pagão, só depois poderia seguir seus planos.

-OOO-

O breu dominava o degredado bosque enquanto Ikki caminhava, exausto. Sua armadura nunca pesou tanto sobre seu corpo, era como um condenado indo para a execução. Contudo, sua mente rápida pensara durante as poucas horas que ficara sozinho tentado achar uma saída. Lissa, por algum motivo, precisava dele. Não poderia ser só vingança, e precisava saber mais...

— Veio mais rápido do que pensei, Fênix... — ela apareceu e sorriu para ele — Já soube do ataque que fiz aos cavaleiros de ouro? Eu não disse que lhe daria mostra do meu poder?

— Não se atreva a chegar perto dele novamente... — o cavaleiro rangeu os dentes de ódio, e a daemon riu.

— Não, eu não me aproximarei dele. Você se aproximará e fará o que quero.

— Isso... isso é impossível pra mim... — murmurou, o peito lacerado.

— Terá que fazer, Ikki, pelo bem do seu irmão.

Ikki riu com ironia o que irritou a daemon.

— Do que está rindo?

— Por que não faz isso sozinha? Se fosse tão poderosa como diz, faria sozinha, não precisaria de mim!

Lissa sorriu, e seus olhos faiscaram ameaçadoramente.

— Há uma maldição kármica; se Vishnu for morto por uma mão amável, ele não mais descerá a terra encarnado, o universo chorará sua perda e se consumirá...

— Morto por mãos amáveis? — Ikki repetiu tentando compreender. Empalideceu — Traição?

Lissa riu aplaudindo.

— Bravo! Muito perspicaz, cavaleiro de Fênix, — volveu a imortal — Será uma tragédia, traído e ferido por alguém que o ama, pobre _décimo avatar_. A alma de Vishnu se entristecerá tanto que não mais ajudará os demais deuses a manter o universo, então...

— Então...? — a voz do cavaleiro foi quase um sussurro.

— Então uma nova era começará. A era dos daemones, a era dos deuses renegados, em que os deuses da primeira geração voltarão ao seu lugar de origem.

Ikki estremeceu.

— Quando soube que aqueles que me desafiaram eram os mesmos que deveria destruir, isso me deu muito prazer, Fênix, — disse a deusa — Naquela época ainda não sabia quem eram vocês...

— Vocês? — Ikki estranhou, o que ele tinha a ver com aquela história? Sabia há muito tempo que Shaka era o décimo avatar de Vishnu, o próprio indiano lhe dissera, mas ele? O que ele tinha a ver com aquela quimera mitológica?

Lissa achou melhor calar-se, não deveria subestimar o garoto, não deveria revelar coisas demais a ele.

— Você fará o que quero ou terei que matar o Shun? — perguntou ignorando a interrogação do rapaz.

— Sim... — Ikki murmurou vencido, e Lissa sorriu.

— Então de joelhos, Fênix. — ele falou com um sorriso sádico — Você que disse não acreditar em deuses, me reverencie.

Ikki engoliu em seco; prostrou-se aos pés da deusa. A indignação, o ódio e a revolta inflamando seu cérebro; a dor lacerando seu peito.

— Por favor, deixe meu irmão em paz... — falou desolado, sentindo um poderoso e maligno cosmo que não vinha da mulher mas que estava por perto, os rodeando. A quem pertenceria aquela terrível cosmo energia?

— Você tem até a próxima lua cheia para me trazer a cabeça de Shaka de Virgem. — proferiu a daemon — Caso contrário, me vingarei no teu irmão...

"_Próxima lua cheia, um mês aproximadamente..."_ Pensou Ikki, nesse meio tempo precisava achar uma saída.

— Não sei como posso fazer o que quer... — disse ele — O Shaka... ele... — suspirou para falar aquilo que jamais diria a ninguém, jamais confessaria se não fosse tão necessário — Ele é mais poderoso que eu...

— Sei disso, meu querido, — sorriu Lissa — mas ele confia em você, além disso, tenho um presente pra lhe dar... — a deusa deixou escapar um sorriso cínico e tirou um punhal de dentro de uma pequena arca dourada que estava sobre um dos escombros da muralha — Esse punhal foi usado por um semideus do além mar e conseguiu ferir Vishnu quando este estava na forma de um javali...

Ela se aproximou e colocou o punhal nas mãos do cavaleiro de Fênix. Ikki encarou os olhos verdes penetrantes da imortal, e depois a arma mortal e cruel que ela lhe entregava. Suas mãos tremeram ao pegar o metal e sentir sua energia maléfica.

— Ele terá o mesmo efeito no corpo mortal de Vishnu. Um pequeno corte feito com esse punhal, por menor que seja, fará todo o sangue azul da pretensa _personalidade suprema de Deus_ se esvair por completo... — riu a mulher com maldade — Muito fácil, não há como falhar...

Ikki estremeceu e fechou os olhos com força.

— Não posso... — murmurou transido de dor, só segurar aquele objeto já lhe levava um desespero horrível — Por que eu? Por quê?

Lissa bocejou enfadada.

— Não há porquês; — deu de ombro — ciúme, inveja de tudo que é puro, de tudo que é belo. E o amor de vocês é tão puro, tão genuíno! Odeio isso. Você já viu do que sou capaz, não me desafie e nem tente me enganar, Ikki, eu saberei, tenha certeza, e seu irmãozinho pagará com a vida.

A mulher riu e desapareceu. Tudo voltou a ser quietude no bosque. Fênix ficou um tempo segurando o punhal; letárgico, inerte. Vários minutos parado sem nada pensar, sem nada fazer, sentindo que se pensasse sua cabeça explodiria. Escondeu o objeto sob a armadura e voltou para o santuário, o coração aos pedaços. A cabeça confusa demais para pensar em qualquer coisa; Encontrou Mu e Aldebaran conversando no primeiro templo. Acenou com a cabeça para eles, e seguiria se não escutasse a voz do ariano.

— Ikki, algum problema? — Mu examinou a expressão preocupada do rapaz., mais uma vez, tendo um estranho alerta.

— Não, Mu, problema nenhum. — tentou manter a voz firme.

O tibetano assentiu com a cabeça, pouco convencido, mas achando melhor não insistir, tudo estava muito estranho naquele santuário, sobretudo, naquele cavaleiro.

Aldebaran que percebia o estado de perturbação do cavaleiro de fênix se aproximou e segurou-lhe o ombro, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, não há problema nenhum. — negou taciturno — Eu... preciso ver o Shaka... — falou e se precipitou escadaria à cima, precisava; ansiava por ver o loiro, precisava dele e sabia-se incapaz de tentar contra a vida dele.

"_Ele precisa ser morto por alguém que o ame..."_

Por quê? Perguntava-se o cavaleiro de fênix, precisava compreender, precisava de alguém que pudesse lhe explicar as coisas...

Entrou correndo no templo de virgem e retirou a armadura. Correu para o quarto onde encontrou Shaka que o olhou surpreendido.

— Ikki, o que aconteceu?

O moreno tentou disfarçar; mas o seu estado de perturbação era evidente. Tentou se acalmar, aparentar uma calma que não sentia e sorrir.

— Não aconteceu nada. — disse e se sentou na cama, onde o loiro já estava sentado, o abraçando com força, sentindo o calor dele; o cheiro, sua força que precisava tanto.

Shaka, claro, não acreditara no que ele dissera, sua perturbação era evidente e ele sentia uma energia estranha pairando no moreno e no santuário; algo muito sutil, mas não para ele. Percebia também que o amante tinha alguns machucados, embora estes não fossem sérios. O que acontecera com ele? Contudo, a sensibilidade do virginiano dizia que não era o momento para interrogatórios; sabia que Ikki precisava dele de outra forma. E foi assim que correspondeu quando o leonino tomou-lhe os lábios com ardor, o deitando delicadamente na cama...

— Não esquece, loiro... — ele murmurou — Nunca se esqueça dos nossos momentos...

Falou e não deu chance de Shaka fazer perguntas, voltou a sufocá-lo com seus beijos, enquanto as mãos habilidosas o livrara do sári vermelho que ele usava e avançavam sôfregas por seu corpo.

— Ikki... — o loiro gemeu, enlaçando o pescoço de Fênix, e seus corpos se friccionavam ateando fogo a pele.

Ikki desceu os lábios pelo pescoço branco do indiano, depois deitando na cama, invertendo as posições e deixando-o por cima de si; os cabelos dourados caindo sobre seu peito, o acariciando como uma seda...

Enlaçou suas mãos nas deles, vendo o loiro sorrir de forma condescendente.

— Reine sobre mim, Shaka... — murmurou — Faça-me seu...

— Você já é meu, pra sempre... — sussurrou o virginiano, e tomou-lhe os lábios. Seus cabelos como um manto cobrindo o corpo moreno marcado do cavaleiro de fênix, protegendo-o como algo sagrado...

Amaram-se de forma intensa, apaixonadamente; todos os sentidos e pensamentos em confusão; entregues profundamente aquela ânsia inefável do corpo e da alma. A dança; era isso o sexo para a religião hindu; muito maior que o carnal; era um ritual kármico que levaria sua energia pelo universo, chegando até a _trimuti_... A mente segue o corpo, o corpo segue a respiração, a respiração segue a alma... _Prana_ que busca do cosmo a energia vital e a elimina por _Apana_... orgasmo... _Kama_... Para o hinduísmo sexo e gozo são tão necessários quanto os alimentos para o bem-estar do corpo.

_"Não há maneira mais eficaz de aumentar a paixão do que aquela que é realizada com unhas e dentes."_ Disse Mallanaga Vatsyayana*¹; e os dois cavaleiros seguiam isso a risca, mordiam-se e arranhavam-se de várias maneiras; marcavam o corpo e a alma como donos possessivos um do outro.

Frases, múrmuros, sussurros lascivos e desconexos...

"Quero você dentro de mim..."

"Assim... agora... quero-te..."

"Amo-te..."

Desejo... Voracidade...

Cavalgada, estocada, dor, sangue, suor. Puxões de cabelos; saliva; unha na carne...

Shaka gemia e gritava extasiado de prazer; Ikki gemia e gritava não menos dominado por aquele instinto primordial de força absoluta. Até que o ápice se deu, transformando o ambiente, os carregando por segundos a uma época desconhecida e imemorial... Por segundos...

Ficaram deitados abraçados sem nada dizer por um tempo; os corações descompassados tentando serenar...

Ikki observou as constelações que brilhavam, pela janela do quarto incrustado em pedra. Afagou os cabelos macios e cheirosos que roçavam seu peito e deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Shaka...

— Loiro...

— Hum... — ronronou o indiano sonolento.

— Eu... terei que sair do santuário...

Shaka ergueu a cabeça para mirar-lhe o rosto.

— Por quê?

— Preciso resolver algo sério, muito sério...

— Não posso ajudá-lo? — perguntou Shaka preocupado; Ikki estava estranho e ele não entendia por que.

— Não, tenho que fazer isso sozinho. Não se preocupe, acharei uma saída, tenho que achar... — falou e abraçou o loiro com mais força, beijando-lhe a testa.

— Bem, se são problemas que não posso saber; a única coisa que posso fazer é desejar-lhe boa sorte. — sorriu, e Ikki sorriu também. Adorava a segurança que beirava arrogância daquele metido do cavaleiro de virgem; outra pessoa o encheria de perguntas ou talvez, fizesse até uma cena, ele não. Ele era seguro, sábio e temperante. Não era afoito, raramente se irava, tinha o controle perfeito de todos seus sentimentos. Bem, isso era o que Ikki pensava; o peito do loiro indiano estava apertado, e ele tinha presságios e sentia uma energia estranha em volta deles. Mas achava também, que não deveria preocupar Ikki, se ele estava com algum problema para resolver, o deixaria ir; não estava ali para acorrentá-lo; também tinha seus próprios enigmas a desvendar.

O que o loiro não sabia era que o enigma de ambos era o mesmo; estavam atados pelo destino; _kama_ e _Darma_ os ataram com sangue num ciclo kármico sem escapatória...

Adormeceram abraçados; como um só corpo... Atados...

Quando o dia raiou, Ikki aprontou-se para deixar o santuário. Colocou a caixa da armadura de fênix nas costas e deu uma olhada no punhal que lhe foi entregue pela deusa; a arma que se tocasse a pele de Shaka, por menor que fosse o corte, o mataria. Sentia a energia poderosa daquele objeto. Olhou o loiro que dormia plácido sobre a cama, de bruços, o lençol cobrindo apenas as nádegas, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Era uma visão sagrada e ao mesmo tempo erótica.

Resignou-se, não se despediria dele, era melhor assim. Não sabia o que aconteceria dali pra frente; caso morresse ou morressem, queria que o loiro levasse consigo as lembranças da bela noite que passaram e não a dor de uma despedida.

Mirou-o mais uma vez antes de sair e escreveu um pequeno bilhete que deixou sobre o travesseiro e que dizia apenas: "Cuide-se até eu voltar..."

Sabia que o virginiano ficaria bem, pelo que Lissa dissera, apenas ele poderia matá-lo. Esses pensamentos apertaram seu peito a um nível insuportável. Precisava partir. Se ele era a ameaça a vida de Shaka, precisava ficar longe e descobrir uma forma de proteger Shun.

Mirou mais uma vez o corpo alvo sobre a cama, sabia que ele não compreenderia seus motivos e ficaria magoado pela fuga sem despedida; mas não imaginava outra forma de ter forças para fazer aquilo. Precisava.

"Espero vê-lo novamente, loiro, se não nessa vida, na próxima..."

Pensou antes de sair e abandonar a casa de Virgem, para logo depois o santuário de Athena.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Obrigada aos que estão acompanhando. Bem, não tenho muito a falar do capítulo, acho que fui bem direta, embora, ainda tenha muita coisa a se desvendar nessa história.

Estou correndo para assistir o jogo do Brasil, e por isso não farei Glossário. Depois, quando corrigi o texto faço.

Perdoem também possíveis erros, dessa vez, não revisei o texto, é só me avisar que conserto assim que possível.

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhado, em especial aos calorosos leitores que deixam review.

Danieru, Keronekoi, vivi_hydeist, Hinamori , Arcueid, Amamiya fã, Suellen-san, AMO VOCÊS!

Sion Neblina

[


	13. A verdade das encarnações

**A verdade das encarnações**

**Capítulo 13**

_**Notas: **__Capítulo não revisado, revelem possíveis erros._

-OOO-

Shaka de virgem o mais poderoso cosmo dentre os cavaleiros de ouro, o atual avatar de Vishnu, não conseguira entender o que estava acontecendo, por que ele partira sem lhe dizer nada? Sua mente estava confusa e em seu peito pairava um pressentimentos estranhos que fazia sua mente mergulhar na dor de um passado não muito distante. Resignou-se. Possuía compromissos, não poderia se mostrar abatido e fraco; não poderia deixar que _Kama_ o dominasse daquela forma; precisava de equilíbrio, Fênix deveria ter suas razões. Precisava ser um exemplo para seus discípulos, precisava serenar sua alma. Então por que não conseguia?

"_Ikki, onde você está?"_ Perguntava-se amargurado, tentando compreender que aperto era aquele em seu peito. Há anos abdicara daquela sensação, daquela apreensão, não sobreviveria se mergulhasse nela novamente. Sua sanidade não sobreviveria.

Ele não podia ter partido, não sem dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que deixasse rastro do que fora fazer tão repentinamente. Ikki não deveria ter feito algo assim, era uma ofensa; uma afronta a tudo que viveram até então.

"_Cuide-se..."_ Pedira no bilhete, somente. O que quisera dizer com aquilo? Será que pensava em demorar, em não retornar?

"_Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que devo procurá-lo?"_ Perguntava-se aflito. Tinha que admitir que o cavaleiro de fênix andava estranho, podia sentir sua angústia; mas a verdade é que também andava estranhamente angustiado.

"_De qualquer forma não devo me preocupar, não é de minha natureza ficar preocupado por coisas que não posso mudar; não, não tentarei localizá-lo..."_

Olhou o celular sobre a cama, tentou resistir à tentação, não resistiu. Pegou e discou o número e ficou trêmulo escutando o telefone tocar sem parar, até escutar a aquela voz grave e sentir seu coração descompassar, embora tentasse de tudo para permanecer controlado.

— Ikki...

— Shaka...

— Ikki, o que aconteceu?

— Eu... — angústia profunda — Eu não posso voltar, Shaka, não por enquanto, não enquanto não achar uma saída e... se não achar... melhor que aprenda a viver sem mim.

— Viver sem você? Ikki...

— Não posso falar mais nada, Shaka, adeus...

Adeus... Adeus... Adeus...

As palavra ecoavam na mente do virginiano que deixou o telefone cair ao chão. Imediatamente se lembrou do bilhete de Saga; imediatamente se lembrou de toda a dor que dissera que jamais se permitiria sentir novamente. Fechou os olhos com força, ainda sem conseguir ordenar os pensamentos; não sabia se era o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem, o homem ou se era o adolescente, abandonado pelo amor de sua vida. Suprimiu um gemido de frustração e lutou para que essa dor não se tornasse lágrimas. O passado novamente voltou brutal...

Foi após o ataque dos titãs. Depois de meses sem que se vissem. Ele sentiu o cosmo, ele estava no santuário. O cavaleiro de virgem trajando sua armadura saiu do lugar onde estava e seguiu para onde sentira a presença de Saga, presença que há muito não sentia. O décimo terceiro templo.

_Parou sem conseguir se aproximar dele. Percebia que havia algo estranho na volta do cavaleiro depois de tanto templo, e o que ele fazia no templo do grande mestre?_

— _Saga..._

_O cavaleiro de olhos verdes se voltou para ele e tudo que o indiano viu foi dor e tristeza em seus olhos. Ele caminhou em sua direção, e o loiro estremeceu, por que sentia um cosmo estranho e negro nele._

— _Onde esteve, Saga...? Voltou definitivamente?_

— _Shaka, me perdoe... — ele chegou bem perto e segurou o rosto do virginiano entre as mãos — Eu nunca quis magoar você..._

— _Saga, então por que partiu? — o seu coração estava quebrado e ele precisava desesperadamente de respostas, porém, aquele não era o momento, havia muitas coisas a serem resolvidas após a difícil batalha._

— _Shaka, preste atenção. Tive uma visão, um grande e poderoso Deus retornará e tentará exterminar todos nós, você precisa estar preparado._

— _Estou preparado, cavaleiro, sempre estive, não me subestime. — a resposta hostil foi dada mais por mágoa que por orgulho._

— _Não, não está. Esqueça-me, é o melhor pra você. Eu só vim para lhe dizer isso._

— _Só veio para me dizer isso? — interrogou confuso — Para onde vai? _

— _Eu... eu não posso dizer... — o grego hesitou. Dor, remorso, medo, tudo isso aparecia em seu semblante._

— _Entendo. — o indiano fechou os olhos, coisa que sempre fazia quando queria ou se concentrar ou fugir de algo — Deve ser uma missão realmente importante. Siga, cavaleiro, não farei mais perguntas._

_Shaka se afastaria, mas Saga o puxou pra si e segurou-o pelos ombros . Mirou-o cheio de angústia. Shaka sentiu toda a dor dele e seu coração comprimiu-se em sofrimento também._

— _Lembre-se de uma coisa, eu nunca deixei de amar você..._

— _Saga..._

— _Não temos tempo, cavaleiro. Escute-me bem, esqueça-me. — ele saiu, deixando o indiano parado no meio do templo. _

Shaka tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos, tentava desassociar os acontecimentos. Ikki não era Saga, ele não fora dominado por nenhum lado maligno, não podia acreditar que tudo que viveram e tudo que ele dizia sentir fossem mentiras. Ergueu-se, tentado controlar a angústia que sentia. Precisava treinar seus discípulos, precisava serenar sua alma; precisava desesperadamente dele. Mas ele não estava mais no santuário. Podia sentir que havia partido, mas para onde?

Tentou afastar a mágoa do seu coração; todo e qualquer treinamento que fizesse, dependia da sua paz de espírito; se não conseguisse ficar calmo, não conseguiria exercer sua função de cavaleiro e isso para ele seria o pior. Em seu âmago, sabia que o cavaleiro de fênix deveria ter boas razões para tudo que fazia. Era melhor esperar antes de tomar qualquer esses pensamentos, sentou-se em seu trono e tentou meditar.

-ooo-

Não havia o que fazer a não ser fugir. Lissa fora clara, mataria Shun, se ele não seguisse suas ordens, contudo, eram ordens impossíveis de serem seguidas, não poderia matar Shaka. Sua única possibilidade era fugir. Tinha certeza que sua ausência, e o suposto pacto feito com a primordial, protegeria Shun, ao menos por enquanto. A tal Lissa lhe dera um prazo, e ele teria até esse prazo para conseguir achar uma saída. Precisava de respostas, precisava de ajuda, mas quem poderia ajudá-lo? Athena abandonara o santuário e estava em Star Hill incomunicável; quem poderia esclarecer-lhe alguma coisa? Quem?

Uma pessoa ocupou seus pensamentos naquele momento. Dohko, o mestre de Shiryu, sim, ele era sábio e já vivera muito, poderia ajudá-lo. Mas, será que deveria procurá-lo? Será que deveria revelar a alguém o que estava acontecendo?

De toda forma, não tinha muita escolha. Seria uma tentativa, apenas uma tentativa, mas precisava tentar. Sentiu-se mais aliviado e olhou o celular; não deveria ficar com ele, deveria livrar-se de qualquer possibilidade de ouvir a voz de Shaka, embora, achasse que o indiano era orgulhoso demais para ligar novamente. Jogou o aparelho ao mar, assim evitaria cair em tentação, era melhor que permanecessem distantes um do outro, totalmente, enquanto aquela situação não se resolvesse. Recolocou a caixa da armadura nas costas e recomeçou a caminhar. Iria para Rozan.

-ooo-

_Star Hill..._

_Saori continuava emanando seu cosmo, assim como Poseidon, e isso acabava bloqueando a capacidade dos cavaleiros de ouro de sentir os cosmos negros na muralha de Enzin. Era necessário que eles não se intrometessem e deixassem o fluxo do destino se cumprir._

— O rapaz é inteligente... — riu Átropo — Pobre dos daemones, a derrota é certa...

Saori mirou o oceano que se erguia a sua frente, e Julian Solo — ou Poseidon — parou ao seu lado.

— Sei que sofres por eles, mas sabe que é preciso. Nesse momento, todos aqueles que serão de grande importância para a humanidade nos dias vindouros estão passando por alguma espécie de prova.

— Sim, eu sei, mas, de certa forma, somos humanos, Julian, não consigo me divertir com algo assim como minhas convidadas.

— Você não entende, Saori, a diversão delas é exatamente por saberem que ao final, o destino será cumprido da mesma forma. Eles não vão falhar.

— Mas é necessário tanta dor? Sei que haverá ainda mais sofrimento.

— Infelizmente, sabeis que dor maior se aproxima.

Saori baixou a cabeça enquanto via a mulher de vermelho se erguer de perto das outras e caminhar para a saída do templo.

— Para onde ela vai?

Julian sorriu.

— Consolar um pouco o seu _consorte sagrado_. Logo retornará.

Saori observou as moiras que continuavam mexendo às peças do tabuleiro e rindo como bruxas, embora estivessem em suas formas jovens. Será que agia certo? Não sabia, mas havia regras que até mesmo ela precisava obedecer.

-ooo-

Shaka não conseguira meditar como pensara. Estava irritado, magoado e confuso. Sentia uma energia estranha pairando próximo ao santuário, mas não conseguia localizá-la. Sua mente perdera a clareza, sua terceira visão estava totalmente embaçada; estava totalmente perdido como nunca esteve desde todos os acontecimentos da adolescência, e isso não se devia apenas a estranha fuga de Ikki; isso se devia aos seus sonhos, seus pressentimentos, e aquela energia que somente ele teimava em sentir. Além disso, havia as misteriosas convidadas da deusa e seus cosmos estranhos, quem seriam elas? Donas de cosmos tão poderosos quanto dos titãs, e por que Athena fazia segredo? E havia Kanon de Gêmeos que não o deixava em paz, e havia Aiolia...

— Ah, o que está acontecendo comigo? — indagou contra as paredes de pedra de seu templo, totalmente em confusão e sem conseguir paz para salvá-lo. Alguma coisa em seu íntimo lhe levava um agourento alerta e isso tirava toda sua paz, sem que entendesse.

— Shaka...

Virou-se assustado. Como não sentiu-a se aproximar? Como ela conseguiu chegar tão perto e por que se sentia meio atordoado com sua presença?

A bela mulher vestida de vermelho se aproximou mais dele.

— A senhora é uma das convidadas da deusa, não é? Perdão, mas o que a traz a casa de virgem?

Ela sorriu. Seu sorriso era calmo e acolhedor e conseguiu dissipar em parte sua confusão. O loiro não entendeu porque aquele sorriso colocou aquela paz sublime em seu coração.

— Quem é você ? — perguntou o cavaleiro, meio atônito.

— Tenho muitos nomes e você não precisa saber deles. Vim apenas pedir-lhe calma, acalme sua alma e não deixe que as ilusões o confundam. Saiba que nenhuma força maligna pode impedir o destino.

— Do que está falando? — indagou Shaka atordoado.

— Você ainda vai chorar muito por seu pássaro.

— Meu pássaro... Fênix?

A mulher sorriu novamente.

— Não deixe que a dor o confunda; mantenha sua alma tranqüila, ela lhe mostrará o caminho.

— Caminho... Por quê? Quem é você?

— Saberá no momento certo. — a mulher disse e voltou pela escadaria, bailando seu longo sári vermelho. Shaka continuou parado no meio do salão da casa de virgem, sem saber muito bem o que fazer e o que pensar. Precisava meditar e esquecer todos os acontecimentos que impossibilitavam que visse o invisível.

-ooo-

Passou-se alguns dias até que Ikki conseguiu chegar aos cinco picos antigos. Durante esse tempo, não manteve contato com o santuário, sabia por intuição que tudo estava bem, ainda teria algumas semanas até a lua cheia. Durante todo aquele tempo, pensou em formas de deter Lissa, mas não conseguiu achar nada de concreto. O mestre de Shiryu era sua última esperança, e o tempo corria contra o cavaleiro de fênix. Precisava ter respostas, urgentemente. Depois da dura escalada, encontrou o ancião, como sempre, em frente à cachoeira.

— Seja bem vindo, Ikki de Fênix... — ele disse cordialmente, mas sem tirar os olhos das águas furiosas e sem, ao menos, se voltar para o jovem.

— Mestre ancião, o senhor pode me ajudar? Eu... eu preciso que me ajude a...

— Já sei do que precisa. — O velho se voltou para ele e sorriu bondoso — Mas por que não descansa um pouco? Vejo que precisa de um banho e uma refeição quente.

— Não tenho tempo, arrisco a vida do meu irmão e do cavaleiro de virgem ao vir aqui. — confessou angustiado.

— Não, ninguém está em risco. Fique tranqüilo e faça o que digo, precisará de força para descer novamente. — declarou o velho — Não tema, Ikki de Fênix, tudo será resolvido.

-ooo-

Shaka sentia uma dor muito grande no peito, era um sentimento ambíguo, dor e cansaço. Sentia-se abandonado, sozinho como nunca antes... Ou, somente como uma vez na vida. Por que ele fez aquilo? Podia sentir-lhe a dor, sabia que estava sendo doloroso para ele deixá-lo também, então por que ele partiu?

Sua cabeça girava — raiva — angústia — Não sabia o que pensar, nunca esteve tão perturbado. Seria possível que o leonino apenas brincasse com ele, como achava Aiolia?

Já era alta noite e, pela primeira vez, tinha medo de dormir, por que dormir era mais assustador que manter os olhos aberto; sonhos sombrios o perturbavam, destruíam sua paz, mandavam mensagens que ele não conseguia compreender; Deuses gregos, deuses hindus, daemones; mulheres idosas; moças, espíritos escuros...

Por que não conseguia meditar e mandar tudo isso embora, como sempre fez?

Ouviu passos em sua casa e olhou o cavaleiro que o cumprimentou com a cabeça.

— Sei o quanto você está perturbado. — disse Kanon — Não entendo, mas também sinto uma energia maligna por perto, se é isso que o perturba, não se preocupe. Descobrirei o que é.

— Cavaleiro, não é essa energia negra que me perturba, embora eu a sinta. É outra coisa.

— A falta do Fênix.

Shaka fechou os olhos e ergueu o queixo, não discutiria aquele tipo de coisa com o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

— Minhas questões pessoais não importam, estamos falando como cavaleiros, não se esqueça disso, mesmo porque, não temos nada de pessoal a tratar um com o outro.

O moreno grego sorriu com ironia.

— Acho que isso não é verdade, e sendo bem sincero, não paro de pensar em você desde aquela nossa conversa.

— Perde seu tempo pensando nisso. — cortou Shaka — Se o que sente é curiosidade, saiba que de mim, nunca conseguirá saber nada.

Kanon deu mais alguns passo em direção ao protetor da sexta casa, ficando tão perto que Shaka podia lhe sentir o hálito.

— Curiosidade não seria a palavra certa, talvez, fascínio, não sei bem. — tornou o grego calmamente — A única coisa que sei é que a centelha dos sentimentos do Saga que tenho dentro de mim tem aumentado a ponto de se tornar uma luz cada vez mais forte...

Shaka engoliu em seco. Depois sorriu com ironia e mirou o geminiano com seu olhar mais desdenhoso.

— Mergulhe no egeu, Kanon de Dragão marinho, — o loiro fez questão de chamá-lo como a um marina — Tenho certeza que ele é capaz de apagar qualquer centelha, faísca ou luz que tenha dentro de si. Tenha certeza, eu não farei esse serviço pra você.

Kanon riu.

— Você é muito obstinado, Shaka de Virgem, — disse firme — Mas eu também sou, não tenha dúvidas...

— Cavaleiro... — Shaka se interrompeu, pois, naquele momento, eles ouviram novos passos, e Aiolia apareceu com uma expressão séria.

— Algum problema aqui? — perguntou o leonino.

Kanon sorriu com ironia. Nada disse; começou a deixar da casa de virgem. Shaka ficou um tempo parado. O sári branco esvoaçava com a brisa noturna e, para o cavaleiro de leão, ele nunca pareceu tão frágil.

— Shaka...

— Aiolia... — ele falou e venceu a distância entre eles, se aproximando do defensor da quinta casa — O que...

— Soube que Fênix partiu do santuário e fiquei preocupado com você. — respondeu o leonino sério, mesmo antes da pergunta ser feita — O que o irmão do Saga queria?

— Não sei. — desconversou, enquanto mirava os olhos verdes do grego — Aiolia, consegue sentir esse cosmo sutil que vem de algum lugar?

O defensor da quinta casa franziu o cenho.

— Não sinto nada, virgem; o que quer dizer?

Shaka suspirou e se afastou dele.

— Será que estou louco? — murmurou pra si, perdido nos próprios pensamentos — Há cosmos... Sim, sutis, mas existem...

Foi interrompido pela mão de Aiolia, pousada carinhosamente em seu ombro.

— Acho que o que sente é outra coisa, virgem... — a voz grave disse, e o loiro se voltou para olhá-lo. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, e Shaka baixou a cabeça, mas Aiolia ergue-lhe o queixo, e o encarou tão profundamente que o indiano se viu incapaz de fugir.

— Será que não percebe que sou o único que nunca abandonará você? — o leonino proferiu as palavras de forma lenta e suave, mas não esperou resposta, juntou seus lábios ao do loiro que deixou escapar um protesto, sendo o mesmo abafado pela boca carnuda e quente do leão. Shaka sentiu-se vencido pela carícia terna de Aiolia, tentou escapar, sua mente recusando aquilo, mas o corpo... Acabou cedendo...

-ooo-

Ikki já estava de banho tomado e saboreava um chá, sentado em frente ao mestre do amigo. Seguindo os conselhos do ancião, tentara dormir, coisa que não fazia há dias, mas não conseguiu. Estava ansioso e angustiado demais para conseguir pensar ou fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse encontrar uma luz para deixar aquela situação.

— Por favor, mestre ancião, preciso saber logo o que devo fazer. Tenho que voltar a Grécia o mais rápido possível.

O velho riu e colocou mais um pouco de chá na xícara do rapaz.

— Perdoe-me, mas a Shunrei está na vila cuidando de uma velha doente, então não sei se o chá ficou muito bom...

Ikki bufou impaciente.

— Está ótimo, mas...

— Beba então. Precisa acalmar seus pensamentos.

O cavaleiro de bronze obedeceu, contrafeito, bebendo o líquido fumegante em silêncio, enquanto observava o velho que fazia o mesmo. Quando terminou, ansioso, e muito rápido por sinal, depositou a xícara sobre a pequena mesa, e cruzou os braços em espera.

Dohko riu.

— Ah, a juventude. Que saudade tenho dela. — riu.

— Desculpe, mas não tenho muito tempo, acho que não conhece a gravidade do meu problema. — tornou irritado.

— Conheço sim, jovem cavaleiro, — volveu o ancião — Por isso mesmo digo que não precisa ter pressa, a lua cheia está longe, e terá tempo de resolver todas as questões.

Fênix mirou o velho homem estarrecido, e Dohko mais uma vez provou o chá, tranquilamente.

— Ikki, contarei uma história a você. Uma história que fará com que entenda por que tenho calma...

O cavaleiro de bronze empertigou-se na almofada, enquanto o mestre ancião começava a narrar os fatos de muitas eras atrás.

-ooo-

_Há mais de dez mil anos, nasceram na Índia, dois semideuses gêmeos, seus nomes era __Hiranyakasipu e Hiranyaksa; Hiranyaksa era nobre e valente, um líder nato e defensor de sua tribo; Hiranyakasipu era uma personalidade violenta, instável, mas amava demais seu irmão..._

Kanon andava pela entrada do santuário a procura do cosmo negro que sentira. Estava sozinho; vagava pelo santuário quando sentira aquilo que parecia quase um chamado. De uma forma bem estranha, se sentira ameaçado. Eram cosmos poderosos, poderosos demais para não ter sido notados pelos outros cavaleiros. Precisava se certificar do que acontecia, seu coração estava apertado, seu corpo tenso. Todos seus sentidos alertas a uma possível ameaça...

"_A inimizade de Hiranyakasipu para com o Senhor Vishnu começou quando o Senhor, sob a forma de um javali gigante, matou o irmão gêmeo de Hiranyakasipu, Hiranyaksa, que tomado de grande ganância e malignidade havia desequilibrado a Terra por minerá-la em busca de mais e mais ouro. Com a morte de seu irmão, Hiranyakasipu acusou o Senhor Vishnu de parcialidade para com os semideuses, dizendo que ele fez por fúria e não pela terra..."_

Kanon chegou à muralha de Ezin, que era um local escondido entre as ruínas de vários templos. Sentia os cosmos hostis, mas não conseguia ver nada. Ficou de sobre aviso, emanando seu cosmo.

"_Para vingar a morte de seu irmão, o poderoso __daitya__ Hiranyakasipu prometeu satisfazer a alma de seu irmão derramando o sangue de Vishnu. Para obter o poder e imortalidade que precisava, executou penitências humanamente impossíveis, através das quais obteve favores do senhor Brahma, o criador do universo."_

Kanon sentiu uma imensidade de cosmos se atirando contra si a velocidade da luz, esquivou-se soltando para trás, de modo que suas costas se bateram contra a muralha do antigo templo.

— O que é isso? — indagou, vendo a luminosidade roxa começar a se estender e seu poder aumentar. Preparou-se para golpear, mas antes que pudesse erguer a mão, o ex-guardião do pilar do atlântico norte viu-se preso a muralha por uma força aterradora. Sem que pudesse se defender foi atingido pelo golpe negro e traiçoeiro de clã de daemones.

Quando o geminiano acordou, estava acorrentado às paredes da muralha, um cosmo negro e denso o dominava e enfraquecia. Uma mulher vestida de branco estava a sua frente. Ela lhe sorriu e seus cabelos negros tornaram-se serpentes. O cavaleiro de gêmeos tentou se libertar, mas era impossível, um poderoso cosmo pairava sobre as correntes e a muralha, deixando-o totalmente a mercê da primordial.

— Olá, _Hiranyakasipu_...

— Quem? O quê...? — Kanon tentava se libertar lutando desesperado — Meu nome é Kanon de Gêmeos e exijo que me solte!

— Seu nome será esse por pouco tempo!

Ela pegou um grande cântaro de barro com alguns hieróglifos pintados, o abrindo. Uma fumaça de cheiro forte e cor negra se espalhou.

— Espírito de um deus do além mar, eu o invoco com o poder que me foi concedido! Apareça! _Hiranyakasipu_ inimigo mortal de Vishnu juntem-se a mim para destruir aquele que o aprisionou há séculos!

A fumaça se fez mais densa e rodeou o cavaleiro preso a muralha, logo a vivacidade voltou ao seu corpo e ele se soltou das correntes, soltando um grande brado, seus cabelos tornaram-se negros como a noite assim como seus olhos.

— Livre, livre depois de dez mil anos! — falou o espírito — E agora, Lissa? Onde está Vishnu?

A daemon sorriu; o espírito vingativo de Hiranyakasipu estava livre e possuía um corpo que _amava_ o avatar; perfeito, agora ele seria morto.

— Sinta o cosmo desse corpo que possuis; sinta seu coração batendo pelo décimo avatar, poderá matá-lo!

— Sim, sinto o sentimento pulsando estranho dentro desse corpo. — falou o semideus — Preciso somente encontrar aquele que ousou me desafiar.

— O senhor Vishnu se encontra encarnado, será fácil e utilizando esse corpo, poderá entrar no santuário de Athena. — sorriu Lissa.

— Athena? A deusa bárbara da guerra? — os olhos do espírito brilharam — Caso fique em meu caminho, a matarei também.

— Sim, meu senhor, — sorriu Lissa satisfeita — Não se preocupe, terá todos meus irmãos ao seu lado.

As entidades riram satisfeitas. A sua volta estava próxima, pensava Lissa, destruiriam todos os que a jogaram na terra, todos que esqueceram quem ela era. Senhora da loucura. Todos pagariam pela insolência.

"_Hiranyakasipu considerava que poderia se tornar invencível e vencer o Senhor Vishnu com seus poderes. Mas Prahlada, o mais fiel discípulo e amigo de Vishnu, desafiou seu poder..."_

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas finais**__: Acho que a Lissa está esquecendo com quem estar brincando. Hehehhe, farei como as Moiras, tadinha da Daemon._

_Beijos de coração a todos que estão acompanhando essa saga mitológica, espero que esteja ok, estou tentando fazer capítulos mais curtos, pois com tantas explicações mitológicas, se fizer as coisas muito longas, vocês podem se confundir._

**Arcueid, Danieru, Amamiya Fã, soratakenouchi, Keronekoi, Suellen-san**


	14. A sagrada traição

**A sagrada traição**

**Capítulo 14**

"_Quando estiver com tudo, lã, cetim, veludo, espada e escudo, sua consciência adormecerá..."_

_-OOO-_

O silêncio da noite grega parecia atrair os mais abjetos espíritos, e eles pareciam pairar sobre o Egeu, esperando a oportunidade perfeita para dominar a terra. Mu observava a noite silenciosa do jardim do templo de touro quando sentiu braços fortes o envolver pela cintura. Soltou um resmungo preguiçoso e se apoiou no peito do amante, fechando os olhos e desfrutando da brisa fria que sobrava sobre seu rosto. Lembrou-se de Jamiel e sentiu saudades. Não podia negar que sempre seria um estrangeiro no santuário; Jamir era sua casa, o lugar que aprendera a amar na solidão e no frio do Himalaia, quando sua única companhia era o vento cortante que assoviava levando o lamento dos guerreiros mortos naquele caminho de trevas. Empertigou-se nos braços de Aldebaran que lhe beijou os cabelos cheirosos e suspirou. O brasileiro sentia cada contrair dos músculos definidos do amante e, como conhecia o seu calmo, mas genioso, ariano, preferia não falar nada, deixá-lo em seu momento de introspecção solitária e demonstrar apenas que estava ali para cuidar dele, se precisasse, como fez certa vez, depois do ataque de _Iapeto _a torre sem janelas de Jamiel.

— Às vezes, sinto como se estivesse dormindo, Deba... — murmurou Mu — E que quando abri os olhos, estarei, mais uma vez, em meu quarto em Jamiel, e ouvirei novamente o lamento dos mortos.

— Sempre que abrir seus olhos, aqui ou em Jamir, são os meus olhos que você encontrará, Mu.

O tibetano sorriu, o mesmo sorriso calmo que tanto o caracterizava; virou-se nos braços do amante, ficando nas pontas dos pés para abraçá-lo. Aldebaran sorriu e o apertou mais forte nos braços, tomando cuidado para não apertar demais, já que sua força não era pouca.

— Sinto-me estranho hoje, Deba, como se algo importante estivesse acontecendo ao nosso redor, mas não consigo ver. Sinto algo como o rugido de um leão feroz, que nos espreitas na escuridão desses bosques.

— Você está apenas cansado, acho que devemos dormir, só isso. — o brasileiro afagou os cabelos do tibetano. Não queria preocupá-lo mais, entretanto, sentia também uma sensação estranha. Algo que o confundia um pouco e entontecia, precisavam ficar mais alerta que nunca.

Mu balançou a cabeça positivamente, e se afastou do amante.

— Hoje prefiro dormir em minha casa, Deba, não sei, mas sinto que tem algo muito errado acontecendo.

— Concordo, devemos ficar alerta. — o brasileiro se inclinou e beijou suavemente os lábios de Mu — Boa noite.

O cavaleiro de Áries assentiu com a cabeça e começou a caminhar, deixando o templo do amante e voltando para sua casa, onde passaria a noite, alerta.

-OOO-

Shaka permitiu o beijo do leonino, embora não o correspondesse. Percebendo isso, Aiolia logo se afastou, meio constrangido e ruborizado, o indiano não soube precisar se por vergonha ou excitação. Fechou os olhos e se afastou um pouco, porém, evitando uma postura hostil ou de desprezo.

— Desculpe-me, Aiolia, mas... Isso não é possível...

— Você já me repetiu isso tantas vezes, não sei por que insisto. — tornou o leão — Juro que, na maior parte das vezes penso em me tornar apenas seu amigo, mas quando o vejo... É mais forte que eu...

— Aiolia, eu... estou muito confuso com tudo que tem acontecido em minha vida, e tem acontecido rápido demais, então não quero que você seja mais uma das coisas que não previ.

O grego balançou a cabeça e sorriu com melancolia.

— Você e essa mania de querer controlar tudo. Será que não percebe que jamais conseguirá controlar o fênix?

— Não é dele que estou falando. — tornou o loiro num suspirou pesado.

— Claro que é dele, Shaka, aliás, temos falado somente sobre ele nos últimos dias. Você está mudado, Shaka de virgem...

— Continuo o mesmo cavaleiro. — volveu o loiro de mau humor — Não ouse...

— Não estou falando do cavaleiro, e sim do homem! Sinto o quanto está angustiado por causa daquele garoto, angustiado como há muito não o via, aliás, como só vi uma vez...

— Chega, Aiolia! Não quero falar dos meus sentimentos e nem quero falar do passado; se preza mesmo minha amizade, prometerá não tocar mais nesse assunto.

O leonino resignou-se, suspirou pondo as mãos nos quadris.

— Você sabe muito bem o quanto prezo sua amizade. Boa noite, Virgem. — o grego deu as costas e saiu. Shaka passou as mãos nos cabelos, pedindo que, dessa forma, seus pensamentos se organizassem. Mas nada parecia ser capaz de fazer isso, então, resolveu tentar dormir.

-OOO-

A manhã rósea dominava as colinas de Rozan e junto com o cantar da cachoeira e a neblina que ela produzia formava um lindo cenário. Ikki se espreguiçou, tentando compreender como conseguiu dormir. As lembranças vinham meio trôpegas a sua cabeça; só se recordava de que caíra desacordado enquanto o cavaleiro de libra lhe contava a história de Shaka, ou melhor, Vishnu. Lembrou-se do bendito chá. Sim, o mestre ancião devia ter colocado algo nele, alguma erva calmante, melhor, dopante!

— Seja bem vindo ao mundo dos vivos, Ikki de Fênix. — ouviu a voz amistosa do ancião e virou-se.

— Bom dia, mestre ancião.

— Bom dia, venha, o café está servido e eu terminarei de lhe contar a história dos _semideuses_ gêmeos do além mar.

Ikki o acompanhou até a sala de refeições, sentou-se na almofada com as pernas cruzadas. O velho, mais uma vez, o serviu de chá e percebendo a ruga que se formou na testa do garoto; riu e observou:

— Esse não o fará dormir, prometo.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e então o ancião se sentou também, começando a narrar os fatos acontecido há dez mil anos.

-OOO-

Mu estava dormindo; Shaka estava dormindo; tudo era silêncio no santuário. Porém o sono de ambos era agitado, imagens de criaturas místicas, demônios, deuses de dez braços, escuridão...

Mu acordou sobressaltado, o corpo pingando se suor, os olhos verdes, sempre tão pacíficos, arregalados e resolutos. Ergueu-se e vestiu sua armadura, sentindo o cosmo que se aproximava de sua casa. Era um cosmo conhecido, mas seu coração disparou em alerta e ele se encaminhou para o salão principal.

-OOO-

—"Hiranyakasipu considerava que poderia se tornar invencível e vencer o Senhor Vishnu com seus poderes. Mas Prahlada, o mais fiel discípulo e amigo de Vishnu desafiou seu poder..."

O ancião continuava a história, saboreando calmamente seu chá.

— Prahlada era um jovem guerreiro e amigo de Vishnu, seu braço direito como se costuma dizer. Ele carregava as armas sagradas do senhor do universo, e deveria guardar também cada encarnação do Deus.

— Cada encarnação? — Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha — Então significa que quando Vishnu encarna...

— Isso mesmo, Prahlada e Garunda estão ligados ao senhor Vishnu por laços kármicos indissolúveis; Quando um encarna, o outro automaticamente ganha um corpo mortal.

— Então...

O ancião sorriu.

— Disse que não precisava se preocupar...

-OOO-

Na solidão noturna das paredes de pedra do seu templo, Mu reconheceu a silhueta do cavaleiro de gêmeos, e seu espírito lhe alertou de algo que sua mente não compreendeu. Havia outra energia sutil, mas poderosa, escondida no cosmo do grego.

Kanon se encaminhou para a escadaria escura em silêncio. O Coração de Mu disparou e ele reconheceu aquela essência que permeava o cosmo do grego.

— Pare, Gêmeos! — falou o ariano, e o cavaleiro parou o passo e se voltou lentamente em sua direção.

O que Mu viu em seus olhos fez arrepiar todos os pelos do seu corpo; eram olhos de um inimigo ancestral, olhos que ele jamais esqueceria...

— Prahlada! — gritou Kanon ou Hiranyakasipu — De onde você tira forças para desafiar minha supremacia? Mesmo nessa forma ignóbil e mortal?

O coração do jovem cavaleiro de Áries descompassou com a expressão demoníaca que via nos olhos do antigo companheiro. Aquele não era Kanon de gêmeos, aquele era alguém que já havia enfrentado, embora sua mente não soubesse quando.

Hiranyakasipu riu alto ao ver o rosto pasmado do mortal a sua frente, logo percebeu que o jovem cavaleiro não tinha noção de quem era; acabaria com ele e depois chegaria a Vishnu. Só em pensar no inimigo ancestral seu ódio explodia. Sorte possuir um poderoso corpo mortal e seria com ele que destruiria aquele que já chamara de cão de Vishnu.

— Saia do meu caminho, jovem Prahlada, se não quiser morrer!

Duas Iris verdes se encararam e de repente a mente de Mu mergulhou em um turbilhão, as imagens dos sonhos se fizeram reais, a ancestral batalha que travara com aquele mesmo ser em eras mitológicas.

— Você não chegará a Vishnu. — a voz continuava calma, suave como era a do cavaleiro de Áries, mas quem estava ali era Prahlada, fiel discípulo de Vishnu.

Naquele momento, os inimigos imortais se materializaram na primeira casa zodiacal. Os cavaleiros de Athena sumiram; ficaram apenas as encarnações dos _Asuras_.

— Sim, eu chegarei, e o matarei em fim! Saia do meu caminho! Outra Dimensão!

Mu arregalou os olhos quando o cavaleiro ergueu os braços em sua direção. Todo o espaço temporal foi desfeito e o enorme portão tridimensional foi aberto. O cavaleiro de Áries, soltou, desviando das ondas do golpe a velocidade da luz.

— Muralha de Cristal! — Mu criou o escudo invisível refletindo o ataque de Kanon, e o repelindo com a mesma força. O cavaleiro de gêmeos defendeu-se do seu próprio golpe sendo arrastado para trás.

— Maldito! — grunhiu o _antideus_ do além mar — De onde vem essa persistência secular, Prahlada? Por que insiste em defender aquele que abandou nosso universo para vir a terras bárbaras?

— O Senhor Vishnu é a fonte de minhas forças, e também a fonte de todos os seres do Além mar, inclusive a sua! — a voz suave e calma de Mu falou pelo espírito de Prahlada.

-OOO-

— _Ouvir que sua força era produto da graça de Vishnu, seu pior inimigo, foi o pior dos insultos para Hiranyakasipu, que desafiou Prahlada..._

O ancião narrava a história calmamente para um Ikki atento e estarrecido. Era fato que sempre fora ciente de coisas como aquela, a própria Saori, tida como somente uma amiga de infância, era a encarnação da deusa grega da guerra; mesmo assim, a história era por demais surpreendente, não somente pela questão mitológica, mas por saber que nem mesmo ele, o mais descrente dentre os cavaleiros, estava livre das amarras dos deuses do destino.

— E o que aconteceu? — insistiu ansioso.

O mestre mais uma vez sorriu, continuando sua narrativa plácida.

-OOOO-

— Maldito Prahlada! Você está sempre falando sobre um supremo controlador onipresente superior a mim! Se ele está em todo o lugar, por que, então, Ele não está presente diante de mim? Por que precisa defendê-lo? — Grunhiu o espírito possuidor do corpo de Kanon, deferindo um novo golpe contra Mu que se esquivou, revidando de imediato e arremessando o geminiano para longe.

— Haja o que houver, você não chegará à casa de virgem! — disse Mu o cavaleiro de Áries, em tempos ancestrais Prahlada o amigo e discípulo de Vishnu.

— Veremos, usarei ao máximo o poder desse corpo! Triângulo de ouro! — bradou o _Asura_, erguendo as mãos aos céus e invocando a energia cósmica, fazendo aparecer feixes de luz em forma de triângulo.

— Revolução Estelar! — Mu deferiu o golpe contra os triângulos de Kanon. Os feixes de luz atacaram simultaneamente o inimigo.

O Espírito do Além mar recuou, vendo os feixes luminosos do golpe do ariano destruírem os triângulos de energia, poderoso golpe do seu hospedeiro.

— "Parecem milhões de estrelas caindo sobre mim..." — murmurou o Asura — Maldito, Prahlada!

O ser soltou um grunhido animalesco quando foi atingido pelo golpe e arremessado ao chão.

Mu parou ofegante depois de deferir o poderoso golpe, vendo o outro cavaleiro caído e machucado.

-OOO-

Os outros cavaleiros perceberam que uma batalha se iniciara na casa de Áries; mas não entenderam por que os dois cavaleiros se enfrentavam. Mais uma vez, ouviram a voz de Athena para que permanecessem em suas casas, embora não soubessem o motivo. Pensavam apenas que uma nova invasão começava no santuário.

Vestiram-se em suas armaduras, e como sempre, esperariam em seus templos. Para os cavaleiros era terrível esperar pela batalha. Milo já estava impaciente e confuso com a luta aparentemente sem sentido entre dois cavaleiros de ouro. Aldebaran estava profundamente perturbado. Aiolia intrigado, Shaka aflito... Mas nenhum deles desobedeceriam a uma ordem da deusa. Não naquelas circunstâncias.

-OOO-

Na primeira casa, a batalha continuava feroz, o Asura usava os poderes do cavaleiro de gêmeos, iniciando a temida guerra dos mil dias.

— Recue, demônio! — disse Mu , mais uma vez bloqueando o ataque de Kanon — Não alcançará a sexta casa!

A entidade bradou se sentindo presa atrás da muralha de Mu e golpeando-a sem conseguir rompê-la.

— Prahlada, maldito! — bradava — Terei minha vingança!

— Encontrará a morte se insistir em passar. — o tibetano baixou o olhar, falando tranquilamente.

Hiranyakasipu viu que não conseguiria vencê-lo, e percebeu que o dia começava a amanhecer, precisava voltar a sua urna sagrada antes que os primeiros raios do sol iluminassem a muralha de Enzin.

— Voltará a me ver, Prahlada, e quando isso acontecer, destruirei tanto você quanto teu senhor!

O ser, em posse do corpo de Kanon, saiu correndo pela entrada do santuário em direção aos seus iguais. Teria outro dia para lutar.

-OOO-

—"Hiranyakasipu, o ditador do universo, desejou inverter o sistema piedoso criado por Vishnu. Ele queria que os impiedosos fossem recompensados e os piedosos punidos. Assim, com a morte de Hiranyakasipu, todos os semideuses e habitantes de diversos planetas piedosos ofereceram orações ao Senhor Vishnu..."

Ikki ouviu as últimas palavras do mestre de Shiryu e terminou seu chá. O ancião também pousou a xícara que segurava, na mesa.

— Mestre, compreendo a complexidade de tudo isso, mas, por que eles querem que eu mate o Shaka? Por que eu?

O ancião riu e ofereceu ao jovem mais um _tangyuan_ que Ikki dispensou.

— Fênix, você não entendeu? Você é Garunda, sem você o Shaka não conseguirá alcançar o oitavo sentido. A lenda também diz que o senhor Vishnu só poderá ser morto por alguém que o ame; eles chamam esse fato de "A sagrada traição".

— Sagrada traição?

— Isso mesmo. A traição para os hindus é a pior das ofensas e desencadeia um karma muito negativo. Unir Vishnu e Garunda numa tragédia kármica, implicaria em desestabilizar o universo.

— E o que devo fazer? Caso não mate o Shaka até a próxima lua cheia, Lissa matará meu irmão!

O ancião balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Então deve matá-lo.

Ikki arregalou os olhos, seu coração falhou e um grande ódio se apossou do seu ser.

— Como pode me dizer isso, seu velho imbecil? Depois de me obrigar a ouvir todas essas bobagens mitológicas? – esbravejou possesso — Quer dizer que só me fez perder tempo, é isso? Quer dizer que não pode me ajudar?

Dohko riu mais uma vez, o que potencializou a fúria de Ikki a ponto de seu cosmo se elevar.

— Acalme-se, Fênix, não disse nenhum absurdo, escute com atenção. Deve voltar ao santuário. Athena sabe de tudo que está acontecendo, embora não possa ajudá-lo, você e o cavaleiro de virgem estão sozinhos.

Ikki encarava o ancião, transtornado, um abismo se abriu a sua frente com as palavras do mestre de Shiryu, era como se todo o tempo que perdera indo a Rozan fosse em vão.

— Sim, já percebi que estamos sozinhos. — o jovem pegou a caixa da armadura e colocou nas costas.

— Espere, Ikki, ouça com atenção.

— O quê? — vociferou revoltado, mirando o ancião com raiva.

— O cavaleiro de virgem só encontrará o seu verdadeiro eu, quando perder tudo. Tudo em absoluto; qualquer apego, qualquer esperança. Ele terá que chegar ao fundo do poço e terá que ser você a jogá-lo lá... Foi isso que quis dizer quando falei para matá-lo. Mate o ego humano de Shaka, mate suas últimas ilusões...

— C-como? Como pode me dizer algo assim? Eu não posso, eu não conseguirei... Eu... — o cavaleiro de fênix se sentia cada vez mais perdido; a angústia em seu peito alcançando nível máximo. Sua vontade era dobrar os joelhos, cair por terra e chorar feito uma criança; mas precisava ser forte. A vida toda lhe foi exigido força. Não suportava mais...

— Será seu maior teste. — volveu Dohko — Sua maior prova de amor. Garunda terá que soltar Vishnu nas águas caudalosas de um rio; e ele terá que emergir e nadar sozinho até sair dele e descobrir quem é de verdade, alcançando sua plenitude.

Ikki sentiu um estremecimento pelo corpo. Como poderia magoar Shaka ainda mais do que já havia magoado? Não, não conseguiria. Ele sabia quem era Shaka, ele conhecia todas as suas dores e dúvidas. Por que o destino mostrou-se tão cruel com os dois?

— O futuro da terra, tal como a conhecemos, depende de vocês. — falou o ancião e se levantou — Agora, preciso voltar para a cachoeira. Tempos ainda mais difíceis chegarão. Ikki de Fênix, é hora de retornar ao santuário.

— Espere, mestre ancião! — pediu desesperado — O que devo fazer? Como posso jogar a pessoa que amo no fundo do poço? Isso é cruel, eu não vou conseguir! — gritou desesperado, as lágrimas em fim se derramando, sentindo-se totalmente perdido.

O idoso sorriu e baixou a cabeça.

— A vida é cruel, meu jovem, e muitas vezes, precisamos perder para ganhar; infelizmente vocês estão no meio de uma guerra...

— Por que Athena não faz nada para nos ajudar? Quem são aquelas pessoas que estão com ela em Star Hill, o senhor sabe? — a cabeça de Ikki processava todas as informações de maneira rápida e nervosa.

— Os que estão em Star Hill são deuses benéficos, não precisa temê-los, mas eles não poderão ajudá-los nisso também. Agora volte, Ikki, volte e encontre uma forma de destruir Shaka, para que ele possa retornar mais forte e vencer.

**Continua...**

**NOTAS FINAIS: **

_Asura, numa tradução ao pé da letra significa antideus, embora alguns autores tenham traduzido como semideus._

_Tangyuan é um bolinho chinês feito com arroz muito consumido no café da manhã._

_A frase de abertura da fic é da música __**Mantra**__ de __**Nando Reis**_

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial aos que perdem algum tempinho deixando uma review de incentivo..._

_Arcueid, faith, Danieru, Keronekoi,__vivi_hydeist, soratakenouchi, Suellen-san, Amamiya f._

_Abraços especiais a Danieru e vivi_hydeist que além de ler e comentar, acharam devido indicar a história. Obrigada de coração por gostar a esse ponto das minhas linhas._

_Beijos da Sion!_


	15. Atado ao mal

**Atado ao mal**

**Capítulo 15**

Depois que os cosmos se acalmaram, os outros cavaleiros tiveram a autorização para descer à casa de Áries. Aldebaran foi o primeiro a chegar e abraçou o amante que o afastou; o tibetano se sentia tonto e não conseguia entender o que aconteceu.

— Mu, você está bem? — perguntou touro, preocupado.

— Estou, eu... eu... Deba, o Kanon... não era ele, ele estava possuído por um espectro ou espírito, eu...

— Calma, Mu, se acalme, você precisa descansar. — sugeriu o taurino.

— Não, Deba, preciso achar o Kanon, agora! — falou o ariano perturbado, e nesse momento os outros cavaleiros se aproximaram.

O descendente de Lemúria cessou o diálogo com o amante e mirou o homem que comandava os visitantes.

— Mu, o que aconteceu? — perguntou Shaka intrigado pela energia negra que sentia no local. Seus olhos azuis se prenderam aos verdes do lemuriano que o olhava estranhamente; mesmo assim, o _décimo avatar_ não recuou o olhar, reconhecendo algo nele, algo que não conseguia saber o que era, mas que estava ali se comunicando com seus olhos.

— Shaka... — Áries caminhou até o loiro, tomou-lhe as mãos e se ajoelhou enquanto as segurava.

Todos os demais se entreolharam sem entender a atitude de submissão do cavaleiro de Áries.

— Mu, levante-se, o que há com você? — perguntou Shaka, puxando o companheiro do chão, sem entender o gesto.

Mu o mirou com olhar perdido, como se estivesse se recuperando de algum transe.

— Desculpe-me, — pediu o defensor da primeira casa — Eu... Shaka, preciso partir e descobrir o que está acontecendo...

O loiro mirou o companheiro sem entender. Aliás, a cabeça de Shaka não entendia nada. Mu ergueu-se e saiu, pedindo para não ser seguido que aquela questão era somente dele. Caminhou atrás da energia estranha que envolvia o cosmo de Kanon. Alguma coisa maligna estava às portas do santuário e ele descobriria o que era. Aquela invasão de cosmos, as atitudes da deusa... O que Athena tentava dizer? E por que de repente, passara a nutrir aquele tipo de devoção a Shaka de Virgem? Não, sua devoção deveria ser somente à deusa, o que estava acontecendo? O que estava sendo desperto dentro de si?

As imagens de sua vida passada invadiam sua mente como raios, parecia algo físico; lembranças de batalhas, lembranças de alguém que era... Shaka de Virgem!

Mu franziu o cenho e parou, tentando elucidar os próprios pensamentos. Ele era um lemuriano, o que Shaka poderia ter a ver com seu passado? Bem, fosse o que fosse, precisava esquecer. Sua prioridade agora era encontrar Kanon de Gêmeos e saber o que aconteceu.

Andou, circundou o litoral até encontrar o geminiano caído na areia da praia. Desmaiado. O pegou no colo e lhe deu leves tapas no rosto para acordá-lo.

Kanon abriu os olhos com dificuldade e o mirou confuso.

— Mu de Áries? Onde... onde estou?

— Vamos voltar para o santuário, lá conversaremos. Consegue andar?

— Não sei, minha cabeça... ela... — Kanon não sabia o que aconteceu e nem onde estava; só se lembrava que saiu para procurar os cosmos negros, depois seus pensamentos caíam no vazio.

— Vamos, Gêmeos, voltaremos para o santuário e tentaremos entender tudo isso.

Mu apoiou o cavaleiro de gêmeo e voltaram ao santuário.

-OOO-

— Ah, você falhou espírito do Além mar! — grunhiu Lissa, ao espírito que a circundava.

— Não me avisou que _Prahlada_ estaria no caminho! — grunhiu o espectro — Tu me enganaste mulher grega!

— Prahlada? Mas... Não, não, espere! — Lissa tremeu; não poderia esquecer que lidava com um espírito poderoso, teria que resolver aquele problema — Posso tirá-lo do caminho...

— Então faça e voltarei ao corpo do mortal e terei minha vingança! Até lá, ficarei na urna sagrada recuperando minhas forças...

Lissa assentiu e viu a fumaça negra voltar à urna. Precisava de ajuda, a lua cheia se aproximava; onde estaria o cavaleiro de fênix? A imortal estava nervosa, não gostava de lidar com os deuses pagãos, eles eram incontroláveis, mas o _Asura_ era o único que poderia ajudá-la, caso o cavaleiro não fosse capaz de cumprir sua missão. Sim, ainda precisava de _Hiranyakasipu_.

— Talvez, precise de tu _Maya_ rainha das ilusões hindu, e de tu Oníro, meu irmão, príncipe dos sonhos... — murmurou a primordial, enquanto via a fumaça negra desaparecer. Não podia falhar ou o _mestre_ ficaria muito decepcionado consigo; era sua função fazê-los voltar para onde nunca deveriam ter saído.

-OOO-

Aiolia voltou ao templo de virgem e encontrou seu protetor olhando o céu nebuloso com uma expressão pensativa e distante.

— Shaka...

— Aiolia... — ele virou-se e encarou os olhos do leão — Estava pensando em você...

O sorriso do leonino tornou-se mais amplo.

— Verdade? — sentou-se ao lado do indiano e afagou-lhe o rosto.

— Sim, meu amigo...

— Shaka, será que não poderíamos ser mais que amigos?

— Não, Aiolia... — murmurou virgem — Toda vez que tentei, meu coração saiu machucado e não posso mentir, ainda penso em Fênix a todo o momento e não me sinto capaz de esquecê-lo. Mesmo porque, minha alma me cobra respostas que só conseguirei quando voltar a falar com ele. Sei disso, e sinto muito.

Aiolia ruborizou.

— Você tem razão, precisa resolver isso de uma vez. — concordou o grego — Eu entendo.

Shaka afagou o rosto bronzeado do amigo.

— Eu sei... obrigado.

— Poderíamos tentar...

— Preciso de um tempo. Preciso entender tudo que está acontecendo comigo; preciso entender as imagens estranhas que povoam meus sonhos... — suspirou e sorriu para o leonino — Não é um bom momento para iniciarmos algo, mas...

— Mas?

— Quem sabe um dia?

Aiolia riu e se inclinou, tocando o nariz de Shaka com os lábios.

— Bem, esperar foi o que fiz a vida toda, mais um pouco... não fará diferença...

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, e Aiolia se levantou, deixando o seu templo. O loiro mirou mais uma vez o céu; se perguntando onde estaria aquele que era o dono do seu coração. Contudo, seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que havia muito mais com o que se preocupar, além das dores de sua alma. Era um cavaleiro, a defesa da deusa e da terra estava acima de qualquer sentimento que viesse a nutrir em seu ser.

-OOO-

Mu e Kanon chegaram ao santuário e encontraram os demais esperando na entrada da primeira casa.

Shaka se adiantou, ele mais que ninguém queria entender o que acontecia. Sentia vestígios da energia negra em Kanon. O que estava acontecendo? Era como se uma força maior impedisse os cavaleiros de encontrar o inimigo. Além do mais, os companheiros ainda não haviam dado explicações sobre o acontecido na primeira casa. Precisava saber por que Kanon e Mu se enfrentaram, e principalmente, por que seguido a isso, o tibetano foi atrás do geminiano, tão aflito? Dúvidas, mistérios, e sua cabeça parecia que explodiria.

— O que aconteceu, Kanon de Gêmeos? — perguntou o loiro, mirando o rosto pálido e meio desolado do grego.

— Não me recordo. Lembro-me apenas de ter saído por sentir um cosmo negro se acercando do santuário, nada além disso. — respondeu Kanon e mirou os companheiros, percebendo por suas feições que algo havia acontecido — O que houve?

Shaka franziu a testa; Mu também, ele mais que ninguém sabia que alguma coisa estava muito errada, mas aquele não era o momento para interrogar o companheiro. Kanon estava fraco e precisava descansar.

— Não é momento para conversa, vamos esperar até que o cavaleiro de gêmeos esteja bem. — pediu Áries, mirando todos com firmeza.

— Sinto-me muito fraco... com se algo poderoso tivesse me abatido... — confessou o ex-marina.

— Venha, Kanon, vou levá-lo para sua casa. — tornou o ariano e seguiu com o companheiro escada a cima. Os demais voltaram para suas casas; era melhor que ficassem em alerta. Porém, um cavaleiro não estava disposto a _engolir_ aquela história tão facilmente e exigiria explicações...

Mu deixou Kanon em seu templo e quando estava saindo da casa de gêmeos, alguém o aguardava encostado num pilar com os braços cruzados.

— Milo? — Áries estranhou que o amigo não estivesse em sua casa.

— Eu sempre soube que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse traidor iria aprontar alguma. — disse o protetor da oitava casa — Por que o está protegendo, Mu?

— Não estou protegendo ninguém, Milo. — respondeu o ariano calmamente — Você se esquece o que disse a deusa? Devemos aceitá-lo como igual.

Milo riu com ironia.

— Igual? Um homem que se aliou a um inimigo do santuário?

Mu encarou os olhos esverdeados do grego.

— Esse mesmo inimigo do santuário está agora com Athena em _Star Hill_, o que me diz sobre isso?

Milo nada respondeu, permaneceu no mesmo lugar com um olhar indiferente. Mu sorriu compreensivo.

— Volte para sua casa, escorpião, e descanse. Cuidarei do Kanon, fique tranqüilo, prometo que ele não fará nada e nem deixará a terceira casa até que possamos entender o que aconteceu.

— Seguirei seus conselhos, Áries, por enquanto, só por enquanto. — declarou o escorpiano começando a subir as escadas, de volta ao seu templo — Mas se eu sentir qualquer manifestação hostil do cosmo do _marina_, ele morrerá por minhas mãos...

— Milo...

— Não me peça mais que isso, Mu... — o escorpiano finalizou o diálogo, desaparecendo escadaria a cima.

Mu resolveu voltar para sua casa. Teria uma conversa com virgem, mas não naquele momento, estava confuso e sem possibilidade de raciocinar com clareza. Mas, o destino não escolhe hora e nem local, assim sendo, para sua surpresa, encontrou ao entrar em sua casa, o indiano o aguardando.

Mu arregalou os olhos verdes em aturdida surpresa. Em anos de convivência, era raro o loiro deixar seu templo para visitar quem quer que fosse, embora, sempre estivesse disposto a receber visitas, se mostrasse cordial e sereno. Contudo, o ariano percebia que o olhar do indiano mudou. Aquele que estava a sua frente não era o sempre calmo, paciente e indiferente monge budista, era um novo Shaka, um jovem aflito e perturbado por coisas que não compreendia. Certificar-se disso, levou a Mu um estranho sentimento de proteção para com o defensor da sexta casa, pois era a primeira vez que enxergava aquela _vulnerabilidade_ no metódico asceta.

— Ficará me estudando por muito tempo? Por favor, cavaleiro, não estamos numa batalha, não precisa adivinhar o que estou pensando. — Shaka proferiu as palavras com impaciência.

O tibetano sorriu; a voz era a mesma, a expressão era a mesma, mas os olhos... Ele sabia ler muito bem o olhar das pessoas.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo, Shaka de Virgem? — Mu, todavia, não usaria sua sensibilidade para tentar uma aproximação, sabia que se o virginiano percebesse que sua possível _vulnerabilidade_ era notada, voltaria a se trancar em seu inabalável sistema de defesa, e ele, Áries, não teria a chance de falar o que queria.

— Áries, eu preciso entender algumas visões que tenho tido e...

— Eu estou nelas, não é isso?

Os olhos de Shaka demonstraram certa surpresa.

— Sim, está.

— Shaka, precisamos conversar, mas não aqui, parados no meio do templo, venha ao meu jardim, por favor.

O indiano franziu o cenho, mas resolveu acompanhar o lemuriano para o jardim, onde Mu pediu para que se sentasse.

— O que deseja de mim, Virgem?

— O que aconteceu?

— O que me atacou não era o cavaleiro de gêmeos e sua intenção era chegar até você.

Shaka arregalou os olhos azuis com uma expressão intrigada.

— A mim?

— Shaka, algo estranho aconteceu comigo enquanto lutava com Kanon, me recordei de um passado ancestral, ao seu lado.

— Como assim? — perguntou Virgem, intrigado.

— O espírito que estava em posse do corpo de Kanon me chamou de Prahlada, esse nome significa algo pra você?

— Sim... — o indiano franziu o cenho — Bhakta Prahlada, o discípulo e amigo de Vishnu, filho do demônio Hiranyakasipu que odiava os Devas...

Mu empalideceu.

— Era ele, o espírito que tomou o corpo de Kanon era Hiranyakasipu, ele quer matá-lo!

Shaka fechou os olho com uma expressão pensativa.

— Faz sentido. — disse calmamente — Dizem que sou a reencarnação do seu antigo inimigo ancestral, mas, pelo que me lembro, esse _Asura_ deveria estar selado numa urna sagrada, de onde não poderia sair.

— Então alguém o libertou. — Concluiu Mu.

— Sim, e nesse caso, devo me afastar do santuário.

Mu encarou o loiro.

— Como assim?

— Se isso for verdade, Mu, essa batalha é minha e só minha, não posso arriscar Athena nisso. Devas e Asuras devem se enfrentar em seus domínios, o oitavo reino, Ásia; Índia.

"_Shaka, eu o proíbo de deixar o santuário. Ao contrário do que pensa, essa batalha não é apenas sua, fique. Precisará de todos nós."_

A voz da deusa falou ao defensor da sexta casa.

— Mas, Athena...

"_Shaka, não confia em mim? Faça o que estou pedindo, o santuário é o seu lugar agora, sempre foi e temos a benção de Brahma para isso. Não se preocupe, tudo acabará bem."_

O loiro concordou, confuso, ainda não entendia toda aquela história.

— Mu...

— Eu escutei. — falou o tibetano — Seria o mesmo que lhe diria.

— Voltarei para meu templo. — disse o cavaleiro de virgem, andando rápido em direção a saída da casa de Áries. Precisava se acalmar. Precisa entender tudo que acontecia ao seu redor e para isso, só havia uma saída, precisava entrar em um estado de meditação tão profunda que o fizesse atravessar a mais terrível das dimensões.

-OOO-

— Assim como a sua constelação, ele está condenado a ser eternamente solitário dentro de sua missão kármica. Um astro inalcançável e que jamais poderá derramar suas emoções. Ele está sufocando de dor e medo, mas precisa suportar tudo como um deus indiferente. Foi para isso que ele foi treinado, e é isso o que ele é. Um deus.

Mu comentava, resignado em não poder fazer nada pelo jovem hindu, já que sabia o que os ameaçavam, mas não sabia onde o inimigo estava.

— Pobre Shaka! — disse Aldebaran, ao terminar de escutar a narrativa do amante — Ele está perturbado, isso é visível. — ponderou o brasileiro com certa preocupação — Na verdade, eu nunca o vi tão perturbado, Shaka sempre foi a própria visão do equilíbrio, sabedoria e força, e me preocupa que um companheiro de batalha não esteja bem, caso uma comece.

— Isso me preocupa também, mas o que posso fazer se ele não permite nenhuma aproximação? O que vi, Deba, a visão que tive do nosso passado, mostra que estamos lidando com forças além do nosso poder de cavaleiros. Lembre-se que há pouco tempo, nós dois, Shaka e eu, fomos vítimas de um ataque psíquico tão poderoso que só poderia partir de um deus, e isso foi próximo ao santuário. Mas o chamado de _Deva_ prefere se mostrar indiferente. Sei que isso é parte da sua missão, mas é extremamente irritante.

— Posso tentar falar com ele, se você quiser. — ofereceu-se Aldebaran — Eu tenho muito medo de vagar em outra dimensão, mas por você, eu faria...

Mu acabou rindo com os gracejos do amante, todavia dispensou a ajuda, precisava ele mesmo, falar com Shaka, tentar compreender o que se passava na cabeça do cavaleiro de virgem.

-OOO-

O indiano estava meditando; era muito tarde, e o santuário estava silencioso e fúnebre, apenas alguns passos ecoavam pela escadaria das doze casas, se aproximando cada vez mais. Uma tórrida chuva caía levando lágrimas a estátua da deusa e encharcando as ruínas.

Um clarão se fez com um relâmpago, e ele abriu os olhos se deparando com fênix parado a sua frente.

— Ikki...

Não teve tempo de reagir quando o punhal hindu cortou a pele do seu pulso e imediatamente, seu sangue começou a se esvair. O loiro deu um passo pra frente e caiu, sua pele e túnica brancas sendo encharcadas pelo sangue que jorrava sem controle...

Ikki acordou do pesadelo e percebeu que ainda estava no avião que o levaria à Grécia. Os trovões explodiam no ar e uma comissária dava o alerta de tempestade e turbulência. O cavaleiro de bronze sentiu o peito apertar, fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu, simplesmente não conseguia. Sua mente tentava descobrir uma forma de vencer os deuses.

"_Quando um encarna, o outro encarna também, é uma simbiose kármica..."_

Seus pensamentos vagavam pelas palavras do mestre ancião. Precisava descobrir quem era o outro companheiro ancestral de Shaka, talvez, só ele pudesse ajudá-lo.

-OOO-

Trovões explodiam no céu, Shaka observava do seu templo a instabilidade climática; sua cabeça doía e ele não entendia por que. Sabia que sentia a falta do cavaleiro de fênix, mas algo mais acontecia dentro de si, algo que o inquietava, e não gostava de ficar inquieto.

Ikki chegou ao santuário carregando sua armadura, o punhal sagrado e uma carga emocional que lhe pesava mais do que qualquer coisa. Como conseguiria algo daquele tipo? Ferir Shaka de forma tão profunda que o humilhasse? Não era incapaz, mas precisava.

O mestre ancião fora claro, precisava jogá-lo no _fundo do poço_, essa era sua missão, seu dever, mas como? Fez uma prece a nem sabia a quem e pediu para ter forças para fazer o correto; mesmo que o correto acabasse consigo...

O indiano abriu os olhos ao sentir o cosmo, seu coração disparou, e ele respirou fundo para conseguir o total controle de suas emoções. Não faria nada naquele momento, tentaria ser paciente e esperar que ele chegasse ao seu templo, afinal, ele ainda estava longe, distante das doze casas...

Ao contrário do que Shaka imaginou, Ikki não foi ao templo de virgem, nem mesmo entrou no santuário, se dirigiu a muralha de _Enzin_ a procura de Lissa.

As nuvens negras se uniam no céu enquanto ele andava a passos pesados para a muralha. A primordial não demorou a aparecer; sorriu para ele, embora demonstrasse um semblante preocupado.

— Fênix, por onde andou? Parece que perdeu o amor por seu irmãozinho, seu sumiço me deixou nervosa, muito nervosa. — sibilou a mulher — Pronto para se livrar de _Vishnu_ por mim?

Ikki sorriu de maneira fria.

— Sim, estou pronto, mas pouco me importa o que faz ou deixe de fazer por aquele meu irmão fraco e tolo...

— Como assim? — Lissa pareceu surpresa — Quer me convencer de que não se importa com ele? Julga-me tola?

— Não pretendo convencê-la de nada, Lissa, eu matarei o _avatar_ por livre e espontânea vontade. Pouco me importa o que fará com o Shun, já disse.

A imortal mirou o rapaz demoradamente.

— Não entendo onde deseja chegar, Fênix...

— Quero algo em troca da morte do Shaka, e não é a vida do meu irmão. Esse tempo que estive longe do santuário, consegui ver que não é amor o que sinto, nunca me importei de verdade com ninguém. Tornei-me fraco por um tempo tentando ser quem não sou, aquele Ikki que você conheceu não existe.

— Então, quer dizer que não ama seu irmão? Que posso fazer o que quiser com ele?

— Quero dizer que não me importo, se quer matá-lo, mate-o.

Lissa ergueu a mão e dentro da esfera de energia apareceu a imagem de Shun.

— Tem certeza? — indagou provocante, a deusa.

O cavaleiro deu de ombros, então, uma corrente de energia circundou o pescoço do mais jovem dos cavaleiros de bronze, e Shun caiu se contorcendo no chão.

Ikki permaneceu indiferente a imagem que surgia na esfera; seu irmão agonizando de dor, contudo, uma veia em sua têmpora teimava em latejar, denunciando a comoção interna.

Lissa desfez a esfera, não desperdiçaria energia. Sorriu para o rapaz.

— Então o que lhe importa, Fênix? O que quer pela vida do _avatar_?

— Poder. — respondeu o mortal — Dei-me poder, faça de mim um aliado; não poderei matar o Shaka, já que não o amo, mas posso colocá-la dentro do santuário, ajudá-la a se apossar de tudo que é de Athena.

— Preciso de alguém que ame o _avatar_. — bufou Lissa — Se não o ama, você já não me interessa...

Ergueu o cavaleiro pelo pescoço. Ikki sentiu-se sufocar...

— Espere... eu sei quem o ama...

A imortal o soltou, e o cavaleiro caiu no chão, tossindo.

— Sou... um cavaleiro, e serei muito útil numa guerra contra Athena...

Lissa encarava o rapaz, desconfiada. Embora a ideia de ter um informante dentro do santuário fosse muito boa, não possuir um coração apaixonado por Vishnu era um problema, se é que aquele rapaz estava falando a verdade. Porém, por que temeria um mortal? Além do mais, _Hiranyakasipu _possuía um corpo que amava o avatar, ele mesmo poderia se encarregar de matá-lo, enquanto ela, Lissa, comandava uma invasão ao santuário_._

— Não confio em você, mortal, deve me julgar tola! — grunhiu a mulher — A Garunda nunca trairia Vishnu...Eu conheço seu coração desde que era um garotinho, Ikki, não queira me enganar, não irá conseguir!

— Não sou Garunda, sou fênix, pássaro imortal e solitário, não há par para mim nem nessa vida e nem em nenhuma outra, Lissa... — Ikki se aproximou da deusa — Leia minhas memórias, veja minha alma e verá que os bons sentimentos já se foram há muito tempo; estava vivendo uma mentira cômoda todos esses anos, porque é muito cômodo ficar ao lado dos vencedores...

Ikki deixou escapar um sorriso maligno; Lissa se aproximou dele e segurou-lhe a mão. Imagens do passado do rapaz se fazendo visíveis a ela.

"_Foi sua fraqueza que causou a morte dela! Você matou a Esmeralda... Ódio, ódio, ódio! O velho Ikki morreu com as lágrimas que rolaram, você será o cavaleiro de fênix a partir de agora... você nunca mais precisará chorar, só o ódio de agora em diante governará sua vida..."_

Lissa afastou a mão do jovem; sentindo aquele sentimento que tanto gostava, aquele cheiro dominando o corpo do rapaz. Ele não estava mentindo, ele estava pulsando de ódio, não sentira nenhum amor em seu ser.

— E então, Lissa? Convencida de que não estou mentindo? — insistiu Ikki.

— Sim, mas estarei vigiando cada um dos seus passos... — a imortal lançou um raio no rapaz e uma corrente negra apareceu em seu pulso.

— O que é isso? — perguntou o cavaleiro vendo a corrente de energia se transformar numa serpente e logo depois desaparecer, como se entrasse em sua pele.

— Agora você está atado a mim, Ikki de fênix, todos seus atos e sentimentos serão compartilhados comigo. Caso descubra que está mentindo, eu o destruirei e ao seu irmão. Descobri uma forma de conseguir o que quero, vá ao santuário e deixe o cavaleiro de virgem tão perturbado que ele não consiga ver nada a sua volta além de dor e tristeza. — Lissa riu com maldade — Deu-me uma arma melhor do que imaginava, agora sim, meu plano de vingança e a volta do meu senhor estarão completos.

— Seu senhor, mas...?

— Não faça perguntas; até a próxima lua cheia um grande acontecimento nos aguarda. Faça o que mandei, fênix, e depressa!

A mulher se transformou numa densa bruma arroxeada e desapareceu. Ikki saiu correndo do bosque, querendo se afastar ao máximo do domínio de Lissa. Entrou no santuário , lugar onde, teoricamente, a energia da imortal não penetraria. Caiu de joelhos, abafando um grito com a mão.

"_Ao menos não precisarei matá-lo, embora agora mais que nunca esteja nas mãos dela..."_ Pensou.

O que imaginara estava certo, se concentrar num momento de ódio intenso foi o suficiente para enganar a deusa; agora precisava saber quais seriam suas próximas ações para fugir de tudo aquilo.

Caminhou tropegamente para o santuário. Shun estava salvo, enquanto acreditasse em seu ódio, Lissa nada tentaria contra o mais novo, ela não ganharia nada com isso. Precisava agora, achar uma forma que proteger Shaka, protegê-lo dele. Era um plano arriscado, mas era o único em que conseguiram pensar.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Quem disse que Kanon foi o único a enganar um deus? Apesar de que ser deus em CDZ e nada é a mesma coisa XD!

Devas: "os brilhantes", que pode ser traduzido como "deuses" ou "seres celestiais."

Abraços afetuosos a todos que estão acompanhando e perdão pela demora. Mas o tempo está curto.

SabakuNoGaara, faith, Danieru, Arcueid, Keronekoi, Amamiya f, Kate-chan, Maga do 4, Suellen-san, Kojican (sei que vc está por aqui hehehe).

Carinho imenso!

Sion Neblina


	16. O selo negro

**O selo negro**

**Capítulo 16**

Os raios continuavam a explodir no céu, embora a chuva não caísse. Shaka ouviu os passos no salão principal, mas ao contrário do que queria, não foi até ele; esperou, com um autocontrole perturbador, que o mais jovem se aproximasse.

Virou-se apara encará-lo quando um raio cortou o ar e destruiu parcialmente uma árvore.

— Fênix...

— Olá, Shaka...

A voz do garoto soou fria como nunca foi, e o indiano engoliu em seco.

— Onde esteve? Por que partiu sem me dizer? — insistiu, embora sentisse algo muito estranho no rapaz.

— Não lhe devo satisfações do que faço, só vim aqui por um motivo.

Os olhos azuis do indiano em fim se abriram surpresos com a frieza e as palavras cortantes do amante.

— Qual o motivo? — perguntou, tentando ser firme, embora seu coração se despedaçasse diante do sorriso cínico que Ikki esboçou, e o olhar de desprezo que lançou a ele.

O moreno se afastou o máximo que pode, numa atitude de ironia, percorrendo o salão do templo de virgem, tocando as paredes de pedras.

— Sabe, Shaka, não posso negar que foi divertido...

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar confuso para o cavaleiro de bronze que preferiu não encará-lo. Não encará-lo era a única forma de continuar vendo a terrível máscara de Guilty a sua frente.

— Sim, o que vivemos foi divertido. Foram bons meses de romance água com açúcar, e... — Ikki riu com escárnio — Estava precisando me divertir. Há muito tempo entrava e saía de missões pela fundação, quase não tinha tempo de encontrar um corpinho gostoso como o seu para me aquecer...

O indiano abriu mais os olhos, todavia, em aturdida surpresa não conseguiu dizer nada.

— Ah, desculpe, sei que você é cheio de pudores, embora em nossos últimos encontros tenha perdido um pouco o recato, que era seu maior charme... — riu o leonino.

— Ikki...

— Cala a boca e me escuta! — esbravejou o moreno e depois riu debochado — Que mania de sempre ter a última palavra, não é? Mania irritante por sinal! Mas tudo bem. Fiz todo seu jogo mesmo, nesses meses que passamos juntos. _Puts_! Nunca tive tanto trabalho por uma _trepada_, e olha que você nem era tão bom assim!

— Ikki, o que está dizendo? — perguntou o indiano, estarrecido.

— Sabe, Shaka, resolvi que já é hora de terminar com essa farsa, cansei de você! Cansei desse seu jeitinho blasé! Será que você não vê o quanto é ridículo com essa sua pose de santo e grande alma?

— Pose? — o loiro repetiu, atônito e angustiado — Eu nunca usei máscaras com você, Ikki...

O moreno engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta ao escutar tristeza tão profunda na voz do indiano. Usando todo seu autocontrole, riu e o encarou tentando demonstrar desprezo.

— Será que terei que ser mais claro? O que aconteceu entre nós acabou. Eu nunca o amei, tudo foi uma farsa, eu só queria _comer_ você, só isso, nada além disso!

O loiro permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. Depois riu com ironia, o que abalou um pouco a confiança do moreno.

— Do que está rindo?

— Dessa sua tentativa tola de fazer com que acredite em suas palavras. O que está acontecendo, Ikki, por que...?

— Tolo é você em acreditar que tem ou teve alguma importância pra mim! — cuspiu o mais novo — Arrogante! Sempre se sentindo o centro do universo, não é? Pois saiba que você não é ninguém, Shaka de Virgem, ao menos não pra mim! Não me importa de quantos iluminados ou deuses você possa ser reencarnação, pra mim, você é apenas um suculento pedaço de carne que comi, me fartei e não quero mais!

Shaka passou as mãos nos cabelos; as palavras de Ikki eram como agulhas em seu corpo, mesmo assim, tudo era surreal demais para que ele acreditasse.

— Eu não acredito em você...

— Você é mesmo um idiota arrogante! Acha-se tão gostoso assim? — Ikki riu — Estou dizendo que o que aconteceu entre nós dois, nada significou pra mim. Certo! — riu com ironia — Confesso que até pensei que gostava, ouça bem, gostava um pouquinho de você, mas essa viagem me fez ver que tudo era ilusão. Nunca houve amor...

— Claro que houve amor. — Shaka deu um passo em direção ao leonino que engoliu em seco — E eu posso senti-lo ainda em você...

"_Foi sua fraqueza que causou a morte dela! Você matou a Esmeralda... Ódio, ódio, ódio! O velho Ikki morreu com as lágrimas que rolaram, você será o cavaleiro de fênix a partir de agora... você nunca mais precisará chorar, só o ódio de agora em diante governará sua vida..."_

Ikki soltou uma gargalhada de desdém.

— Sentiu isso no Saga também? — o golpe final. Agora sabia que Shaka o odiaria para sempre.

O loiro parou o passo; seu rosto ruborizou e depois empalideceu tão bruscamente que o moreno achou que ele desmaiaria.

— O... o que disse?

Ikki se aproximou dele e segurou-o pelos cotovelos.

— Perguntei se achava que o Saga o amava? Se sentia o amor dele, todo o amor que ele sentia enquanto o estuprava?

— Solte-me! — Shaka gritou se libertando dos seus braços. As lágrimas em fim se formando em seus olhos. Ikki conseguiu convencê-lo de que falava sério, e fora preciso mexer no passado mais doloroso e humilhante para o indiano.

— Por quê? — Shaka perguntou tentando controlar o tom de voz — Por que está me ferindo assim, Ikki?

— Essa é a verdade. — continuou o moreno implacável — Não é você que não mente nunca? Pois bem, também cansei de mentir, de fingir um amor que nunca senti por você; estou cansado dessa farsa e por isso saí do santuário! Chega, você... você é sufocante, Shaka de Virgem, e muito sentimental. Procurei outros amantes, sim! Por que sempre tive outros amantes, você não acreditou naquela história de virgindade, acreditou?

Ikki ria alto, enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do loiro, era como se estivesse voltando ao momento em que estava na sala do mestre, onde seu corpo era machucado, sua dignidade arrancada, seus sonhos destruídos.

— Chega, sai daqui... — murmurou o defensor da sexta casa, quebrantado.

— Ah, o que é isso, loirinho? — Ikki se aproximou dele, e o puxou pra si — Você não é do tipo sensível. Se quiser, podemos continuar nos divertindo de vez em quando. Quando vier ao santuário, você me espera para uma transa bem gostosa, como tantas que tivemos, só que agora sem essas bobagens mentirosas de amor...

Shaka se desvencilhou dos braços dele, o empurrando, mas sem nenhuma força, na verdade, não tinha forças para nada. Apenas afastou-se, tentando conter as lágrimas humilhantes que cada palavra do moreno causava.

— Sai, Ikki, por favor... — balbuciou, mirando em direção a janela, dando as costas ao outro. Ikki mordeu o lábio inferior para que um gemido de dor não escapasse, ergueu a mão quase o tocando, mas quando fez isso, a serpente de energia negra apareceu, queimando sua pele.

Afastou-se abruptamente, segurando o pulso. Agora sabia por que Lissa dissera que o vigiaria, não podia cometer qualquer ato de amor, apenas de ódio, teria que sentir e pensar em ódio o tempo inteiro.

— Só mais uma coisa... — ele queria sair, queria fugir dali porque nunca sentira tanto desespero como naquele momento, mas precisava ir até o fim; precisava jogá-lo no fundo do poço.

— Depois de tudo que você passou com o Saga, como não aprendeu que ninguém nunca seria capaz de amar alguém como você?

— Alguém como eu? — indagou o indiano ainda sem o olhar — Não entendo o que quer dizer com isso, Fênix...

— Você é frio, Shaka, você é distante, um astro inalcançável, um deus, esqueceu? E todo deus é irritantemente indiferente, sem sentimentos, sem paixões. Esse é você.

— Então se aproximou de mim apenas para se certificar que os deuses podem cair? — a voz transpassada de dor fez a pergunta que demorou um tempo para ser respondida.

Ikki crispou os punhos a ponto dos ossos doerem antes de responder, rezou para que o escárnio que mantinha na voz não fosse por terra depois daquela declaração.

— Como disse, foi divertido; divertido ver alguém tão arrogante, tão... Deus! — riu — Se tornar mortal e tolo em meus braços...

Saiu andando para a entrada da casa, esforçando-se para manter os passos firmes até alcançar a saída. Então começou a correr, correr a toda a velocidade, o mais rápido que conseguisse das doze casas, até alcançar ruínas afastadas, onde se deixou cair sentado numa grande pedra. O peito arfando, buscando um ar que parecia que nunca seria suficiente aos seus pulmões. Sentiu-se enjoado, e acabou vomitando, segurando o abdômen como se assim pudesse evitar as contrações involuntárias do estômago.

Uma chuva densa começou a cair, e ele gritou contra a chuva que se atirasse contra seu corpo como chicotadas de fogo. Era a dor mais intensa que já sentira, por outro lado, sabia ser a única forma possível de salvar os que amava.

Shaka continuava parado em seu templo, os olhos perdidos, letárgico, sem saber que direção tomar. Não conseguia pensar em nada, somente a dor e a desesperança preenchendo seu âmago. Mais uma vez, fora usado e humilhado por quem amava.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust,_

_though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_when you hold me in your embrace_

_Estou tentando recuperar minha respiração_

_Oh, por que eu nunca aprendo?_

_Perdi toda minha confiança_

_Embora realmente tenha tentado mudar a situação_

_Você ainda pode ver meu coração?_

_Toda minha agonia se vai_

_Quando você me aperta em seu abraço_

Ergueu-se e andou até o jardim, onde a chuva caía sem trégua, ensopando seu corpo; presente e passado se fundindo em sua cabeça, dois rostos se revezando, a dor de agora; pior que a de outrora. Seu corpo tremia e seu rosto crispava-se com a tentativa de conter toda a dor que lhe abalava a alma. Como o paraíso podia se transformar rapidamente em inferno?

—"_Eu amo você..."_

—"_Eu também te amo, Saga..."_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_from turning it around_

_Não me deixe mal agora que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Dê-me algo em que eu possa acreditar_

_Não me deixe mal_

_Você abriu a porta, não a deixe fechar_

_Estou aqui no limite de novo_

_queria conseguir deixá-lo ir_

_Sei que estou só a um passo_

_De mudar tudo isso_

Ikki continuava caído sobre as ruínas. Lágrimas e grunhidos de dor eram abafados pela tempestade intensa que banhava o santuário. Tentava se recordar do ódio,única possibilidade de enganar Lissa, mas a dor abafava tudo. Os olhos de Shaka, olhos tão tristes como ele nunca vira antes, era tudo em que conseguia pensar.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Você ainda pode ver meu coração?_

_Toda minha agonia se vai_

_Quando você me aperta em seu abraço_

_Não me deixe mal agora que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Dê-me algo em que eu possa acreditar_

O indiano não soube quanto tempo passou parado sob a chuva; mas quando se deu conta, já era noite. Caminhou para seu quarto, tentando ainda assimilar o acontecido, não conseguia acreditar, não podia... Estava enlouquecendo... Aquilo não era real, não podia ser verdade que tenha se enganado tanto. Onde estava seu mestre? Onde estava a voz? Onde estavam sua intuição sempre tão presente?

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_I tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away, don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

_Tentei muitas vezes, mas nenhuma foi real_

_Faça desaparecer, não me quebre em pedaços_

_Quero acreditar que dessa vez é de verdade_

_Salve-me do meu medo,_

_Não me deixe mal_

— _Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, Shaka de Virgem... Mas, eu vim aqui para te dizer que não me importa nem um pouco se você é um Deus ou o homem mais perto dele, a única coisa que me importa é você, unicamente você, o homem e não o cavaleiro..._

— _Cavaleiro..._

— _Ikki... Me chame pelo meu nome, Shaka... Aqui somos apenas dois homens..._

— _Ikki, então seja meu homem..._

"Foi real! Foi verdadeiro!" Gritou pra si mesmo. Mas ouviu a risada sarcástica de Ikki e suas convicções se desfizeram.

"_pra mim, você é apenas um suculento pedaço de carne que comi, me fartei e não quero mais!"_

"_Nunca foi amor..."_

Encolheu-se sobre a cama sem nem mesmo se trocar; tudo era dor, muita dor, apenas ela. As lembranças, os sentimentos, tudo se fundia em seu peito. Em fim libertou um grito de agonia e escondeu o rosto nos joelhos, soluçando; entregando-se a dor de forma plena como não recordava ser capaz.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down for all I __need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Não me deixe mal agora que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Não me deixe mal agora que eu preciso_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

Ikki por sua vez, agonizava de dor enquanto seguia pela areia da praia. Sabia que quebrara o coração da pessoa que amava e isso quebrava o seu também. Queria entender, por que os deuses resolveram puni-los daquela forma? Sim, aquilo não era missão, era um castigo, um terrível e letal castigo. Chegou ao local em que se amaram pela primeira vez, seu peito doeu a ponto de fazê-lo gritar. Precisava ser forte. Precisava resistir…

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Dê-me algo em que eu possa acreditar_

_Não acabe com tudo o que sobrou de mim_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

_Faça do meu coração um lugar melhor_

Shaka tentou colocar uma barreira na casa, mas estava tão perturbado que não conseguiu e assim, ouviu os passos de outro cavaleiro dentro do seu templo, certamente atraído por seu cosmo angustiado. Sua mente naquele momento não conseguia pensar em orgulho ou qualquer outro sentimento...

Ergueu os olhos e mirou o olhar verde que o examinava com certa compaixão.

— Não, Shaka, de novo não... — Aiolia disse tentando se aproximar. O cavaleiro de Leão sentira o cosmo de fênix perto do de Virgem, e a angústia de ambos, por isso estava ali.

Aiolia se aproximou mais, mirando os olhos azuis do indiano. Ergueu a mão que não foi aceita...

— _Khan._.. — Shaka construiu a barreira, e o leonino acabou se chocando com a mesma e se batendo contra a parede.

O grego não se deu por vencido, aproximou-se um pouco, mas não a ponto de tocar na esfera de energia.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo! — gritou, mirando os olhos azuis angustiados do loiro — Por favor, Shaka, deixe-me ajudá-lo, deixe-me amar você!

O virginiano fechou os olhos e desfazendo a barreira. O leonino correu até ele e o abraçou. Shaka escondeu o rosto, no ombro do leão, fugindo da humilhação de ser visto chorando, mas não suportou por muito tempo e deixou que se derramasse toda a dor que sentia, no peito forte de Aiolia, talvez, seu único amigo, talvez, a única pessoa que o amasse de verdade, e que sempre acabava presenciando suas lágrimas.

— Eu vou cuidar de você, Shaka...

Ele não respondeu; os soluços o impediam de falar qualquer coisa. Aiolia apenas afagava as costas de Virgem, como se consolasse uma criança. Seu coração se entristecia com as lágrimas do amado.

Ficaram assim por horas, então o leonino sentiu que o corpo do loiro estava muito frio, e que os soluços pararam, ele continuava abraçado ao seu corpo, mas totalmente quieto, como se estivesse morto...

— Shaka? — Aiolia o chamou, mas o loiro não respondeu. Ele então o afastou, e teve que segurá-lo pelos ombros para que seu corpo não despencasse na cama, inerte.

— Shaka? — chamou novamente, o sacudindo, mas o loiro não dava mostra de que reagiria, estava... morto?

— Não, não, não! — gritou o leonino em desespero, levando os dedos ao pescoço do indiano. Sem pulsação. Levou o ouvido ao coração, sem batimentos. — Zeus!

Com mãos trêmulas, colocou o loiro deitado na cama, afagando-lhe o rosto claro que agora estava plácido e pálido. Deixou apressado o templo de virgem, a procura de ajuda.

-OOO-

Ikki chegou à muralha de Enzin, levava na mão o punhal. Seu rosto fatigado não demonstrava nenhum sentimento enquanto se aproximava do templo demoníaco. Lissa logo apareceu, sorria exultante diante do jovem.

— Já dei o primeiro golpe no avatar. — declarou sem nenhuma emoção.

— Verdade? — perguntou a mulher curiosa — Conte-me...

— Eu o humilhei; assim como você, o tolo achava que o amava, tem certeza que ele é a encarnação de um Deus? — riu com ironia.

Lissa o circundou, o observando com atenção.

— Isso não o incomoda nem um pouco? Vamos, Ikki, sei que você o ama ou ao menos o amava...

— Já disse que vivi mentiras esse tempo em que estive entre os cavaleiros de Athena. A única coisa que sinto é desprezo por todos aqueles que servem a essa deusa fraca. Eu escolho a quem servir e se existe um deus mais forte que ela, é a ele que quero servir, afinal, se terei um senhor, que ele seja o mais poderoso, ou não terei senhor algum.

— Muito bem, em breve terá a chance de conhecer a quem sirvo, mas por enquanto, mantenha-se na tarefa de descobrir uma forma de entrarmos no santuário.

— Entrarmos? Quem a acompanha? — Fênix indagou curioso.

— Somos uma legião, meu caro, sou uma _daemon_ e habito a terra antes dos deuses, já lhe falei, tenho vários irmãos ávidos por reinar sobre Gaia novamente; voltar ao lugar que nos pertence por direito.

— E qual será minha posição quando conseguir o que quer?

A primordial riu, e deslizou as imensas unhas pelo rosto e pescoço do mortal.

— Ah, Ikki... posso prometer prazeres sem iguais a ti, meu caro, basta que seja fiel até o fim...

— Quero poder.

— O terá, dou minha palavra...Mas, preciso de ti agora dentro do santuário, será meus olhos enquanto confiar em você...

— E você confia?

— Claro que não, por isso, está com o selo negro; sempre que se afastar dos meus objetivos, sentirá tanta dor que não será capaz de suportar, e eu saberei que mentiu pra mim, e o destruirei e a todos que ama...

Ikki engoliu em seco, e Lissa acariciou-lhe o pulso onde aparecia uma pequena queimadura.

— Vejo que teve um pequeno momento de hesitação. Cuidado, Fênix, a dor pode ser bem maior que isso...

— Não fraquejarei.

— Então volte ao santuário e me dê uma prova de sua lealdade, se aproxime do cavaleiro de virgem e o fira com o punhal, caso não o ame, nada acontecerá...

Ikki arregalou os olhos e seu corpo tremeu. Lissa percebeu e riu alto.

— Algum problema, Fênix? Peço-lhe algo... cruel demais?

— Eu o farei. — declarou e começou a andar em direção ao santuário, sem mais nada dizer.

Lissa exultou, vitoriosa, caso Fênix dissesse a verdade, teria um aliado poderoso ao seu lado, caso ele mentisse o destruiria de uma vez, já que ele nunca lhe daria a vida do Avatar.

-OOO-

Ikki caminhava em direção as doze casas, mas na verdade, não tinha ideia para onde iria, ainda sentia o pulso ardendo pela queimadura do selo de Lissa; não podia ficar perto de Shaka, e não podia arriscá-lo. Como poderia cumprir o teste de Lissa, sem arriscar de verdade a vida do indiano?

"_Pense, Ikki, pense..."_ Falava pra si mesmo. Seu estado de exaustão já chegara ao limite, precisava descansar, dormir, fazer alguma coisa para recuperar suas forças e a capacidade de raciocínio.

— Não ouse dar mais um passo, Fênix!

Ele ouviu a voz de Aiolia. O leonino estava parado nas escadas que levavam ao primeiro templo.

— Você não passará pelas doze casas. — declarou.

— Estou sem paciência, Aiolia. — disse com desdém — Deixe-me passar, ainda nem cheguei ao seu templo para que me proíba de ir a algum lugar.

— Crápula! — exclamou o leão — _Relâmpago de plasma_!

Ikki foi atingido pelo golpe do cavaleiro de leão, milhões de socos por todos os lados do seu corpo, levando-o a voar sobre as árvores do bosque que se seguia aos doze templos, arrebentando alguns troncos até parar, caído ao chão.

Aiolia caminhou furioso em sua direção, os olhos verdes do grego brilhando de ódio.

— O que fez a ele, Ikki?

O cavaleiro de bronze ainda estava atordoado pelo golpe e não teve chance de responder, logo sendo atingido por outro golpe do cavaleiro de ouro.

— _Cápsula do poder!_ — com um rápido soco, Aiolia cortou o ar, abrindo um buraco na atmosfera atirando um poderoso relâmpago, criando assim o perigoso golpe. O relâmpago atacou pelo vácuo, à velocidade da luz, tentando destruir o adversário...

Ikki soltou a tempo, da direção do golpe do grego, mas Aiolia contra-atacou com outro _relâmpago de plasma_, derrubando o cavaleiro de bronze novamente.

— Não viverá para magoá-lo novamente! — bradou enfurecido.

— Quê? — Ikki, ainda atordoado, mirou os movimentos que o defensor da quinta casa fazia com os braços. Sentia claramente que a intenção de Aiolia era matá-lo.

— _Invocação de fótons_!

Percebendo o combate dentro do santuário, os outros cavaleiros de ouro abandonaram seus templos. Mais uma vez, dois defensores de Athena lutavam entre si. Tudo parecia incabível; os sagrados defensores da terra enlouqueciam sem razão. Mu, Milo, Aldebaran e Kanon correram para próximo do combate.

No bosque, o combate continuava...

— Fênix, essa é a iniciação do golpe mais poderoso do cavaleiro de leão... — informou Aiolia — expandindo meu cosmo, sou capaz de criar inúmeros fótons, que têm a aparência de estrelas. Estes fótons ficarão pairando ao nosso redor, circulando o adversário, e são movidos com grande facilidade por mim, o que dificulta ainda mais qualquer tipo de defesa...

Mu arregalou os olhos. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo. Caso não fizesse nada, Aiolia destruiria o cavaleiro de bronze. O ódio do defensor da quinta casa era ilimitado naquele momento.

— Aiolia, não faça isso! — gritou, mas o leonino o ignorou.

— A segunda etapa do meu golpe é, _Aceleração dos fótons_! — gritou o leonino e com um único movimento, as pequenas partículas começaram a girar cada vez mais rápido, aumentando seu poder de destruição a cada reluzida.

Ao comando de Aiolia, os Fótons penetraram no corpo do cavaleiro de bronze, causando intensa dor e paralisando Ikki completamente.

— Nunca confiei em você, Fênix! — declarou o outro leonino — Se prepare para morrer!

— Já chega disso! — volveu Mu se adiantando, mas o defensor da quinta casa fez um movimento de mão, impedindo o ariano.

— Não se meta nisso, Mu, essa batalha é entre Fênix e eu, e é pessoal.

— Vocês são dois cavaleiros de Athena! — gritou Aldebaran — Parem! Não podem se matar!

— Aqui, somos apenas dois homens! — disse o leonino — _Explosão de fótons!_

Os demais observaram as pequenas partículas, atingirem Ikki mais intensamente. O cavaleiro de bronze tombou de joelho com um grito de dor.

— O que é isso? — indagou Milo, observando o golpe devastador.

— Ao entrarem no corpo do adversário, os fótons de Aiolia tornam-se partículas menores. Os Fótons possuem o princípio da _Anti-matéria_, por isso causa ação degenerativa onde quer que encoste. Ao comando de Aiolia, essas partículas, que já estavam dentro do corpo do Ikki, estão explodindo de dentro para fora, liberando uma grande carga de energia, e destruirá seu corpo por completo. — explicou Mu, a uma plateia estarrecida.

— Não faça isso, Aiolia! — gritou Milo se adiantando, mas o intenso magnetismo gerado pelo golpe o interrompeu.

"Sinto meu corpo se despedaçando..." Pensava Ikki, sentindo seus órgãos vitais serem penetrado pelos feixes de luz – "Não posso morrer, não posso morrer agora!"

"NÃO AINDA!"

O cosmo do cavaleiro de bronze começou a se elevar assustadoramente o que surpreendeu o adversário. A grande fênix de fogo se formou sob o olhar dos cavaleiro de ouro, e ele reagiu, deferindo o golpe que pegou o leonino desprevenido.

— _Ave fênix!_

Aiolia tombou pra trás ao ser atingido em cheio pelo golpe do cavaleiro de bronze, sua cortina de fótons se desfez, e ele foi arremessado contra algumas árvores que queimaram com o golpe de Fênix.

— Eu não posso morrer agora, Aiolia, então se quer me matar, é melhor fazer melhor! — declarou o cavaleiro de fogo, saindo das chamas, recuperando-se do letal _explosão de fótons_ do cavaleiro de leão.

— Desgraçado! — grunhiu Aiolia se recuperando do golpe — Não pense que me tombou com esse seu golpe ridículo, sei o quanto está ferido pelos meus fótons, prepare-se para morrer! _Presas relâmpagos_!

O golpe do grego atingiu o chão e a barreira de cristal de Mu que se teleportou, ficando entre os dois leoninos e parando o golpe.

— Chega! O que está acontecendo com vocês? — perguntou o ariano ofegante — Somos cavaleiros de Athena! Vocês esqueceram? Parem agora mesmo ou porão abaixo o santuário!

— Mu, esse desgraçado... — Aiolia arfava em comoção — Eu não sei como, mas o Shaka está morto!

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

— Quê? Morto? — Ikki exclamou, aterrado — Não... Como?

— Não seja cínico, você fez algo com ele! O que você fez, Fênix? Confesse desgraçado!

— Não pode ser... — falou Mu, pensativo — Aiolia, se o Shaka estivesse morto saberíamos...

— Então procure pelo cosmo dele, Mu, e encontrará somente uma centelha do cosmo mais poderoso dentre nós!

O ariano se concentrou, realmente, o cosmo do loiro estava quase extinto.

— Vamos à casa de virgem. — disse, e todos se precipitaram de volta ao santuário.

Correndo, os cavaleiros adentraram o quarto do indiano, onde ele jazia sobre a cama. Mu segurou-lhe o pulso por um tempo, antes de sorrir de alivio.

— Aiolia, ele não está morto.

— Não, mas...? — o cavaleiro de leão ficou confuso — Ele não tem pulsação, não respira, não tem batimentos cardíacos e seu cosmo é ínfimo! Como diz que ele não está morto, Mu? — a confusão era visível no rosto de Aiolia.

— Isso se chama transe, o Shaka entrou em _transe cataléptico_, é um grau de meditação em que poucos conseguem chegar, por isso, seus batimentos cardíacos foram reduzidos a um nível impossível a percepção humana, assim como seu cosmo. Ele não está morto.

O defensor da quinta casa corou. Zeus, o que havia feito? Mataria o cavaleiro de fênix. Estava tão perdido de amor àquele ponto? Mirou o garoto por cima do ombro de Mu, e voltou a baixar os olhos. Ikki, sabendo que o virginiano estava vivo, começou a descer a escadaria, estava exausto, precisava achar algum lugar onde pudesse recuperar suas forças, precisava descansar.

Parou, se apoiando na parede de pedra e cuspindo sangue; não ficaria imune ao mais poderoso golpe do Leão. Embora tenha conseguido interrompê-lo, alguns fótons atingiram seus órgãos internos.

Sua visão começou a embaçar, enquanto ele continuava a descer as escadas, até que, sem mais suportar, caiu desmaiado na entrada do primeiro templo.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** O golpe mais poderoso do cavaleiro de leão é a _"Explosão de fótons"_, esse golpe aparece apenas no mangá _**Episódio G**_, e por a ser feito lentamente em três etapas, deixa o cavaleiro de Leão vulnerável temporariamente, o que o torna susceptível a um contra-ataque. Devido a isso, não deve ser usado constantemente.

Esse pequena explicação é porque sei que nem todos leram esse mangá (eu até hoje não terminei XD!).

Perdoem o atraso nas postagens, mas a vida anda corrida e o tempo curto, mas saibam que jamais abandono um projeto.

A Música do capítulo é _All I need – Within Temptation_. Quem quiser conferir, link abaixo:

_**./within-temptation/907988/**_

Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhado.

Keronekoi, Arcueid, faith, Danieru, Suellen-san, Maga do 4, Amamiya f.

Beijos!

Sion Neblina


	17. O retorno do Deus, o sacrifício do guerr

**O retorno do Deus, o sacrifício do guerreiro**

**Capítulo 17**

A escuridão era aplacada pela luz que a larva incandescente jogava naquele local pútrido. Shaka sentia seus cabelos chicotear seu próprio rosto com a velocidade do vento. Onde estaria? Depois de escalar os mais altos degraus da meditação e chegar ao nirvana, agora ele despencava naquele vale de larva chamado inferno.

"Sua missão não se resume a própria elevação moral, sua missão também é proteger todas as vidas da terra, mesmo que para isso, a violência seja a única saída..."

"Isso é contraditório. Não posso cultuar a paz e praticar atos de violência..."

"Nossa própria existência é uma contradição. Tu és deus e mortal, homem e espírito, carne e sangue. Talvez, não seja realmente contraditório, apenas prove que todos nós temos dois pólos opostos..."

"Não sei por que me trouxe aqui. Isso ainda não me tira do abismo em que caí, embora agora meus pensamentos estejam mais claros..."

"Era disso que precisava. A visão do inferno, da dor, da morte, da destruição; muitas vezes, leva mais ao homem do que anos de treinamento espiritual..."

"Treinamento espiritual não me livrou de cair na armadilha da paixão..."

"A paixão não é uma armadilha, caro Shaka..."

"Pois para mim foi. Duas vezes."

Um grande portal em espiral se abriu diante dos olhos arregalados do cavaleiro de virgem. A chama que observava deu lugar a azuis ondas e espuma do mar.

"Essa é a paixão, Shaka; a paixão é como esse mar, cheio de ondas, antro de naufrágios e perigos. Mas se você mergulhar será capaz de ver a beleza de suas profundezas e descobrir que lá embaixo as correntes são suaves e os terremotos não são sentidos na mesma intensidade..."

"O que quer dizer? Que devo me entregar a esse sentimento doentio?"

"Não é um sentimento doentio. É um sentimento humano..."

"Que só me trouxe dor..."

"Você é capaz de enxergar além disso. Apenas limpe sua mente e seu coração. Seja capaz de enxergar com os olhos da alma, além das aparências. Volte a enxergar o coração das pessoas. Lembra-se de quando todos diziam que o grande mestre era maligno?"

"Lembro-me..."

"Ainda assim, mesmo depois de tudo que ele lhe fez, você foi capaz de enxergar uma alma nobre por trás de todas as suas vis atitudes..."

"Talvez estivesse errado..."

"Sabe que não..."

"Então..."

"Precisa voltar a enxergar o que está além dos olhos..."

-OOO-

Ikki sentiu um gosto amargo na boca quando abriu os olhos. Pode ouvir o apito de algum aparelho, e virando o pescoço, percebeu que era algo que media seus batimentos cardíacos. Havia uma sonda presa ao seu nariz, e ele a arrancaria se uma mão não segurasse a sua.

— Calma, Ikki, você ainda precisa disso... — a voz calma e compreensiva de Mu falou ao seu lado.

— O... o que aconteceu? — perguntou o cavaleiro de bronze, se sentindo tonto.

— Você vai ficar bem. Perdeu muito sangue por causa de uma hemorragia interna, e tivemos que trazê-lo para o hospital, aqui mesmo no santuário. Mas logo sairá daqui.

O mais jovem se sentou na cama.

— Quanto tempo, passei desacordado?

— Dois dias. Os médicos o mantiveram sedado porque você se mostrava muito agitado e dizendo coisas sem sentido. — ao proferir essas palavras, os olhos verdes do ariano encararam os azuis do leonino — Não posso negar que algumas das coisas que disse, me deixaram curioso...

Ikki, contrariando Mu, arrancou a sonda do nariz e começou a se livrar de todos os outros fios presos ao seu corpo.

— Obrigado, Mu, mas não posso ficar aqui... — declarou, nervoso.

— Acalme-se. — a voz plácida do tibetano deixou escapar autoridade — Como disse, você não está bem, então nem adianta que não deixarei que saia daqui, a menos que queira lutar comigo.

Ikki bufou, se empertigando na cama, mas permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

— Quando poderei sair? — perguntou aflito — Entenda, Mu, é muito importante...

— O médico logo estará aqui, Ikki. — volveu o ariano — Mas, antes disso, preciso que me conte o que está acontecendo...

— Não está acontecendo nada. — negou.

— Ikki, segundo Aiolia, você e Shaka brigaram, uma briga séria... — sondou o cavaleiro de Áries que não queria parecer intrometido. Nunca faria tais perguntas se não achasse que havia algo estranho acontecendo no santuário.

— Eu o deixei, só isso. — respondeu de mau humor — Você não tem nada com isso, Áries.

— Tem razão, eu não tenho. Contudo, acho que existe algo maior por trás das suas atitudes e das atitudes do Shaka.

— Como assim? — Ikki encarou Mu, sem querer demonstrar muito interesse, mas algo lhe dizia que o cavaleiro de Áries poderia ter realmente alguma informação importante a dizer.

— Tanto Shaka quanto eu sentimos uma tênue e negra energia no santuário. Logo depois, essa energia foi bloqueada pelo cosmo de Athena e seus convidados, mas não acho que ela tenha ido embora. Ontem, quando você confrontou Aiolia, voltei a sentir essa mesma cosmo energia, embora não saiba de onde vem...

— Não sei do que você está falando. — negou Ikki apavorado. Não poderia envolver Mu naquela história, isso poderia despertar a fúria de Lissa, e ameaçar a vida de Shun.

— Não? — Mu o encarou mais uma vez, e então exibiu o punhal — E o que é isso então, Ikki?

Fênix empalideceu mortalmente.

— Isso... Isso é meu... como? — gaguejou, perturbado.

— Você deixou cair ao desmaiar na entrada da minha casa. Posso sentir toda a maldade desse instrumento, mas por que ele está com você?

Ikki não sabia o que responder. O desespero crescia em seu peito, e ele pensava no que fazer para despistar o cavaleiro de Áries.

— Isso está além da sua compreensão. — disse somente.

— E se eu disser que não? E se eu disser que conheço esse punhal?

— Conhece?

— Esse punhal pertenceu a um inimigo ancestral de Vishnu. De forma bem estranha, meu passado está ligado ao do Shaka, e ao seu também, Fênix. Só precisamos descobrir como. — o rosto do tibetano adquiriu uma expressão compenetrada.

— O passado não me importa, Mu. — volveu o mais jovem — Eu preciso resolver meu presente...

Ikki terminou de se livrar dos fios, e já estava se preparando para partir mesmo se tivesse que lutar com o ariano, quando a voz do mestre ancião pareceu falar consigo por telepatia:

"Ikki, lembre-se do que eu disse, lembre-se das minhas palavras..."

Fênix passou as mãos nos cabelos, sentindo-se totalmente perdido; não conseguia pensar, não conseguia raciocinar nada. Seu único desejo era conseguir enganar Lissa e mantê-la longe de Shun e de Shaka.

— Eu... eu preciso sair daqui! — disse se erguendo, nem dando ouvidos para os protestos de Mu que pareciam cada vez mais distantes, enquanto ele saía o mais rápido que seus pés permitiam, pela porta do hospital.

Cambaleou até a muralha, à medida que andava, sua mente começava a raciocinar, e um sorriso bailou em seus lábios. Agora, tinha a desculpa perfeita, a forma perfeita de enganar Lissa e se livrar da missão de matar o homem que amava.

— Fênix? — a imortal pareceu surpresa com o estado do cavaleiro.

Lissa, assim como todos os deuses gregos, possuía sentimentos humanos, então há dois dias estava nervosa para saber o que acontecia no santuário, já que naquele solo, ainda não tinha permissão para entrar. Ainda...

— Os cavaleiros de ouro não permitiram que me aproximasse do avatar. — disse caindo de joelhos — Eu falhei.

Os olhos verdes de Lissa titubearam em dúvida. O que faria agora? Sem fênix, perdia seu melhor peão naquele tabuleiro. O que faria? Teria que voltar a libertar o anti-deus hindu. Contudo, sabia que ele não era capaz de matar Vishnu.

"Aquele que a tudo impregna só pode ser morto por mãos amáveis..."

— Mas quem? — sussurrou a imortal. Ikki, ajoelhado e com os olhos voltados ao chão, se rejubilava com a agonia de Lissa.

— O que devo fazer agora, Lissa? — perguntou — Não mais sirvo aos seus propósitos. Os cavaleiros de ouro descobriram que sou um inimigo.

A deusa sorriu, e desferiu um raio de energia que se fechou em volta do corpo do mortal, o ergueu do chão.

— Tolo! Acha que cairei nesse seu truque infantil? — grunhiu ela — Eu sou a loucura e não sei o que é o amor, mas já vivi muito e sei quando alguém ama, adora, venera outra pessoa! — gritou — Não tente me enganar, Garunda, as batidas do teu coração o condenam!

— Não! Isso não é verdade! — gritou Ikki desesperado — Eu venero o poder que ele tem. Meu sentimento por ele é isso, admiração! Não é amor, nunca foi amor!

— Onde está o punhal sagrado? — exigiu saber a daemon.

— Os cavaleiros ficaram com ele! — falou Ikki, e Lissa o arremessou no chão.

O mortal caiu, segurando o pescoço e tossindo. A deusa estava totalmente perdida, sem saber que rumo tomar, e a lua cheia se aproximava. Só havia uma saída, precisava atrair Vishnu para fora do santuário. Podia sentir como o cosmo dele estava fraco, era o momento de atacar.

— Ikki, já que você não é mais bem vindo ao santuário, acho que o usarei de outra forma...

O jovem cavaleiro desviou o olhar para a imortal, que sorriu malignamente.

-OOO-

— Shaka, abra os olhos por favor...

A voz grave de Aiolia chegou distante aos ouvidos do indiano. Shaka piscou várias vezes até conseguir distinguir suas feições na penumbra do quarto. Estava de volta, de volta ao mundo dos humanos.

— Aiolia — sentou-se, sentindo os músculos reclamarem um pouco —, quanto tempo passei meditando?

— Cinco dias.

Shaka arregalou os olhos. Cinco dias! Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer em cinco dias. Precisava descobrir a verdade que estava oculta em todos os acontecimentos de sua vida; no estranho comportamento da deusa, nos cosmos que bloqueavam sua visão, nas atitudes de Ikki; nos sonhos com Saga.

Ele vagara entre o céu e o inferno para conseguir o equilíbrio necessário para enxergar a inexprimível verdade. Agora era hora de buscá-la.

Sentiu as mãos de o leonino pousarem sobre as suas. Seus olhos subiram para encarar os verdes de Aiolia. Estavam abertos.

— Cavaleiro, eu não tenho tempo agora. — declarou friamente — Agradeço todo o seu...

— Voltará a ser o mesmo deus indiferente, Shaka? — indagou o grego — Você não é isso!

O indiano engoliu em seco. Podia observar seu lado humano brigando com seu lado deus; eram como serpentes se enroscando e picando seu coração. Aiolia levava a ele seu lado humano, o lado que ele queria esquecer, mesmo que momentaneamente.

— Sim, eu sou. — respondeu firme — Durante muito tempo esqueci quem eu era, mas não farei mais isso. À hora de minha personalidade divina despertar chegou, leão.

— O que quer dizer? — Aiolia perguntou, assustado com o que via nos olhos do hindu.

— Somente me mantendo indiferente conseguirei enxergar o que preciso. Não posso deixar que meus sentimentos me derrotem. Não posso permitir isso nunca mais.

-OOO-

Lissa pegou o grande baú de ouro e levou para a pedra de sacrifício em frente ao templo pagão.

— É chegada a hora de libertar todos vocês, meus irmãos. Amados meus, injustiçados e ultrajados pelos olímpicos! Sim, uniremos forças contra todos aqueles que detém o poder aqui ou no além mar!

A primordial abriu o primeiro cadeado. A sua frente um Ikki com olhar opaco somente esperava suas ordens. Agora ele era apenas um instrumento vazio para a maldade da daemon.

— O grande dia se aproxima! Nossa rebelião se aproxima! — a mulher juntou na pedra, a arca e a urna de Hiranyakasipu — O dia de vingança entre os daemons e os olímpicos está chegando, o dia da derrota da trimurti também. Venham meus irmãos!

A urna foi aberta, e então uma intensa e fétida nuvem negra se formou sobre suas cabeças. Espectros negros formaram um círculo de cosmos infernais sobre aquele bosque. Os olhos de Lissa se desviaram para o jovem que continuava parado a sua frente, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. A deusa estava excitada por todos os acontecimentos, e não podia negar que achava o cavaleiro belo e vigoroso. Agora que ele era seu escravo, poderia usufruir de seu corpo, de sua virilidade e do seu cosmo. Aquilo era algo que há muito sentia falta, presa a forma degradada que lhe deixaram enquanto esteve na terra.

Enquanto os cosmos negros grunhiam e riam, ela se aproximou de Ikki que não usava sua armadura, e sim um traje negro como os da legião de daemons, algo parecido com penas de corvo, mas metálico e resistente. Lissa deslizou as unhas negras pelos ombros nus do rapaz que não esboçou nenhuma reação. Então a daemon pegou-o pela mão e o deitou sobre a pedra de sacrifício.

-OOO-

Meditação, cuidado, paciência. Shaka se concentrava para conseguir adquirir tudo isso de volta. O mestre o guiara numa viagem astral, e embora ela tenha sido elucidativa em certos aspectos; muitas coisas ainda não possuíam nexo para ele. Por isso, o décimo avatar de Vishnu buscava em uma profunda concentração mental, uma forma de conseguir enxergar o que realmente acontecia. Era um sacrifício. Sacrificaria seu lado humano, suas paixões e dores mortais. As queimariam até a total extinção. Precisava.

"Há três cavaleiros envolvidos nessa história, mas preciso saber de que forma eles estão envoltos nessa teia. Saga que me persegue em sonho. Ikki que destruiu meu coração e meu orgulho; Mu que tem um passado ligado a minha vida anterior. Preciso encaixar os fatos..."

— Até achar essas respostas, devo continuar impassível. Em profunda contemplação. — murmurou pra si, saindo do trono em forma de flor de lótus.

Ouviu passos agitados, subindo as escadas e entrando em seu templo. Quem entraria assim em sua casa, sem sua permissão?

— Shaka! — exclamou a voz juvenil e ofegante.

O loiro encarou o rosto do rapaz que chegava com a caixa da sua armadura nas costas.

— Andrômeda? — sua voz demonstrou surpresa, mas logo recuperou a frieza — Seja bem vindo ao santuário.

Shun respirou fundo, apoiado nos joelhos, demonstrando que atravessara cinco casas até a morada de virgem, correndo.

— Shaka, onde está meu irmão? Eu... eu sinto que algo terrível aconteceu ao Ikki.

O guardião do sexto templo franziu a testa.

— Do que está falando, Shun? — interrogou mantendo a voz calma.

— Shaka, eu posso sentir! — berrou o menino — Onde ele está? Ele me disse que estaria com você! Ele me contou tudo da última vez que esteve no Japão. Ele me disse que amava você! O que você fez com ele, Shaka?

-OOO-

Ikki repousava nu sobre a pedra do templo. Seus olhos miravam o céu estrelado. Os espíritos haviam se espalhado, deixando as estrelas claras aparecerem. Lissa mirava o rosto inexpressivo do cavaleiro de fênix; pode notar uma leve melancolia nos seus olhos azuis, vidrados no céu.

— Sua alma não foi totalmente destruída. — disse a primordial — Deve ser doloroso, não é? Saber que todos que amam estão fadados a morrer e não poder fazer nada... — a mulher sorriu cruelmente — Sabia que pude ouvir cada palavra das que disse ao cavaleiro de virgem? Eu mesma não poderia imaginar que você conseguiria ser tão cruel, menino. Um grande sacrifício, por um amor igualmente grande. Como ousou me enganar? Pagará por isso, vivendo como um escravo meu até o último dia de sua vida.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do jovem mortal, e Lissa a colheu com o dedo.

— Lágrimas também me alimentam. Toda espécie de dor, desespero e sofrimento alimentam seres como eu. Assim como experimento o aumento de minha força imaterial quando copulo com guerreiros poderosos como você.

Lissa deslizou as unhas cumpridas pelo peito do cavaleiro, arrancando sangue.

— Seria mesmo um desperdiço ter que matá-lo, Garunda, mas além de me dar prazer, há algo mais que quero de você...

Ikki continuava com o rosto inexpressivo. Nem o frio da noite, nem as cruéis palavras da deusa eram capazes de provocar-lhe qualquer reação, além das lágrimas.

-OOO-

— Tudo se trata de destino. Missão, karma, seja lá o que se fale entre os mortais. — volveu Posêidon encarando Athena — Talvez você não saiba. Mas tudo foi preparado e esperado. Desde o momento que dizimaram aqueles monges, até a chegada do Shaka ao santuário. O mestre já sabia; aliás, tudo lhe foi revelado, claro que, menos sua morte.

— E como você sabe de tudo isso? — Saori perguntou aflita — Ah, perdoe-me, esqueço-me que no momento não estou falando com Julian Solo.

— Está sim. Julian Solo é minha porção mortal, como Saori é a sua, cara sobrinha.

— Continue, por favor.

— É uma ciranda kármica com vários personagens. Os anti-deuses hindus e os daemons gregos são apenas peões. — Posêidon declarou e moveu um peão no tabuleiro — Você foi envolvida nisso porque o jovem hindu, reencarnação de um deus, veio para seus braços; mas isso é uma peleja antiga, entre Hades, Zeus, eu e Kroni. Esse último sim, devemos temer...

— Kroni?

— O deus hindu do inferno, tão cruel e letal quanto Hades, inimigo ancestral da trimurti que sente um ódio profundo por Vishnu, mas é incapaz de enfrentá-lo enquanto deus. Precisa fazer isso se aproveitando de cada encarnação da personalidade suprema.

— Zeus!

— Sim. — suspirou Posêidon — Pense em quanto ódio, amargura e ressentimento podemos cultivar durante 5.000 anos? Então compreenderá o tamanho do cosmo negro desse demônio...

-OOO-

— Eu não sei onde está seu irmão, Shun. — declarou Shaka, que tentava não perder a paciência com o cavaleiro de bronze — Tenha certeza, se souber de algo, o informarei.

Os olhos verdes do menino tremeram.

— Alguma coisa ruim está acontecendo com ele, eu posso sentir. — declarou Andrômeda choroso — Por favor, me ajude...

Shaka fechou os olhos e deu as costas ao adolescente.

— Desculpe-me, criança, mas isso não me interessa. Tenho outras ocupações e não posso ficar procurando seu irmão pra você. — frio, cortante, cruel foi sua voz.

Shun ruborizou com o tom de desprezo que escutou na voz do indiano. Será que estava enganado? Da última vez que vira Ikki, o irmão lhe dissera, da sua forma evasiva sim, é verdade, mas ele deixara transparecer que havia algo entre ele e o loiro da sexta casa, e que era por isso que precisava voltar ao santuário. O que estava acontecendo de fato?

— Onde está Athena? — indagou confuso.

— Em Star Hill, incomunicável. — respondeu com um suspiro — Agora, Shun, se não for pedir demais, gostaria de ficar sozinho.

Andrômeda mirou o indiano que naquele momento era uma máscara de frieza e indiferença. Uma ira sem limites se apossou dele. Aquele ser tão cruel era a pessoa que Ikki amava?

— Eu vou encontrar meu irmão, e vou dizer a ele que você não merece seus sentimentos! — declarou Shun, deixando a casa de virgem, correndo.

Shaka deixou escapar um suspiro pesado; não podia negar a dor em seu íntimo, mas a combateria. A razão deveria prevalecer. Sua missão de cavaleiro era o mais importante. Seu coração não sangraria mais; iria cicatrizá-lo, mesmo que para isso, tivesse que destruir todo e qualquer sentimento humano.

-OOO-

Um fantasma sem passado, sem memória, sem alma vagava em volta do santuário. Protegido pelo cosmo maligno de Lissa e sua legião de Daemons, Ikki, agora, não passava de um espectro. Suas lembranças foram retiradas. Tudo que foi um dia, apagado de sua mente. Ele era um mero soldado a serviço do mal. Chegou a um dos vilarejo que cercavam o santuário com uma missão: destruir tudo, desviar a atenção dos cavaleiros de ouro para as reais intenções dos espíritos primordiais. Atraí-los para a armadilha maligna.

Lissa, agora, daria seu último passo; evocar seu mestre e conquistar o santuário, mas isso, só poderia fazer dali a quatro dias, na próxima lua cheia, e de preferência, com o avatar morto; único cavaleiro que poderia destruir aquele a quem obedecia. A imortal conseguiria em fim sua vingança contra os deuses olímpicos dentre os quais, Athena era uma das que mais odiava. Filha preferida de Zeus, a deusa a perseguira desde eras ancestrais, expulsando Lissa e seus irmãos do Olímpo. Contudo, ao jogá-la naquele inferno no Pacífico sul, a deusa da justiça acabara, por um acaso... Acaso? Não existia acaso entre os deuses. Existia o destino, destino que ligou a daemon grega a um antigo e poderoso inimigo de Vishnu.

A força do ódio e da inveja que Lissa sentira por Shaka, por sua força, por seu cheiro que impregnou do frescor do lótus azul àquele pedaço de inferno, acabou por atrair o mais letal dos inimigos do deus hindu, que, não perderia a chance de destruí-lo, já que o mesmo se encontrava em sua forma mortal, depois de quase 5.000 anos.

"Ah, Shaka de virgem, seu cheiro até hoje me incomoda, mas... aquele a quem sirvo agora, me dará a chance de destruí-lo, não só a você, como a todos que me renegaram..."

-OOO-

Shaka mirou a noite estrelada como há muito não existia. Seu coração apertou-se em dor, dor que ele estava tentando controlar.

Sacrifício...

Ouviu passos em seu templo e reconheceu o cosmo do cavaleiro de Áries.

— Já é muito tarde, Mu. — disse friamente.

— Soube que acordou e precisava falar contigo.

— Sobre o quê? — indagou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Ikki de Fênix.

— Essa pessoa já não me interessa. — respondeu seco — E não entendo o que teria a me falar sobre ela.

— Soube da luta entre ele e Aiolia?

— Sim, pelos servos. Patético! Dois cavaleiros chegarem a tal ponto por sentimentos pessoais. — falou com desprezo.

— Por você. — corrigiu Mu.

Shaka só então se virou para encarar o ariano com seu sorriso mais desdenhoso, mas mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Não me responsabilize pela falta de controle daqueles leoninos. São seres meramente instintivos como a pior das bestas sobre a terra, e pelo que saiba, não posso ser responsável pelo temperamento de ninguém.

Mu cruzou os braços. Ambos vestiam suas armaduras, como se esperassem algo, embora a consciência parcialmente desperta não compreendesse o quê.

— É isso mesmo que pensa? É isso mesmo que sente?

— Meus sentimentos não lhe dizem respeito e nem a ninguém. — cortou Shaka com desprezo.

— Como pode dizer tal coisa depois de tudo que lhe falei? — irritou-se Mu — Nossas almas estão entrelaçadas de alguma forma, Shaka. E tenha certeza, não é porque eu quero. Você é a pessoa mais desagradável dentre todas que fui obrigado a conviver! — não conseguiu evitar a própria sinceridade.

Shaka piscou aturdido, e um leve rubor cobriu sua face. Não esperava uma declaração tão má educada do sempre calmo e gentil cavaleiro de Áries.

— Esquece-te que um espírito hindu está tentando matá-lo, ou melhor, matar-nos? Esquece-te o que Athena nos ordenou? Precisamos permanecer juntos para descobrir o que está acontecendo. Ele tentou invadir o santuário uma vez, pode tentar novamente! — continuou o tibetano, demonstrando total aborrecimento com a postura blasé do loiro.

— Não seja arrogante, Mu de Áries. — volveu o indiano, sem se abalar — Essas coisas nunca abandonaram minhas lembranças. Se estou em busca do equilíbrio e da sabedoria nesse momento é porque somente um nome ocupa meus pensamentos: Hiranyakasipu. Preciso saber o que o trouxe a Grécia...

— Isso é fácil. Ele veio para matá-lo, aproveitar-se da sua temporária mortalidade, Vushnu. — tornou Mu, um tanto irônico.

— Sim, mas quem o libertou? Quem trouxe a urna sagrada até a Grécia? — indagou Shaka, ignorando o tom de voz do rapaz.

— Virgem, não minta. Não é apenas Hiranyakasipu que o perturba; Ikki também permanece em seus pensamentos, melhor, em seu coração!

— Eu não lhe dou esse direito, Mu de Áries! — irritou-se o loiro — Isso é um problema apenas meu!

— Verdade, você não dá esse direito a ninguém, esse é o problema! Você se fechou para os sentimentos por tanto tempo que nem entende quando precisa de ajuda, quando não conseguirá vencer sozinho! — volveu Mu no mesmo tom — Só que, por algum motivo, os deuses quiseram entrelaçar nossos destinos, dita reencarnação de Buda! Eu, você e o Ikki estamos amarrados por um passado em comum. Abra os olhos e veja isso!

— Ikki... — a pronuncia do nome pareceu doloroso para o defensor da sexta casa — Ele não faz mais parte da minha vida.

Mu suspirou pesadamente.

— Shaka, você tem que voltar a enxergar além das aparências. — declarou cansado.

Os olhos azuis do loiro se abriram para encarar os verdes do lemuriano.

— Estranhamente, alguém me disse o mesmo. — confessou — Mas infelizmente, ainda não me encontro iluminado suficiente para conseguir ver além dos meus olhos...

Mu se aproximou dele; estranha e ousadamente, afastou a franja que cobria parcialmente o rosto do indiano, sem que este esboçasse reação, então, tocou-lhe a pinta que ficava no centro de sua testa com o indicador.

— Use sua terceira visão, aquela que está além da capacidade dos seus olhos, além da sua capacidade de captar o cosmo, mesmo estando com eles fechados. Use sua sensibilidade que é profundamente maior que a de todos nós, embora queira esconder isso.

O indiano baixou o olhar e estremeceu com as palavras do ariano.

— Obrigado, Mu. — disse somente. Esperando que o outro cavaleiro se afastasse.

O tibetano se afastou sem jeito com toda aquela recém-intimidade com o loiro da sexta casa. Começou a atravessar o salão de volta a morada de Áries. Nem mesmo ele compreendendo todas as ondas de sentimentos que inundavam seu peito.

Shaka deixou escapar um suspiro pesado, tentando controlar a própria amargura. Era isso que estava; amargo. O desespero havia passado, a raiva e a indignação também. O medo, o abismo havia o deixado. Restavam a dor e a amargura.

Resolveu ir para seu quarto. Virou-se para isso, quando sentiu aquele cosmo e logo escutou a voz zombeteira que para ele se tornava cada vez mais irritante.

— Você realmente desperta paixões, não é, Shaka de virgem? Agora é o cavaleiro de Áries?

Virou-se para a entrada do templo, e encarou o homem de cabelos azulados, com desdém.

— Acho que isso não é conversa para termos, cavaleiro. — disse irritado — Além do mais, nesse horário. O que faz em minha casa?

Kanon sorriu.

— Shaka, eu quero e terei você. — o geminiano disse, ignorando a pergunta do cavaleiro loiro.

O indiano arregalou os olhos, aturdido com a ousadia daquele homem.

— O que disse? — indagou pasmado.

— O que você ouviu. Durante anos ouvi Saga falar de você com tanta adoração que... isso me causava um ciúme dilacerante, mas também me trouxe algo novo... — volveu Kanon o encarando — Alguma fagulha dos sentimentos do Saga ficou em mim e está crescendo.

— Você é louco! Não estou interessado em seus sentimentos, não mesmo, por Buda! Não acredito que Saga falasse dessas coisas com ninguém, muito menos com você! — Se até aquele momento, os sentimentos do asceta estavam controlados, ouvir Kanon se referir aos sentimentos que, por ventura, Saga pudesse lhe dedicar, acabou com sua paciência.

— Engana-se. — retorquiu o ex-marina — Saga me visitava em minha prisão no Cabo Sunion, e por muitas vezes, me falava de você... anjo...

— Cale-se! — falou Shaka, irritado — Não me fale de Saga, já lhe advertir! Não quero saber sobre nada que vocês dois pudessem falar. Dois traidores!

— Não quer saber como ele chorou depois que Ares o machucou? — dessa vez a voz de Kanon demonstrou muito pesar. Ele realmente queria, de alguma forma, compensar as dores causadas pelo irmão, e quem sabe assim, limpar seu nome entre os cavaleiros.

— Não, não quero! — vociferou Shaka — Esqueça-me, Kanon de Dragão Marinho! Saia da minha casa!

— Gêmeos! Agora sou um cavaleiro...

— Para mim, você nunca será um cavaleiro; nunca será Saga! — cuspiu o virginiano — Agora saia daqui.

— Eu prometi ao meu irmão...

— Não me interessa. — interrompeu o loiro, se virando para voltar a sua casa — E não ouse dizer mais nada essa noite — ameaçou —, ou juro que lhe arremesso em outra dimensão!

— Eu domino essa técnica também... — sorriu o geminiano.

— Não ouse; seu cosmo está a milhões de anos de distância do poder do meu. Advirto para o seu próprio bem.

Shaka declarou e seguiu para dentro do seu lar, tentando controlar a angústia que sentia, e a irritação causada por Kanon de gêmeo com suas insinuações infundadas.

Kanon, por seu lado, ficou observando-o voltar para dentro da casa de virgem.

"Ah, Shaka, você ainda será meu..."

Murmurou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Estava se preparando para descer para sua casa, quando escutou passos nervosos subindo as escadas, logo se deparando com dois dos guardas do santuário.

— Para onde vão, homens? — indagou Kanon confuso.

Os guardas fizerem uma reverência, antes de falar.

— Meu senhor, perdoe-nos por atravessar as doze casas, mas precisamos comunicar a cada cavaleiro que algo terrível está acontecendo.

— O quê? — indagou o geminiano, preocupado.

— O cavaleiro de fênix está atacando um vilarejo próximo. Parece que ele lidera uma legião de demônios!

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Estamos caminhando para o final dessa espiral kármica para chegar à fase Hades e adeus fic.

_Perdoem possíveis erros, um dia eu tomo vergonha e arranjo uma beta._

_**Kroni**__ é um antigo demônio indiano conhecido por ser cruel e impiedoso, seu nome é muitas vezes associado ao de Cronos._

_Kroni é temido até os dias de hoje pelos indianos, é considerado o deus do inferno, rei do mundo inferior indiano, é assim que lá é conhecido como uma figura monstruosa. Ele castiga cruelmente os mortais indianos que vão para seu reino, o inferno, já os mortais que vão para o céu vivem em paz, até a hora de reencarnarem. _

ShakaAmamiya; Danieru; faith; Keronekoi; Arcueid; SabakuNoGaara; AnaPanter; Suellen-san; Maga do 4.

Obrigada de coração a todos vocês que estão acompanhando e que perdem um tempo deixando uma review para motivar a autora.

Peço desculpas especiais pelo atraso na postagem de novos capítulos, mas aqueles que me conhecem mais de perto sabem que minha vida não é fácil.

Abraços afetuosos a todos!

**Sion Neblina**


	18. Além dos olhos

**Além dos olhos**

**Capitulo 18**

— O que disse? — Kanon interrogou os guardas, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia.

— Isso mesmo, meu senhor, a vila está sendo atacada, e achamos que eles tentarão invadir o santuário. — explicou a sentinela.

Kanon ponderou a informação.

— Soldados, voltem para seus postos, cuidarei de avisar ao cavaleiro de virgem...

— Não é necessário, gêmeos. — Shaka falou descendo as escadas tranquilamente — Mu já me deixou a par do que ocorre.

O ex-marina mirou o rosto do loiro indiano, nele não era possível se ler nada.

— O que acha que devemos fazer? — indagou.

— Nos juntar aos outros na casa de Áries e falar com o mestre do santuário. — respondeu Shaka, passando por ele e os guarda e seguindo para a primeira casa zodiacal.

Kanon o seguiu.

— Mas o mestre...

— O cavaleiro de libra vigia a cachoeira de Rozan, mas podemos, tanto eu quanto Mu, nos comunicar com ele. A decisão do que devemos fazer é dele, já que Athena não deseja ser incomodada.

— Por quê?

— Penso que decisões muito importante estão sendo tomadas em Star Hill. — respondeu somente, e eles chegaram à casa de Áries.

No centro do templo, já se encontravam Mu, Aldebaran e Aiolia; Milo chegou logo após Kanon e Shaka.

— E então? — indagou o escorpiano — Ficaremos aqui parados até que Fênix queime a última vida daquela vila?

— Calma, Milo. — pediu Mu — Escute o mestre...

"_Cavaleiros de ouro, um grande mal se aproxima, quero que permaneçam no santuário..."_

— Mas, mestre! Os guardas não são capazes de deter um cavaleiro, mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de bronze! — irritou-se Milo — Deixaremos aquelas pessoas morrerem?

Todos se entreolharam, mas guardaram silêncio.

"_Aiolia, Mu e Shaka devem verificar o que está acontecendo. Aldebaran, Kanon e Milo devem permanecer em suas casas, guardando o santuário."_

— Isso... isso é um erro! — resmungou Milo, irritado, virando-se e começando a voltar para seu templo, a capa da sua armadura esvoaçando na penumbra da casa de Áries.

Mu mirou o rosto de Shaka por um tempo, sem nada dizer. Tinha vontade de perguntar se o virginiano se sentia preparado para aquilo, mas não teve coragem. Com certeza ele se ofenderia.

Aiolia, menos prudente que Mu, encarou Shaka também, antes de perguntar:

— E então, virgem? Tem certeza de que é capaz?

Shaka não respondeu e nem abriu os olhos, começou a deixar o templo de Áries, descendo as escadas em direção a vila que estava sendo atacada. Mu e Aiolia o seguiram.

As chamas e o odor pútrido dominavam o pequeno vilarejo a alguns quilômetros do santuário. Os espectros sentiram a presença dos três cavaleiros e se acercaram deles, mas não seriam páreos para os santos de ouro.

Aiolia e Mu os derrotavam com facilidade, apesar de serem muitos. Shaka emanava seu cosmo apagando as chamas e caminhando entre os escombros. Na verdade, um cosmo o interessava mais que os outros, e em sua caminhada serena, ele ia aniquilando os _daemons_ que se atreviam a interpelá-lo.

Destruição, dor e morte era tudo que havia ao redor do cavaleiro de virgem, e então, ele o enxergou; Ikki estava parado no topo de um morro e mirava a destruição de forma indiferente. Seu corpo não exibia a armadura de fênix e sim uma _sapuri_ negra e metálica como os da legião de primordiais.

— Mas... o que é isso? — murmurou Shaka pra si. Ele estava muito próximo ao rapaz, mesmo assim, o cavaleiro de bronze parecia não vê-lo, não notá-lo de forma alguma.

— Ikki! — gritou, só então os olhos opacos de Fênix se voltaram para o cavaleiro de virgem. Um sorriso maligno bailou em seus lábios, e ele se preparou para golpear.

—Ave fênix!

Shaka arregalou os olhos. O golpe em sua potência máxima o atingiu, e o virginiano o defendeu com os braços, seus pés deslizando no chão até uma considerável distância do cavaleiro que o golpeou.

O loiro encarou o moreno que sorria malignamente.

— Você encontrará sua morte agora, décimo avatar de Vishnu! — bradou Ikki, começando a concentrar seu cosmo, o elevando perigosamente.

Shaka ficou parado. Sem reação. Era mais forte do que ele, não conseguia pensar no que fazer.

— Ikki, pare! — gritou se desviando de um novo golpe, mas o moreno se jogou contra ele, com vários golpes, o socando a toda a velocidade.

Shaka apenas se defendia, com certa facilidade, afastando o cavaleiro.

— Golpe fantasma de fênix!

O cavaleiro de bronze passou por ele, deferindo o golpe direto no cérebro. Shaka ficou um tempo parado e depois se voltou para ele.

— Seu golpe fantasma não funciona comigo, fênix, esqueceu? — disse elevando o cosmo — Eu não sei o que aconteceu a você, mas minha paciência está se esgotando!

O que Shaka não sabia era que Ikki não o escutava e quem agia em seu lugar era Lissa. Sua alma fora aprisionada, e quem comandava todos seus gestos era a primordial.

Fênix se preparou para atacar. Shaka preparou-se para se defender.

— Ave fênix! — Ikki gritou novamente anunciando o golpe, mas antes que pudesse concluí-lo, uma corrente segurou-lhe o braço, e Shun apareceu.

— Ikki! – gritou Andrômeda – O que aconteceu a você, irmão? Que armadura negra é essa?

Fênix não lhe deu ouvidos, segurou a corrente presa ao seu braço e puxando-a, arremessou Shun contra um dos prédios da vila. O mais jovem dentre os cavaleiros de bronze destruiu o prédio com o impacto, indo parar a considerável distância.

Shaka não podia acreditar. Embora o cosmo fosse o dele, aquele não era o Ikki que conhecia, o Ikki que conhecia jamais machucaria o irmão. Lembrou-se, contudo, que houve uma época em que seu cosmo se tornara negro, sem amor, e só o ódio o dominava. O que aconteceu para aquele Ikki voltar?

— Shaka, prepare-se para morrer! — disse o cavaleiro de bronze voltando a encará-lo.

— Sabe que não pode me vencer, Ikki! Recobre a razão!

— Ave fênix!

Ikki voou através do ar, partindo para cima de Shaka, juntando os punhos, unindo as forças do vento e do calor, concentrando-as criando uma espécie de turbilhão da tempestade em chamas com seu cosmo em um único golpe furiosamente.

Shaka viu o bater de asas da Fênix, estava meio aturdido ainda, só pensou em se defender, não em contra atacar. Os movimentos do cavaleiro de bronze foram muito rápidos. Mas o defensor da sexta casa não precisou se esquivar, porque, mais rápido que o golpe de fênix, foi a chegada de Aiolia a velocidade da luz, defendendo o golpe com seus braços cruzados em frente ao cavaleiro de virgem. O vórtice poderoso de fogo os envolveu, mas não foi páreo para dois cavaleiros de ouro, embora tenha devastado ainda mais a pequena vila.

— Relâmpago de plasma!

Aiolia se aproveitou da guarda aberta pôs-golpe de fênix e contra-atacou jogando o cavaleiro longe.

— Não, Aiolia! — gritou Shun, já recuperado do golpe do irmão — Não machuque meu irmão, Ikki! — gritava desesperado o rapaz.

Não havia mais sinal de Ikki e nem da legião de espectro. Shun e Mu procuraram pelos escombros, mas todos sumiram como mágica.

Aiolia se virou para Shaka que continuava parado com um olhar perdido para os escombros da vila. Os olhos verdes do leão fuzilaram o loiro hindu, e antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, um soco o arremessou contra uma pilha de escombros.

Shaka caiu sentado no chão depois de bater no amontoado de concreto e madeira. Levou a mão aos lábios que sangravam, depois olhou o grego ainda sem entender. Shun também assistia a tudo pasmado.

Aiolia baixou o olhar e apontou para o jovem Andrômeda.

— Ele, eu perdôo, Shaka, você não. Era para você tê-lo destruído. Ele é um inimigo!

Shaka se levantou, e limpou a poeira da sua armadura, e o sangue dos lábios com as costas da mão. Aproximou-se de Aiolia, olhando o leonino nos olhos.

— É isso que farei, quando encontrá-lo. — disse sério, os olhos azuis cintilando de fúria. Passou por ele e Shun que continuavam parados em meio aos escombros.

Os dois cavaleiros acompanharam os passos firmes do indiano, enquanto seguia atrás do cosmo de Ikki; sua capa e os cabelos loiros ondulavam com a brisa noturna.

— Ele vai matar meu irmão, Aiolia, não podemos deixar! – gritou o adolescente.

— Andrômeda, entenda, seu irmão fez uma escolha, ele está do lado dos _daemons_. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas esqueça-o, aquele não é mais o Ikki que conheceu.

— Não! Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu ao meu irmão! Eu não vou desistir. — disse Shun determinado, seguindo os passos de Shaka. Não deixaria o cavaleiro de virgem matar Ikki nem se fosse preciso lutar com ele.

Aiolia mirou na direção em que seguiram os dois virginianos. Não os impediria, embora se indignasse por vê-los em tal situação. Virou-se para Mu que olhava para o mesmo lugar onde se fixava seus olhos.

— Vamos voltar ao santuário. — disse — Se Shaka o encontrar, irá matá-lo.

Mu concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Aiolia.

-OOO-

Shaka saiu atrás do cosmo de fênix, o coração apertado doendo mais no peito, mas estava determinado a matá-lo se fosse preciso, e era essa determinação ferrenha em seu peito que mais o atormentava. Antes de qualquer coisa estava a sua missão de cavaleiro.

"_Um cavaleiro jura bravura, sua espada defende os oprimidos, seu poder protege os fracos, seu coração só possui virtudes, sua palavra só diz a verdade, sua fúria destrói o mal. Seu dever é ser justo e valente na guerra, e leal em tempos de paz; reto em ações, piedoso em sentimentos e amorosos com os seus companheiros._ _Vocês são os responsáveis por fazer verdadeiras essas minhas palavras, sirvam com honra ao Santuário e a Deusa."_

As palavras ditas por Shion no dia que se tornou o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem invadiram suas lembranças como um relâmpago. Era seu dever matar Ikki de fênix, o homem que amava, se ele se constituísse uma ameaça a menor das vidas existente naquele planeta.

Continuou a andar, envolto em toda a sua dor e determinação. Quando deu por si, estava de novo naquela praia. Parecia que a dor se fez mais presente quando seus pés tocaram aquela areia. Percebia também que, na medida em que se afastava da vila, parecia que o cosmo do cavaleiro de bronze diminuía de intensidade se tornando quase uma faísca.

Ikki deixou-se cair na areia. Soluçou. Estava temporariamente livre do controle de Lissa, embora não entendesse porque a primordial fez aquilo. Bem, ele não havia entendido até sentir o cosmo de Shaka se aproximando. Uma armadilha.

Tentou se erguer para sair dali, fugir, mas estava ainda debilitado pelo relâmpago de plasma de Aiolia e cansado, muito cansado, pois há vários dias não comia e nem bebia. Preso pela força maligna de Lissa, se tornava uma espécie de zumbi sem desejos e sem vontades. Só quando se via livre do domínio dela, era que voltava a ser um ser humano com as mesmas necessidades físicas que qualquer homem, embora, um cavaleiro fosse bem mais resistente.

— Droga! — praguejou, lutando e conseguindo se colocar de pé, elevando seu cosmo, tentando recuperar a força, mas não seria capaz de escapar daquele que conseguia se mover a velocidade da luz.

Ikki engoliu em seco; Shaka estancou o próximo passo. Corações acelerados...

Seus olhos se encontraram. Dessa vez, o indiano viu os olhos do homem que amava e não os orbes opacos de um demônio.

— Ikki... — começou o loiro não sentindo mais o cosmo negro e hostil nele — É você?

O mais jovem pensou em mentir, em simular que ainda estava sendo controlado por Lissa, mas não conseguiu. Ele agora estava próximo, próximo demais, e Fênix se sentia como um menino que precisava de consolo. Tudo que mais queria era estar nos braços dele novamente; sentir-lhe o cheiro, o calor, sua pele macia. Indagava aos deuses por que tinha que sofrer daquela forma? Por que depois de sobreviver ao inferno, precisava cair em um abismo maior ainda?

— Ikki, me responda o que significa tudo isso? Aquele não era você, não é verdade? — indagou o cavaleiro de virgem — Eu posso sentir seu coração...

— Shaka, por que eu não consigo? — o moreno baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto. Não podia se aproximar dele, não poderia nunca mais — Vá embora... Isso é uma armadilha... — balbuciou, sabendo que o loiro não lhe daria ouvidos. Ah, Shaka e sua terrível arrogância! Ele nunca acreditaria que estava em perigo. Ele nunca acreditaria que um mísero punhal poderia matá-lo.

O indiano chegou perto dele. Ikki continuou parado, estático e uma lágrima molhou seu rosto quando a mão de Shaka o tocou. Ficou parado de olhos fechados sentindo-lhe o toque, era como se o universo estivesse parado ao redor dos dois; tudo se fazendo eterno. Só os dois um único ser.

— O que fizeram com você, Ikki? — indagou o hindu, sentindo toda a dor que habitava aquele ser que amava.

— Eu não quero machucá-lo, Shaka... — murmurou.

— Sei que você nunca me machucaria; não por vontade própria. Agora eu sei. — volveu o loiro — O que está acontecendo?

Ikki ergue-lhe a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto; seus olhos se prenderam e eles se beijaram avidamente — saudade, desespero, paixão — ele queria lutar, mas seu coração insistia que aquele era o seu lugar, eternamente tatuado no corpo claro de Shaka. Pertencia a ele e ele lhe pertencia, não havia salvação, foram condenados, acorrentados por aquele sentimento imemorial do qual não possuíam consciência.

— Shaka... — ele gemeu contra os lábios do indiano que o segurou forte nos braços num abraço desesperado.

— Fale-me que voltou pra mim, Ikki, — murmurou o loiro — Por favor, não me esqueça novamente...

Ele não podia responder, ele não soube, então apenas o abraçou mais forte, querendo tê-lo cada vez mais impregnado em sua pele.Tudo se fez mágico novamente; lábios pele, amor, corações acelerados, lágrimas que desciam de emoção.

Então, ambos sentiram mais uma vez aquele cosmo negro se aproximar e envolvê-los.

— Isso... isso é uma armadilha! — bradou o moreno o empurrando.

— Ikki, o que... — Shaka se afastou olhando ao redor.

— Shaka, sai daqui! — ele cambaleou para longe e olhou ao redor também. Aquela cosmo energia ameaçadora dominava aquele lugar tão sagrado para ele. Não! Não podia permitir, não ali! Aquela praia era seu local de paz, ali começara a história deles, não poderia deixar que Lissa maculasse aquele lugar.

— Por que, Ikki? Só me responde por quê? O que está acontecendo, que cosmo é esse? — Shaka também olhava ao redor em posição de combate; o coração acelerando com a aproximação da ameaça. Mas não viu nada, não havia ninguém naquela praia além de... Ikki? Aquele cosmo negro vinha dele? Aquele cosmo tão poderoso quanto de um deus? E tão maligno quanto de um demônio?

— Ikki, o que está acontecendo com você? — gritou irritado.

O cavaleiro de fênix riu malignamente, começando a emanar o diabólico cosmo, e soltou para trás, se afastando ainda mais.

— Seu idiota, achou mesmo que era verdade? Tolo! Eu só precisava afastá-lo dos outros! Agora meu mestre irá matá-lo!

Shaka deu um passo para trás; tonto com toda aquela energia escura, ela parecia lhe sugar as forças, então começou a elevar seu cosmo.

"_Ajna*¹ conceda-me o poder de ver o invisível, que eu consiga enxergar além da matéria!"_

O indiano flutuou enquanto o seu cosmo se espalhava ao redor com o vigor de um clarão.

O espectro de Lissa, já não era Ikki, ouviu o chamado de sua mestra. Ainda não era hora de o deus acordar, só na noite de lua cheia. Teria que partir. Ele obedeceu, mesmo porque, era apenas um fantoche, e dominado pela energia negra, o cosmo de Shaka o ameaçava.

— Lutaremos outro dia, décimo avatar! — riu alto e saltou para longe. Deixando o indiano ainda mais confuso.

— Shaka! — o defensor da sexta casa ouviu a voz de Mu e abaixou o cosmo. O cosmo negro havia desaparecido.

Abriu os olhos e vislumbrou, Milo, Mu e Aiolia.

— Cavaleiros, por que abandonaram o santuário? — perguntou meio aturdido.

— Deixamos o santuário ao cuidado de Kanon e Aldebaran. Sentimos um cosmo negro ameaçador e depois o seu. Então você o encontrou? Por que não o matou? — perguntou Aiolia, olhando ao redor.

Shaka também olhou, procurando por Ikki, mas ele havia desaparecido junto com o cosmo maléfico.

— Shaka, o que aconteceu? — insistiu Mu o único que parecia perceber a comoção do loiro.

— Fênix, ele... estava aqui comigo...mas, fugiu. — informou, fechando os olhos.

Os outros cavaleiros se entreolharam.

— Você acha que esse cosmo ameaçador pode ser dele? — perguntou Milo.

— Eu não sei.

— Shaka, é claro que você sabe! — disse Aiolia zangado — Não é hora para sentimentalismo quando o santuário e a deusa estão em perigo! Esse homem já se colocou uma vez contra Athena, e agora se colocou novamente! Você viu a destruição que ele comandou naquela pobre vila!

— Você também, Aiolia, você também já se colocou contra a deusa, esqueceu? — falou Shaka, abrindo os olhos e encarando o leonino de maneira hostil — Nem por isso questionarei seu valor como cavaleiro. Acho apenas que você deve evitar colocar questões pessoais nessa história.

Aiolia ruborizou constrangido, mas manteve o olhar altivo.

— Tenha certeza que meus atos nada têm de pessoais, cavaleiro de virgem. — disse ele.

— Então advirto que os meus também não. E se voltar a questionar o meu valor como cavaleiro, seremos nós a iniciar a batalha dos mil dias! — falou Shaka e saiu andando. Seu coração estava aos pedaços, mas era um cavaleiro de ouro.

Os demais ficaram um tempo parado até que começaram a acompanhar seus passos de volta ao santuário.

— E direi mais uma coisa... — tornou o virginiano continuando a andar, sem olhar para trás — Se a caso, ficar provado que Fênix representa uma ameaça para o santuário ou a deusa. Serei eu mesmo quem irá matá-lo.

— A destruição da vila já não provaria isso? — indagou Milo.

— Há muita coisa sem explicação ainda, cavaleiro. — disse o indiano — Algo me diz que nada é o que parece.

Adiantou-se de volta as doze casas. Seu peito doía tanto que era difícil respirar. Enxergara tanta dor nos olhos de Ikki, por quê? O que estava acontecendo? Lembrou-se também que ele o chamou de décimo avatar, somente deuses do oitavo reino usariam tal denominação. E Athena? Onde estava?

— Shaka, talvez você esteja se enganando.

Virou-se ao escutar a voz de Mu. O tibetano o seguia.

— Não o entendo, Mu de Áries. — continuou a andar, entrando em seu templo e se livrando da armadura.

— Sei que está tentando achar algo que justifique as atitudes de Ikki...

— Não estou tentando justificar nada e nem ninguém. — respondeu áspero.

Mu encarou o loiro que abriu novamente os olhos para encarar suas esmeraldas.

— Nós dois sabemos, Shaka de Virgem, que esse cosmo veio com ele para o santuário. Ele o trouxe.

— Eu não sei de nada, Mu! — respondeu irritado, encarando o ariano e demonstrando toda sua raiva — Mas o que disse a Aiolia serve para você também. Não julgue-me tolo devido aos meus sentimentos pessoais em relação à Fênix, caso ele se constitua uma ameaça, eu mesmo o matarei, fui claro?

— Sim. — respondeu o lemuriano resignado — Nunca duvidaria de sua lealdade a deusa, nem de sua tenacidade como guerreiro e nem muito menos, do seu bom senso como homem.

O loiro acenou com a cabeça e seguiu para dentro de sua casa. Mu retornou para o primeiro templo, encontrando Aldebaran que o esperava.

— Mu, aquele cosmo, eu...

— Sim, eu também já o senti antes. Sim, o senti no ataque de Iapeto*² a Jamiel, é um cosmo primordial.

— Sim, mas... por que ele está seguindo, Fênix? — Aldebaran ponderou — O que esse garoto pode ter que interesse a um ser primordial? Os espectros que combatemos na vila eram daemons?

— Creio que sim, Aldebaran.

— Mas, quem os libertou? E o que eles querem com Ikki de Fênix?

Mu olhou o céu que começava a clarear.

— Não é o Ikki, é o Shaka...

— O que quer está dizendo, Mu? — indagou Aldebaran confuso.

— Tenho que sair, Deba, estranhamente, algumas coisas estão ficando visíveis para mim...

— Mas, Mu, já é madrugada, pra onde você vai?

— Estarei por perto, fiquei tranqüilo. — disse o ariano, e quando ele falava daquela forma, o companheiro não conseguia contra-argumentar. Assim sendo, deixou que ele deixasse o primeiro templo.

Mu seguiu em direção ao bosque, era quase que instintivo, a energia era muito tênue para que conseguisse captá-la. Por mais que os companheiros achassem que Fênix era o responsável por aquilo, alguma coisa em seu íntimo dizia que não; havia algo mais, algo que ele farejava como um cão e precisava descobrir, e o motivo não era Shaka de Virgem; bem, ele não sentia tanta simpatia pelo indiano, na verdade, os dois possuíam personalidades muito semelhantes; indiferentes, auto-suficientes e isso pode ser bem perturbador olhando-se de tão perto. Sim, olhando Shaka de perto via todos os seu próprio desespero e solidão.

Shaka de Virgem, um iluminado e semideus – Mu de Áries, último alquimista capaz de consertar armaduras e última esperança de perpetuação do seu povo. Missões diferentes, pesos parecidos.

Talvez, isso o impelisse a caminhar por aquele bosque a procura daquela energia negra e saber por que ela pairava sobre a casa de virgem e sobre a armadura de fênix.

De repente como um clarão, Mu teve a resposta, lembrou-se de uma imagem arquétipa que vira na infância quando ainda vivia no Tibete, essa imagem era idêntica a do seu sonho; um deus hindu sobre uma imensa ave salvava um elefante das garras de um crocodilo. O elefante levava na tromba uma lótus azul o símbolo de Vishnu...

— Vishnu... Shaka... — murmurou Mu, como um redemoinho as imagens se materializavam em sua mente — Garunda, um pássaro mitológico... Não pode ser...

Virou-se velozmente para retornar ao santuário, em fim matara a charada, e agora sabiam quem era e porque os inimigos queriam Shaka morto. Entretanto, um forte vento o envolveu e uma figura de negro apareceu a sua frente. A aparência do ser espectral se assemelhava a uma horrível chaga e seu cosmo tinha um odor pútrido e uma cor arroxeada.

— Quem é você? — Mu se colocou em posição de combate, sentindo que outros cosmos se acercavam dele.

— Somos os filhos do caos e da escuridão e não deixaremos que interfira em nosso caminho!

— O que fazem na entrada do santuário, _daimons_? Não sabeis que jamais poderão pisar em terra santa?

— Não enquanto o nosso mestre dorme, mas quando ele despertar seremos invencíveis, entretanto, há outros que porão abaixo o santuário e não deixaremos que se intrometa nisso!

Com essas palavras o espírito lançou-lhe um golpe de luz de poder psíquico imensurável.

— Muralha de cristal! — bradou Mu se defendendo, contudo os violões se multiplicavam.

O primeiro dos espíritos riu ao rodear a Muralha de cristal.

— Tolo! Embora seja um cavaleiro de ouro, não pode combater um primordial, eu sou Oizus*¹ e encontrarás o teu fim agora, Mu de Áries!

Nisso sem que entendesse como, os adversário se multiplicaram ao seu redor. Mu se viu preso num redemoinho de força aterradora; a muralha de cristal foi feita em pedaços, e ele foi atirado contra o solo com um poderoso golpe.

— Mu! — Shaka abriu os olhos, saindo da meditação. O peito apertado, embora não soubesse exatamente o que fosse aquilo. Ergueu-se e vestiu a armadura descendo para a casa de Áries que encontrou vazia.

-OOO-

Shun ainda andava pelo litoral. Havia perdido Shaka de vista, o cavaleiro de ouro com certeza usara a velocidade da luz, ou escondera seu cosmo. Seguia andando, suas correntes estavam serenas, não davam mostra de que havia nada errado por ali. Mas seu coração estava oprimido por todas as atitudes do irmão. Não podia pensar que Ikki se tornara maligno novamente, mas precisava admitir que essa possibilidade existisse. Mas o que seria tão forte a ponto de fazer com que o irmão se esquecesse de tudo que lhe prometera? Ele jurara que nunca mais deixaria o ódio dominá-lo.

Lágrimas se apossaram dos olhos de Shun. Precisava encontrá-lo, nem que para isso, passasse a noite inteira andando.

-OOO-

Shaka saiu do santuário, tentando manter contato psíquico com o cavaleiro de Áries, mas não conseguia. Tudo levava a crer que ele estivesse desacordado. Seguiu a trilha que levava as ruínas além do bosque. Era um lugar escuro, úmido e hostil e Shaka podia sentir a energia densa que ali se concentrava.

Lá estava ele! Mu estava sob ataque de espectros.

Shaka, imediatamente, sentiu a cabeça rodar, doer, preso numa enorme energia psíquica.

"_A quem pertence essa cosmo energia devastadora?"_ indagou-se flutuando e pondo-se em posição de lótus, elevando seu cosmo ao máximo.

— Khan! — invocou o golpe defensivo, e a bola de energia se espalhou pelo local, assim seguiu dentro dela até chegar a Mu, protegido da energia negra que rodeava o cavaleiro de Áries.

Logo os espectros se lançaram sobre ele. Shaka desfez o Khan, protegendo Mu atrás de si.

— Ciclo das seis existências! — deferiu o golpe expansivo do qual era impossível se esquivar. Rapidamente, treze dos espectros que formavam o grupo de Oizus tiveram suas almas arremessada num dos seis mundos. Contudo, o próprio Oizus ainda continuava a atacar, conseguindo acertar Mu que foi arremessado mais uma vez contra os rochedos.

Shaka abriu os olhos, o poder devastador do seu cosmo se expandiu, aniquilando mais dois espíritos primordiais. Até que o líder resolveu fugir, voltar para a muralha de Enzin onde Lissa o aguardava com novidades.

Shaka se aproximou de Mu o pegando nos braços.

— Mu? Mus, fale comigo!

Mu abriu os olhos.

— Shaka, onde está o Oizus?

— Ele fugiu, Mu. Devemos voltar ao santuário.

— Shaka, eu tenho as respostas.

— Sim, mas lá conversaremos melhor, venha comigo.

— Sim. — Mu assentiu se erguendo, ainda se sentindo tonto, mas verificando que o golpe do espectro não lhe provocara muitos danos, apenas a forte energia psíquica inferira na sua capacidade de raciocínio.

Nada falou, acompanhou Shaka envolvido pelo Khan que não permitia que fossem vítimas de nenhum ataque psíquico. Chegaram ao santuário e foram recepcionados por Aldebaran que estava procurando o amante na primeira casa. O taurino se adiantou até ele.

— Mu, o que aconteceu?

— Está tudo bem, Deba. — sorriu o cavaleiro de Áries — Vamos entrar, preciso falar com você e Shaka.

— Sim, vamos... — Aldebaran concordou, e apoiou o amante, começando a caminhar para dentro do templo.

Viraram-se para o indiano que continuava parado com uma expressão pensativa.

— Shaka, você não vem?

— Não, Mu. — respondeu.

O cavaleiro de Áries o encarou.

— Shaka, é importante, acho que desvendei alguns fatos. Preciso que me ouça.

— E farei isso, Mu, mas... não agora...Estou muito cansado. — disse o loiro — Por favor, irei para o meu templo, conversaremos amanhã.

Mu o encarou dentro dos olhos, e percebeu que o jovem hindu tinha razão. Eles estavam em vigília há vários dias, precisavam descansar um pouco, Shaka mais que ninguém.

— Descanse um pouco, meu amigo, nós velaremos teu sono.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, e com um meio sorriso, caminhou para seu templo, onde resolveu banhasse e apenas dormir, algo que não fazia há vários dias. A dor voltou forte ao seu peito quando se deixou cair na cama, mas ele segurou o pranto, o seguraria até o fim. Podia suportar, podia suportar.

Gritou de dor, abafando o brado no travesseiro e evitando a todo custo às lágrimas.

Na muralha de Enzin, a legião de daemons miravam as urnas sobre a pedra. Ikki chegou cambaleante, e Lissa logo o livrou do seu controle.

A imortal andou ao seu redor, com um sorriso nos lábios, antes de segurá-lo pelo queixo, o erguendo do chão.

— Está tão fraco. — disse com desprezo — Já não me serve mais. Não se preocupe, não farei nada com seu irmão, mas quanto a você, lhe darei o pior castigo de todos por tentar me enganar. Apagarei sua consciência definitivamente. Nunca mais se lembrará dele, nunca mais se lembrará do seu irmão e nem de ninguém. Será eternamente um fantasma.

Ela empurrou o jovem no chão e emanou seu cosmo negro, começando a cumprir sua promessa. Ikki sorriu, ao menos assim, sabia que os que amavam não estariam em perigo por sua causa.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais:**_ Capítulo novo saindo, graças a dona Shaka Amamiya que me deixou sem graça hehehehe (cora Sion).

Perdoem possíveis erros. Sem tempo para revisar detalhadamente, e como alguém (humhum) anda enchendo meu juízo por causa dessa fic, tenho que postar hehehehe.

Oizus: o daemon da miséria.

Para quem não agüenta mais ver esse povo sofrer, informo que está acabando. Por favor sejam fortes! (cora Sion).

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial aqueles que deixam um comentário de incentivo:

Maga do 4, Suellen-san, Hannah Elric (eu sei que o Shaka está muito irritante, mas quis demonstrar com todas as dúvidas dele, como é difícil ser homem e deus ao mesmo tempo, e como é humano, tem orgulho humano e o orgulho cega a gente), ShakaAmamiya, Arcueid, Keronekoi, SabakuNoGaara, anapanter, Danieru, faith.

Beijos, queridos, mais uma vez, muito obrigada!

**Sion Neblina**


	19. Enxergando o invisível

**Enxergando o invisível**

**Capítulo 19**

O dia começava a clarear e Shun ainda andava pelo litoral a procura do irmão, mas o seu cosmo havia desaparecido ou estava muito fraco. Nenhum sinal nem de Ikki e nem de nenhuma ameaça, tudo era calmaria, tudo era quietude. O que estaria acontecendo? Começou a difícil volta ao santuário. Difícil porque ele teria que passar pela casa do odioso cavaleiro de virgem até conseguir chegar a sua hospedagem. Shun não era de sentir raiva, mas naquele momento, sua vontade era trucidar Shaka. Como ele podia duvidar do seu irmão? Tinha absoluta certeza que Ikki tinha boas explicações para todos seus atos e que ele estava sofrendo como todos. Então por que Shaka não podia sentir o mesmo?

Seguiu pela escadaria, pedindo permissão e licença a Mu, Aiolia e Aldebaran ao passar por suas respectivas casas. Quando finalmente chegou a de virgem, parou. O guardião estava sentado na flor de lótus em meditação, ao menos parecia.

— Deveria meditar mesmo, pedir perdão por sua ingratidão... — Shun sussurrou tão baixo que somente ele seria capaz de ouvir, pelo menos assim pensava, mas um movimento de sobrancelha de Shaka lhe deu a certeza que ele ouvira cada sílaba. Engoliu em seco, sabia que o indiano não era alguém com quem devesse "brincar".

— Bom dia, Shun... — a voz plácida e indiferente falou enquanto o cavaleiro se levantava. Shun não respondeu, continuou a olhá-lo sem se intimidar, demonstrando toda sua indignação. Shaka não abriu os olhos enquanto se aproximava do adolescente.

— Não tem como hoje ser um bom dia, Shaka. – respondeu Andrômeda.

— Sinto muito. — disse o cavaleiro de ouro.

— Sente mesmo? — provocou Shun indignado e trêmulo, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas — Você deveria cuidar dele, deveria protegê-lo, e durante todo esse tempo você só fez o que fizeram todos! Só esteve disposto a julgar as atitudes do meu irmão, sem entender que há algo de muito errado com ele!

Shaka sentiu aquelas acusações, baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Precisava se manter indiferente a qualquer tipo de perturbação.

— Shun, o Ikki está sendo vítima de suas escolhas e não há nada que eu possa fazer a esse respeito, sinto muito... — Shaka não sabia o que dizer, não queria magoar o rapaz, mas não poderia mentir para ele.

— Você não o ama, se o amasse saberia que há alguma coisa errada com ele! — Shun estava transtornado, as lágrimas caíam em abundância e ele perdia as estribeiras, não mais se lembrava que estava falando com o venerável cavaleiro de virgem, lembrava-se apenas que falava com alguém que abandonou Ikki a própria sorte.

Sim, Shaka sabia que havia algo muito errado com Ikki, seu coração sentia, mas seu orgulho falava muito mais alto e seu dever de cavaleiro lhe dizia que ele deveria esquecer fênix e proteger o santuário e as pessoas. Era difícil, era cruel, mas esse era seu dever. Não podia sair correndo, seguindo o amor e esquecer suas obrigações que eram maiores do que seus desejos pessoais. Por mais que seu coração estivesse magoado e cobrasse respostas, não conseguia esquecer que jurara proteger a deusa e a terra e que abrira mão dos próprios sentimentos por essa missão.

— Sinto muito, Shun, mas, não posso encontrar o seu irmão. — falou em fim — Gostaria, mas não posso.

O mais jovem saiu correndo do templo de virgem, e o indiano respirou fundo, fugindo da angústia que sentia cada vez que ouvia o nome de Ikki de Fênix. Estava exaurido, morto por dentro e não queria que ninguém percebesse.

Pensou em voltar a meditar, mas não conseguiria, tinha que ser franco consigo. Além do mais, teria que conversar com Mu, saber o que ele descobrira, mas... tinha medo. Medo do tibetano dizer que teria que matar Ikki, que ele era mesmo um inimigo e que não havia saída.

Sentiu o cosmo agitado do cavaleiro de gêmeos chegar ao seu templo.

"Buda, o que esse homem quer comigo?" Irritou-se por antecipação. Não havia condições de não mandar Kanon para um dos seis mundos caso ele insistisse em importuná-lo naquele momento.

— Gêmeos... — disse quando finalmente o cavaleiro apareceu.

— Shaka de Virgem. — Kanon disse mirando o loiro profundamente. Shaka abriu os olhos, naquele momento, o olhar do gêmeo mais novo se pareceu e muito com o do mais velho.

— O que...? — interrompeu-se, pois o outro cavaleiro caminhou rápido em sua direção e o abraçou, deixando-o sem ação.

— Cavaleiro! — protestou Shaka se desvencilhando dos seus braços — Está louco?

— É verdade que o fênix é o inimigo? — Kanon perguntou aflito, e Shaka ficou muito confuso com aquela reação.

— Cavaleiro? — repetiu sem saber o que dizer — O que quer dizer com isso?

— Sonhei com meu irmão mais uma vez. Ele pediu para que lhe dissesse que não deveria acreditar em seus olhos, mas seguir seu coração.

Shaka parou, pasmado.

— Ele disse isso?

— Sim, disse para não deixar que o passado interfira no presente. Fênix ama você, e você tem que ver além do próprio orgulho.

Shaka ficou pálido e abriu os olhos abruptamente, causando uma ventania no ambiente. Sua razão ainda brigou com aquelas informações, mas suas emoções se descontrolaram instantaneamente.

— Ah, muito irônico seu irmão me mandar tal recado. — observou tentando fugir do redemoinho de sensações causado pela mensagem de Saga — Justo ele que tanto me machucou.

— Eu sei e ele sabe. — Kanon foi firme — Por isso mesmo o Saga fez um esforço para se comunicar comigo mesmo depois de morto, e não sabe o quanto isso lhe custou. Meu irmão ainda ama você e ele pode ver tudo que se passa contigo. Ele implorou para que ouvisse o seu coração, Shaka.

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas em clara confusão, depois mirou Kanon com certa raiva, raiva que ele não entendia porque sentia.

— Seu irmão me estuprou. — disse Shaka cheio de mágoa e começou a entrar em seu templo. Estava perturbado demais para ter aquela conversa com Kanon, não suportaria; mais palavras fossem trocadas e ele acabaria fraquejando, entregando-se a angústia profunda que sentia.

— Não era ele e você sabe que não era ele! — Kanon o impediu, segurando-lhe o braço. — Ele me falou isso também, disse que você estaria tão preso a essa dor que não conseguiria enxergar mesmo o óbvio.

O loiro se libertou da mão dele e o mirou irritado e confuso, os olhos úmidos pelo transtorno da alma, porém eles não se derramavam.

— O que eu sei é que eu era um menino de quinze anos que ficou esperando a noite toda na chuva por alguém que nunca chegou! —Ele parou respirando fundo para recuperar o equilíbrio — Agora se deseja justificar as falhas do seu irmão, faça isso lutando pela justiça e limpando o nome dele. Não me importune mais, não desejo saber de mais nenhuma mensagem do Saga.

Voltou a andar, mas teve o braço puxado e se viu contra o corpo do grego. Arregalou os olhos, indignado, estava com raiva.

— Eu posso sentir em meu coração... — falou Kanon — Todo o amor que há no peito do Saga, mesmo após a morte e ele só deseja que você seja forte, e que o esqueça, porque sua vida e sua missão não estão ligadas a vida e a missão dele, e sim do Fênix.

Shaka estremeceu, era como se ouvisse a voz de Saga lhe repetindo novamente:

"Esqueça-me Shaka..."

— Solte-me, cavaleiro! — Shaka falou entre dentes — Ou terei que lutar com você!

Ele estava realmente irritado, mas Kanon não lhe deu ouvidos, afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa e depois brincou com o seu rosto da mesma maneira que Saga fazia: nariz, lábios...

Aquilo foi insuportável para o indiano, seu cosmo se elevou e ele arremessou o cavaleiro de gêmeos longe. Kanon se bateu contra um pilar e caiu se erguendo em seguida, como não esperava o golpe, se machucou um pouco.

— Eu avisei! — volveu Shaka de forma ameaçadora — Coloque uma coisa em sua cabeça, Kanon de Gêmeos, você pode ter a armadura do Saga, mas eu não sou um pertence inanimado como ela! Você não é ele, nunca será! Obrigado pelo recado, mas por mim você pode voltar ao seu templo e me esquecer!

Kanon sustentou o olhar furioso do defensor da sexta casa.

— Eu sei disso. Eu não sou o Saga, nunca serei. Nunca seria nobre o suficiente para mesmo apôs a morte cultivar tão grande amor.

O geminiano deixou o templo de virgem e Shaka entrou para sua casa. Sentindo-se derrotado, o peito arfando em uma incontrolável comoção.

" Por Athena, o que tenho me tornado? Quem é esse homem descontrolado que me mira no espelho?"

Preferiu afastar os pensamentos, não queria admitir que todas as palavras de gêmeos faziam sentido. Não podia negar que durante toda a vida esteve atado aquela magoa, aquela frustração e não podia negar que só poderia haver muito amor para se enviar uma mensagem do mundo dos mortos. Saga o amava, e sabia do mal que lhe fez, e de um modo estranho, ele influenciava as atitudes de Kanon, aquela atração que o gêmeo mais novo lhe devotava era fruto dos sentimentos do irmão.

'Saga, até hoje não consigo entendê-lo..." murmurou pra si.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro como se um banho pudesse lhe afastar a dor e a solidão. As palavras de Kanon ainda se repetiam em sua mente. Precisava de equilíbrio naquele momento, precisava de calmaria, de paz. Nada havia de concreto e não deveria pensar em nada naquele momento. Não passou a noite toda tentando limpar sua mente para Kanon de Gêmeos a perturbar com uma simples frase. Saga estava morto e Ikki era um inimigo. Esses eram os fatos concretos. Fatos. Ainda não era o momento de pensar na verdade por detrás daquilo tudo. Precisava respirar.

"Ele pediu para que lhe dissesse que não deveria acreditar em seus olhos, mas seguir seu coração... O Saga fez um esforço para se comunicar comigo mesmo depois de morto, e não sabe o quanto isso lhe custou. Meu irmão ainda ama você."

"Preciso pensar e sentir..." Dizia pra si o discípulo de Buda. "Preciso enxergar além dos olhos e sentir além do meu orgulho cego e ferido. Brahma me ajude, Shiva faça-me renascer, irmão que a tudo destrói e a tudo renova, faça o mesmo comigo..."

Terminou o banho e decidiu ir à casa de Áries. Sentia todos os seus músculos rejeitarem isso, mas era a única coisa a fazer, precisava saber o que Mu descobrira, só assim poderia se iluminar até entender toda aquela situação.

Adentrou a casa de leão. Aiolia estava parado no meio do templo como se o esperasse. Sua aparência era abatida, estranha a um guerreiro forte e vaidoso como ele.

— Dei-me licença para atravessar sua morada, cavaleiro. — pediu o indiano.

— Sim, virgem, mas antes gostaria de trocar algumas palavras contigo, se me permitir. — disse o leonino e Shaka se aproximou dele.

Pararam frente a frente como fizeram no dia em que quase se enfrentaram na sala do mestre. Aiolia sentiu o peito arder como no dia que Shaka o protegera da fúria dos deuses, o segurando nos braços e destroçando os inimigos com um poder nunca antes por ele sentido. Pensou que se apaixonara pelo loiro naquele dia, naquele fatídico dia em que quase foi morto. Contudo, naquele momento o que precisava fazer, o certo a fazer era renunciar a qualquer possibilidade de voltar aos braços do indiano.

— Pode falar, leão, estou ouvindo. — a voz do homem mais próximo dos deuses foi calma e ele permaneceu de olhos fechados.

— Eu queria lhe dizer, Shaka que... eu te amo, te amo tanto que... – o loiro podia sentir toda a dor e comoção do leonino que se esforçava muito para manter-se firme – Eu te amo tanto que... acho que deve procurar aquele garoto e... e saber por que ele o abandonou, por que ele está agindo dessa maneira! Eu pensei muito durante a noite e vi que nada disso faz sentido!

Shaka emudeceu por um tempo.

— Aiolia...

- Shaka! – ele se aproximando e segurando os ombros do indiano que abriu os olhos, surpreendido – Ninguém deixa de amar outra pessoa dessa forma! E... eu posso não gostar dele, mas... ele parecia bastante apaixonado por você...

O loiro estancou surpreendido. Imaginava o tamanho da dor que o leonino deveria sentir ao falar aquelas coisas para ele. Baixou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Obrigado, meu amigo, mas não creio que essa seja a verdade, ele pediu com todas as letras para que o esquecesse. Costumo fazer as vontades das pessoas, se ele está com problemas, não quis minha ajuda...

— Deixa de ser arrogante! Eu sei, eu vi! Você está aos pedaços, Shaka de virgem, aos pedaços! E... eu não agüento vê-lo assim! Você está disposto a arriscar tudo por ele, sua honra de cavaleiro e até sua vida! Pensa que não posso ler em seus olhos, ler o amor que sente por aquele garoto?

— Aiolia, meu amigo...

— Não faço isso por amizade, e sim por decência. Há algo muito estranho nessa história e começo a acreditar que Fênix pode ser mais vítima que algoz.

— Eu descobrirei isso, acredite, mais do que ninguém gostaria que suas palavras fossem a verdade. — disse o indiano — Agora preciso ir a Áries. Com licença.

O loiro se desvencilhou dos braços do leão e começou a descer as escadas em direção ao primeiro templo.

Aiolia fechou os olhos, os apertando fortemente. Estava doendo, mas era o certo, ele tinha certeza.

-OOO-

— Imagine que você possuiu inimigos aos quais faria tudo para destruí-los. Melhor, imagine que exista um reino e que esse reino possui muralhas impenetráveis. Você é um rei inimigo e cobiça o poder e os tesouros desse reino, mas as muralhas são fortes demais para você, não há como sozinho conseguir derrubá-las. O que você faria?

— Aliar-me-ia a reinos igualmente fortes e faria uma ofensiva contra o reino das muralhas... — respondeu Aldebaran enquanto aceitava o chá que Mu lhe oferecia.

— Sim, isso seria inteligente. — continuou ponderando o ariano com uma expressão séria e distante — Ainda assim você precisaria de uma estratégia para conseguir transpor as muralhas.

— Sim, descobrir a parte mais fraca da muralha.

— Xeque mate! — disse Mu — Isso é o que está acontecendo aqui, Deba. Eu sei de todas as respostas agora.

— Como assim, Mu? — indagou o brasileiro curioso.

— A trimurti hindu é composta por três deuses: Brahma, Shiva e Vishnu. Explicarei detalhadamente a importância de cada um deles para que entenda o que estou dizendo. Brahma é o criador do universo e por isso seu senhor absoluto. Shiva o destruidor ou transformador, o responsável pelos acontecimentos, a Vishnu cabe manter tudo isso, manter o equilíbrio da terra e da humanidade.

— E o que isso tem a ver com a muralha?

Mu olhou para o sol que brilhava intensamente pela janela.

— A muralha foi só uma metáfora para explicar a trimurti, a trindade divina hindu. Da trimurti, Vishnu é o único que a cada 5.000 anos encarna em um ser humano, ele é a parte fraca da muralha, a parte onde os inimigos devem atacar.

— Ainda assim, ele é um Deus... — observou Aldebaran.

— Sim, mas é tão humano quanto deus,e é esse seu lado humano que devem ser agredido até que o deus não seja mais capaz de despertar. Isso enfraqueceria a trimurti e daria ao inimigo a chance de vencê-los.

Aldebaran passou as mãos nos cabelos com um olhar preocupado.

— Vishnu é Shaka, você é um amigo dele ancestral, embora eu não entenda, vocês nunca se deram! — o brasileiro não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar — Mas em quê Ikki, Saga e Kanon entram nessa história?

— A ligação de Vishnu e Garunda, uma ave mitológica tal como a fênix é indissolúvel. Logo, para atingir Vishnu nada melhor que feri-lo nesse amor ancestral. — Mu suspirou pesadamente — Por Athena! Tudo sempre esteve a nossa frente e não vimos. Não era Shaka quem precisava ser protegido, era Ikki, os daemons não teriam coragem de atacar o avatar de Vishnu, porque morrer não enfraqueceria o preservador, mas se ferissem de morte seu coração, então a muralha estaria partida...

— Mu, eu não entendo muito bem de nada que você está falando, mas compreendo que precisamos ajudar o Shaka e o Fênix.

— Sim, touro. Precisamos fazer algo agora, mesmo porque, um grande mal está despertando. Não devemos temer os daemons, eles são apenas peões nesse jogo, há outros bem maiores a temer.

Mu se ergueu e deixaria a casa, quando estancou o passo ao ver quem estava a sua frente.

Ajoelhou-se em reverência.

— Athena.

— Mu, estou feliz que tenha conseguido ver finalmente além da aparência. — disse a deusa, e os dois cavaleiros perceberam que ela não estava ali de verdade, era uma espécie de holograma causado por seu cosmo.

— Mas o que devemos fazer, Athena? — indagou Aldebaran.

— Devem ficar atentos para a batalha que se seguirá a todas essas descobertas. Entretanto, vocês não devem dizer nada disso ao cavaleiro de virgem, infelizmente, Shaka terá que descobrir sozinho.

— Quê? — Mu mirou a imagem da deusa, pasmado — Mas ele está sofrendo, não só ele, como Fênix e Andrômeda!

— Não se preocupe, todo esse sofrimento logo acabará, porém, não foi nos dada permissão para tentarmos ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Ele é Vishnu é tão deus quanto sou deusa, é tão humano quanto sou humana, não tenho poder para interferir em seu destino, embora ele possa ser cruel.

— Mas, Athena...

— Mu, não questione, apenas faça o que lhe digo. Tenha certeza, será o melhor para ele.

A deusa fez um movimento de cabeça e sua imagem desapareceu. Quase que simultaneamente o cavaleiro de virgem entrou no templo de Áries. Mu e Aldebaran sentiram seu cosmo poderoso.

— O que faremos? — indagou o taurino aflito.

Mu suspirou pesadamente, baixando o olhar.

— Faremos o que ordenou a deusa. — disse — Não diremos nada, mas...

Aldebaran mirou os olhos verdes tão claros de Mu.

— Não precisamos dizer nada para ajudá-lo a descobrir a verdade.

— Entendo.

Mu saiu de onde estava e foi para o salão do templo receber o cavaleiro de virgem.

— Mu...

— Shaka... — assentiu com a cabeça.

— O que tem a me dizer? — O indiano não sabia fazer rodeios.

— Vamos caminhar um pouco. — pediu Mu passando por ele e começando a descer e deixar seu templo. Shaka o seguiu. Quando já estavam no bosque em frente às doze casas, o ariano começou a falar.

— Lembra que lhe disse que temos um passado ancestral em comum?

— Sim, eu me lembro.

— Pois bem, acho que nesse passado fomos amigos além de mestre e discípulo.

— Se for mesmo uma encarnação de Prahlada, isso é um fato. — concluiu o virginiano — Mas o que isso tudo tem a ver com essa história?

— Shaka, abra os olhos, nós dois pertencemos a um passado comum. Kanon há pouco tempo foi possuído por um inimigo de Vishnu, e dentre isso tudo, Ikki de Fênix ficou completamente louco. Não acha que essas coisas estão interligadas?

— Eu sei disso, Mu. — disse Shaka com calma — Minha única dúvida é saber o que eles querem e por que os daemons e Ikki se aliaram ao _anti-deus_.

Mu balançou a cabeça, sua franja espessa se desalinhou e cobriu seus olhos.

— Já parou para pensar que ele pode não ter se aliado? Que ele está sendo obrigado a isso?

— De qual forma? Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de bronze, ainda assim ele é um cavaleiro de Athena. Fênix preferiria morrer a se tornar um escravo.

— Por amor?

— O que quer dizer? — Shaka perguntou estremecendo.

Mu tirou do braço da sua armadura o punhal hindu e Shaka abriu os olhos.

— O que é isso? — indagou.

— Eu não sei, estava com Kanon quando foi possuído pelo espírito hindu, e depois achei com o Ikki. Pensei que você pudesse me explicar o porquê.

Shaka estendeu a mão para pegar o punhal, mas logo estremeceu e a recolheu.

— Há uma lenda sobre um punhal mágico que... se ferisse a pele de Krishna, o menor dos ferimentos que fosse lhe esvairia todo o sangue. — Shaka encarou Mu nos olhos — Prahlada ou melhor, sua encarnação Arjuna salvou o príncipe Krishna de morrer pelas mãos de seu amor Rukmini... Isso foi chamado de "A sagrada traição".

Mu sorriu.

— As coisas ainda não estão claras pra você? — tornou o ariano — Talvez não queira enxergar o óbvio, meu amigo...

Shaka sentiu o vento frio no rosto e aspirou fundo, soltando o ar em seguida. Sentiu o cheiro característico de folhas verdes e uma paz há muito não sentida dominou seu coração.

— Saga me mandou uma mensagem. — disse com um meio sorriso.

— Mensagem? Do mundo dos mortos? — Mu o encarou surpreso.

— Sim, ele me disse exatamente o que você está dizendo agora, para eu ver além, para que enxergue além dos meus olhos. — o loiro hindu abriu os olhos e o ariano nunca o vira mais brilhantes como naquele momento. — Estive mesmo cego, Mu, cego por minhas emoções humanas, por meu egoísmo, esse egoísmo que não deveria sentir, sendo a encarnação de uma alma iluminada, mas em fim sou tão humano quanto qualquer pessoa e fiquei preso a todos os medos que os seres humanos sentem em momentos cruciais da sua existência.

Mu sorriu emocionado, estava feliz, ele finalmente começava a enxergar.

— Tenho que agradecer a você, a Aiolia e também ao Kanon por não terem desistido de me fazer ver o invisível. — encarou o ariano nos olhos — Obrigado por não ter desistido, meu amigo...

Mu segurou-lhe as mãos.

— E o que pretende fazer? — indagou.

— Pretendo descobrir a verdade. Tenho que encontrar o Ikki, olhá-lo nos olhos e saber o que ele sente e o porque de tudo isso.

Mu assentiu com a cabeça.

— Somente você pode encontrar todas as respostas.

— Sim, siga seu coração, Shaka.

O indiano sorriu e saiu caminhando pelo bosque, em uma direção que ele não sabia ao certo, mas sabia que encontraria as respostas que precisava. Mu o seguiu com o olhar, esperaria que ele retornasse com Fênix, e até então, se manteria em sua casa em total alerta.

-OOO-

O poderoso cosmo dourado de Shaka iluminava o ambiente enquanto ele andava tranquilamente pelo bosque. Tudo era quietude e paz, uma paz que há muito ele não sentia. A imagem de Saga se formou em sua mente, seus olhos bondosos, íntegros e justos. Nunca admitira para si mesmo a mágoa que cultivara dele durante tanto tempo, a mágoa que impedia sua total iluminação, a mágoa que o tornava tão humano e falho, incapaz de ver além dos próprios olhos, além do próprio orgulho. Esteve tão cego por tanto tempo, tão infinitamente perturbado por aquele acontecimento no salão do grande mestre, que se trancou na ignorância e deu vazão apenas aos seus sentimentos. Ikki fora sua vítima nisso tudo, fora a pessoa que sofreu por sua causa, por sua incapacidade de enxergar além das suas próprias fraquezas.

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos do homem mais próximo de Deus. Não percebera os pedidos de ajuda dele, não percebera seu desespero e solidão, estava tão fechado dentro de si mesmo que preferiu acreditar que as ações infundadas do cavaleiro de bronze eram motivadas por egoísmo e desamor, quando na verdade ele, Shaka, fora o responsável por tudo. Se ao menos houvesse acreditado mais em si mesmo, se ao menos tivesse acreditado mais na força do amor que os uniam...

"Ah, Ikki, me perdoe..." pediu condoído. Contudo, sabia que não era momento de se martirizar pelo que deixou de fazer, isso também era uma fraqueza. Precisava agir agora, se possível, consertar o mal feito, mas se não fosse possível, tentar fazer tudo da melhor forma. Sofreria muito se não conseguisse salvar Ikki. Amava-o, amava-o mais que sua própria vida, mas teria que se conformar, o destino é inexorável e sabia que seu destino e o do cavaleiro de bronze já estavam traçado há muito tempo.

"_Um grande lago seguia-se entre as montanhas. O jovem deus estava deitado na margem, seus cabelos longos e negros pousavam sobre o colo de seu companheiro de corpo humano, asas e cabeça de águia. Garunda acariciou os cabelos de Vishnu com o próprio rosto, enquanto o deus começava a entoar uma melodia com a flauta."_

— Garunda... — Shaka sussurrou se desvencilhando das lembranças estranhas daquela sua vivência. Abriu mais os olhos espantado e entreabriu os lábios — Fênix! Não pode ser...

Um vendaval se formou ao seu redor e logo depois, como num passado não muito distante, três entidades se manifestaram.

— Vishnu deus do além mar. — disse a jovem de cabelos negros — Em fim tomaste consciência de quem és e de quem é aquele que ama...

Shaka ainda estava aturdido.

— O que tudo isso significa? — indagou — Sei quem somos, mas não entendo o que seres como nós que pertencemos a outro reino temos a ver com deuses e daemons gregos. Qual o motivo de estarmos tão longe de casa?

— A nós foi dada permissão para que lhe revelasse o que acontece ao seu redor. — disse a gêmea de cabelos loiros — Como já deve saber, somos as mouras, filhas de Moiro, senhor primordial do tempo, e a nós resta à missão de tecer os destinos da humanidade.

O indiano permaneceu calado.

— Foi nos dada à missão de preservar o mundo das ambições dos deuses. — continuou a gêmea de cabelos castanhos avermelhados — Não podemos deixar que os destinos sejam alterados, nem os dos homens e nem os dos deuses. Tu possuis as duas porções em você, é metade deus e metade homem, isso lhe dá uma grande vantagem como homem, mas uma grande fraqueza quanto deus.

— O que quer dizer com isso? O que devo saber para tirar Ikki e o santuário das trevas em que se encontram?

— A hora é chegada, Shaka, a terra precisará do deus agora, e do guerreiro amanhã. — continuou uma das moiras — O eterno duelo entre o bem e o mal apenas começou. Vishnu precisa salvar os reinos do além mar, para que Shaka salve o nosso reino...

Os olhos do indiano titubearam, então ele os fechou buscando concentração. Ainda não conseguia entender e enxergar tudo, mas sabia o que precisava saber. Durante muito tempo esteve cego pela mágoa e por seu próprio medo, impedindo assim, sua porção deus de se manifestar em si e guiá-lo para a sua verdadeira elevação. Agora era chegada a hora de esquecer seus apegos sentimentais, concentrar-se na verdade, a verdade que o universo lhe lançava e não a verdade que julgara possuir até então. Liberta-se do próprio orgulho o libertaria totalmente do sofrimento e o levaria finalmente a total compreensão do infinito.

As gêmeas deram-se as mãos e encararam o cavaleiro com seus olhos espectrais.

— Tu já tens todas as verdades. Tu és aquele que carrega todo o poder! — disseram ao mesmo tempo antes de desaparecerem.

O bosque voltou a ficar silencioso. Shaka emanou seu cosmo numa mensagem de gratidão ao universo.

"Brahma, Shiva, Laskshmi, eu cumprirei meu destino..." sussurrou queimando mais forte o cosmo e entoando o som divino que _Pantchdjanya_ fazia...

"Om..." à medida que o som se espalhava, a luz do cosmo do cavaleiro se tornava mais intensa e alguns daemons que estavam concentrados por perto, simplesmente se desintegravam. Da muralha, Lissa percebeu o que acontecia e tremeu.

— Ele despertou... — sussurrou desesperada, abrindo finalmente a última urna, libertando aquele que a convocara para aquela luta.

— Senhor Kroni, não há mais jeito de adiarmos o que pretendemos. Parece que Vishnu finalmente despertou, devemos atacar agora!

O espírito gigantesco e de forma bizarra grunhiu.

— Liberte o anti-deus e reúna seus espectros, mulher grega, combateremos Vishnu e o derrotaremos, então eu terei meu lugar na trimurti e a ajudarei a derrotar os deuses do teu reino.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Está terminando, acho que no máximo mais três ou quatro capítulos incluindo Hades. Esse capítulo foi mais curto, verdade. Mas ele estava muito grande, porém, como têm alguns acontecimentos que me deixaram em dúvida ainda, preferir cortar e pensar um pouco mais no futuro. Mas o próximo não irá demorar tanto, prometo. Não vou prometer, mas ele pode até sair ainda essa semana.

Perdoem os erros, mensagens subliminares, projeções astrais e fantasmas de todo tido no texto. Não tive paciência para revisar, e não mandei para a Beta pois estava ansiosa demais para postar. Quero terminar a fic logo!

_**Pantchdjanya:**_ É a_ concha que Vishnu carrega em uma das mão. Nela mora os cinco elementos da criação: ar, fogo, água, terra e éter. Quando se assopra nessa concha, pode se ouvir o som que deu origem a todo o universo, o Om._

Obrigada a todos meus leitores que nunca me abandonaram nesse longo processo:

Hannah Elric, Suellen-san, Maga do 4, faith, Arcueid, Keronekoi, anapanter, ShakaAmamiya,

A vocês, de coração, meu mais profundo muito obrigado.

Sion Neblina

22/11/2010


	20. Nas mãos do destino

**Nas mãos do destino**

**Capítulo 20**

"_Mas o pai, da legião de seus mil filhos, desperta ao artífice e simulador de figuras, Morfeu: no qual ele e nenhum outro mais destramente reproduz o caminhar, e o porte, e o som do falar. Acrescente ainda os vestuários e as palavras mais usuais de cada qual. Mas ele só a homens imita. Outro se faz fera, se faz pássaro, se faz, de comprido corpo, serpente: a ele Ícelos os altíssimos chamam, ao mortal ignorante, Fobetor lhe nomeiam. Há também de diversa arte um terceiro, Fantasos. Ele a terra, a uma rocha, a uma onda, a um tronco e a quantos outros vazios estão de ânimo, sagazmente se passa. Aos reis e generais seu rosto mostram de noite. Somente, outros aos povos e a plébe recorrem. abstrai deles seu senhor e de todos os irmãos só a Morfeus, quem leva a cabo da Taumántide ou revelação, o Sonho elige, e de novo em uma branda languidez relaxado põe a cabeça e no cobertor profundo a resguarda."_

_**- Atados pelo destino -**_

Do santuário os cavaleiros sentiram o forte cosmo que foi liberto. Milo mirou os trovões que cortavam o céu descendo de nuvens arroxeadas em forma de espiral.

— Mas o que...? — indagou o cavaleiro.

Aiolia correu para a entrada do seu templo ao perceber a energia maléfica. Seu coração se apertou e ele arregalou os olhos.

— De onde vem isso? — pensou.

Aldebaran postou-se no salão principal da casa de touro, se preparando para defendê-la a qualquer custo. E Mu se comunicou mentalmente com o mestre do santuário.

"_Mu, peça para que todos os cavaleiros protejam Athena e o santuário. A luta que se dará fora daí não pertence a vocês, apenas a Shaka."_

"_Mas, mestre, nós dois temos um passado em comum e um inimigo em comum..."_

"_Mu, acredite, sua participação nessa história já foi muito importante. Aliás, a participação de todos foi de extrema importância, mas nesse momento, nesse exato momento, essa luta é apenas dele. Tenha certeza, você ainda lhe será de grande valia."_

"_Sim, mestre."_ Conformou-se Mu e terminou o diálogo mental com o cavaleiro de libra, logo informando aos demais cavaleiros que deveriam permanecer em suas casas, guardando a deusa e o santuário.

**-Atados pelo destino-**

Quando Shaka parou de emanar seu cosmo sentiu o cosmo de Kroni ser desperto. Sorriu. Agora tudo estava muito claro para ele, mas antes de tudo, antes de qualquer coisa precisava encontrar Ikki. Concentrou-se no cosmo do cavaleiro e o localizou. Ele estava fraco, quase inexistente, mas ainda queimava. Precisava trazê-lo de volta.

Concentrou-se e se teleportou para onde o sentia. Aquele mesmo lugar que ambos parecia sempre procurar quando se sentiam sozinhos. Ele estava lá, parado, mirando as águas calmas do mar Egeu.

— Ikki... — chamou-o, mas a menção ao seu nome não pareceu lhe causar nenhum efeito. Shaka se aproximou mais e a proximidade do seu cosmo chamou a atenção do cavaleiro de bronze, seus olhos opacos se voltaram para o defensor dourado, mas nada diziam, era como se ele visse um total estranho.

O loiro se aproximaria, mas ao perceber isso, Fênix deu um passo para trás numa posição defensiva e seu olhar se tornou hostil, como se estivesse sendo ameaçado.

— Fênix? — indagou — Você é o cavaleiro de Fênix, não se lembra?

Nenhuma expressão, era como se o rapaz fosse um corpo sem alma.

"Sua mente foi apagada, mas ele ainda mantém o instinto de guerreiro, é isso!" Concluiu Shaka — "Preciso trazê-lo de volta, preciso que se lembre de mim..."

— Ikki, sou eu? Você não se recorda da minha voz? Do meu rosto? — insistiu o cavaleiro de virgem. O mais jovem não dizia nada, apenas o olhava de forma hostil.

— Ikki, seu nome é Ikki e você é um cavaleiro de Athena, você se lembra? — insistiu.

"_Shaka, seja sábio. Lembre-se que para ele você não é o cavaleiro de virgem..."_

A voz do mestre falou em seus pensamentos, e o virginiano resignou-se, ainda estava agindo guiado por emoções danosas como o medo e o nervosismo. Respirou fundo, enchendo de ar os pulmões ao máximo.

"_Preciso ser sábio..."_

Mirou o cavaleiro mais novo nos olhos, profundamente.

— Recorda-se do Shun? Recorda-se do seu irmão mais novo que você tanto ama?

Nenhuma reação. Parecia que a alma do cavaleiro de fênix estava muito além dali.

"_As lembranças devem estar em algum lugar do seu cérebro, elas não podem ser apagadas completamente. Sua última lembrança sobre mim foi a de quando nos enfrentamos na vila... É isso, seu subconsciente me vê como um inimigo..."_

Shaka mirou o moreno mais uma vez nos olhos, antes de fechar os seus, baixar o cosmo e se livrar da armadura. A imagem da virgem chorando em oração se formou ao seu lado.

Um brilho de confusão cortou o semblante do moreno quando viu a imagem da armadura, lapsos de sua memória perdida tentavam se manifestar.

O virginiano deu um passo para frente, o leonino continuava em posição de defesa, mas algo nele havia balançado.

O vento frio esvoaçou os cabelos do indiano e ele os afastou do rosto enquanto caminhava. Sentiu que Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas, coisa que ele sempre fazia quando ficava confuso, e recordou-se da vez em que ele prendeu seus cabelos do lado do ombro, exatamente porque o vento os desalinhavam.

— Lembre-se de mim, Ikki... — abriu os olhos encarando os dele — Diga meu nome...

_Say my name_

_So I will know you're back_

_You're here again_

_For a while_

_Oh let us share the memories that only we can share together_

_Tell me about_

_The days before I was born_

_How we were as children_

_Diga__ meu nome_

_Então eu saberei que você está de volta_

_Você está aqui de novo_

_Por um tempo_

_Oh então nos deixe compartilhar_

_As lembranças que somente nós poderemos compartilhar juntos_

_Diga-me sobre os dias antes do meu nascimento_

_Como nós éramos quando crianças_

Fênix franziu a testa, mas permaneceu em posição de ataque, porém seu corpo estremeceu e Shaka percebeu isso.

"_Nosso amor é mais forte, nosso amor tem que ser mais forte!"_ Pensou.

— Você é Ikki de Fênix, a ave imortal, o homem que sobreviveu ao inferno! Lembre-se! — disse com autoridade.

"— _Ikki... Chame-me pelo meu nome, Shaka... Aqui somos apenas dois homens..."_

"— _Ikki, então seja meu homem..."_

Uma intensa confusão dominou o rosto do mais jovem, mas ele ainda permanecia esquivo, os punhos cerrados prontos para a batalha.

Shaka sentiu que a angústia tentava dominá-lo, então novamente fechou os olhos e queimou um pouco o cosmo, isso para Ikki surtiu o efeito de uma ameaça, ele deu mais um passo para trás e de forma quase que involuntária, seu cosmo também se elevou.

O cavaleiro de ouro voltou a abrir os olhos e baixar o cosmo.

— Você precisa se lembrar de quem eu sou, Ikki, e de quem você é. — tornou o indiano e se livrou da bata que vestia, tirando-a por cima da cabeça. Seus cabelos loiros caíram por seus ombros e cobriu parte do dorso pálido e largo — Diga meu nome...

"— _Loiro, eu... é estranho o que sinto quando estou perto de você. É como se houvesse muito mais entre nós dois do que esse momento, do que tudo que realmente vivemos até agora..."_

"— _É maior, Ikki, embora eu também não consiga compreender. Tenho meditado, tenho tido sonhos estranhos... sinto como se o esperasse minha vida toda..."_

Algo dentro do cavaleiro de bronze gritou, embora sob o encanto de Lissa, ele não conseguisse saber o quê. Quem era aquele homem? Não sabia quem era si mesmo, não sabia nem o que era, mas seus instintos, suas necessidades e sentimentos permaneciam além da consciência.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto claro de Shaka. Ikki arregalou os olhos. Foi capaz de enxergar toda a trajetória da lágrima que desceu lentamente pelo rosto do indiano, contornando o queixo e pingando na areia...

"_Ikki o envolveu pelos ombros. Shaka corou, mas o moreno continuou o puxando pra si."_

"_- Ikki..."_

"_- Relaxa... – ele sussurrou e Virgem calou-se, deixando-se abraçar pelo braço forte dele."_

"_Seu corpo era quente e Shaka podia escutar-lhe o coração que batia depressa, mas não depressa como o seu. O corpo do indiano permanecia rígido, embora dissesse a si mesmo que não havia motivo para aquilo. Poderia considerar Fênix um amigo, um companheiro de luta como tantos outros, não havia motivos para receios; embora sentisse aquela fagulha a incendiar-lhe o corpo, toda vez que mirava mais demoradamente os olhos índigos de Ikki._

_O silêncio se perpetuava enquanto eles caminhavam pela beira da praia, e como a brisa levava os fios loiros para o rosto de Fênix, o cavaleiro de bronze os prendeu sobre o ombro de Shaka que sorriu timidamente com o gesto. Continuaram em silêncio, ouvindo o farfalhar das folhas das árvores e o murmurar do mar."_

"_- É estranha a paz que sinto nesse momento. Como se algo maior estivesse acontecendo ao nosso redor. Algo poderoso, mas tão singelo que chega a afagar a pele... – o indiano disse calmamente."_

"_- Também sinto isso, e é bom, me acalma... – falou Ikki – Gosto desse mar a nossa frente, não tem ondas, é calmo e isso me leva a pensar que ele é bem parecido com você."_

O cavaleiro de bronze saiu da posição de combate e deu um passo a frente. O coração de Shaka batia tão acelerado que ele podia ouvi-lo. O que o mais jovem faria? O atacaria? Várias hipóteses passavam pela cabeça do indiano. Mas a única coisa que Ikki fez foi chegar mais perto e tocar sua mão que estava parada ao lado do corpo...

_You touch my hand_

_As colours come alive_

_In your heart and in your mind_

_I cross the borders of time_

_Leaving today behind_

_To be with you again_

_Você toca minha mão_

_E as cores se tornam vivas_

_No seu coração e na sua mente_

_Eu cruzei a fronteira do tempo_

_Deixando o hoje para trás_

_Pra ficar com você novamente_

"— _Senti tanta saudade de você... — murmurou o moreno — Como nunca senti saudade de ninguém..._

— _Eu também, Ikki... — sussurrou o loiro, livrando-o da camisa e o puxando para o quarto. Caíram na cama e se amaram como se estivesse separados há anos. Mesmo depois, no relaxamento que se segue ao gozo, os corpos continuaram abraços e se acariciando._

— _... Agora quero apenas sentir você e matar a saudade, meu anjo... — sorriu e Shaka afagou-lhe os cabelos._

— _Não sou um anjo, também cometo erros._

— _É sim, meu amor, meu anjo._

— _Então seja também o meu, Ikki, eu preciso de você, preciso que seja meu anjo..._

_O moreno beijou-lhe a testa e depois os lábios, para voltarem a se amar e esquecer a mágoa, a dúvida, o futuro e o medo."_

Shaka fechou os olhos e estremeceu quando a mão áspera do cavaleiro de bronze deslizou por seu braço e ele segurou uma mecha do seu cabelo.

_We breathe the air_

_Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?_

_You're not aware_

_Your hands keep still_

_You just don't know that I am here_

_It hurts too much_

_I pray now that soon you release to where you belong_

_Nós respiramos o ar_

_Você se lembra como costumava tocar os meus cabelos?_

_Você não estava consciente_

_Suas mãos ainda continuavam_

_Você simplesmente não sabia que eu estava aqui_

_Isso machucou muito_

_Eu rezo agora pra que em breve você se liberte_

_para onde você pertence_

Era quase instintivo, ele nada dizia, ainda fazia tudo em confusão, sem compreender os sentimentos que permeavam seu coração até então vazio. Era puramente instintivo...

Os lábios do moreno cobriram os seus de forma urgente e rude. Shaka sentiu o calor de sua boca faminta e fechou os olhos, deixando-se beijar por ele que o provava como a um fruto saboroso, mas ainda era por instinto e ele precisava que Ikki se lembrasse dele e do que sentia. Depois de um tempo se afastou e o segurou pelos ombros.

— Ikki, — Insistiu voltando a encarar os olhos escuros tão confusos, tão sofridos, tão perdidos — Diga meu nome! Por favor, lembre-se de mim, lembre-se de quem somos!

_Please say my name_

_Remember who I am_

_You will find me in the world of yesterday_

_You'll drift away again_

_Too far from where I am_

_When you ask me who I am_

_Por favor diga meu nome_

_Lembre-se quem eu sou_

_Você vai me encontrar no mundo de ontem_

_Você vai ficar a deriva novamente_

_Tão longe da onde estou_

_Quando você me perguntar quem eu sou_

Os olhos escuros finalmente pareceram focar os seus. Ele entreabriu os lábios, a sua consciência voltou num turbilhão. Várias imagens, situações, vozes voltaram como raios e labaredas e Fênix tombou para trás angustiado, se afastando do loiro e caindo de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça em grande agonia, gritando em profunda dor.

Shaka se ajoelhou e o segurou pelos ombros com força, impedindo-o de se debater.

— Ikki volte pra mim! — pediu — Diga que voltou pra mim, diga meu nome!

O moreno lentamente afastou as mãos da cabeça e encarou o cavaleiro de virgem. Lágrimas pesadas caíram dos seus olhos.

— Diga meu nome, meu amor... — sussurrou o loiro cansado, baixando a cabeça, o peito arfando em comoção.

_Say my name_

_As colours come alive_

_In your heart and in your mind_

_I cross the borders of time_

_Leaving today behind_

_To be with you again_

_Say my name_

_Diga meu nome_

_As cores vão viver de novo_

_No seu coração e na sua mente_

_Eu cruzei as fronteiras do tempo_

_Deixando o hoje pra trás_

_Pra ficar com você novamente_

_Diga meu nome_

— Shaka...

Um murmúrio, quase um queixume. Shaka ergueu os olhos lentamente para encarar aquele olhar; aquele olhar abrasador, aquele olhar que nunca ninguém teria.

— Shaka... — ele repete ao ver o estado de torpor do loiro.

— Ikki... — o virginiano o abraçou com força, chorando de alivio e felicidade — Você voltou pra mim... Você...

O moreno se deixou abraçar, estava muito confuso, sua cabeça doía, nada fazia sentido. O que havia acontecido? Como fora parar ali com Shaka? Onde estavam os outros? Muito do que tinha vivido nos últimos dias ainda estava perdido em seu subconsciente e voltava lentamente.

Tentou se erguer, mas o cavaleiro de virgem não deixou, percebia que o moreno estava muito fraco e debilitado.

— Ikki, você precisa voltar ao santuário... — disse — Você está muito fraco...

— Não, Shaka, você corre perigo, eles... — a mente de Fênix ainda estava muito perdida. Shaka o abraçou com força e emanou seu cosmo para que ele serenasse, deu certo. Ikki se sentia em paz envolto no cosmo do loiro, era como se ali fosse seu lugar. Ficaram assim, abraçados sem se mover por muito tempo. O cosmo poderoso de Shaka tratando de curar suas feridas e fortalecê-lo.

O cavaleiro de bronze por seu lado, se sentia tão cansado que só queria ficar ali, encolhido sob as asas do seu anjo e não pensar em nada, nem no passado, nem no futuro, nem nas lutas que viriam, nem na dor que sentiu durante todo aquele tempo. Entretanto, sabia que sua vida, suas escolhas exigiam que se erguesse e voltasse à batalha.

— Shaka, como conseguiu me trazer de volta? — indagou — Lissa disse que minha consciência seria definitivamente destruída, agora me lembro.

— Lissa? Quem é Lissa? — indagou o hindu confuso — Ela está...?

Shaka se calou ao perceber o cosmo poderoso que se levantara ficar cada vez mais ameaçador. Sentia que aquele demônio procurava por ele. Era um cosmo ancestral e muito conhecido. Ikki também percebeu. Ambos se ergueram ouvindo os relâmpagos ficarem mais forte e a nuvem roxa em espiral crescer assustadoramente.

— Ele está reunindo os cosmos de todos os deuses malignos. — disse Shaka surpreso. Chamou sua armadura de volta ao corpo — Ikki, chame sua armadura e volte para o santuário. — ordenou. — Essa guerra é apenas minha.

— Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho! — disse o mais jovem — Eles querem você, Shaka, sempre quiseram você! Eu voltei ao inferno para protegê-lo, não o deixarei sozinho agora!

O indiano o olhou nos olhos, firme, mas cheio de amor.

— Eu não preciso de proteção agora, Ikki, por favor, vá, proteja o Shun, não deixe que ele saia do santuário. Vocês sim precisam se proteger.

A menção ao irmão fez o cavaleiro de fênix titubear na decisão de ficar ao lado do amado, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente dizia que Shaka tinha razão, seu coração apaixonado se recusava a deixá-lo novamente.

— Vá, Ikki, faça o que estou mandando! — Shaka foi enérgico.

Muito angustiado, o mais jovem aceitou fazer o que o indiano mandava, ainda estava fraco, mas precisava defender Shun. Shaka era forte, não morreria nas mãos dos daemons, e o punhal sagrado estava com Mu. Ele não estava ameaçado. Além disso, ele só poderia ser morto por mãos amáveis e sabia que ninguém que o amava iria feri-lo.

Antes de se afastar, beijou os lábios do loiro com ardor, sentindo-lhe o gosto, estremecendo de amor e saudade. Shaka fechou os olhos, ele queria envolvê-lo nos braços e ficar com ele, protegê-lo, mas aquele não era o momento, ainda não, então, somente os lábios se encontraram numa carícia forte e apaixonada, e logo eles se afastaram. Ikki correu a toda velocidade em direção ao santuário, ainda estava fraco e confuso, mas o instinto o guiava, precisava encontrar Shun, protegê-lo.

Olhou para o céu vendo as penas negras caírem como chuva. Parou, sentindo o cosmo negro e ameaçador.

Uma risada satânica cortou o espaço a sua frente junto com um vulto negro. Então o inimigo parou a sua frente.

— Olá, fênix, vejo que sua consciência voltou!

Ikki observou o daemon, seus cabelos eram negros e caiam até o meio das costa sobre a supure negra que imitava penas de corvos, seus olhos eram cor de âmbar e muito maléficos. Ikki se recordou de Lissa e de toda a dor que ela lhe causou, seu sangue ferveu e seu cosmo começou a se elevar.

— Que bom, então vamos lutar! — riu o daemon se atirando contra eles — Eu sou Lete daemon do esquecimento e o farei um corpo sem alma novamente, Ikki de Fênix!

— Verdade? — Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha e deixou escapar um riso sarcástico — Pois eu lhe direi algo, Lete: Se fiquei sob o poder de sua irmã por todo esse tempo, foi somente para proteger meu irmão. Mas sabendo que Shun está no santuário protegido sob o cosmo de Athena, nada mais me obriga a deixá-lo vivo!

Lete soltou um riso debochado.

— Sua insolência só perde para sua fraqueza, Fênix, veja seu estado! Não tem forças para me enfrentar!

— Você se esquece que mesmo meu corpo estando quebrado, meu cosmo pode alcançar proporções infinitas... — continuou Ikki elevando o cosmo cada vez mais — E eu aniquilarei você...

O cosmo do cavaleiro de bronze explodiu junto com o bater de asas da fênix. O turbilhão de chamas se formou, junto com o brado do cavaleiro:

"AVE FÊNIX"

Um golpe destruidor e voraz cortou o ar e atingiu o daemon em cheio, fazendo seu corpo em pedaços quase que instantaneamente.

Lete gemeu com os olhos vitros.

"Que tamanho poder... um mortal não pode..."

Morreu antes de completar a frase.

Ikki caiu de joelho. Estava realmente muito fraco e usou toda sua força naquele golpe. Não sabia nem se conseguiria chegar ao santuário. Começou a caminhar trôpego, sabia que se outro inimigo se colocasse em seu caminho, pereceria, mas precisava chegar ao santuário.

— Shun... — murmurou seguindo trôpego tentando subi a encosta escarpada de volta ao santuário, mas... escorregou e cravou suas unhas nas pedras, seu sangue descia por seus dedos... Mas ele se esforçava a prosseguir... Mas caiu! Melhor, cairia, seu corpo que despencava foi envolvido pela cintura por uma forte corrente e alçado para cima.

Shun puxou o irmão do abismo e o colocou sobre a grama seca que crescia na encosta, se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

— Ikki irmão, fale comigo! — pediu desesperado.

O mais velho piscou os olhos e sorriu.

— Shun, você está bem.

Andrômeda balançou a cabeça positivamente. Queria saber o que havia acontecido ao irmão, mas achou que não era hora de fazer perguntas. Precisava tirá-lo dali e levá-lo ao santuário.

— Vamos, Ikki, você precisa descansar...

— Não. — Fênix se pôs de pé com dificuldade — Preciso ajudar o Shaka...

— Ikki, você não pode!

— Shun, volte ao santuário e se proteja. — falou o mais velho com autoridade — Essa luta não é sua, mas eu preciso ficar com o Shaka...

— Não, irmão, ele não precisa de você! — indignou-se Shun — Ele o abandonou quando você mais precisava dele!

— Shun, faça o que eu mandei! — irritou-se Ikki — Volte ao santuário agora e não saia de lá. Não posso deixar o Shaka lutar sozinho.

— Ikki! — o mais novo chamou, mas um olhar hostil do mais velho o fez se calar.

Shun ficou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto Ikki se afastava na velocidade que seu corpo debilitado podia.

_**-Atados pelo Destino-**_

Shaka sentiu a aproximação dos cosmos negros, porém, sabia que aquele que era seu inimigo desde eras ancestrais não estava entre eles, ainda não.

Seu cosmo aterrador começou a se espalhar levando luz e as trevas da noite e revelando seus inimigos: os 1000 oniros, deamons do sono.

— Parabéns, Shaka de Virgem! Conseguiu descobrir minha ilusão! — riu a criatura maléfica líder da legião — Mesmo tendo os olhos fechados você é bem tenaz...

— Não há nada nesse mundo que eu não consiga ver, daemon. — falou Shaka — Embora tenha estado cego por muito tempo...

— Como conseguiu livrar Fênix do golpe do esquecimento da Lissa? — o primordial soltou na areia, exibindo sua sapure majestosa com enorme asas negras. Seus cabelos longos e negros bailaram ao vento enquanto ele encarava o cavaleiro de virgem.

Shaka sorriu levemente.

— Eu não fiz nada, foi o coração de Fênix quem livrou seu cérebro do golpe do esquecimento da sua irmã. — disse — Vocês deuses e seres primordiais continuam duvidando do coração do homem e fazendo inocentes sofrerem com isso. Posso perdoá-lo por meu sofrimento, mas não pelo que fez a ele...

— Tocante! — debochou o demônio, os olhos verdes brilhando — O que pretende fazer? Enfrentar 1000 espíritos malignos que tem muito mais poder que você, cavaleiro?

Shaka concentrou seu cosmo.

— Deveria saber que não sou um simples cavaleiro. Aquele a quem se aliou deveria ter-lhe dito. Preparado para morrer, daemon? — perguntou o loiro tranquilamente na mesma posição plácida sem se preocupar com os mil espíritos que o cercavam — Mas dou-lhe a chance de partir com a sua corja de demônios agora, enquanto ainda podem, caso contrário...

O líder da legião grunhiu com a insolência do cavaleiro.

– Imbecil, eu sou Oniro um ser primordial, não o temerei! — gritou o daemon abrindo suas asas negras, deixando sua sapure negra ainda mais majestosa — Eu vago pela terra antes dos deuses olímpicos, e por isso a terra deve ser nossa, isso é o que quer nosso mestre Érebo, assim como deve ser de Kroni o reino do além mar!

— Então é isso? — sorriu Shaka tranquilamente — Informe a Érebo que a escuridão jamais reinará enquanto Shaka de Virgem estiver vivo. Dou-lhe uma chance, daemon, sobreviverá se me disser quais os planos daqueles que lhe enviaram e claro, se você ajoelhar-se e me reverenciar...

— Não seja tolo, você é um simples mortal, não o reverenciarei! — o demônio urrou e deferiu um poderoso golpe de luz que Shaka parou com apenas um dedo, fazendo-o cair sobre o paredão de pedra — Que cosmo é esse? — perguntou-se o demônio amedrontado — É o cosmo de um...

DEUS!

— Fale Daemon, o que seu mestre deseja além de propagar as trevas?

O daemon se ergueu e encarou o cavaleiro.

— Direi o que quer, Shaka de Virgem, logo estará morto mesmo! — riu — Nas eras mitológicas antes da ascensão de Zeus ao trono do Olimpo, nós os espíritos primordiais reinávamos por Gaia e nos céus, então éramos nós os detentores do Olimpo por direito! Deves se recordar que nossos irmãos já tentaram dominar a terra outras vezes, mas foram impedidos por vocês, cavaleiros de Athena. Então, dessa vez para não sofremos a mesma humilhante derrota, recorremos a inimigos do além mar. Meu pai, senhor de tudo, fez um pacto com Kroni, senhor dos infernos hindu, nos aliamos a todos os deuses malignos com apenas um objetivo: destronar Zeus, destruir Posêidon e Hades e dominar terra, céus e mares.

— E kroni se aliou a vocês tendo como única recompensa ceifar a vida de Vishnu? — Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha e o demônio riu alto.

— Não seja ingênuo Décimo avatar! — continuou Oniro — Se conseguisse destruir Vishnu, Kroni poderia reivindicar o seu lugar na trindade Hindu e poderia ser maior que Shiva e Brahma. Seja qual for o reino, Shaka de Virgem, você é apenas um empecilho!

Shaka deixou escapar um risinho irônico.

— Obrigado pelas informações, demônio, mas agora eu não preciso mais de você. — disse — Vai me reverenciar e viver ou resistir e morrer?

— Maldito! Como ousa insultar aquele que vive nas escuras praias do extremo ocidente? — grunhiu o daemon elevando seu cosmo negro — Prepare-se para morrer, cavaleiro! "sonho amaldiçoado de Oniro!"

Shaka observou os feixes luminosos que dominaram o local, era como se eles levassem uma calmaria profunda ao ambiente. Entretanto o cavaleiro sabia que aquilo era uma armadilha...

— O meu sonho amaldiçoado é semelhante a uma canção de ninar que o conduzirá aos reinos dos mortos... — explicou o demônio — Cada feixe de luz que o atingir irá dilacerar seu corpo, mas você não sentirá porque o golpe destrói ao mesmo tempo em que anestesia a pele, você só sentirá um tranqüilo sono e não saberá que na verdade está morrendo pela perda de sangue e de seus órgãos vitais.

Shaka riu novamente.

— Isso se seu fraco golpe conseguisse me atingir, Oniro...

O cosmo do cavaleiro de virgem se elevou a um nível inacreditável. Os feixes de energia ficaram paralisados no ar, então Shaka abriu os olhos explodindo todos os feixes e exterminando os espíritos que estavam ao redor do líder (os mil filhos do sonho).

"_O cosmo desse homem... assumiu o patamar dos deuses..."_ Murmurou Oniro assombrando encarando o cavaleiro — _por acaso, você não é humano*²?_ — perguntou aterrado.

— Sim. — respondeu Shaka — Sou humano e divino...

Oniro viu-se paralisado e tremendo de medo. Tentou concentrar seu cosmo negro pela última vez, mas já era tarde.

— Rendição divina! — deferiu o golpe. A rajada de energia em forma de flor de lótus dilacerou o daemon de forma perturbadora. Um brado de angústia e dor deixou seus lábios enquanto o ser maligno era destruído.

As penas de corvos ainda continuaram caindo por um tempo enquanto o cavaleiro caminhava plácido pela trilha que o levaria até Kroni.

"_Já que me deseja tanto, demônio Hindu, estou indo até você..."_

A lua cheia brilhava no céu de modo sobrenatural mesmo envolta nas nuvens roxas e seus relâmpagos. Ikki andava em direção a muralha de Enzin, ali se daria aquela batalha. Sentiu a força de Kroni e Érebo se juntarem aos poucos espíritos gregos que não foram aniquilados pelo cosmo de Shaka. Era um aglomerado de cosmos malignos, encurralados, mas prontos para atacar o santuário.

Lissa reuniu seus irmãos e prestou reverência ao seu pai, o ser criador e mantenedor das trevas. Érebo e Kroni estavam sentados em dois tronos de pedra erigidos para ele.

— Chegou a hora, senhores meus, hora de atacar o santuário de Athena e nos vingarmos da derrota dos nossos irmãos na última guerra. — disse a daemon.

— Sim. — grunhiu Érebo — Ataque com todo o seu poder, os exércitos de daemons e os anti-deuses do Além mar.

— Apresente-se a mim, espíritos dos anti-deuses do além mar! — rosnou Kroni — Hiranyakasipu, Maya rainha das ilusões hindu, vão ao santuário e ataque os cavaleiros!

Lissa, Kroni e Érebo viram os espíritos desaparecerem para cumprirem suas ordens, nesse momento Oizus se materializou levando consigo seu odor pútrido.

— Meu pai, Lissa minha irmã, Kroni. O avatar exterminou os 1000 oniros e está vindo em direção a muralha.

Lissa aspirou o perfume e fez uma careta de repudio. Notando a aproximação daquele que odiava.

— Lavanda e sândalo ou melhor... lótus azul! — falou enojada. — Meus senhores, o que devemos fazer? Sem o punhal sagrado não poderemos detê-lo.

— Hiranyakasipu o recuperará. — disse Érebo tranquilamente. Aquele que ele escolheu para Avatar está dentro do santuário.

_**-Atados pelo Destino-**_

_**Santuário:**_

Mu mirava da entrada de sua casa a noite e a concentração de espíritos maléficos em volta do santuário. Era assustador o poder concentrado naqueles cosmos. Mirou o punhal sobre a pedra de mármore na entrada do templo, não se recordava de tê-lo deixado ali, na verdade, não mais se lembrava de onde o havia deixado.

— O punhal anseia por seu dono, Prahlada...

Ouviu a voz atrás de si. Como um inimigo poderia vir de dentro das doze casas?

— Kanon. — disse se virando — Você...

— Dei-me o punhal de Kroni! — pediu Hiranyakasipu no corpo do cavaleiro de gêmeo.

Mu estava confuso, o cosmo de Athena deveria selar o santuário, como o espírito do anti-deus conseguiu penetrar e assumir o corpo do cavaleiro de gêmeos?

"_Mu, faça o que ele pede. Dei-lhe o punhal e ele deixará o santuário..."_

"_Mas... Athena..." Mu não entendia a mensagem que a deusa lhe mandava._

"_Mu, esse será apenas um dos sacrifícios que todos nós deveremos fazer pelo bem da humanidade, inclusive Shaka. Você não confia em mim, Mu? Entregue o punhal a Kanon."_

O cavaleiro de Áries segurou o objeto maligno e com muita raiva e indignação, lançando-o ao cavaleiro que o pegou no ar, logo depois passando por ele e se precipitando para fora do santuário. O tibetano fechou os olhos fortemente, mas deveria confiar nas palavras da deusa.

"_Mu, tenha paciência, seu momento nessa guerra ainda irá chegar. Por enquanto apenas guarde a primeira casa. O inimigo não demorará a chegar."_

"_Sim, senhora..." Concordou o tibetano enquanto encarava os passos calmos do cavaleiro de gêmeos._

_**-Atados pelo Destino-**_

O odor pútrido dos daemons feriram as narinas de Shaka enquanto ele se aproximava silenciosamente da muralha de Enzin. Sentiu os cosmos dos espectros malignos se afastarem em direção ao santuário, mas não se preocupou. Mu, Aldebaran, Kanon, Aiolia e Milo dariam conta deles facilmente. Somente dois dos inimigos eram verdadeiramente temíveis.

Antes de chegar ao trono de Kroni e Érebo, uma muralha de espectro o interpelou e entre eles que tinham horríveis aspectos, estava uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Shaka franziu o cenho, mas não abriu os olhos, aquela daemon lhe era familiar.

— Consegue se lembrar de mim, Shaka? — indagou Lissa — Sou uma velha amiga de infância. Sua infância na Ilha da rainha da morte...

Shaka pois a mão na testa sentindo uma forte pressão, uma energia psíquica muito grande.

— Você... seu cosmo... — observou confuso — Eu já o senti antes...

— Sim... — riu Lissa — Em seu amado Fênix. Eu estive com ele durante todo esse tempo, todo o tempo que estiveram distante, aliás, essa distância fui eu quem causou. Foi muito divertido causar tanta dor no décimo avatar de Vishnu a ponto de ele ficar cego para tudo que fazíamos...

— Sim, mesmo o avatar de um deus é meramente humano. — falou o cavaleiro — Estive cego por muito tempo, mas agora enxergo com clareza, demônio. O que quer? Sabe que nenhum de vocês poderão me derrotar...

Lissa riu alto se adiantando ao grupo.

— Não quero derrotá-lo, cavaleiro de virgem, mas sinto um prazer sádico em saber de toda a dor que lhe causei...

— Shaka!

A voz de Ikki tirou a concentração do loiro, ele se voltou para encará-lo. Ikki corria entre as ruínas, se aproximando dele. O indiano abriu os olhos e os lábios realmente surpreso por ele ainda ser capaz de se mover com tanta agilidade fraco e debilitado como estava.

— Ikki, eu disse...

O indiano se interrompeu. Voltou-se para o grupo de espectro ao sentir um golpe de algo cortante em sua mão.

O punhal fora arremessado e se cravou em seu punho. Fitou os olhos verdes que o miravam de forma maligna.

— Morra avatar, só assim Hiranyaksa será vingado! — gritou Hiranyakasipu no corpo de Kanon.

— Kanon! — Ikki grunhiu, e Shaka ergueu a mão o impedindo de se aproximar.

— Não é ele, Ikki...

Os amantes se entreolharam. O punhal continuava cravado na mão do defensor da sexta casa e começou a brilhar, emitindo a luz roxa tal qual as dos espectros..

Lissa riu alto.

— É o seu fim, Shaka de Virgem, no momento que retirar esse punhal todo o seu sangue se esvairá!

Os olhos de Fênix tremeram de angústia. Não era possível! Não era possível que tudo que sofrera até aquele momento para evitar que aquele objeto tocasse a pele do loiro tenha sido em vão.

— Shaka... — balbuciou. — Não toque nisso, Shaka... Athena... ela pode...

O indiano mirou o punhal e depois o amado. Duas miradas azuis se encontraram tão profundamente que ambos estremeceram.

— O destino não pode ser reescrito, Ikki... – murmurou o indiano.

— Não! — Fênix gritou enquanto via o cavaleiro de virgem segurar o punhal com força e o retirar de seu punho. Imediatamente seu sangue começou a jorrar sem controle do ferimento.

Lissa ria sem parar, mas Hiranyakasipu ou melhor Kanon olhava a aquilo angustiado.

"_Saia do meu corpo, espírito imundo, agora!"_ Gritou o cavaleiro de gêmeos travando uma batalha interna. Queimando seu cosmo e expulsando o espírito do anti-deus que saiu de seu corpo e se apossou do corpo de um espectro.

Kanon deu dois passos para frente se sentindo fraco e trôpego. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Shaka, e lágrimas o dominaram.

— Shaka... Eu... Não... Perdoe-me, Shaka...

— Kanon, obrigado por tudo... — sussurrou o loiro que ficava cada vez mais pálido. Virou-se para Ikki que continuava estático, sem nenhuma reação.

— Ikki, eu te amo...

O cavaleiro de virgem tombou.

No santuário todos perceberam a extinção do cosmo mais poderoso dentre os cavaleiro de ouro.

Mu arregalou os olhos, tentando utilizar seu poder psíquico para localizá-lo.

— Não... é possível... — murmurou.

Aiolia correu para a entrada do templo em desespero. Esmurrou uma parede. Queria sair dali, queria procurar aquele que amava, queria salvá-lo. Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto e ele murmurou:

— Shaka...

Ikki saiu do seu estado de torpor e correu pegando o cavaleiro de ouro nos braços.

— Shaka... — murmurou — Shaka... não...

O cavaleiro de ouro não respondeu, naquele momento seu coração não mais batia.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui. O próximo capítulo será o último dessa parte da fic. A fase Hades que pretendo apresentar no final, não será longa e nem detalhada, os acontecimentos serão narrados como um todo. Vou poupá-los de mais descrições de lutas, etc.

Caso não entendam alguma coisa, por favor, perguntem por reviews. Usei algumas frases do mangá Episódio G e as demarquei em itálico, elas estão no meio das batalhas, mas como o nyah anda louco, não sei se permanecerá em itálico apôs postar. Só pra constar.

A letra que aparece no capítulo é da música Say My Name

Within Temptation.

Perdoem possíveis erros. Beta ocupada e com o final de ano, tempo zero!

Beijos a todos que me deixaram uma review de incentivo:

Larrissa_Traum, Alexia-Black, Marry-chan, Pandora Hiei, Danieru, Keronekoi, SabakuNoGaara, anapanter, faith, Arcueid, Hannah Elric, ShakaAmamiya (por onde você anda hein? Saudades), Maga do 4, Suellen-san.

Até breve!

**Sion Neblina**


	21. Capricho dos deuses

**Capricho dos deuses**

**Capítulo 21**

O brado de Ikki ecoou de forma assustadora pela noite. Seu cosmo se elevou a um nível impossível e chamas o envolveram e a Shaka.

— Vocês pagarão por isso! — ele gritou se preparando para deferir o golpe mortal. Contudo, de repente, uma energia estranha parou no ar e paralisou o golpe, teleportando Fênix e Virgem para fora dali.

Lissa arregalou os olhos. Kanon também, tentando procurar e tentando entender.

— Para onde ele foram? — murmurou o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

— Outra dimensão... — disse Lissa.

Kanon se voltou para os espectros. Utilizando toda sua força e determinação emanou seu poderoso cosmo.

— Hiranyakasipu, não o perdoarei pelo que me obrigou a fazer! — disse — Prepare-se para morrer anti-deus do além mar!

Hiranyakasipu riu e começou a manifestar seu cosmo, tornando-se mais forte e conseguindo refazer seu corpo real.

— Kanon de gêmeos, foste só um receptáculo, não pense que sentirei qualquer remorso ao destruí-lo. Agradeço por seu amor ao avatar. Vishnu só pode ser morto por mãos amáveis! — disse o demônio e riu alto.

— Maldito! — grunhiu Kanon se precipitando sobre o anti-deus e abrindo os braços concentrando toda sua cosmo energia de forma assustadora — Explosão Galáctica!

O poder de destruição do golpe de Kanon era o mesmo que o de uma super nova, contudo, muito rápido, o anti-deus criou uma barreira bloqueando parcialmente o golpe e defendendo os daemons que estavam com ele.

— Não irá me derrotar tão fácil, Kanon de gêmeos! — riu Hiranyakasipu — Eu posso bloquear sua explosão galáctica mesmo que sua força seja capaz de extinguir uma galáxia.

Kanon grunhiu de ódio.

— Maldito, prepare-se!

A luta se deu feroz entre os dois. Enquanto isso, Lissa os deixou e resolveu comandava a legião de espectros que se dirigia ao santuário, ela não tinha tempo a perder.

(...)

A luta no santuário começou. Os cavaleiros lutavam contra a horda de espíritos primordiais. Mu exterminou uma legião inteira de daemons com sua extinção estelar. Os que passaram enquanto ele duelava eram aniquilados pelo "grande chifre" de Aldebaran ou por Aiolia com seu Lightning Bolt. A loucura começava a se desesperar por perceber que seu plano para conquista do santuário não achava apenas no avatar um empecilho, os demais cavaleiros eram muito poderosos.

Coisa pior ainda esperava a primordial, mirando o céu, percebeu que as nuvens arroxeadas começavam a se dissolver. Era como se uma melodia de flauta fosse ouvida e pétalas de lótus começavam a cair...

"O Lótus de Vishnu, se chama Padma, e é o símbolo da pureza e representa a Verdade por trás da ilusão... Ele está vivo..." Murmurou a primordial e percebeu que o tempo parara... ela estava petrificada! Não só ela, como tudo ao redor. O tempo havia sido distorcido e contido.

Lissa temeu como nunca.

"A morte de Shaka foi apenas uma ilusão..."

**-Atados pelo Destino-**

O som da cachoeira foi a primeira coisa que Ikki ouviu quando despertou, olhou para os lados assustado a procura do virginiano, mas ele não estava ali. Percebeu que estava sem sua armadura e que vestia um sári laranja que ia até seus pés calçados em sandálias douradas.

Ergueu-se não sentindo mais o cansaço de antes, parecia que havia sido renovado por completo.

— Olá, você está bem? Nós os resgatamos do Além mar antes que sofressem qualquer dano.

Uma voz confiante falou consigo embora ele não pudesse ver a pessoa.

— Quem me fala? — indagou olhando ao redor, mas só viu muito verde e pássaros de todas as cores.

— Eu sou Brahma, o criador do universo. Fico feliz que esteja bem.

— Onde está o Shaka? —perguntou Ikki

— Aqui não há Shaka só há Vishnu o mantenedor do universo.

— Onde ele está? — indagou aflito.

— Ele está em Nara, não é a toa que o chamam de Narayama. — disse a voz.

Ikki não entendia muito bem o que o homem falava, mas correu em direção ao cantar das águas e não se enganou. Tal qual uma lótus que crescia sobre as águas, lá estava Shaka com os braços abertos, sua pele clara e nua em contraste com a água escura do rio. O moreno não pensou duas vezes, entrou na água e o pegou nos braços o levando até a margem.

- Shaka, fala comigo... – deu alguns tapas de leve no rosto dele.

O cavaleiro de ouro piscou os cílios escuros várias vezes antes de exibir os olhos cor de céu e sorrir.

— Ikki... — sussurrou erguendo a mão e tocando o rosto do mais jovem — O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?

— Eu os trouxe até aqui. — Uma voz feminina se manifestou e a mulher se aproximou com algumas servas. Shaka e Ikki se ergueram e como o loiro estava nu, as servas o cobriram com um manto de cor púrpura e majestoso.

Shaka reconheceu a mulher que o visitara em sua casa no santuário.

— Lakshmi? —indagou, e a bela morena sorriu.

— Consegue se lembrar de mim?

O loiro não respondeu, mas percebeu que sua pele começava a se tornar azulada. Olhou para Ikki meio pasmado e com isso, a sua cútis voltou a cor normal.

— Ainda não está pronto para ser apenas deus, Shaka, mas advirto que essa hora chegará, não sei se hoje ou daqui a milênios, mas haverá a hora que vocês terão que ser Vishnu e Garunda e não Shaka e Ikki, cavaleiros de Athena.

— Por que permitiram minha ida ao santuário então? — indagou o loiro – Por que permitiram que me tornasse um cavaleiro?

Lakshmi sorriu com amor para ambos.

— Porque vocês precisavam se reencontrar. Vocês não sabem, mas desde eras ancestrais vivemos em guerra com os Asuras, e houve um tempo em que eles conseguiram dominar quase que por completo o oitavo reino. Nesse período eles fizeram muito estragos, inclusive, se envolveram com as encarnações de nossos seres mitológicos e nossos aliados ancestrais com o intuito de nos enfraquecer.

Shaka mirou Ikki e depois a mulher.

— Ele desviou a reencarnação da Garunda para outra terra. — concluiu o virginiano.

— Isso mesmo, e sabíamos que somente Visnhu seria capaz de resgatá-lo. — disse a deusa.

— Então tudo isso foi planejado? – indignou-se Ikki — Tudo? Desde nos tornar cavaleiro até nosso encontro na Ilha da rainha da Morte? Tudo isso foi um capricho dos deuses?

— Sim. — disse Lakshmi tranquilamente — Era preciso. Precisávamos uni-los, pois, o grande dia se aproxima, o final de _Kaly Yuga_ e a renovação do dharma precisam começar.

— Kaly Yuga? — Indagou o cavaleiro de fênix.

— A idade de ferro. — explicou Shaka — A era em que vivemos. Segundo a mitologia hindu é a era das trevas e Kalki, o décimo avatar de Vishnu, deve eliminar o mal e fazer a restauração do Dharma, iniciando uma nova era, o _Satya Yuga_ a era da bondade e da paz.

— Sim, Shaka, e para isso, sua natureza divina tem que estar totalmente desperta. — explicou um homem que se aproximava de Lakshmi. Ikki reconheceu a voz que falara com ele há pouco. Brahma.

Shaka encarou o ancião de branco e depois a mulher.

— O que exatamente desejam que eu faça? — indagou — Meus sentimentos humanos ainda são muito fortes.

— Alguns desses sentimentos humanos fazem parte de sua memória divina. — explicou Brahma – Vishnu e Garunda são uma simbiose kármica e isso significa que um não vive sem o outro.

— Mas... — Shaka ainda hesitou, contudo, olhou dentro dos olhos amarelados do deus – Nosso amor foi carnal. Não me sinto limpo o suficiente para ser um deus.

Brahma sorriu compreensivo e mirou Lashkmi que assentiu com a cabeça.

— Não se sente limpo ou não quer, Shaka? — indagou a mulher — Em suas mãos está o teu destino. Todos os deuses, tanto nós quanto os bárbaros, se envolveram até o momento, mas a decisão de ser somente Vishnu ou ser Shaka de Virgem o cavaleiro de Athena está em suas mãos.

— E quanto a mim? — indagou Ikki irritado por ser completamente ignorado naquela discussão – Qual a minha escolha?

— Você tem duas, Ikki Garunda. — tornou Brahma — Discordar daquele que é sua metade ou segui-lo seja qual for sua escolha. Entretanto, saiba que a decisão que tomarem aqui repercutirá em todas as eras seguintes e vocês estarão atados ao karma do outro, não só como deus e ave mitológica, mas como homens.

Ikki e Shaka se encararam, e o moreno pode ver uma convicção tão forte no amado que estremeceu.

— Eu quero fazer o que seja melhor para a humanidade, Ikki. Você concorda comigo? – indagou e estendeu as mãos segurando as do amado.

— Sim. — o cavaleiro de fênix também não pestanejou.

Shaka encarou os deuses a sua frente.

— Brahma e Lashkmi, nossa decisão é ajudar a terra nesse momento, mesmo que tenhamos que morrer para restabelecer o Dharma, o faremos. Mas somente se evitarmos o domínio das forças do mal que ameaçam o santuário agora. Não me importa ter que morrer e reencarnar por diversas eras até que a missão de Vishnu se cumpra. No momento sou Shaka de Virgem, cavaleiro de ouro, e minha missão é proteger a terra e Athena.

— Tu sabes todas as implicações disso para quem tem uma natureza divina, não Shaka? Está disposto a se sacrificar? — Lashkmi parecia apreensiva.

— Sim. — respondeu o cavaleiro loiro sem pestanejar.

Ikki não entendeu muito bem ao que os deuses se referiam, mas resolveu não perguntar. O momento era apenas deles.

— O punhal sagrado não seria capaz de matá-lo pois não foi empunhado por mãos amáveis. — disse Brahma — Aquele cavaleiro só sentia no peito resquício dos sentimentos de seu irmão gêmeo, ele não o ama de verdade.

— Sei disso. — respondeu Shaka — Não temi em momento algum.

— Então retornem, crianças. – sorriu a consorte sagrada de Vishnu — Esse momento e essa era pertencem a vocês!

O tempo voltou a se mover dentro das ruínas do santuário. Os fios loiro de Shaka voltaram a ser sacudidos pelo vento, as coisas voltaram ao seu lugar...

As gotículas de sangue derramados retornavam lentamente para o corpo do cavaleiro de virgem, enquanto o tempo ao redor era refeito.

Com um golpe devastador, Kanon de gêmeos derrotou Hiranyakasipu, assim como os cavaleiros de ouro destruíram a horda de daemons que ameaçavam o santuário.

Lissa desesperada e sentindo-se fraca pelas pétalas de lótus que caíam sem parar fugiu de volta a Muralha de Enzin para se juntar a Érebo e Kroni.

**-Atados pelo Destino-**

Star Hill

— Athena!

Saori virou-se sorrindo.

— Sim, Julian, ele acordou.

— sim, conseguiu enxergar com os olhos do coração e estará salvo até que tudo pereça.

— Esse tempo infelizmente não está distante. — falou Athena da sacada do seu templo — Obrigada, Posêidon...

— Pode continuar me chamando de Julian, logo nossos caminhos se encontrarão novamente Athena. Fomos inimigos no passado, mas nessa guerra lutarei pela manutenção da terra!

— Fico feliz por tê-lo como aliado, agora precisamos ir.

Saori se adiantou para a entrada do templo, mirando a espiral formada pelas nuvens. Emanou seu cosmo se comunicando com seus cavaleiros.

"Cavaleiros, estarei no décimo terceiro templo. Sei que estamos sob ataque, mas não temam. Selarei o santuário com meu cosmo..."

**-Atados pelo Destino-**

Ikki acordou. Até o momento parecia estar em transe. Shaka estava novamente em seus braços, e eles estavam novamente com suas armaduras. O moreno não conseguia se recordar muito bem de tudo que se passara. Lembra-se da luta, de Shaka arrancando o punhal e caindo morto, mas não se recordava de nada além disso.

Um movimento em seu colo chamou sua atenção. O indiano se moveu e franziu a testa, dando sinal de consciência, embora permanecesse de olhos fechados.

— Shaka! — exclamou — Shaka, você está vivo?

— Ikki... — o loiro murmurou e franziu o cenho novamente, como se sentisse dor — Não posso abrir os olhos agora... Preciso concentrar meu cosmo ao máximo. Érebo e Kroni me esperam na muralha dos espectros.

— Eu vou com você!

— Não! – interrompeu-o o cavaleiro de virgem — Essa luta é apenas minha. Volte ao santuário e proteja Athena.

— Shaka...

— Ikki, pelo menos dessa vez, não discuta comigo. — pediu o loiro, empurrando levemente o peito do amado e se erguendo meio trôpego.

Estendeu a mão mirando com suas pálpebras fechadas o pequeno corte que ainda havia nela.

"Saga, você tentou me avisar todo o tempo, mesmo através das mensagens enviadas por Kanon. Como não percebi?" Pensava o cavaleiro de virgem.

— Ikki, vá agora. — disse o loiro.

O cavaleiro de fênix se resignou a obedecer. Saiu correndo em direção ao santuário. Shaka seguiu impassível para a muralha de Enzin, sentindo a chuva de pétalas sobre si e impregnado o ar com seu perfume.

Ikki corria em direção ao santuário, precisava saber como Shun estava, entretanto, Lissa e os demônios remanescentes bloquearam sua passagem.

— Onde pensa que vai, Ikki de Fênix? – riu a primordial — Pensa que se safará por ter me traído?

— Vai querer mesmo me enfrentar agora? — indagou Ikki com um sorriso irônico e queimando seu cosmo de forma assustadora — Justo agora que sei que não detém poder algum sobre a vida de Shaka ou Shun? Morrerá aqui!

— Não seja ridículo. Kroni e Érebo estão do meu lado, você é apenas um inseto em meu caminho, Ikki de Fênix! Na verdade, eu queria matar o avatar!

— Você nunca seria capaz de matá-lo e a tentativa de usar aquele punhal covarde foi patética! — explodiu o cavaleiro de bronze, seu cosmo se tornando cada vez mais devastador — Mas agora chega, Lissa, aqui você encontrará seu fim!

— Ave fênix!

Lissa porém se desviou do devastador golpe que consumiu metade dos seus irmãos no turbilhão de fogo.

A primordial riu.

— Seu poderoso Ave fênix não é suficiente para me derrotar, Ikki, esquece-te de quem sou?

(...)

Quando Shaka chegou a muralha de Enzin, seu inimigo ancestral o esperava. Kroni grunhiu e se atirou contra ele, enquanto Érebo fugiu para perto de sua irmã Lissa, se constituindo um poderoso inimigo a Ikki.

— Maldito seja, Vishnu, encarnação pós encarnação eu ressuscitarei para odiá-lo! – disse o demônio hindu crescendo junto com seu cosmo de forma assustadora e se tornando um gigante.

Arremessou um golpe que era poderosas e gigantescas bolas de fogos contra Shaka.

— Khan!

O cavaleiro se envolveu em seu melhor golpe defensivo, mas por um momento sentiu algo no peito que o desconcentrou o que acabou abrindo uma fenda mínima em sua proteção. Sentia que Lissa e Érebo eram adversários poderosos demais para Ikki.

(...)

— Fale-me, Ikki de fênix, achou mesmo que enfrentaria minha pequena irmã, sozinha? — riu Érebo, a escuridão, o mais poderoso dos daemons.

Ikki se apoiou em um dos joelhos e cuspiu sangue, limpando a boca com as costas das mãos.

— Demônio covarde! — cuspiu Fênix, pois recebera o golpe pelas costas enquanto duelava com Lissa — Prepare-se para morrer!

Precipitou-se sobre Érebo, mas o primordial lutava a velocidade da luz, não conseguia atingi-lo por mais que tentasse. Enquanto isso Lissa ria dos seus esforços e se preparava para seu golpe final.

(...)

— Qual o problema, décimo Avatar? — riu Kroni — Algo o perturba?

Shaka ignorou o demônio.

— Kroni, ouça o som que deu origem ao universo e sofra por sua maldade! — declarou o cavaleiro de virgem. — Ohm...

O devastador cosmo de Shaka se elevou ainda mais ao entoar o mantra. Kroni arregalou os olhos e a última coisa que viu foi os olhos azuis de Shaka se abrirem, antes do seu corpo ser completamente aniquilado pela poderosa energia cósmica do cavaleiro.

"Aquele que a tudo impregna, também destrói o mal." Murmurou o virginiano saindo da posição de lótus e olhando em direção ao santuário.

"Ikki..."

(...)

— Não adianta, Ikki! — riu Lissa — Por mais que se esforce, não pode derrotar aquele que é o senhor da escuridão. Nem o poder de um deus pode derrotar meu irmão o maior dos filhos de Nix e do caos!

Ikki se ergueu novamente sentindo como se todos seus ossos estivessem quebrados. Seus olhos ficaram turvos e ele pensou que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

— Eu jamais desistirei de destruí-los porque vocês brincaram com tudo que era mais importante em minha vida! — gritou se preparando para um novo golpe.

AVE FÊNIX!

O turbilhão de fogo se expandiu de tal forma que o clarão foi visto a vários quilômetros de distância aniquilando tudo ao redor.

— Boa tentativa, Fênix!

Ouviu a voz de Lissa e em instantes a primordial o erguia pelo pescoço.

— Como? — indagou Ikki arregalando os olhos chocados — Como pode sobreviver ao meu ave fênix?

A mulher riu.

— Eu já disse que seu golpe é patético contra nós seres além dos deuses! — disse ela e se virou para Érebo que sorriu satisfeito — Irmão, permita-me que acabe com ele.

— Claro minha querida Lissa! — disse o espectro.

— Sabe por que eu quis tanto acabar com vocês dois, Ikki? — falou com maldade — Por que odeio esse sentimento patético que os unem encarnação apôs encarnação; durante séculos tentei destruí-los, vocês são inimigos antigos dos daimons. Vocês a mais completa e perfeita simbiose kármica. Precisam ser destruídos!

A primordial começou a flutuar segurando o cavaleiro pelo queixo.

— Prepare-se para morrer Fênix! — gritou Lissa erguendo a mão para acertar o cavaleiro com um golpe devastador.

— CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!

Seu braço foi seguro pela corrente. Shun aparecia para salvar o cavaleiro de fênix.

— Solte meu irmão, maldita! — gritou Andrômeda.

Lissa riu com perversidade e apertou mais o pescoço de Ikki fazendo-o perder momentaneamente os sentidos.

— Como queira, Andrômeda! — respondeu Lissa e soltou o cavaleiro que despencou de uma altura inimaginável. Shun não teve tempo de pensar em impedir a queda do irmão, quando o corpo de Ikki batesse nas rochas abaixo de si, iria quebra-se inteiro.

— Não! — gritou Shun.

— Morra, Fênix! — gargalhava Lissa. Contudo, sua gargalhada morreu na garganta quando percebeu que tudo ao seu redor foi paralisado. Ikki parou no ar, Shun, Érebo e Lissa não conseguiam se mover.

— O que... o que está acontecendo? — indagou o mais jovem dos cavaleiros de bronze tentando se mover e então viu quem se aproximava — Shaka!

— Perdoe-me Shun, — pediu o cavaleiro de ouro e com um movimento, restituiu os movimentos do de bronze — Na distância que eu estava só conseguiria paralisar a queda do seu irmão paralisando tudo ao redor.

Shaka, muito calmamente, se colocou em posição de lótus e levitou até o cavaleiro de fênix. Quando chegou perto de Ikki que estava parado no ar, imóvel pela força do cosmo de virgem, ele disse:

Voe Garunda!

E expandiu seu cosmo ao máximo.

A ordem foi dada. O cavaleiro de fênix abriu os olhos e emanou seu cosmo, um grande pássaro de fogo emergiu aos céus sobre o olhar estupefato dos demônios. O deus também ascendeu, seus pés parando sobre o luminoso pássaro de fogo.

O cosmo de Shaka elevou-se como nunca antes assim como o de Ikki, e ambos iluminaram tudo ao redor.

E aquele que detém todo o amor e beleza, também extingue a maldade! — falou Shaka — Morram demônios!

Tudo foi envolvido pela luz azul que emanou um cosmo destruidor e varreu os espíritos malignos, incluindo o poderoso Érebo. Um imenso clarão que dominou tudo há uma distância incalculável e trouxe a aurora mais cedo.

Do santuário, os cavaleiros e Athena miravam tudo surpresos, assim como Shun de Andrômeda não acreditava no que estava vendo. Entretanto, contrariando todas as possibilidades e usando seu eficiente poder de telecinese, Lissa conseguira escapar da cosmo energia destruidora dos dois, embora muito machucada, mas antes que pudesse fugir, sentiu seu corpo ser paralisado e praticamente esmagado por um poder devastador, a primordial tremeu e chorou de pavor.

Shaka se aproximou dela vagarosamente, seus olhos que eram puro fogo a encararam.

— Tu ser primordial abjeto morrerá pela ousadia de ter tocado naquele que só pode ser tocado por meus pés! — disse o deus.

Os olhos verdes de Lissa se arregalaram aterrados e nesse momento a metamorfose ocorreu! A pele do cavaleiro de virgem tornou-se azulada e seus cabelos negros como a noite. Seus olhos eram labaredas de fogo.

— A-aquele que a tudo impregna... Vishnu... – murmurou Lissa tentando fugir, mas estava detida, paralisada enquanto uma força aterradora parecia esmagá-la inteira.

Dor. Muita dor era o que sentia a loucura.

— Adidev (O Senhor dos senhores) tem autoridade para destruíste, demônio grego — disse o deus e com um movimento de mão esmagou Lissa como a um inseto.

A loucura, ser primordial e maligno soltou um último brado de dor antes de ser completamente exterminada pelo deus hindu.

Seu brado de desespero ecoou na noite antes de tudo voltar a ser calmaria.

Os olhos de fogo de Vishnu se voltaram para a Garunda que o encarou também. Então a voz de trovão do Deus entoou:

_jatasya hi dhruvo mrtyur _

_dhruvam janma mrtasya ca _

_tasmad apariharye 'rthe _

_na tvam socitum arhasiÇ_

A Garunda fez uma reverência. E num movimento de braço, eles desapareceram daquele local.

Tudo voltou a ser calmaria...

Shun correu e olhou ao redor na tentativa de encontrá-lo, mas na aurora, somente os troncos e pedras quebradas davam sinal de que houve uma luta ali, todo o resto era silêncio.

— Ikkiiiiii! — gritou o garoto, mas não obteve resposta.

**-Atados pelo Destino-**

— _Vocês cumpriram com o destino que escolheram. — disse Brahma — Agora devem pagar esse preço e ele pode ser bom ou mau._

_Ikki e Shaka estavam de frente a três deuses: Brahma, Lashkmi e Shiva._

— _A ameaça de Kroni já não existe. — disse a mulher — Ele e todos os Asuras serão selados até o advento da Satya yuga._

— _Estamos prontos. — disse Ikki._

— _Então retornem e que seus kármas prossigam!_

_Brahma bateu suas mãos e mais uma vez um turbilhão atemporal se formou e eles foram transportado por outra dimensão._

_(...)_

Shun ainda estava desnorteado quando viu os cavaleiros de ouro se aproximarem a passos firmes e sentiu o cosmo de Athena.

Saori surgia entre seus guardiões e ao lado de Julian Solo. Trazia na mão seu báculo, e seu cosmo resplandecia.

— Senhorita, meu irmão, o Shaka... — o adolescente tentava falar nervoso.

— Calma, Shun. — sorriu a deusa — Eles estão bem. Finalmente bem. Siga-me.

Shun seguiu Athena e os cavaleiros até chegarem a praia, procurando com os olhos e vendo o sol que começava a surgir no horizonte. Visualizou em fim, o irmão e Shaka caídos na areia da praia.

Correu na direção deles, juntos com Mu e Aiolia. Ajoelhou-se perto do irmão que estava desacordado enquanto os dois cavaleiros de ouro faziam o mesmo com o loiro da sexta casa.

— Eles... parece que não respiram! — falou Aiolia olhando para os dois cavaleiros e notando que eles tinham os dedos entrelaçados.

— Não, eles estão respirando sim. — sorriu Mu — Muito suavemente, mas estão respirando...

Aiolia olhou para Mu totalmente confuso.

— Mu, o que foi isso?

— Ah, Aiolia, eu não sei, vimos coisas demais essa noite, coisas inacreditáveis...

Calaram-se e sentiram os cosmos que se aproximavam. Athena com seu báculo seguida pelos demais. A deusa sorria feliz, tinha dado tudo certo, seus cavaleiros estavam salvos da conspiração maligna dos filhos da escuridão e do caos.

Aproximou-se deles e estendeu o báculo sobre a testa de ambos. Logo Shaka e Ikki abriram os olhos e piscaram confusos.

— Athena...

— Saori...

— Não falem nada agora, vocês precisam voltar ao santuário, estão muito cansados. Cavaleiros, ajude-os...

Aiolia apoiou Shaka e Shun fez o mesmo a Ikki, os levando de volta ao santuário.

Tudo voltara a ser tranqüilidade. Saori selou a urna que levava os asuras e aprisionou as almas dos daemons na velha urna de ouro a guardando na muralha de Enzin, soterrando-a depois para que nunca mais eles fossem libertos. Ao menos, não mais naquela era.

— Julian, obrigada pela ajuda. — disse encarando Posêidon que se despedia no heliporto do santuário.

— Não precisa agradecer, senhorita. — disse o rapaz — Em breve nos encontraremos, infelizmente teremos pouco tempo de paz.

A deusa assentiu, e o jovem invólucro do deus dos mares entrou no helicóptero e partiu. Saori mirou para Star Hill a tempo de ver as Moiras lhe acenar, antes de desaparecer.

"Zeus, meu pai, que haja um longo tempo de paz, até que as forças da escuridão voltem a nos ameaçar. Conceda-nos um pouco de paz, mesmo que temporária..."

A deusa não soube se foi ouvida, mas desejou de todo o coração.

**-Atados pelo Destino-**

O vento do final da tarde grega entrava pela janela e esvoaçava as cortinas claras do quarto de pedra. Os lençóis brancos cobriam parcialmente os corpos, assim como as leves túnicas de algodão que eles vestiam.

Ikki abriu os olhos e piscou com a luminosidade. Sentia-se estranhamente bem, para um cavaleiro acostumados a dores constantes pelas batalhas que sempre travavam, seu corpo estava relaxado, disposto e incrivelmente saudável. Passou as mãos nos cabelos escuros e bocejou se lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos. Arregalou os olhos.

— Shaka... — murmurou e se virou aflito.

Sorriu; seu anjo dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Fora apenas um sonho, um sonho ruim. Nada mudara. Shaka estava ali, seguro e sereno como sempre.

Sentiu lágrimas invadirem seus olhos. Estava despertando mesmo de um pesadelo. Tapou os lábios para que um soluço fugidio não acordasse o anjo que ali dormia, mas não deu certo. Shaka se virou em sua direção e abriu aquelas duas imensas safiras para ele. O sorriso que o indiano lhe entregou fez com que todos seus medos desaparecessem.

Shaka se sentou na cama e abriu os braços para aninhá-lo junto a si.

Ikki o abraçou com força, escondendo a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e aspirando profundamente o perfume dos seus cabelos. Caso pudesse, ficaria eternamente ali enroscado nos braços fortes dele, aspirando seu perfume. Pensar que quase o perdera o enlouquecia, fazia-o querer fugir dali, escondê-lo onde mais ninguém pudesse tocá-lo.

Ficaram muito tempo abraçados em silêncio, um podia ouvir o coração do outro e sentiam no peito uma paz incompreensível, mas que dizia que tudo havia acabado e que jamais se separariam novamente.

A brisa continuava a entrar pela janela; morna, reconfortante como um presente de Éolo aos amantes tão sofridos.

Não sabiam eles que essa paz era passageira e que logo novas guerras surgiriam. Enquanto isso, abençoados pela inocência, eles permaneciam ali, provando um ao outro, saboreando o calor, a paz, se embriagando no amor profundo e essencial que sentiam.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Bem esse foi o último capítulo antes de Hades. Tentei ser menos descritiva nas batalhas, mas sem ser evasiva. Pensei também em matar a Lissa junto com o Érebo, mas achei que ela merecia um sofrimento solitário XD!

Eu espero que não tenha sido difícil entender tudo, mas qualquer dúvida é só perguntar e informar o trecho que ficou confuso que corrijo.

Beijos especiais a todos que me acompanharam nessa jornada, teremos mais um ou dois capítulos de fase Hades e então adeus a essa fic. Sentirei muitas saudades.

AnaPanter, Maga do 4, Hannah Elric, Shakaamyia, Danieru, Suellen-San, Kao-san, Arcueid, SabakuNoGaara, faith, Keronekoi, Larrissa_Traum, Marry-chan, Hannah, Alexia-Black

Abraços mega afetuosos!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 08/01/2011


	22. Meu bem amado imortal

**Meu bem amado imortal**

**Capítulo 22**

O dia ia embora distribuindo seus raios dourados no horizonte grego. Ikki e Shaka estavam abraçados na sacada do jardim, mirando o mar sobre o Egeu. O loiro repousava recostado no peito do amado e sentia uma paz profunda habitar seu coração.

Nos dias que se seguiram a derrota de Kroni e os Daemons, eles foram dispensados de suas obrigações de cavaleiros. Nenhum dos dois treinaria discípulos ou aspirantes, pois, segundo Athena, precisavam descansar para se recuperarem totalmente de tudo aquilo. A deusa tinha consciência de quanto tudo fora desgastante e sofrido.

Passaram aqueles dias juntos mais que nunca e se sentiam tão bem, tão completos nos braços um do outro. Por vontade de Shaka, ele não deixou a casa de virgem. O loiro não queria exibir sua felicidade a Aiolia, não queria ferir o amigo, entretanto, sabia que estava lhe devendo uma conversa franca e não demoraria a tê-la com o leão.

Ikki beijou os cabelos cheirosos do amado e se ajeitou contra a parede em que se apoiava.

— Estou ficando com fome... — resmungou.

— Você faz o jantar hoje... — provocou o loiro.

— Hum... Vou pedir uma pizza... — riu o leonino.

— Outra? — indignou-se Shaka — Comendo tanta bobagem e sem treinar, seremos dois cavaleiros gordos em pouco tempo. — riu gostosamente.

Ikki o virou pra si, fazendo Shaka se assustar e abrir os olhos para encará-lo. Mas o moreno nada disse, ficou olhando seu rosto.

— O que foi? — perguntou o loiro.

— Deixe-me ver você...

— Você está me vendo por mais de duas semanas, cavaleiro, não cansa? — provocou.

— Não, não canso! — o moreno em um movimento rápido o pegou nos braços, fazendo Shaka soltar uma exclamação e depois rir — E já estou com saudade de vê-lo completamente nu de novo!

— Ikki! — protestou o mais velho, mas estava feliz demais para reclamar de alguma coisa, então deixou que o amante o levasse de volta ao seu quarto e o amasse como vinha fazendo por todos aqueles dias.

— Você não estava com fome? — indagou o virginiano fugindo temporariamente dos beijos do moreno.

— Minha fome por você é maior... — sussurrou voltando a tomar-lhe os lábios de maneira faminta.

Fizeram amor novamente e adormeceram. Quando Shaka acordou já estava escurecido, e ele percebia um movimento no salão principal de sua morada. Vestiu-se num roupão de chambre e foi verificar o que acontecia, não era nenhum cosmo hostil, mas ficou curioso.

Parou ao encontrar Mu que deixava em um dos cantos as duas caixas das armaduras, a sua e a de Fênix.

— Olá, Mu. — disse, assustando o tibetano.

— Oi, Shaka, perdão, eu não queria acordá-lo. — explicou-se o ariano — Athena recomendou a cada um de nós que não o perturbasse.

— Não está me perturbando, Mu. Eu queria agradecer ao que fez por nós.

— Não precisa agradecer. Vivemos coisas fantásticas esses dias, Shaka, coisas que jamais esqueceremos. Precisamos aproveitar a vida que nos resta, nunca saberemos quando voltaremos a ser surpreendidos.

O ariano deu dois passos e chegou perto do indiano e lhe estendeu a mão.

— Espero que agora ao menos possa me chamar de amigo.

Shaka segurou a mão do lemuriano entre as suas e sorriu.

— Mais que amigo, Mu, muito mais que amigo.

Eles se abraçaram com carinho. Agora sem receios e reservas. Shaka se sentia verdadeiramente em paz.

— Sua armadura e a armadura de fênix já foram restauradas das pequenas fissuras que tinham.

— obrigado, Mu.

Os dois se viraram observando Ikki na penumbra. Ele estava apoiado na soleira da porta somente com uma calça de pijama com os braços cruzados. Olhava sério para os dois cavaleiros de ouro.

Mu sorriu de canto.

— Por nada, Ikki. Bem, estou indo pra minha casa, boa noite. — o ariano começou a se retirar. Shaka sorriu e se voltou para o amante que continuava com aquela cara enfezada.

— O que vocês dois faziam no escuro?

— Conversávamos, Ikki. — disse Shaka calmamente — Mu veio trazer nossas armaduras,

— Percebi.

— Por Buda, não vai ficar com ciúmes do Mu, não é?

— Quem está com ciúmes aqui? — resmungou o moreno.

Shaka riu o puxando de volta ao quarto, voltando para a cama e o aninhando nos braços. Ficaram um longo tempo assim em silêncio, ouvindo as batidas calmas do coração um do outro.

— Eu ainda não me desculpei por ter duvidado do seu amor, Ikki... — disse Shaka — Na verdade nem sei muito bem como me desculpar por tudo que sofreu por minha causa.

— Você não teve culpa de nada, Shaka. Eu é que decidi protegê-lo e ao Shun.

— O Shun foi um cavaleiro muito valoroso. — disse o loiro — Deve ter muito orgulho do seu irmão.

— Sim, eu tenho. Ele preferiu voltar para o Japão. Disse que ficará por lá por um tempo.

— Eu sei que pra ele é difícil ficar aqui no santuário. Ele não gosta de batalhas.

— Sim. — murmurou, mas na verdade pensava em outra coisa. —Shaka, você sente como se tivesse um vazio no meio das lembranças de tudo que aconteceu?

— Como assim? — sondou o loiro.

— Quando o punhal o acertou, aconteceu algo do qual não me recordo muito bem. É como se tivéssemos ido a algum lugar que não sei onde...

— E qual a importância disso agora? — o loiro se virou para mirar os olhos do amado e sorriu — Estamos aqui, Ikki, eu e você, e isso é o que importa.

O moreno tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo cálido e logo eles adormeceram.

Shaka acordou primeiro no dia seguinte. Era acostumado a acordar muito cedo e aquele dia em especial estava frio. Mirou o horizonte pela entrada lateral da sua casa e suspirou pesadamente, antes de caminhar para o salão do templo onde tinha a intenção de meditar. Entretanto, sentiu o cosmo de Aiolia e achou que já era o momento de ter uma conversa com o leonino, era necessário.

Desceu as escadas e chegou ao templo de leão. O defensor do mesmo também fitava o horizonte do seu jardim.

— Clima estranho, não Shaka? — disse sem se virar para olhá-lo — Está esfriando muito rapidamente, assim como esquenta sem que haja nenhuma razão.

— Não vim aqui para falar do tempo, Aiolia. — cortou o virginiano — Vim agradecer tudo que fizeste por mim...

— Não precisa. Você sabe o quanto te amo. — respondeu o grego ainda de costas — Só não finja que não sabe, isso para mim é a pior das ofensas.

Shaka se aproximou do amigo e tocou-lhe a mão que segurava fortemente a sacada. Um carinho singelo, mas que significava tanto...

— Eu agradeço. — disse o loiro — E desculpe-me por magoá-lo.

Aiolia finalmente se virou para encará-lo. Ao contrário do que Shaka pensou, ele sorriu.

— Eu fico feliz por você estar bem, meu amigo. — disse o grego — Não estou magoado. Dolorido e com o coração partido sim, mas não magoado. Compreendo que o que sente por Fênix está além de nós dois...

O leonino segurou o ombro do virginiano num gesto de carinho e respeito.

— Fique em paz, Shaka.

O loiro da sexta casa assentiu com a cabeça e começou a deixar o templo de leão. Ainda tinha outro alguém que precisava ver. Uma peregrinação. Era o que Shaka achava que fazia ao adentrar a casa de gêmeos. Sentia um peso estranho no coração, algo como um presságio. Era como se soubesse que algo o esperava ali, embora não tivesse idéia do que fosse.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos não trajava sua armadura. A peça estava completa no centro do salão principal e levou um nó na garganta de Shaka. Por um momento, ao encará-la, ele teve a sensação de que Saga estava ali. Mas ele não estava, estava morto, definitivamente longe da glória de um cavaleiro de ouro.

Recordou-se do seu sonho. Do líquido negro nas mãos do geminiano; ainda não conseguia compreender o que aquilo significava. Por que as mãos de Saga estavam sujas? Será que aquilo correspondia ao sangue sagrado de Shion, derramado por ele?

— Shaka...

A voz grave de Kanon, tão igual à voz daquele que ele, de certa forma, poderia chamar de mestre, ecoou contra as paredes rústicas. Shaka tirou os olhos da armadura e os dirigiu ao homem que se aproximava.

— Kanon... — chamou-lhe o nome e o encarou nos olhos verdes — Eu vim agradecer. — foi direto, precisava ser.

— Não precisa agradecer. Fiz apenas um favor ao meu irmão. — respondeu o ex-dragão marinho começando a sair do templo de gêmeos — Desculpe-me, Virgem, mas Athena me chama e devo me apresentar a ela.

Shaka não tinha intenção de detê-lo. Não havia muito a se falar além daquilo.

— E embora eu tenha realmente ficado confuso com meus sentimentos em relação a você... — continuou o grego enquanto andava — Saiba que nunca quis seu mal e que os sentimentos de Saga sempre foram profundos e verdadeiros. Quando ele o machucou, machucou muito mais a si próprio.

— Eu sei disso, cavaleiro. — respondeu e Kanon desapareceu escada acima.

Shaka voltou para o seu templo, encontrando Ikki examinando sua armadura.

— Está mesmo perfeita. O Mu é muito talentoso. — comentou o cavaleiro de fênix se erguendo, deixando a armadura onde estava. Shaka se aproximou e o abraçou pela cintura, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

— Sim, ele é. Mas por que está examinando essa armadura? — indagou o loiro.

— Eu estava pensando em visitar a ilha Canon. — explicou Ikki — Sempre que saio de uma batalha sinto a necessidade de ir naquele vulcão...

— E...?

— Já estou há muito tempo parado aqui no santuário. — completou se virando nos braços do loiro e olhando em seus olhos — Você entende?

Shaka sorriu.

— Claro que sim. Para a fênix não há ninho, não é?

Ikki puxou pra si pela cintura, olhando firme em seus olhos.

— Você sempre será meu ninho, Shaka. — declarou — Eu sinto uma necessidade estranha de solidão, mas não significa que irei abandoná-lo, eu sempre voltarei pra você...

O loiro tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, mas terno. Ikki segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, aprofundando a carícia, solvendo da língua cálida que o invadia com tanta ternura que aquecia seu peito.

Minutos depois se afastaram, apenas os lábios, os olhos continuaram presos um no outro.

— Eu sei que voltará. Estamos atados pelo destino, Ikki... – falou o loiro – Não importa que seja nessa encarnação ou nas outras, você sempre voltará pra mim, meu bem amado imortal...

O moreno não falou mais nada, o pegou nos braços e o levou para o quarto. Amaram-se intensamente naquela noite. No dia seguinte Ikki partiu do santuário, sem dizer pra onde. Shaka também não perguntou. Sabia que o encontraria quando quisesse e sabia que ainda que se passasse milênios, a Garuda sempre voltaria para se prostrar aos pés de Vishnu.

E assim passaram-se horas, dias, meses, até que Ikki voltasse ao santuário; ardente e desejoso de saudade do seu deus, o homem a quem amava.

**-Atados pelo destino-**

Saori mirou o crepúsculo e sentiu como se Apolo mirasse sobre elas suas flechas avermelhadas. Arregalou os olhos, mas logo tratou de se acalmar. Precisava de extrema calma naquele momento. Podia sentir o frio sepulcral que era despejado sobre o santuário. Sabia que o selo que aprisionava Hades se romperia em breve. Sempre soubera que a guerra que se deu contra os _daemons_ era o prenúncio da grande guerra santa. As 108 estrelas malignas estavam se agrupando para mais uma vez servirem ao imperador. Ela podia sentir, embora nenhum outro mortal ainda pudesse... Talvez, apenas ele... Ele que tinha sua porção deus tão duramente adormecida, ele que seria talvez, seu braço direito durante os dias de trevas que viriam a seguir...

Ele que abdicara de ser salvo, por amor...

**-Atados pelo destino-**

"_Tantos dias! Tantos dias para ele voltar... Por que justo hoje?"_

Shaka murmurava sentindo o peito doer. Sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e apertou as pálpebras para não sucumbir a elas. Podia sentir o ar pesado em volta do santuário, mesmo que eles ainda não estivessem ali. Ele previra. Previra tudo que aconteceria. Melhor, a ele foi dada a graça de ver tudo, todo o futuro e escolher...

A única coisa que não previra fora a presença dele... Por quê? Por que não fora alertado sobre isso?

Ikki passara mais tempo distante do que lhe prometera, mas seu coração ficara em paz, pois sabia que ele estava bem, sentia-o e sentia seu coração carregado de amor.

Então... Por que justo naquele momento quando lhe era pedido um sacrifício pela humanidade? Por que justo no momento que necessitava de sua suprema força mais que tudo?

Ele ainda estava subindo os degraus do primeiro templo, mas Shaka podia escutar seus passos como se ele estivesse há alguns metros de si. O loiro rapidamente rasgou a ponta do seu dedo e escreveu algo na parede esquerda do seu quarto, um local pouco iluminado onde aquilo demoraria a ser notado, depois estancou o corte com seu cosmo e se dirigiu para a entrada do templo.

Quando Ikki apareceu, suado e cansado, ainda mais bronzeado do que antes e carregando a caixa da sua armadura sobre as costas, ele lhe sorriu e abriu os braços o acolhendo. O moreno tomou-lhe os lábios de forma afoita, esquecendo-se momentaneamente dos pensamentos sombrios que tivera até chegar ali. Naquele momento só a urgência do desejo os guiaram. Shaka se esqueceu do que sabia, Ikki se esqueceu das suas certezas.

"_Nesse momento me disfarço do que sou, da armadura de virgem, da minha missão na terra... Só nesse momento..."_

Ikki correu as mãos por todo o corpo do loiro, apertando, agarrando, arranhando e o marcando como seu. Cada vez que alisava algo, Shaka gemia docemente, compartilhando com a boca dele seus suspiros.

"_Você é minha vida, minha respiração... Meu único alento. Sou seu defensor, seu pássaro e você é meu ninho..."_

Os gemidos ficaram mais altos quando ele pôs as mãos por baixo da túnica que o indiano vestia. Apalpou as coxas e as nádegas do loiro. O beijo já durava quase cinco minutos, Shaka já queimava de desejo e não tinha vontade nenhuma de lutar contra aquilo, se entregaria totalmente e como nunca.

"_Deixe-me me entregar a essa bruma momentânea de amor; deixe-me ser seu como único, como última vez antes que o peso da espada desça sobre nós... deixe-me ser tomado, consumido, me entregar a essa ânsia sem fim, a esse embate dos nossos corpos. Deixarei que minha carne seja tua carne, meu cheiro teu cheiro, meu sangue teu sangue até que cheguemos ao momento final onde tudo se desfará como cinzas de estrelas lançadas ao universo..."_

Procurava pelo corpo de Ikki com ânsia, o puxava para si com fome, enquanto o moreno alisava principalmente seu peito e cintura, os mamilos duros e rosados que apareciam contundentes por baixo do tecido.

Fênix fechou os olhos aspirando ao odor de lótus emanado pelo suor que já cobria o corpo alvo, umedecendo a pele de seda... Queria marcá-la! Esculpir seu nome em cada reentrância dos músculos dele. Pegou-o nos braços. Tão leve!

O quarto estava a alguns passos. Sentiu as pernas macias envolverem, nuas, sua cintura e descansou a cabeça no peito que arfava. Queria senti-lo inteiro, queria senti-lo seu, somente seu! As batidas do coração de Shaka lhe cantavam em tom forte e angustiado:

"_Ame-me, faça-me seu! Dei-me tudo e o impossível..."_

O moreno apenas obedecia ao canto hipnótico enquanto andava com ele para dentro do quarto e o livrava das incômodas camadas de tecido. O colocou na cama com cuidado, como se tocasse a um cristal delicado. Só então se deu conta de que ainda estava com a caixa da armadura nas costas. Deixou-a no chão, vendo um barulho característico de que ela havia se aberto, mas não se importou. Arrancou a camisa por cima da cabeça, exibindo o dorso forte, dolorosamente trabalhado por uma vida de combates. Shaka abriu mais a perna para acolher o corpo forte do amante, as púbis se tocando levando um tremor erógeno pelo corpo. Ikki desabou a beijar sua flor, descendo lábios e línguas pelo cetim branco. Deslizou seu hálito sobre o ventre, inalou daquela pétala fazendo com que o outro sentisse-lhe o hálito próximo a sua virilidade e estremecesse; subiu com delicadeza os lábios, mordendo delicadamente sob o umbigo; Shaka sentiu-se arrepiar. As mãos morenas, ávidas, percorriam desde os tornozelos até o alto das coxas, trêmulo, descompassado. Sentia-se queimar inteiro, consumindo por aquela chama afável e ébria, envolto na bruma suave do instante mágico em que se consumiam...

Perderam o controle. Um seguia as ordens do corpo do outro como ditadas por uma majestade negra. Ikki tomou o sexo de Shaka por entre língua e dentes, encharcando-o com sua saliva, deslizando-o por sua boca rubra; totalmente hipnotizado por seus gritos e gemidos. O quadril pálido se agitou ondeante em resposta, os lábios arfaram e as mãos puxaram os cabelos escuros pra cima, para devorar os lábios que agora possuíam seu próprio sabor. O loiro arqueou uma das pernas, massageando o sexo clemente por libertação da peça jeans apertada. Ikki soltou um gemido rouco e com mãos tremulantes começou a se livrar do jeans, a boca ainda travando uma batalha com a de Shaka. Seu corpo tremeu quando os dedos longos e pálidos se atreveram sob sua roupa, arranhando a pele de suas nádegas, escorregando pela saliência rígida até se acalmarem insinuantes perto da sua entrada... Agarrou-se ao corpo delgado do amante num espasmo, arquejando sofregamente, os quadris ganhando movimento intenso, quase convulso, enquanto o outro o mordia no pescoço e o membro duro se esfregava ao seu. Não suportava mais, iria enlouquecer!

Terminou de se livrar da peça, afoito, logo se livrando também da cueca de algodão que se tornara tão incomoda quanto o grosso jeans. Shaka o puxou pra si, pelo quadril, abrindo as pernas para o encaixe no púbis moreno. Ikki segurou-lhe as pernas que envolveram sua cintura, enquanto o olhava dentro dos olhos... Fogo! Foi tudo o que Shaka viu, um abismo em chamas que o consumia. Sentiu o corpo de o amado o invadir com a força de um aríete e arqueou as costas, apoiando as mãos sobre a cama e crispando os dedos nos lençóis.

— Aaahh... — um único gemido alto e então...

Cessou-se todos os movimentos; admiraram um ao outro... Um único instante atemporal onde eles foram tudo e nada... Vishnu, Garuda, Krishna, Arjura... Ikki, Shaka...

O moreno desceu a mão calejada pela suavidade da cintura do loiro, começaram a se movimentar na mesma cadência. Shaka o puxou mais pra si pelas nádegas rebolando de encontro a sua masculinidade potente, deslizando as mãos pelos glúteos, o invadindo também com os dedos, ouvindo-o suspirar em deleite e se arremeter com mais força pra dentro de si...

"_A flor de Lótus se abre e exala seu perfume e sua sensualidade e um momento do teu amor, Um minuto do teu silêncio...__"__1_

Gemidos, gritos, mãos tremulantes... O suor que besuntava os jovens corpos. Ikki se afundava no alvo corpo, o segurando pelas nádegas, mantendo-as afastadas para que conseguisse ir mais fundo, tendo seus cabelos e lábios puxados por dedos e dentes...

_És ao mesmo tempo o céu e o ninho._

_Meu belo amigo, aqui no ninho,_

_O teu amor prende a alma_

_Com mil cores,_

_Cores e músicas.__2_

Ikki pensou na frase que vira num livro do homem que gemia em seus braços ao enterrar-se o mais fundo possível nele e com um grito derramar seu sêmen.

"_Tudo e o impossível..."__3_

Pensou Shaka antes de cravar suas unhas nos ombros dele e... Estilhaçar-se...

**- Atados pelo destino-**

Mu estava abraçado ao corpo forte de Aldebaran. Estavam na casa de touro. Em silêncio na cama, depois de se amarem. Tudo era calmaria, mas o descendente de Lemúria sabia que aquilo não continuaria assim. Uma dor gigante apertava seu peito e ele lutava para não derramar naquele momento, as lágrimas que sabia que derramaria dali a algumas horas.

Moveu-se na cama, fazendo seus longos cabelos dançarem por seu corpo pálido e se sentou.

— O que foi, Mu? — indagou o gigante brasileiro, fazendo o mesmo, mirando o menor com um olhar preocupado. Ele também sentia algo estranho, mas ao contrario da reencarnação de Pralahda, não sabia o que era.

— Voltarei pra minha casa, Deba. — disse simplesmente — Sinto que...

— Eu também sinto.

Os olhos verdes se voltaram para o amante, surpresos. Aldebaran sorriu e sua grande mão brincou com a tez delicada do rosto do tibetano.

— Eu sei que um grande mal se aproxima, Mu. Mesmo não possuindo o sagrado sangue de Lemúria, ainda assim, sou um cavaleiro.

O menino de cabelos lavandas baixou o olhar e deixou que suas lágrimas pingassem nos lençóis de cetim.

— Eu achei que esse dia não chegaria enquanto vivêssemos, pensei que seria necessário mais tempo até...

— Estamos preparados, mas...

Os grandes olhos do ariano se voltaram para o rosto sério do taurino.

— Eu não cuidei de você daquela forma em Jamir, para que viesse morrer agora, meu pequeno...

— Ah, Deba...

Mu se atirou aos seus braços.

— Eu te amo...

— Eu te amo mais que tudo... — sussurrou Aldebaran apertando o corpo delgado contra si — Não se preocupe, sobreviveremos a isso...

— Sim, eu sei... eu sei...

Mu ficou ainda algum tempo com o amado, fazendo juras de amor eterno, antes de descer os degraus, de volta a morada de Áries.

Algumas casas acima, Ikki e Shaka estavam deitados um de frente ao outro, os olhos presos; o moreno brincava com uma mecha do cabelo do loiro.

— Eu queria que o mundo acabasse agora... — sussurrou Shaka.

— Por quê? — indagou a voz rouca do moreno.

— Porque morreríamos juntos. — uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do indiano — E você não teria a chance de sofrer com minha morte...

Ikki deixou transparecer um sorriso, embora seu coração sangrasse com as palavras do amado, sangrasse sem que entendesse conscientemente por que.

— Hum... Você não é tão mais velho que eu, quem garante que será você a morrer primeiro?

— Eu sei. — declarou com terrível convicção.

— Sinto sua falta... — murmurou Ikki mudando bruscamente de assunto — Mesmo em minha necessidade de solidão, eu o sinto...e o quero...

Shaka o puxou pra si, colando seu rosto ao dele, seus narizes se tocando.

— Ikki... se eu morrer amanhã...

— Não... — o moreno o calou colocando um dedo contra seus lábios.

Shaka concordou em se calar e o enlaçou nos braços. Forte. Ikki suspirou o abraçando também e nesse momento seus olhos pararam na armadura de virgem.

A virgem que chorava em prece ao lado da fênix imortal...

**-Atados pelo Destino-**

Escuridão. Vazio. O homem mais próximo de ser um deus podia ouvir as gotas que caíam da face da estátua de Athena como lágrimas. Mirou mais uma vez a noite escura e sentiu a brisa suave e calma que vinha do bosque adiante. O bosque onde estava soterrada a muralha de Enzin, antro de demônios.

O dia chegara. Ele podia sentir o odor da morte que chegava com o frio noturno. O selo que aprisionava a alma de Hades fora rompido.

Ikki dormia inocentemente em sua cama.

"Por que hoje?"

Lágrimas invadiram seus olhos mais uma vez e eles novamente as afastou. Sabia que deveria ser firme. Precisava. Aquele era o momento pelo qual esperara toda a vida. Aquele era o momento que lhe fora revelado quando abdicara de sua divindade e resolvera não retornar como Kálki...

Quando escolhera ser Shaka de Virgem, não somente pela humanidade, mas também por Ikki de Fênix, seu grande amor...

O leonino se remexeu na cama e abriu os profundos olhos azul noite. O encarou sério. Shaka sabia que não adiantaria mentir; Ikki reconheceria aquela energia fria que pairava sobre o santuário, ele saberia com certeza... Era um grande cavaleiro.

O moreno ergueu-se num sobressalto, os olhos escuros muito abertos, mirou Shaka que mantinha os olhos em si.

— É verdade. — disse o mais velho — O grande dia chegou.

O moreno começou a se vestir apressado, e o loiro chegou mais perto.

— Ikki, eu gostaria que saísse do santuário. — pronunciou as palavras com cuidado — Eu sei que será difícil entender isso, mas Athena nos reuniu e pediu... — um suspiro pesado — Pediu para que não deixássemos nenhum cavaleiro de bronze permanecer aqui...

— Sou o único...

— Mas os outros virão. — interrompeu Shaka — Você precisa partir...

Ikki pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, então, encarou Shaka.

— Por quê?

— Não precisamos dos cavaleiros de bronze. — declarou com suavidade — Vocês precisam ficar longe e proteger Athena caso...

— Caso? — Ikki indagou chocado, sentindo uma dor lacerante no peito — Shaka, você acha...?

— Ikki, essa é a guerra santa. Sejamos racionais. — suspirou pesado — Na última, apenas dois cavaleiros sobreviveram...

O moreno cruzou os braços e endureceu a expressão do rosto. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Deveria estar preparado para aquele momento, mas... doía, doía muito pensar em perdê-lo depois de tudo que sofreram, de tudo que passaram para poder ficar juntos.

"_Preciso ser forte agora..."_ Falava pra si.

— Ikki?

Só então percebeu que Shaka ainda esperava uma resposta sua.

— Prometa-me que lutará pela vida. — o moreno pediu segurando-o pelos braços — Por favor me prometa isso...

Os olhos celestes de Shaka se fixaram aos deles, e o loiro sorriu com uma segurança intimidadora.

— E você me prometa que caso eu não sobreviva, irá continuar lutando por Athena e pela humanidade...

Ikki tentou ter autodomínio suficiente para não se ajoelhar aos seus pés e implorar para que ele fugisse consigo daquele lugar, daquela vida injusta e infeliz que estavam destinados a viver, mas sabia que não podia... Eram cavaleiros...

— Eu prometo se você prometer também. — respondeu com convicção, olhando firme nos olhos do indiano.

Sem possibilidade de fuga.

— Eu prometo, Ikki.

O mais jovem chamou sua armadura e em poucos instantes o traje já ocupava seu corpo.

— Partirei. — Ikki declarou sério, olhando dentro dos olhos de Shaka. — Mas...

— Mas?

Não queria olhá-lo, mas seus olhos não o obedeciam, queriam ficar eternamente cravados nele.

— Eu não permitirei que nada tire você de mim novamente.

— Preocupe-se em se proteger, ao seu irmão e Athena. Sou um cavaleiro de ouro e essa guerra é minha.

O moreno caminhou até ele e segurando-lhe o rosto, o beijou.

— Eu te amo. Sempre amarei.

— Ame-me agora e para sempre, Ikki; assim como o amarei também.

Os olhos escuros tremeram. Sabia que aquilo era uma despedida.

— Promete que volta pra mim?

O mais velho balançou a cabeça positivamente e fechou os olhos.

— Prometo. Eu sempre voltarei pra você.

Ikki preferiu não continuar olhando para ele. Não era o momento de retroceder. Eles eram homens... Eles eram fortes... E sagrados cavaleiros...

Shaka continuou parado no mesmo local, escutando as gotas das lágrimas de Athena e os passos de fênix se afastando. Só então, permitiu que lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto.

"_Eu prometo voltar pra você, meu amor, se não nessa vida, nas vindouras..."_

"_Adeus, Ikki, adeus meu bem amado imortal..."_

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **

***1 Poema de Cecília Antunes**

***2 Poema de Tagore poeta indiano**

***3 Trecho de algum livro que li, mas não me lembro.**

**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, eu pretendia fazer desse capítulo o último, mas como não consegui desenvolver a fase hades, teremos mais um e talvez um prólogo. Pensei em postar tudo junto, mas como a fic já estava há muito sem atualização, resolvi corta-lo e postar ao menos uma parte.**

**Perdoem a Sion pela enrolação, mas é que agora estou trabalhando e estudando, e o tempo ficou ainda mais curto.**

**Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando e obrigada pelo apoio dos que deixaram uma review de incentivo. Saibam que eu demoro, mas nunca deixo uma fic sem final.**

**Danieru,Arcueid, **Keronekoi, Alexia-Black, anapanter, Larrissa_Traum, faith, Marry-chan, Hannah Elric, Suellen-san, Mag Prince, Maga do 4,

**Sion Neblina**

**Postada em 17/02/2011**


	23. Lágrimas iluminadas no jardim das árvore

**Lágrimas iluminadas no jardim das árvores gêmeas**

**Capítulo 23**

_**É hora de partir, meus irmãos, minhas irmãs**_

_**Eu já devolvi as chaves da minha porta**_

_**E desisto de qualquer direito à minha casa.**_

_**Fomos vizinhos durante muito tempo**_

_**E recebi mais do que pude dar.**_

_**Agora vai raiando o dia**_

_**E a lâmpada que iluminava o meu canto escuro**_

_**Apagou-se.**_

_**Veio a intimação e estou pronto para a minha jornada.**_

_**Não indaguem sobre o que levo comigo.**_

_**Sigo de mãos vazias e o coração confiante.**_

_**Rabindranath Tagore**_

"_**Quando não se têm mais nada  
Não se perde nada  
Escudo ou espada  
Pode ser o que se for  
Livre do temor..."***_

Um... Dois... três...

Shaka marcava as contas do seu rosário enquanto esperava paciente a chegada dos espectros em seu templo. Suas ilusões seriam capazes de detê-los na casa de câncer, mas ele precisava deles ali, precisava saber se o que sentia era verdade. Sabia que enfrentaria os mais letais inimigos que um cavaleiro de ouro poderia ter: outro cavaleiro de ouro.

Sentira o cosmo de Saga até mesmo antes dos cosmos de Camus e Shura, mas não conseguiu acreditar que eles fossem traidores. Como poderia ser?

Infelizmente o que temia se confirmou. Os cavaleiros mortos estavam ao lado de Hades, sendo liderados pelo magnânimo Shion de Áries...

"_Mu, eu sinto muito..."_

Shaka se comunicou com o ariano por pensamentos. Falava aquilo por Shion, mas falava principalmente por algo terrível que atingira o pacífico cavaleiro de Áries de forma profunda e cruel:

ALDEBARAN DE TOURO ESTAVA MORTO.

Toda sua força e poder não foram capazes de salvá-lo.

"_Shaka, concentre-se nos que avançam rumo à casa de virgem."_

A voz calma do venerável cavaleiro de Áries falou em seus pensamentos. Nada pode ser notado além de convicção e coragem.

Havia dor, mas ela estava tão profundamente escondida pela armadura sagrada de ouro que ninguém a captaria. Sua missão, seu juramento eram mais importantes.

Mu, tão bravo quanto gentil. Tão firme quanto sensível. Conseguiu manter a paz de espírito mesmo quando lhe foi tirado àquilo que mais amava...

"_Aldebaran, você salvou a minha vida através de sua mensagem silenciosa. Eu senti o último vestígio do seu cosmo...Eu prometo que seu sacrifício não será em vão, eu prometo seguir com nossa missão de proteger Athena. Vá, transforme-se em uma estrela e proteja-nos sempre aí de cima..."_

As lágrimas do cavaleiro de Áries eram iluminadas pelo brilho efêmero da faísca de cosmo que subia aos céus. Todavia, a guerra santa não pararia para que ele chorasse sua dor.

"_Mu, quando o momento chegar, eu os levarei a Pradesh* e quando esse momento chegar, não quero ser interrompido..."_

"_Shaka..."_

"_A vida é efêmera meu amigo..."_

(...)

"Criaturas malignas, morram agora! Rendição divina!"

A ilusão foi quebrada. Ele estava ali.

— Então foi você quem deteve o meu golpe.

— Você sabia que nem todos nós nos assustamos com seus truques baratos?

Meu coração falha quando ouço sua voz. Mais uma vez, não havia me enganado.

Estamos frente a frente. Posso sentir seu cosmo...

— Saia da frente, shaka!

— Idiotas! Terão que me matar para passar!

— Foi você quem pediu! Chegou à hora da sua morte,Shaka!

"_A espada sagrada que corta tudo! Escalibur!"_

"_O brilho do zero absoluto que congela tudo: pó de diamantes!"_

"_Acompanhe as estrelas divinas da galáxia: Suma! Explosão galáctica!"_

— Khan!

(...)

— _Tirem essas sapures que não lhes pertencem, mostrem-me seus rostos que há muito não vejo! Ohm..._

_As sapures foram feitas pó e em fim eu pude olhar nos olhos de Saga novamente..._

(...)

"_Shaka está preparado para morrer..."_

Aiolia cerrou os punhos assim como os olhos ao declarar isso. Sabia que não poderia fazer nada. Ninguém poderia, nem mesmo Athena. A determinação ferrenha do cavaleiro de virgem sempre fora sua maior qualidade.

"_...Ele está disposto a dar a própria vida, e eu não consigo deixar de pensar nisso..."_

(...)

Os espectros jaziam no solo, mortos. Somente os três permaneciam de pé. Eu lhes dei a chance de explicar que tudo era uma farsa. Mas eles foram firmes em se declarar traidores, vis, infiéis.

Olho dentro dos olhos de Saga e não vejo nenhuma hesitação, somente profunda tristeza. Ele está determinado ao extremo. Lágrimas de sangue lavam seu rosto e dos seus companheiros.

"_Os golpes de Shaka são como essa pétalas de flores que voam com o vento do jardim das árvores gêmeas... Sinto que embora sejam nós a chorar sangue, por nossa missão, é ele quem mais chora. Lágrimas de um iluminado preste a cumprir seu pior papel nessa vida..."_

"_Shaka, minha pétala, meu Lótus azul, por que nosso destino teria que ser tão ruim? Eu o traí, o abandonei, o humilhei e agora volto para tirar-lhe a vida? Por que esse santuário só cheira a dor?"_

OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

"_Minha última tentativa de não precisar matá-lo. Eu sei que você é capaz de vagar entre as dimensões, mas estou desesperado. Shaka... se eu pudesse..."_

O que há com esses três? Tenho certeza que Saga sabia que não poderia me mandar para outra dimensão. Tal atitude me confunde e prefiro não pensar, é um momento de concentração. Descobri que só saberei o que acontece agindo de uma forma, assim como só há uma forma de enfrentar e destruir Hades: indo ao reino dos mortos.

Sem medo, sem hesitação...

A maior técnica do cosmo mais poderoso dentre todos os cavaleiros:

TESOURO DO CÉU!

Imóveis, vulneráveis. Gradualmente vou retirando todos os seus sentidos. Sinto uma tristeza profunda em meu coração. Saga, meu amor, meu amigo, eu sinto a dor que há em seu coração, embora não consiga entendê-la de fato. Por breves instantes, conseguimos nos comunicar por ondas cerebrais no meio da batalha, coisa que pensei que nunca poderíamos fazer, já que você não possui poderes psíquicos.

"Shaka, me perdoe, eu sempre vou amar você..."

"Por que Saga?"

"Eu sei de tudo Shaka, tudo mesmo, sinto muito, eu tenho que derrota-lo..."

"Sabe que só há um jeito de me derrotar. Será capaz?"

"Tudo por Athena..."

"Faça..."

"Eu sempre o amarei..."

Uma lágrima fugidia escorreu pelo rosto de Shaka de forma tão rápida que apenas o ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos, agora espectro de Hades, pode ver. O virginiano o mirou firme e aos demais.

— Só há uma forma de me derrotar...

— É uma técnica de covardes!

Protesta o valoroso cavaleiro de aquário. Mas o líder, aquele que por anos fora mestre do santuário, sentencia que tudo fará para derrotar Shaka e alcançar seus objetivos.

EXCLAMAÇÃO DE ATHENA!

Minha intenção era levar aqueles três ao limite. A técnica das sombras foi apenas o prenúncio para saber que eles estavam dispostos a tudo para consegui a cabeça de Athena. Eu conheço os corações humanos. Suas lágrimas de sangue me confidenciaram o quanto eles sofriam.

Ah, Saga, Camus, Shura... Meus valorosos irmãos! Voltaremos a nos encontrar um dia...

Meus últimos pensamentos são pra você, Ikki meu amado, tenho certeza que nos encontraremos novamente. Nosso amor é imortal...

Vou para o Hades, enfrentar o imperador nos seus domínios e sei que provavelmente não sobreviverei. Espero que cumpra a promessa que me fizeste. Viva, viva intensamente e, quando chegar a hora, voltaremos a nos encontrar."

"AS FLORES DAS ÁRVORES GÊMEAS CAÍRAM..."

...

A explosão foi monumental. Ikki pode vê-la mesmo estando a certa distância. Claro que não se afastaria tanto num momento como aquele, contudo, queria que Shaka acreditasse que fora embora. Ele precisava de concentração e sabia que, malgrado seu, seria apenas mais uma preocupação para o indiano. Todavia, agora seu coração era preenchido por dor e incerteza. Onde estava o cosmo dele? Para onde ele foi?

"Shaka de virgem caiu..." Mu disse entre lágrimas. O estarrecimento era geral. Aiolia não acreditava, a dor era insuportável...

"Como foram capazes...?" Milo indignou-se do seu templo.

O leão bateu com força numa parede enquanto seu rosto era banhado por lágrimas.

"Shaka, sua morte será vingada..."

Dor era tudo o que Ikki sentia enquanto corria em direção ao santuário. Não podia acreditar! Ele era o mais poderoso dos cavaleiros de ouro. Não!

_As flores brotam e morrem_

_As estrelas brilham, mas um dia se apagarão_

_Tudo morre! A terra, o sol a via Láctea_

_E todo o universo não é exceção_

_Considerando tudo isso, a vida do homem é tão breve e fugidia quanto o piscar de um olho_

_Nesse curto instante, os homens nascem, riem, choram, lutam, sofrem, festejam, lamentam, odeiam pessoas e amam outras..._

_Tudo é transitório..._

_E em seguida, todos caem no sono eterno chamado morte_

"_Quando vi o rosário caído entre as flores, tive a certeza que jamais me perdoaria, nem nessa vida e nem na outra...Meu peito doeu tanto que esmurrei o chão entre as lágrimas. Todos meus companheiros sabiam o que eu sentia... Shaka... eu o amava... e o matei..."_

A chuva forte começou a cair enquanto deixávamos o jardim em que o décimo avatar de Vishnu resolveu morrer. Miro seriamente o rosto dos meus companheiros e entrego o rosário para aquele que fora amigo de Shaka por seguintes encarnações... Sim, eu sabia, eu conhecia toda a história. Sabia inclusive que não era eu a sua alma gêmea, mas que isso não o impediu de me amar com toda sua força, assim como não me impediu de amá-lo até as entranhas.

Mu compreendia. Aiolia nunca aceitaria, e nada nos salvaria da fúria do leão. Mas eu continuava, minha missão era maior, era maior que minha dor, maior que a dor de qualquer um de nós...

SAGRADOS CAVALEIROS.

Destituídos de glória...

Manchados de sangue e de dor...

Prosseguir era a única saída...

...

Ikki chega minutos depois ao santuário, mas especificamente ao jardim das árvores gêmeas. Tudo o que sobrara de Shaka era pó. Segurou aquela poeira entre as mãos e trancou os dentes, tentando não grunhir de dor. Concentrou-se nas pétalas de flores que caíam ao redor.

A morte não passa de outra transformação. Arayashiki.

...

E assim, todos os cavaleiros foram ao inferno lutar pela paz e pela a justiça.

Poucos no entanto voltaram.

O dia funesto em que as forças das trevas tentaram dominar a terra chegou ao fim. A guerra santa terminou com a vitória da deusa da Justiça. A terra foi salva e...

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam mortos.

Quando voltou ao santuário com os poucos que permaneciam de pé, a deusa só encontrou escombros e corações dilacerados. Nada restara dos 12 homens mais poderosos do mundo além de lembranças e dor.

Uma dor profunda que pra sempre cortaria aquela geração...

**- Atados pelo destino-**

Era o fim. As casas zodiacais não passavam de ruínas. Os cavaleiros sobreviventes e suas armaduras estavam destroçados, não só o corpo como também a alma.

A deusa andava lentamente entre os escombros, ainda vacilante. Tentava entender o motivo de tanta dor; tanto sofrimento em vidas já tão cansadas por batalhas; eternas batalhas; sacrifício da própria vida para salvar um mundo, muitas vezes, cruel.

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam mortos e ela sentiu a dor de cada um deles, a tristeza e a resignação antes do fim. Ela, a encarnação de uma deusa, nada poderia fazer, além de recomeçar; juntar os pedaços do que sobrara e tentar... tentar prosseguir.

Alguns servos se acercaram dela que imponentemente ministrou-lhe uma ordem:

- Ajude-os a chegar ao grande templo, logo vou curá-los de suas feridas.

Os cavaleiros de bronze foram levados pela escadaria. Os corpos debilitados e exaustos precisavam descansar urgentemente. Porém, um deles permanecia imóvel. O mais poderoso deles. Seus olhos não se afastavam do amontoado de pedras que se tornaram às doze casas; seus olhos estão marejados, embora ele crispe o rosto para evitar que lágrimas se derramem, e de seus lábios saem um murmúrio...

Shaka...

Saori interrompe sua subida e mira o seu cavaleiro, irmão, mais rebelde. Nunca o vira tão arrasado na vida. Ele lutara, enfrentara o inferno pelo irmão, pelos amigos e também... por aquele que amava. Sabia que no fundo ele tinha esperança de vê-lo uma última vez. Mas Ikki e Shaka não se encontraram, jamais se encontrariam novamente naquela vida, e aquilo era doloroso para ela, porque ela, Athena, a menina Saori Kido, sabia desde o começo que era daquela forma que tudo terminaria. Sabia...E nada pode fazer para impedir...

A jovem deusa pensava ser a única culpada por toda aquela dor. Lágrimas banharam seu rosto ao mirar a face exausta do cavaleiro de fênix. Ele estava tão debilitado que já não conseguia nem mesmo chorar. Exausto... Exaurido até a última força dos seus músculos, mas...

ELE PERMANECIA DE PÉ...

Que força o impulsionava?

— Ikki... — tentou no desespero. Ele precisava descansar, precisava perdidamente ou...

— Deixe-me Saori. — interrompeu-a o cavaleiro, tentando a todo custo se manter firme — Cuide do Shun e dos outros, eu estou bem...

"_Não, você não está, Ikki, eu sei que não está..."_

Pensou em dizer, mas não se atreveu. A dor do cavaleiro era profunda assim como a dor de todos aqueles que perderam amigos e amores naquela guerra. Só lhe restava cuidar do que sobrou.

Assentiu e continuou caminhando. Sua dor era profundamente palpável, mas todos sabiam que ele preferia que nada fosse dito. Orgulhoso leonino, sempre seu orgulho, nunca permitia que as pessoas se aproximassem. Assim como o pássaro mitológico que simbolizava sua constelação, ele era um solitário, sabia que não existia par para ele, então por que permitiu? Por que, Shaka?

Sozinho, em fim, Ikki deixou as lágrimas descerem copiosas por seu rosto e os soluços tomarem sua garganta. Nunca mais o veria, era o fim de seus últimos sonhos, perdera mais uma vez alguém que amava. E tudo era sua culpa, por que aceitara deixá-lo sozinho naquela noite? Por que não ficou?

A resposta era clara: eram cavaleiros e cavaleiros não precisam amar a própria vida nem a vida de outro cavaleiro. Eles existiam para servir a terra e a justiça.

Seu punho ferido e debilitado esmurrou um amontoado de pedras.

Talvez se tivesse tentado, talvez...

Talvez.

- Ikki...

- Seja lá quem for, vá embora! – grunhiu cheio de dor. Não suportava mais, não tinha mais força e também não queria que ninguém visse suas lágrimas, mas era incapaz de contê-las. Caiu de joelhos escondendo o rosto e soluçando

A mão amiga segurou seu ombro com força e ele ergueu a cabeça e encontrou seu debilitado irmão. Ele mal se agüentava em pé, mas estava ali tentando consolá-lo.

- Vem, irmão, precisa curar essas feridas – disse o mais jovem consternado.

- E essa ferida aqui, Shun? – ele bateu no peito – quem vai curar? Como eu vou curar essa ferida, me diz?

O mais novo nada disse, os olhos marejaram.

— Ele não gostaria de vê-lo assim... — murmurou Andrômeda, e Ikki teve vontade de esmurrá-lo como nunca antes, embora no fundo soubesse que ele só queria o seu bem.

— Por que depois de tudo, Shun? De tudo que passamos pra ficar juntos? — murmurou inundado de dor e amargura.

— Porque era o destino, Ikki.

A voz de Saori se fez ouvir. Ela voltou pelo que sobrara da escadaria e se aproximava dos irmãos Amamiya.

— O Shaka sabia o que o esperava. Ele soube disso no momento em que, na presença dos demais membros da trindade hindu, ele abdicou da sua missão nessa vida e resolveu ser apenas um cavaleiro.

Fênix entreabriu os lábios enquanto imagens invadiam sua mente.

— _Vocês cumpriram com o destino que escolheram. — disse Brahma — Agora devem pagar esse preço e ele pode ser bom ou mau._

_Ikki e Shaka estavam de frente a três deuses: Brahma, Lashkmi e Shiva._

— _A ameaça de Kroni já não existe. — disse a mulher — Ele e todos os Asuras serão selados até o advento da Satya yuga._

— _Estamos prontos. — disse Ikki._

— _Então retornem e que seus kármas prossigam!_

— Você entendeu? — a voz de Saori o libertou dos seus pensamentos.

Os olhos índigos do cavaleiro de Fênix encararam os dela, e Athena engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

— Você sabia o tempo todo... Sabia que ao final, ele seria... Você nos usou!

— Não, Ikki... — lágrimas banharam o rosto da jovem deusa — Sim, eu sabia do que aconteceria, mas não tinha como evitar. Essa guerra santa foi necessária, tudo que aconteceu foi necessário...

— Você libertou os daemons? Você sabia da Lissa? — Ikki perguntava numa mistura de fúria, dor e frustração.

Saori assentiu com a cabeça.

— Zeus e Posêidon. — declarou — Eles me advertiram de que o selo de Hades iria se romper e que... eu precisaria do Shaka. Ele não sabia da sua importância nessa guerra, ele precisava esquecer todos seus apegos, ele precisava vencer a morte. Precisávamos que a consciência divina dele fosse liberta para que ele se fortalecesse, mas precisamos dele como cavaleiro, então...

— Então você me trouxe até ele. Você fez que o passado viesse a tona, que nos descobríssemos... — concluiu Ikki dolorido.

— Não eu, mas os deuses do destino. Eu não posso me envolver no destino dos mortais, somente as Mouras... Vocês estão numa teia kármica, só isso, tudo que aconteceu, o encontro na Ilha da morte, a luta de vocês, tudo isso foi um enlace do destino...

— Atados pelo destino...Todo nosso sofrimento foi um jogo... — balbuciou dolorosamente — E agora ele está morto...

— Não foi um jogo, Ikki, mas a terra precisava do cavaleiro de virgem. Falar o futuro é algo inadmissível para os deuses. As mouras não gostam que se interfira no destino. Mas nesse caso foi aberta uma exceção. Se Shaka despertasse como Kálki, ele o levaria também para o Além mar. Perderíamos essa guerra sem vocês dois. Mas nada do que foi feito alterou o destino que já se cumpriria. Nada pode mudar o destino!

Ikki sentiu as lágrimas amargas se derramando sobre sua pele ferida.

— O Shaka sabia? Sabia que no final...

— Sim, sabia. — declarou Saori condoída — Ele nunca quis que você sofresse... Quando sua porção divina despertou, ele foi até Brahma e informou que estaria no santuário lutando pela paz na terra. O criador concedeu, mas... quando lutou, ele foi apenas um cavaleiro...

Ikki sentiu seu peito ser esmigalhado nesse momento. A culpa era sua. Caso não existisse, Shaka teria... Shaka estaria...

— Ikki, a culpa não é sua. — a deusa leu claramente seus pensamentos — O Shaka ficou por sua missão...

— Ele ficou por mim! — gritou — Eu sei... A missão dele como Buddha não consistia em morrer lutando...

— A vida é feita de escolhas, Ikki. Essa pode não ter sido a escolha dele como Buddha, mas com certeza foi sua escolha como cavaleiro e como homem.

— Deixe-me sozinho, Athena. — não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem.

Saori apoiou Shun e os dois seguiram de volta a escadaria. Ikki continuou ajoelhado entre os escombros da casa de virgem.

A única coisa que conseguia sentir era dor e culpa. Muita dor...

Ergueu-se com dificuldade, andando por entre as pedras. Uma parte da casa ainda estava inteira. O quarto...

"_Ikki, nosso amor é imortal..."_

A voz do indiano se fez forte em sua mente e ele se apoiou em uma parede para não cair...

— _Eu queria que o mundo acabasse agora..._

— _Por quê?_

— _Porque morreríamos juntos._

Não conseguia deter as lágrimas que se misturava ao sangue em seu rosto. Queria morrer também...

_Em algum lugar no tempo, eu sei,_

_Querido você vai voltar para mim._

_As rosas vão florescer novamente,_

_Mas a primavera parece uma eternidade._

_O seu beijo não foi uma despedida._

_Você ainda é a razão por que..._

_Eu posso ouvir você sussurrar no silêncio do meu quarto,_

_Meu coração ainda se rende,_

_como o sol para com a lua._

_Eu mal posso suportar essa dor,_

_queimando sem parar._

_"Ame-me agora e para sempre"_

_Foram as últimas palavras que você falou para mim..._

Deixou-se cair sobre os escombros soluçando. Estava morto também. Não havia como deter a dor que esmagava seu corpo e sua mente... Mas de repente sentiu um cansaço gigantesco e seus olhos se fecharam, sem que quisesse.

Pode ver Saori se aproximar com dois servos antes de perder a consciência de vez. A deusa sabia que somente daquela forma o tiraria daquelas ruínas.

— Levem-no para o quarto. Cuidarei dele. — pediu e ficou parada entre os escombros, enquanto os servos levavam o cavaleiro de fênix numa maca em direção ao décimo terceiro templo.

Mirou as ruínas do seu santuário. Ruínas de uma vida, de uma guerra que varreu toda uma geração. Mas agora não era hora pra chorar, precisava cuidar dos vivos. Os mortos pertenciam a Hades, e apenas ele poderia devolvê-los se quisesse...

E o soberano do mundo dos mortos não faria isso tendo perdido mais uma guerra santa.

Saori soluçou, chorando forte. Permitindo-se o pranto pelo destino dos seus cavaleiros, enquanto mirava aquele vale de lágrimas.

Ikki foi colocado num dos quarto do templo. Dormia profundamente agora. Athena o olhou por um tempo, penalizada. Depois fechou a porta e caminhou para ver os demais. Não sabia como poderia continuar aquele lugar sem seus sagrados defensores.

Almas dilaceradas, tudo ali cheirava a morte e dor.

Reconstruir. Essa era a única missão que teria agora. Novas batalhas viriam, viriam novos cavaleiros, o santuário ganharia nova vida, novas cores. Aos poucos, tudo voltaria a ser como antes, menos para os sobreviventes e... para os mortos...

**-Atados pelo destino-**

Ikki sentiu a luz do sol em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos os protegendo com as mãos, sentiu o inebriante cheiro de flores, além de uma música suave e o cantar das águas de uma cachoeira.

Seu coração acelerou e seus olhos marejaram ao ver a figura etérea caminhar até ele. A longa túnica azul esvoaçava com a brisa assim como seus cabelos dourados.

_E quando a manhã vier,_

_Minhas mãos ainda se estenderão para você._

_Algumas coisas permanecem iguais,_

_Não há nada que eu possa fazer._

_A não ser fazer o dia passar_

_Desde que você foi embora._

Levantou-se e correu até ele o abraçando com força, tirando seus pés

Do chão. Shaka riu com vontade, afagando seus cabelos.

— Oi, Ikki. — disse o loiro sendo sufocado pelos braços do homem de cabelos azulados. — Eu prometi que voltaria pra você, não prometi?

— Por que você me deixou naquele abismo? Por que não veio me buscar logo? Eu nunca mais quero deixá-lo, nunca mais!

O loiro continuou sorrindo.

— Ikki, eu só vim me despedir. — declarou Shaka ainda sorrindo — Uma nova guerra começará. Athena e a terra precisam de você. Eu não poderei lutar por enquanto. A humanidade precisa de você.

— Mas...

— Ikki, eu vou te amar pra sempre. Nada nesse mundo poderia nos separar, nem mesmo a morte. Lembre-se: somos uma simbiose kármica.

— Você não pode me deixar novamente, loiro... Você prometeu...

— Estou cumprindo minha promessa, Ikki. — declarou Shaka suavemente — Eu viverei sempre em você e você estará sempre em minha alma, por toda a eternidade.

Ikki caiu de joelhos e o abraçou pela cintura soluçando.

— Não, Shaka! Eu não suportarei viver sem você!

— Suportará sim. Você é tão forte, cavaleiro de fênix, você suportou tanta coisa. Você sabe onde estarei e sabe que um dia estaremos juntos novamente.

— Mas eu preciso de você agora... Preciso de você em minha vida, nada sem você tem sentido...

O virginiano se afastou levemente e pegou uma flor de lótus azul, prendendo-a atrás da orelha do leonino.

— A vida, Ikki, é tão frágil quanto essa flor, mas o amor é eterno. Nos reencontraremos novamente. _Nosso amor é grande demais para apenas uma vida_...**

O loiro se afastou andando de costas, ainda o olhando cheio de amor.

— Não Shaka... – balbuciou entregue a própria dor.

— Vou te amar pra sempre e voltarei pra você, Ikki... — disse o indiano, enquanto sua imagem desaparecia.

— Não, Shaka! Não me deixe! Shaka não!

Ikki acordou sobressaltado. Foi apenas um sonho!

Soltou um grunhido de dor e caiu na cama novamente.

_Eu posso ouvir você sussurrar no silêncio do meu quarto,_

_Meu coração ainda se rende, como o sol para com a lua._

_Eu mal posso suportar essa dor, queimando sem parar._

_"Ame-me agora para sempre",_

_Foram as últimas palavras que você falou para mim..._

Chorou muito. Parecia que seu pranto nunca cessaria. E só depois que parou vencido pela exaustão, percebeu que havia algo em sua cama:

A flor de lótus azul.

Pegou-a com mãos trêmulas. Não fora um sonho! Shaka estivera com ele, voltara pra lhe dizer que o amava e que sempre estaria ali. Voltara para pedir que parasse de sofrer, que ele estava bem, que estava feliz.

Ikki apertou o caule da flor contra o peito e cerrou os olhos com força.

"_Eu prometo, Shaka. Eu prometo, meu amor..."_

"_Eu sobreviverei meu amor..." _Prometeu fechando os olhos e segurando a flor contra o peito. _"Um dia voltaremos a nos ver e eu o terei nos braços novamente..."_

_Que os céus nos ajudem a atravessar esse mar sem fim_

_Com luzes das estrelas para me guiar a você._

_Ondas quebrando em praias distantes,_

_Elas estão chamando nossos nomes eternamente._

_E eu ainda ouço você sussurrar no silêncio do meu quarto,_

_Meu coração ainda se rende, como o sol para a lua._

_Eu mal posso suportar essa dor queimando sem parar._

_"Ame-me agora para sempre",_

_Foram as últimas palavras que você falou para mim._

_**...**_


	24. Atados pelo destino

**Atados pelo destino**

**Capítulo final**

Vários dias após a volta para o santuário, as obras de restauração começaram. A escadaria, as casas, tudo estava sendo reconstruído. As armaduras de ouro foram resgatadas dos Elíseos e estavam prontas para serem revividas por Kiki, novo ferreiro do santuário, assim que isso fosse possível. O trabalho seria duro, algumas das sagradas vestimentas foram feitas pó durante as lutas.

Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze olhavam a movimentação da entrada do grande templo.

— Será que um dia voltaremos a ver esse santuário com os mesmos olhos? — perguntou Seiya com pesar.

— Acho que não, Seiya. Tudo mudou. Nossos olhos também mudaram. — declarou Shiryu.

Todos estavam tristes. Perderam mestres e amigos queridos naquela guerra. Sobreviveram, mas a que custo?

Ikki passou por eles em silêncio e começou a descer as escadas.

— Ikki, aonde você... — Shun estancou no que falaria ao sentir a mão de Hyoga em seu ombro.

— Deixe-o, Shun. Ele precisa. Ele está bem. — disse o cisne, e Andrômeda se conformou.

O leonino entrou no sexto templo, seu coração disparou e doeu, por melhor que estivesse. Olhou a flor de lótus que segurava e que, apesar de ter passado várias semanas, insistia em não murchar. Permanecia fresca e sedosa como se lembrava da pele daquele que amava.

Caminhou para dentro do templo que já estava quase que totalmente restaurado, embora ainda tivesse pontos de escombros que precisariam de atenção. Olhou a lótus esculpida na pesada porta de madeira, mas não teve coragem de entrar ali. Fora ali que perdera Shaka; de uma forma ou de outra, fora ali.

Caminhou para o quarto e não pode evitar que uma lágrima descesse por seu rosto ao mirar a cama vazia e empoeirada. Entrou dolorosamente, tocando a madeira do móvel, fechando os olhos com força.

_E eu ainda ouço você sussurrar no silêncio do meu quarto,_

_Meu coração ainda se rende como o sol para com a lua._

_Eu mal posso suportar essa dor, queimando sem parar._

_"Ame-me agora para sempre",_

_Foram as últimas palavras que você falou para mim._

De repente percebeu que havia algo escrito numa parede. Não notara aquilo antes, mas agora com a claridade que as paredes destruídas levavam ao cômodo, podia ver claramente que era uma mensagem... Uma mensagem de Shaka...

_jatasya hi dhruvo mrtyur_

_dhruvam janma mrtasya ca_

_tasmad apariharye 'rthe_

_na tvam socitum arhasiÇ_

Lembrou-se que já tinha ouvido aquelas palavras. Vishnu lhe dissera aquilo:

_Inevitável é a morte para os que nascem; todo o morrer é um nascer – pelo que, não deves entristecer-te por causa do inevitável.***_

Sim, Shaka sabia, e sabia que ele sofreria e quis deixar algo para que soubesse também: o amor que sentiam se recusava a morrer.

Saori não era culpada de nada, ninguém era. Shaka era um iluminado que cumprira sua missão, mesmo que para isso, tivesse de abdicar de tudo que mais amava.

Ikki desceu o olhar para o restante das letras na parede. Estava escrito em híndi, mas ele, não sabia como, conseguia entender...

"_Minha lembrança te envolverá com sua música, como os abraços sublimes do amor. Tocará o teu rosto como um beijo de graças. Quando estiveres só, se sentará a teu lado e te falará ao ouvido. Minha lembrança será como asas para os teus sonhos e elevará teu coração até o infinito. Quando a noite escurecer o teu caminho, minha lembrança brilhará sobre ti como a estrela fiel. Se fixará nos teus lindos olhos e guiará teu olhar até a alma das coisas. Quando minha voz se calar para sempre, minha lembrança te seguirá em teus pensamentos."*****_

Sorriu por entre as lágrimas. Shaka não sabia fazer grandes declarações de amor, talvez naquele momento, nem mesmo conseguisse. Mas pra quê melhor declaração do que aquela? Do que dizer que seria a canção que o acompanharia vida a fora?

"_Dizem que os deuses fazem concessões especiais a pessoas especiais. Acredito que tenha sido permito que viesse até mim, para me deixar essa última mensagem de amor."_

Mirou a flor em suas mãos.

"_Eu também sempre vou te amar, Shaka. Serei seu, só seu por toda a vida."_

Suas lágrimas pingaram nas pétalas da lótus, e Ikki sorriu pela primeira vez desde tudo.

"_Nosso amor é realmente grande demais para apenas uma vida, Vishnu, Garuda... Krishna, Arjuna... Ikki, Shaka..."._

_Que os céus nos ajudem a atravessar esse mar sem fim_

_Com luzes das estrelas para me guiar a você._

_Ondas quebrando em praias distantes,_

_Elas estão chamando nossos nomes eternamente._

Ikki deixou o templo de virgem e voltou para juntos dos demais. Precisava trabalhar, ajudar Athena a reconstruir aquele lugar. Dependiam deles o destino da terra, e o cavaleiro de fênix não decepcionaria o amado nunca.

Shaka lhe pedira que sobrevivesse, que lutasse pela deusa e pela justiça. Era o que faria até seu último fôlego de vida.

Novas batalhas vieram, novos deuses foram enfrentados. Soubera que as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro foram perturbadas em seus descansos e seladas pelos deuses hostis, por se recusarem se aliar a eles.

Lutara mais uma vez, todos os cavaleiros de bronze; e Ikki estava ali para proteger seus irmãos, para proteger a terra e toda e qualquer vida, como ensinava a filosofia que, agora, ele procurava compreender mais.

Saíram mais uma vez vencedores, a fênix imortal fora revivida não pelas cinzas, mas pela lágrima que pingou da estátua de virgem, se unindo ao seu sangue naquela funesta fonte, naquele funesto dia...

Depois que finalmente as batalhas cessaram e que o santuário pode ficar em paz, sendo reconstruído uma terceira vez. Os cavaleiros de bronze, agora, cavaleiros de ouro, puderam começar a treinar os jovens aspirantes.

Kiki conseguira restaurar as armaduras danificadas, assim como herdara a armadura do mestre, e com o passar dos anos o cheiro da morte foi deixando o santuário de Athena e a vida retornou radiante. A primavera trouxe as flores, trouxe a juventude e a alegria há tanto tempo perdida.

A redenção finalmente chegou aos antigos combatentes que puderam descansar um pouco e com o passar dos anos, as feridas, mesmo as incuráveis, tiveram suas dores amenizadas. Havia muito que fazer pela humanidade. À noite, no escuro da sua alcova, cada cavaleiro sobrevivente tratava de curar sozinho suas dores.

**-Atados Pelo Destino-**

_Se me é negado o amor, por que, então, amanhece?  
por que sussurra o vento do sul entre as folhas recém nascidas?  
Se me é negado o amor, por que, então,  
A noite entristece com nostálgico silêncio as estrelas?  
E por que este desatinado coração continua,  
Esperançado e louco, olhando o mar infinito?**_

Ikki desceu mais uma vez até a casa de virgem e mirou a armadura no centro do templo. 15 anos se passara desde a última guerra santa, mas ele sentia exatamente o mesmo amor dentro do peito. A casa de virgem esperava um novo cavaleiro. Shun, depois da última guerra há exatos 15 anos, não mais quisera se colocar à disposição de possíveis batalhas, preferindo trabalhar com questões sociais embora ainda estivesse ligado à fundação e continuasse a ser o cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Então a deusa declarara que iria escolher um novo mestre para o santuário. Já havia donos para as armaduras de bronze e pratas, faltando apenas os escolhidos para as de ouro. Perguntara se Ikki não queria se candidatar ao posto, já que era o mais velho dos lendários guerreiros, o leonino, porém, negou, dizendo que aquele posto deveria pertencer a Shiryu, com certeza o mais sábio de todos eles. Surpreendeu-se quando Shun fora o escolhido e tinha certeza que até mesmo o irmão se surpreendera, mas aceitou de bom grado, já que era experiente e muito bom conselheiro, tendo uma diplomacia natural para lidar com tudo, além de ter se tornado forte e sábio com o passar do tempo.

Seiya vestia a sagrada armadura de sagitário, Shiryu libra e Hyoga aquário. Ele, Ikki, há 15 anos era o cavaleiro de leão, e agora chegara o momento de procurar aspirantes para as armaduras que restavam. Aquilo ainda era muito doloroso. Pensar em ter alguém ocupando aquela casa era desesperador. Parecia que vivera a vida toda esperando pela volta de Shaka, volta que sabia, não aconteceria, não naquela vida.

Quantas vezes rezara para que os deuses tivessem piedade de si e o devolvesse ou o levasse também? Perdera as contas. Até que chegara o momento da resignação pacífica, de aceitar o que não poderia ser mudado, o que era seu destino. Ninguém que o conhecesse há 15 anos acharia aquilo possível, mas os anos mudam até as rochas, quem dirá homens...

Mirou o céu, fixando o olhar na constelação de virgem, mais especificamente em _spica, _a mais brilhante estrela daquela constelação. Sentia uma espécie de chamado, uma força estranha toda vez que mirava aquelas estrelas, mas isso o acalmava, era como se Shaka estivesse ali consigo, dizendo que tudo estaria bem, que não deveria se preocupar.

Ikki lutava para continuar vivendo, cumprindo seu dever, mas... Era difícil. Na verdade, apenas suas obrigações e o afeto verdadeiro pelo irmão e os amigos o mantinha de pé. Não tinha uma vida além da sua função de cavaleiro e embora o tempo o tivesse tornado mais paciente e gentil, coisa que não era de forma alguma aos 18 anos, ele também lhe presenteara com amargura e melancolia.

Saori insistia que ele deveria divertir-se mais, acompanhar as festas que ocorria vez por outra no santuário. Festa de Dionísio, festa de Afrodite, eram tantos deuses! Mas ele preferia se manter afastado, atrelado apenas a sua função de defensor.

Insistiria até o fim na vida. Insistiria até o fim em sua missão porque prometera a Shaka e também porque Saori e a terra precisavam de si. Mas não podia negar que seu maior desejo era se entregar ao sono eterno, para que logo pudesse renascer ao lado de Shaka. Saber que renasceria ao lado dele era seu único alento e, morbidamente, a causa principal da sua vontade de que o tempo passasse logo e que envelhecesse e morresse de uma vez por todas.

A deusa assim como os companheiros sentiam a infelicidade do cavaleiro de leão. Era palpável e irreversível, pensavam. Por esse motivo, Saori resolveu dar férias a Ikki. O leonino estranhou quando fora chamado ao décimo terceiro templo e com um sorriso, a deusa lhe dissera que ele deveria sair um pouco do santuário.

Mesmo estranhando, Ikki não fez objeções. Seria bom sair um pouco, conhecer novos lugares, distrair a mente. Riu com os próprios pensamentos. Justo ele que antes não conseguia ficar parado no mesmo lugar, agora tinha que ser "intimado" a tirar férias. O tempo realmente mudava as pessoas.

Férias concedidas pela fundação, Ikki rumou para a Índia. Coisa que não surpreendeu a ninguém. Queria conhecer aquela terra tão rica e misteriosa, e também achou que poderia sentir mais a presença de Shaka, conhecer um pouco mais de sua cultura, seu povo, afinal, sempre falaram a respeito, todavia, não tiveram tempo para isso...

Andava pelas ruas como uma pessoa comum, de jeans, camiseta e boné, tirando foto dos monumentos históricos e tudo que julgava interessante. Um belo lugar, cheio de contrastes, tanta beleza e tanta miséria.

Pensava em como seria diferente se o loiro estivesse ali, explicando com sua voz suave, sobre ritos e deuses... 15 anos e ainda conseguia ouvir sua voz...

Aproximou-se de um templo budista. Não fora fácil chegar até ali. Depois de percorrer _Uttar Pradesh_ e se encantar com o _Taj Mahal_, com certeza, maior monumento ao amor já feito, ele queria agora conhecer um pouco mais da filosofia budista, observar um daqueles templos e a rotina dos seus monges envoltos em tecidos vermelhos e em seus ritos diários. Por isso, rumara para Daransala, onde agora estava.

Os monges entoavam um mântra estranho que lhe lembrou Shaka. Sorriu, lembrar do loiro era o motivo mais constante do seu sorriso. Os dias demoravam a passar para o cavaleiro de leão.

Observou que mais monges se aproximavam cantando enquanto carregavam um garoto sentado sobre algo semelhante a uma tenda vermelha e ornada de verde e dourado.

Antes de ver o rosto... Ikki sentiu o cheiro! Lótus azul... Lavanda e sândalo!

O cavaleiro de leão teve uma vertigem quando seus olhos se encontraram com o do menino que saía daquele estranho meio de transporte. Seus pés calçado em sandálias de couro cru pisaram o chão, mas seus olhos de água e sol não deixavam os de Ikki.

"_São os mesmos olhos, isso não mudou..." _

Pensou o cavaleiro enquanto o garoto envolto nas vestes carmesins se aproximava dele.

A pele claríssima, os cabelos loiros, o rosto de anjo, tudo exatamente igual! Com a diferença dos detalhes ainda infantis deixando os traços já suaves na outra vida, ainda mais delicados na de agora.

Ikki em fim entendeu o chamado da constelação de virgem, agora entendia o sorriso de Saori ao lhe conceder aquela viagem. Ele estava ali, o estava esperando.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e o moreno estendeu a mão ao menino loiro de aproximadamente 14 anos.

— Por que eu consigo sentir a energia do senhor? — o garoto perguntou tomando-lhe a mão como se tentasse ler algo nela.

Ikki suprimiu um soluço com o contato. Sua emoção beirava a euforia e embora muitas pessoas estranhassem que os monges permitissem que o Buda vivo se aproximasse com tal intimidade daquele estrangeiro, Ikki compreendia que eles também eram capazes de sentir seu cosmo.

O garoto fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Afastando-se em seguida com uma expressão perdida e ao mesmo tempo curiosa.

Ikki também tremia e encarou-o por um tempo mudo.

— Porque você é o Buddha, Shaka... — respondeu emocionado.

— Como sabe meu nome, estrangeiro? — o menino o mirou curioso, e Ikki riu quase desabando de emoção e felicidade.

— Porque somos conhecidos de longa data. — respondeu somente — Não queria assustá-lo. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era uma criança.

— Eu sei, eu sinto... — murmurou o menino e encarou profundamente os olhos escuros — Quem é o senhor?

— Vamos _Yeshe Norbu**_. — disse um dos monges se aproximando e se inclinando respeitosamente cumprimentando Ikki.

Seus olhos e do preceptor do pequeno Buddha se encontraram. O monge estremeceu e se arrepiou reconhecendo o avatar do protetor de Vishnu.

— _Gyawa Rinpoche*** — _cumprimentou com uma saudação, depois tomou a mão do pequeno deus, o levando para dentro do templo.

— Nos veremos novamente? — perguntou o garoto se virando pra trás enquanto era levado reverentemente pelo monge.

Ikki acenou com a cabeça sem se importar com as lágrimas que caíam por seu rosto. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que ele achava que iria explodir no peito.

Os deuses concederam que eles se reencontrassem naquela mesma vida, e já que Shaka não pode ser salvo, eles o trouxeram de volta de outra forma, porque sabiam que o agora cavaleiro de leão viveria uma vida incompleta sem ele.

Por isso o chamado da constelação de virgem, por isso o chamado do cosmo do amado renascente naquele lugar isolado. Shaka o chamara! Sua alma chamava por ele!

A emoção era tanta que Ikki se apoiou na parede de pedra do templo porque seus joelhos tremiam. Sua mente não conseguia raciocinar direito, mas sabia que precisava voltar à Grécia. Precisava continuar cumprindo suas obrigações de cavaleiro. Shaka era só um menino, como em todas suas outras encarnações, predestinado a ser um grande homem, mas ainda era somente um menino. Tinha que esperar, precisava esperar.

Um dia sua consciência seria desperta para quem ele era e nesse dia ele pediria para encontrá-lo e os deuses o responderiam: sim! Vá ao encontro do seu pássaro.

15 anos de dor...

Suportaria mais 150 de esperança e saudade se fosse preciso.

— Senhor?

Ouviu uma voz em híndi e se virou. O monge que acompanhava o garoto Shaka estava de volta.

— Eu sei quem és. — disse ele e lhe estendeu uma lótus azul — Essa flor só é cultivada dentro do nosso templo. O senhor _**Ravilochana***_ Pediu para que lhe entregasse ela e lhe dissesse isso:

"_Quem sabe que a alma de tudo é indestrutível e eterna, sem nascimento nem morte, sabe que a essência não pode morrer, ainda que as formas pereçam."**_

Ikki sentiu uma pontada no coração. Sua mão tremeu ao pegar a flor grande e vistosa. Sorriu por entre as lágrimas.

— Ele sabe... — murmurou.

— Sim, ele sabe. — disse o monge e o reverenciou mais uma vez — Ele pediu, para que, se possível o senhor comparecesse amanhã ao _darshana_.

— Estarei lá. — sorriu emocionado.

— Esteja em paz Arjuna.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça, e o monge se afastou de volta ao templo. O cavaleiro de leão então pensou que já era hora de voltar à Grécia, deixando que o tempo transcorresse e que a hora certa de se reencontrar com Shaka chegasse.

Pegou um pequeno livro de bolso que comprara quando chegara naquele país. Era de um poeta indiano. Começou a ler uma poesia, enquanto olhava o pôr-do-sol, tão intenso quando os olhos do seu bem amado imortal.

_Como as gaivotas e as ondas se encontram, nos encontramos e nos unimos.  
Vão-se as gaivotas voando, vão pairando sobre as ondas; e nós também vamos._

_Se de noite choras pelo sol, não verás as estrelas._

_A luz do sol me saúda sorrindo.  
A chuva, sua irmã triste, me fala ao coração._

_Se faço sombra em meu caminho, é porque há uma lâmpada em mim que ainda não foi acesa._

_Teu sol sorri nos dias de inverno de meu coração, e não duvido jamais das flores de tua primavera._

_Quando o dia cai, a noite o beija e lhe diz ao ouvido:_

_'Sou tua mãe a morte, e te hei de dar nova vida'._

_O mistério da vida é tão grande como a sombra da noite._

_Quando eu estiver contigo no fim do dia, poderás ver as minhas cicatrizes, e então saberás que eu me feri e também me curei._

_Cada criança nos chega com uma mensagem de que Deus ainda não se esqueceu dos homens._

_O amanhã pertence a nós!  
Ó Sol, levanta-te sobre os corações que sangram  
E desabrocham como flores na manhã_

"A alma é imortal como a fênix e perseverante como a virgem em prece. Não importa quantas noites passemos a chorar, o amor sempre retorna pra nos acolher..."

Sorriu enxugando as lágrimas, seu amanhecer finalmente chegara.

_**Fim**_

_**Notas finais: **__Emociona-me muito terminar essa fanfiction. É quase um ano com ela e sentirei muita saudades. Acho que foi o texto mais trabalhoso que já escrevi, mas que me deu muito prazer, aliás, me deu prazer como poucos. Adorei conhecer mais sobre a cultura hindu, as pesquisas que fiz para a fic me proporcionaram conhecer e desvendar uma mitologia muito rica, até mais que a grega._

_Espero que tenham gostado do final. Estou pensando em escrever um epílogo com alguns anos depois desse encontro final, me digam o que acham? Eu já tenho a idéia, mas gostaria de sugestões._

Gente, essa parte final da fic foi embalada pela linda música que a acompanha, eu gosto da versão original, mas caso não consigam escutar, o vídeo está baixo, é só pesquisar o nome na net. Os versos de Tagore foi minha grande inspiração para a história toda. Vale muito a pena conhecer esse maravilhoso pensador e poeta indiano.

A frase: _"Nosso amor é grande demais para apenas uma vida"_, foi retirada de outra fanfiction "Fim de assunto" da Shiryuforever94, uma obra prima do angst que vale a pena conferir.

No inicio do capítulo anterior aparece versos de Mântra de Nando Reis

Todos os versos, tirando as músicas, pertencem a Tagore.

_Yeshe Norbu: "A grande Jóia" é um dos nomes pelo qual é chamado o Dalai Lama._

_Gyawa Rinpoche__: "O grande protetor"._

_Ravilochana: Aquele cujos olhos são o Sol._

_** Frase tirada de um descurso de Krishna._

_Qualquer observação que eu tenha esquecido de colocar aqui, perguntem por review que eu respondo._

_Abraços aos meus acompanhantes nesse processo, saibam que a presença de cada um de voces foi muito importante pra mim._

_Sabakunogaara,__**Belle_princesse**__, __**Larrissa_Traum**__, __**Kira Key**__, Keronekoi, __**Gabby_nanashi**__, __**Danieru**__, __**Arcueid**__, Yoilandya, __**Hinamori**__, __**Kayura_Yanagi**__, __**Karen_35miau**__, __**vivi_hydeist**__, __**soratakenouchi**__, __**faith**__, __**ShakaAmamiya**__, anapanter, __**Alexia-Black**__, Marry-chan, Pandora Hiei, __**Hannah Elric**__, Kao-san, __**Suellen-san**__, _AnnyPan, Maga do 4, Mag Prince, Kojican, Amaterasu Sonne. _Até nosso próximo encontro queridos!_ _Sion Neblina_


End file.
